Kingdom Hearts: Illusions of Memories
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: After saving worlds from darkness, Ky and his friends discover a strange tower and discover different memories of the friends he met, while trying to find Nex. Meanwhile, Noel also discovers the strange tower that contains different memories of her friends. Will Ky and Noel find out about the tower's secret? What will become of them? Rated T for violence. Takes place in KH: COM.
1. Prologue: Tower of Remembrance?

**Hi, everybody. I am Keyblade Master of Light! Tonight, I have a NEW story! That's right! Since I'm nearing the end of KH: LF, I have decided to write a sequel for my KH story series! Let us see where this will take us! I hope you've been looking forward to this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. It's owned by Square Enix! I also don't the characters from whatever series they're from. I only own my OCs, such as Ky!**

 **Enough chitchat! Let's begin!**

* * *

Prologue: The Tower of Remembrance?

 _Previously on Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny:_

 _Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray are walking down a grassy plain and are with Fulgur and Oswald._

 _"So you're really okay with all this, Ky?" Elena asked._

 _"Of course. And with you guys with me, it's even better." Ky said._

 _"Like we'd even abandon you. You've done so much for everyone in different worlds." Max said._

 _"So what's next?" Tails asked._

 _"Well, Master Fulgur is gonna train me to get me stronger. We still gotta find Nex and Griff." Ky said._

 _"No matter how long that will take, we'll keep doing so until the end." T.J. said._

 _"That's agreeable." Blaze said._

 _"We'll search the ends of the world if we have to!" Zatch said._

 _"Your training's gonna start tomorrow, Ky. Hope you're prepared for it." Fulgur said._

 _"No problem, Master." Ky said._

 _"Just call me Fulgur. Master is not necessary." Fulgur said._

 _"You're gonna be hard on the kid, are you?" Oswald asked._

 _"The training's not gonna be easy, but it's gonna make him strong." Fulgur said._

 _"I'm more than ready. In fact…last one to the end of the field is a rotten Black Xeti!" Ky said running through the grassy plain._

 _"What?!" Kiyo asked shocked._

 _"That sneaky devil!" Bentley said._

 _"Hey!" Elena said running after Ky and others follow._

 _"C'mon, guys! Ya gotta get after me!" Ky said still running and has a smile on his face._

 _"That kid…full of energy." Fulgur said._

* * *

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Fulgur, and Oswald have reached the end of the grassy plain and are now in a forest but then dusk is coming to the forest and Ky sees his friends getting tired as they start their trek through the forest.

"We should rest up for the night." Ky said.

"Good idea." Elena said.

"We should find a place to rest up first and we'll leave in the morning." Fulgur said.

The group search the forest for a place to rest up and they find a hole in a tree and they decide to in there.

"I'll start my training tomorrow. Right now, let's take a rest." Ky said and the others nod.

Later on it's now nighttime and the group are asleep but Ky is still awake and he's thinking about what happened after the group's final battle against Zervik and Kaos, Ky's battle against Nex, what happened to Griff, and even Pax's sacrifice to destroy Kaos and the Dark Gem.

Ky can't also help but think about what Zervik said about his master's plan back at Void Citadel after their battle.

"Who is Zervik's master? Is his master really the cause of all this?" Ky asked to himself.

Ky decides to get up and leave the tree shelter and is back outside and he looks up at the sky thinking about Nex, Griff, and Pax.

"So, you're Ky or also known as Virtus? I heard you defeated Zervik. Is this true?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see someone and it's a clown with purple eyes, dark green lipstick, wearing a jester outfit with red being the left side while pink is on the right side, and purple curved shoes.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ky asked summoning his Keyblade Dawn of Hope and points it at the clown.

"Is that really a nice thing to answer someone asking you a question? I won't attack you. I just wanna talk." The clown said.

"So what if I defeated Zervik? He had to be stopped." Ky said.

"Oh, so you have defeated him. I knew it. I didn't think you of all people would defeat him. That means you're on your step to fulfill your destiny." The clown said.

"My destiny? What are you talking about? I know my destiny." Ky said.

"Still, I think you're not strong enough to take on the evil Keyblade and its master. Let's find out, shall we?" The clown said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ky asked as he runs to the clown but just then the clown unleashes multi colored confetti and they block Ky's path but Ky swipes at the confetti with his Keyblade but as the confetti is cleared out the clown is already gone. "Where is he? What is he talking about?" Ky asked as he returns to the tree shelter.

"Pika?" Storm asked walking to Ky.

"It's okay, Storm. Go get some sleep." Ky said and Storm nods.

"Yoshi?" Lucky asked.

"I'm okay, Lucky. Let's sleep, okay?" Ky said and Lucky nods.

Later on Fulgur begins to wake up and makes his way outside and Oswald opens his eyes and sees Fulgur going outside.

"What is it?" Oswald asked.

"It's just…I can't help but think what happened to Zervik. I can't believe how he turned out this way. You think the darkness manipulated and corrupted him?" Fulgur asked.

"That's a possibility. The darkness always makes its way to a heart and will consume or corrupt it. Ky did what was necessary." Oswald said.

"I don't blame him. He did needed to be stopped." Fulgur said.

"Having concerns for one who has steeped in darkness? You're quite pathetic." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Fulgur demanded taking out Sky's Volt.

"Those who have steeped in darkness are have no right to be concerned." The voice said and Fulgur looks up to see a caped figure standing behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Fulgur asked.

"I am the one who knows of both light and darkness. Should you wish to know the truth of darkness itself, then pursue your answer." The caped said as it vanishes.

"Hey! Hold on!" Fulgur said but the caped figure is gone. "Damn it. C'mon." Fulgur said.

"What? What about training Ky?" Oswald asked.

"That'll have to wait. I need to know what truly happened to Zervik! It's important to me!" Fulgur said.

"What's important?" A voice asked and Fulgur sees Elena.

"Elena, Oswald and I have to go somewhere. Tell Ky we won't be back for a while." Fulgur said.

"Are you serious?! You said you'd train him!" Elena yelled.

"I know, but there's something I need to see for myself. I'm sorry." Fulgur said.

"You're such a selfish jerk! Fine, but if Ky feels abandoned, it's on you!" Elena said as she enters the tree shelter.

"I'm sorry." Fulgur said as he goes into the deeper forest and Oswald follows him but looks back and then follows Fulgur.

Later on it's now morning and the group leave the tree shelter and are back outside.

"Has anyone seen Master Fulgur? I thought he was gonna train me." Ky said.

"Oh, he said he needed to go somewhere." Elena said.

"So, training's out of the question?" Ky asked.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, we should focus on finding Nex and Griff." Elena said.

"Okay then. C'mon." Ky said.

The group continue their way through the forest but just then as they keep going through the forest they somehow stumble upon a different place and they are no longer in the forest confusing the group.

"Um, weren't we in the forest?" Tails asked.

"How did we end up somewhere else?" Zatch asked.

"I'll bet something strange is about to happen." Sly said.

As the group keep looking around to find out where they are Ky finds what looks like a gate.

"Hmm…" Ky said as he opens the gate.

"You sure you wanna go in there?" T.J. asked.

"It can't hurt to look." Ky said as he goes through the gate and the others look at each other and follow Ky.

The group then stumble upon an area and they see what looks like a giant silver tower and so Ky walks over to it and sees a door and opens it leading the group inside the tower and in it is a giant silver room with silver walls, silver statues of strange symbols, fountains, and at the end of the room is a door.

"Why're we in a tower?" Max asked.

"You think Fulgur and Oswald are here?" Murray asked.

"Who knows, but I, for one think that they might be here." Elena said.

"Me too." Blaze said.

"For some reason, I'm having the same feeling." Shadow said.

"That's possible." Kiyo said.

"I believe so as well." Bentley said.

"Nex and Griff might be here too." Ky said.

"Ya know, it's weird. We're all having the same feeling about them being around here." Sly said.

"Wow. Who knew this tower can give us feeling?" Tails said.

"In that case, I guess we can look around." Elena said.

"Uh, hey. Should we close that door first?" Max asked but as he turns around he sees someone and it's the clown that Ky saw last night.

"You!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"You know him?" Murray asked.

"I saw him last night. He somehow knows about Zervik." Ky answered.

"He must be our enemy then!" Elena said as she takes out her staff and then shoots magic bolts at the clown who dodges each spell with an acrobatic flip.

"Zowie! That's a way to say 'hello'! You taught them how to be rude too?" The clown asked.

"What do you want?" Ky asked.

"The better question would be this; who are you?" Shadow asked.

"For what I want, it's not you just yet. As for who I am, let's just say that I'm the one keeping an eye on things in this tower." The clown said.

"That's it! I've had enough with this freakshow!" Elena said as casts Thunder at the clown who dodges again.

"Now, now! I thought you were supposed to be a friendly bunch, especially to those who are trying to welcome you to different places. I was just trying to welcome you all to Tower of Remembrance." The clown said.

"Tower…of Remembrance?" Ky asked confused.

"Yes. Here, you'll get to explore the memories of worlds. You will get to meet some people that you think you know, but they won't know and remember who you are." The clown explained.

"The people that we know?" Bentley asked.

"You're referring to the friends we've made in different worlds?" Zatch asked.

"Perhaps. Go out and see for yourself. I enjoy letting my guests experience the tower." The clown said as he takes out what looks like a card and throws it at Ky who catches the card.

"What's the point of this card?" Ky asked.

"With this card, you can gain access to the door at the end and you will enter a different place. Have fun, Ky. Hope you get to enjoy your stay at the tower." The clown said as he disappears in confetti.

"What's with that freak?" Kiyo asked.

"Can this card really allow us to enter somewhere else?" Tail asked.

"Let's find out." Ky said.

"Pika?" Storm asked

"Yoshi?" Lucky asked.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"If we're gonna look for Nex, Griff, Master Fulgur, and Oswald, then this can be worth a try." Ky said.

"Okay. If you're in, then so am I." Elena said.

"I'm with you." Max said.

"Let's go." Tails said.

"I am ready." Blaze said.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"I don't see any other alternative." Kiyo said.

"This might be fun." Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"C'mon! Let's do this!" T.J. said.

"I'm in." Sly said.

"I suppose this is only way." Bentley said.

"I'm already pumped!" Murray said.

Ky walks over to the door and raises the card in front of the door and a bright light starts to shine making the door open up and Ky goes through the door and into the light.

* * *

 **That's the prologue. I know, short, but hey, more will be out soon! What do you think so far?! If you don't know yet, this story's gonna take place in KH: COM. To be honest, I don't really like the game, but it's part of the KH series, so I'm gonna suck it up and do this! Let me know what you think. Next time, Ky arrives at different place, and he will encounter some people he knows, but don't know or remember him. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1: Justice City!

Chapter 1: Justice City?!

After going through the door Ky arrives at what looks like a plaza of a city and then he starts looking around and is very confused right now.

"This isn't right...this is Justice City! This has to be where I met Jeremy and the others." Ky said.

"Oh, but this isn't the REAL Justice City." A voice said and Ky turns to see the clown again. "This city is just an illusion created by your own memories ingrained in the card I gave you." The clown said.

"My memories, huh?" Ky asked.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"What's wrong, you two? You're saying we've lost our friends?" Ky asked.

"Chu." Storm answered.

"Yoshi!" Lucky answered.

"ELENA! MAX! TAILS! BLAZE! SHADOW! KIYO! ZATCH! T.J.! SLY! BENTLEY! MURRAY!" Ky called but no response and he turns to the clown. "What did you do?!" Ky demanded pointing Dawn of Hope at the clown.

"Calm down, child. One of your friends are at the mercy of the cards." The clown answered. "All you have to do is just master the cards, and you'll might see them again." The clown said.

"What are you talking about?!" Ky demanded.

"The laws of Tower of Remembrance require that your friends become cards. If you do care about your friends, then you won't fail to take them." The clown said summoning a card with Elena on it.

"Okay then." Ky said as he takes the Elena card.

"Good. Call, and your friends will come to you and help you." The clown said.

 _(One card tutorial later...)_

Later on after dealing with the clown again Ky sees Elena arriving.

"There you are, Elena. What happened?" Ky asked.

"That's a good question. When that door opened, we saw that weird light, and then everything went...blank." Elena answered.

"Do you remember anything else?" Ky asked.

"No. That was it." Elena answered.

"Where are the others?" Ky asked.

"I don't know. I'm the only one who got here." Elena answered.

"I'll bet YOU have something to do with what happened to the others!" Ky said pointing at the clown.

"Oh, dear. That's not very nice of you. Now, remember, Ky, master your way through the tower, but you must go alone." The clown said.

"What?! I have to go by myself?! Without my friends?! No way! I have to find my friends!" Ky said.

"Don't worry about them, my dear boy. Before you entered here, I've scattered your friends in different places you'll visit. You'll find them in due time." The clown said.

"No way, no HOW is Ky going off by himself! Not without ME!" Elena said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Guys, it's okay." Ky said.

"You think you'll be okay? Are you sure about this?" Elena asked.

"Don't worry about me." Ky said as he turns to the clown. "If I need to go alone, then fine. I'm not afraid." Ky said.

"I didn't think you'd be. Okay, Ky. Have fun going through the rest of Tower of Remembrance. Have fun meeting those you thought you've met before, but don't know you." The clown said as he disappears in confetti.

"Pikachu..." Storm said.

"Storm's right. I have a bad feeling." Elena said.

"Yoshi." Lucky said.

"Don't worry, everyone. I can handle his traps. I'll master these cards. I'll keep moving forward." Ky said.

"I hate this, but I trust you. Be careful, Ky and don't get lost." Elena said and Ky nods.

Ky starts going through the Justice City world while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and as he continues to explore around the Justice City world until he arrives at the park area where he met Elena and he crosses his arms.

"Fighting without my friends is not easy." Ky said.

Just then Ky sees Elena, Storm, and Lucky appearing behind him making him shocked.

"Don't pop up like that." Ky said.

"We're sorry. I don't know what's going on." Elena said.

"Well, whatever the case, I have to..." Ky stops talking as he sees someone in front of him and it's T.J. shocking Ky. "T.J.? You scared me!" Ky said.

"I'm sorry I startled, Ky. I was just transported here and I knew it was Justice City." T.J. said.

"This isn't really Justice City. It's a figment created by my memories." Ky said.

"What's going on?" T.J. asked.

"That freakshow clown we met when we got into that tower is pulling a trick on us, by making Ky do cards." Elena said.

"Sounds serious. So, I guess we're still in this tower. What now?" T.J. asked.

"I gotta keep going. If we keep fighting the Black Xetis and the Heartless, we'll get somewhere." Ky said.

"You'd best be cautious, or else the Black Xetis or the Heartless will defeat you." A voice said and they see Jeremy.

"Master Jeremy!" T.J. said.

"Jeremy, what are you doing in Tower of Remembrance?" Ky asked.

"Tower of Remembrance? I don't know what you're talking about. This is Justice City. How do you know my name anyway? We never met." Jeremy said.

"Are you serious? We've fought side-by-side against the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Elena said.

"I don't recall that happening. I've never seen the likes of you before." Jeremy said.

"So, you don't...remember?" Ky asked.

"Sorry. If I did know you, I would have remembered you already." Jeremy said.

"What about Divine Kingdom or Zervik? You have know them?" Ky asked.

"I don't know any of them." Jeremy said and Ky hangs his head down.

"Pika..." Storm said.

"You have to remember. What about me? I'm your student! I may not do everything you say, but I'm still loyal to you." T.J. said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you either. I think you've got the wrong guy." Jeremy said.

"He's right." A voice said and the group see Brian.

"Brian!" Ky said.

"You have to know us!" Elena said.

"Huh? You know my name too?" Brian asked.

"Stop it! We know you and you know us! We fought together!" Ky said. "Do you remember helping me fight against the Black Xetis and the Heartless?" Ky asked.

"I'm afraid not." Brian answered crossing his arms.

"Oh..." Ky said.

"This isn't right. You two have to know us." Elena said.

"I...think...I know you, but...something may be wrong with my memory." Jeremy said holding his head in confusion.

"Jeremy?" Ky asked a bright flash appears.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you..." Jeremy said.

"I dunno, Jeremy. Maybe we might know this boy." A voice said and they see Colleen walking over.

"Colleen! Is there a possibility that you know us?" Ky asked.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. To tell the truth, I don't seem to know you either, but for some reason, I know your name. It's Ky." Colleen said.

"How can you know him, but don't know him?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't. It's strange, but convenient. I mean, the professor did sense some kind of uncanny kind of power. I'm looking in this place. Laura is also investigating that uncanny power too, but I think I know it's Ky." Colleen said.

"Hmm. I suppose we should bring Ky over to the professor." Brian said.

"Colleen, find Laura, and bring her back to the professor's lab." Jeremy said.

"Okay." Colleen said as she leaves.

"You're coming with us." Brian said.

"Sure. Lead the way." Ky said.

"Hold on. There are Black Xetis and Heartless around. Brian or I can teach you how to defend yourself." Jeremy said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Ky said.

"Who do you want to learn with?" Jeremy asked.

Ky walks over to Jeremy.

"You wish for me to train you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered.

"Then let's get started." Jeremy said.

 _(One tutorial later...)_

"You're a good learner, Ky." Jeremy said.

"Thanks, Jeremy." Ky said.

"By the way, I have something. I'd like you to have this." Jeremy said giving Ky an ability.

 _(Obtained: Thunder Surge)_

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Let's go." Jeremy said.

Ky and his friends follow Jeremy and Brian through Justice City while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless until they arrive at a house and they see Professor Vulkan and Penny.

"Hello, Professor. I doubt you remember me..." Ky said.

"Well, I've never seen you before." Vulkan said.

"But you feel like you belong here." Penny said.

"Yeah. Like we've never met, but it feels like we know your name." A voice said and Ky turns to see Laura. "Neither of us know or remember you, but it's like we've already met." Laura said.

"We have met. We all rose up against the Black Xetis and the Heartless. We're a team." Ky said.

"That might be true, young man, but still..." Vulkan stops talking.

"Yeah. You even gave the name Divine Kingdom back after I sealed the Keyhole back at Void Citadel." Ky said.

"That...did happen..." Jeremy said.

"See? You do remember." Ky said.

"I guess that did happen." Brain said.

"How interesting. It could be that it's your heart that's doing the remembering for us." Vulkan said.

"My...heart...?" Ky asked.

"We might not remember you, Ky, but your heart must be full of memories of us together." Penny said.

"Those memories must resonate in our hearts as well. They're telling us things we don't know." Vulkan said.

"So, Ky's memories are affecting ours?" Jeremy asked.

"His memories might have a certain power." Vulkan said.

"Maybe it's like that clown said. This city is an illusion. Probably created by my memories. He also stated that I'd meet the people that I've already met, but won't remember me." Ky said.

"And this clown is in this city too?" Colleen asked.

"Yes. He's somewhere in Tower of Remembrance." Ky answered.

"Tower of Remembrance? The only tower I see in this city is the clock tower." Laura said.

"That's not what I meant." Ky said.

"Do you know what's going on, boy." Vulkan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna look around." Ky said.

"That might be a good idea. I think you can handle the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Jeremy said.

Ky leaves the house and explores Justice City.

"Well, this stinks! Nobody remembers us, but..." T.J. was cut off by Elena.

"Remember, T.J., we meet the ones we've met, but won't know us." Elena said.

"The sooner we get through this tower, the better." T.J. said.

The group keep going through Justice City while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and later on they arrive at the area with the clock tower.

"The clock tower. That was where I found the first Keyhole to seal." Ky said.

"Is there gonna be something important too in that clock tower?" Elena asked.

"Whatever the case, we should get outta here. This is getting bad." T.J. said.

"I'm gonna look in the clock tower." Ky said but just then he looks up and sees something coming and it's the Mega Phantom Black Xeti.

 _( Theme: Face It)_

"Not that Black Xeti again! It's the same one we fought together, Ky." Elena said taking out her staff.

"Yeah! It wants a fight. Bring it on, ghost boy!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Ky is now inside the clock tower and Mega Phantom is floating in front him and roars and attacks Ky.

Mega Phantom fires black beams at Ky who dodge rolls and starts slashing at Mega Phantom with Dawn of Hope but Mega Phantom lashes at Ky with its giant tongue but Ky slashes at the tongue with Dawn of Hope but Mega Phantom attacks with its chains and Ky tries to strike back but Mega Phantom keeps lashing with its chains.

"Okay! You wanna play it like that?! Here ya go! THUNDER SURGE!" Ky shouted as he's covered with lightning and dashes at Mega Phantom.

Mega Phantom then shoots slimeballs at Ky who dodge rolls and then slashes with Dawn of Hope three times but Mega Phantom fires another slimeball and then fires another black beam but Ky casts Blizzard and then casts Fire but Mega Phantom sends its chains to the ground and the chains rise from the ground to get Ky who dodges the rising the chains and he finds a card and picks it up and it's shown to be T.J.

"Hmm...T.J.!" Ky called and T.J. appears.

"I'm on it!" T.J. said as he uses Dash Slash at Mega Phantom.

Mega Phantom attacks with its tongue but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope but Mega Phantom shoots slimeballs but Ky backs off and finds another card and as Ky picks it up he sees that the card has Lucky.

"LUCKY!" Ky called and Lucky appears.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said and uses Ground Pound and disappears.

Mega Phantom attacks with his chains again at Ky who slashes with Dawn of Hope but Mega Phantom lashes with its tongue but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and then slashes at the tongue destroying it but Mega Phantom sends its chains to the ground and then the chains rise up again but Ky dodges but Mega Phantom attacks Ky with its chains but Ky retaliates with Fire and then slashes with Dawn of Hope but Mega Phantom shoots slimeballs but Ky dodges and finds another card and it's shown to be Storm.

"STORM!" Ky called and Storm appears.

"PIKACHU!" Storm shouted as he unleashes a stream of electricity stunning Mega Phantom and then disappears.

While Mega Phantom is stunned Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope but after his final slash Mega Phantom shoots black beams but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and then casts Thunder but Mega Phantom lashes with its chains but Ky casts Blizzard but Mega Phantom rises its chains from the ground and then tries to get Ky who dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers his final attack on Mega Phantom destroying it.

After the battle a card appears and transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Vanish Slash)_

After the fight against Mega Phantom everyone appears and Jeremy, Brian, Colleen, and Laura walk up to the five.

"You guys did it." Colleen said.

"Guess that clown wasn't here." Laura said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll find out where he is. He's gonna answer to me. He's somewhere in the tower. I know it." Ky said.

"We may not know what's going on, but you do. You can see the bigger reality." Jeremy said.

"If only that's true..." Ky said.

"You'll be okay. No matter what shape reality is seen, you can fight your way through." Jeremy said.

"We can't remember or know you, but we know you in our hearts." Brian said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Before you go, lemme ask you something. We may not know the answers, but is this city really created by your memories?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what the clown told me." Ky answered.

"If that's the case, then this city is just a figment of your memories and so are we." Colleen said.

"You're not figments. You're standing right here." Ky said.

"Yes, but we're not really...us. We don't remember things like we should. We also sense things we shouldn't." Brian said.

"Ky, try to be careful of your memories. You'll might face more illusions. Even sometimes, your memories will be your own worst enemy." Laura warned.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked.

"We're just illusions. The truth is beyond our reach." Jeremy said.

"Don't say that." Ky said.

"Do me a favor. Stay strong. Don't let the illusions of your memories devour you." Jeremy said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ky said.

"What do they mean by this?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, but whatever's going on, I know we can do this." Ky said.

"Yeah." T.J. said.

The group start to leave Justice City and they find a door up ahead.

"A door?" Elena asked.

"Looks like our way out. C'mon." Ky said as he opens the door and leave Justice City.

* * *

 **There you go. Ky's visit of the first world. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have suggestions to make the story better, let me know via review or PM me. Also, for the story, while Ky is visiting worlds, I will be only showing dialogue events and battle events. That's it. It's lazy, I know, but that's my decision. Anyway, that's about it. I'll see you all later. Take care, goodbye for now, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dream Land

Chapter 2: Dream Land

The doors open and Ky, Elena, Storm, Lucky, and T.J. leave Justice City and return to Tower of Remembrance but as they look around a different room of the tower they see the clown again.

"Welcome back, Ky. Did you enjoy seeing different memories?" The clown asked.

"It was great to see everyone again, even though they don't remember me. Now, what do you want from me?" Ky asked.

"Don't worry. It's not you we want...yet." The clown said and just then a dark portal appears and it's a figure wearing a black hooded coat with silver pull strings and silver braids, a silver zipper in the middle, black high-heeled boots, and black gloves. "Can I help you?" The clown asked the black hooded cloaked figure.

"I thought I'd want to meet the hero here." The black hooded cloaked figure answered and it's a female voice.

"Oh, you want to test him, I see? Have it your way." The clown said throwing the card at the black hooded cloaked figure who catches it. "Have fun." The clown said as he disappears in confetti.

"I'll try." The black hooded cloaked figure said as she removes her hood revealing a girl face with light blue-green eyes and has orange hair. "It looks like I'm your opponent now, Keyblade master Ky." The girl said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ky asked.

"My name? I'm Nixa. Pleased to meet you, Ky." The girl named Nixa introduced.

"So, about this test..." Ky was cut off by Nixa.

"Your test will be to survive against me." Nix said as she takes out what looks like two hookswords and gets into a fighting stance. "I'd hate to see those I meet die at my hand." Nixa said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Don't worry. I'll live." Ky said as he summons Dawn of Hope and gets into his fighting stance.

"Glad to hear it. Let's have fun and no holding back." Nixa said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

Ky runs into Nixa and slashes at her with Dawn of Hope but Nixa dodges each slash.

"Nice try. Eat vines!" Nixa said as she unleashes vines and they lash at Ky.

Ky recovers and slashes at Nixa three times with Dawn of Hope but Nixa retaliates with her own slashes from her hookswords not letting Ky dodge each attack but Ky casts Cure on himself and then casts Fire at Nixa who dodges the fireballs and then generates leaf blades and has the leaf blades slash at Ky who dodges and then uses Thunder Surge and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Nixa unleashes more leaf blades and has them slash at Ky and then strikes at Ky with her hookswords but Ky casts Cure again and then finds a card that looks like Elena.

"ELENA!" Ky called and Elena appears.

"Take this!" Elena said as she shoots multiple magic bolts and then casts Thunder getting Nixa until she disappears.

Nixa then generates wooden spikes from the ground and attacks Ky but Ky slashes at Nixa with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but Nixa slashes with her hookswords and then delivers a vine whip lash but Ky counters with Thunder Surge and then slashes with Dawn of Hope but Nixa unleashes leaf blades and throws them to strike at Ky who finds a T.J. card.

"T.J.!" Ky called and T.J. appears and throws his knives and then disappears.

Nixa slashes with her hookswords followed by unleashing wood hammers and strikes but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and uses Vanish Slash but Nixa then unleashes vines from her arms at Ky who tries to dodge but the vines grab him but Ky frees himself from the vines and then uses Strike Raid but Nixa dodges out of the way and then unleashes wooden spikes from the ground to strike at Ky who dodges and casts Fire but Nixa retaliates with leaf blades and then lashes with vines but Ky counters and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Surge but Nixa triple slashes with her hookswords but after her third slash Ky delivers a spin slash with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but Nixa strikes back with her vines and then generates wooden hammers but Ky uses Vanish Slash and then uses Strike Raid and finishes off Nixa.

"Ugh!" Nixa screams in pain and then falls to the ground.

A card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Leaf Raid)_

After the battle six cards appear in front of Ky and the group look at them.

 _(Obtained: Dream Land card, Land of Ninja card, Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds card, Shimmer Town card, Pac-Land card, and Morning Land card)_

"More cards? What do they do?" Elena asked.

"They all look like the card I used when I made Justice City. We'll might need these cards to keep going." Ky said.

"That's correct." A voice said and the group see Nixa standing near the exit of the room as if nothing happened to her.

"Nixa!" Elena yelled.

"Don't expect that after that introduction, I would give up oh, so easily." Nixa said.

"That's right. This was a test." Ky said.

"Yes, and you passed. That means you're more than ready to take on Tower of Remembrance. Be warned though, you'll still have to expect different memories of others. Trust what you see and you'll might encounter your fate." Nixa said.

"What about the others? What about Fulgur and Oswald?" Ky asked.

"I wouldn't worry about them right now. You should be more worried about yourself." Nixa said.

"Why me?! I have friends! I'm not abandoning them!" Ky said.

"Don't lose sight of what you think is more important or this tower will devour you." Nixa said.

"What does that mean?!" Ky demanded pointing Dawn of Hope at Nixa.

"What do you think?" Nixa asked.

"I'll figure out myself. If you get in my way..." Ky was cut off by Elena.

"Don't worry, Ky! We'll take her!" Elena said.

"Hmph. Good answer. Just what I'd expect from a Keyblade master. Brave the tower and the memories of what you see." Nixa said as she disappears in a dark portal.

The group move through the room of the tower and start climbing up spiral stairs but Ky starts to think.

"Hmm...meet the people I think I know, but won't remember me. Trust what I see, and I'll encounter my fate, and don't lose sight of what I think is more important. What does all this mean?" Ky asked.

"I'm having a feeling that Nixa and that clown freak are just trying to get under your skin." T.J. said.

"We'll find a way out of this tower before something bad happens." Elena said.

"And if other people try to stop us, then we'll handle them! We proved that back at Void Citadel! Let's go find our friends and keep going." Ky said.

The group climb up the stairs and reach a new room.

The group are now in the next room and Ky finds another door and walks up to it.

"Where will we go to next?" Elena asked.

"Hmm..." Ky thinks as he looks at the six cards that have Dream Land, Land of Ninja, Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds, Shimmer Town, Pac-Land, and Morning Land. "I think know where to go to next." Ky said as he uses a card which is the Dream Land card and uses it to open the door and the group go through the door.

* * *

After going through the door Ky, Elena, Storm, Lucky, and T.J. are now in Dream Land and are in a flowery field and they look around.

"Is this Dream Land?" T.J. asked.

"Remember, this is NOT the REAL Dream Land. It's created by the card." Elena said.

"She's right." Ky said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"What?" Ky asked and he sees what Storm is looking at and it's Cappy Town and some noise is being heard.

"Sounds like something is in trouble." Elena said.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group make their way through the flowery field and to Cappy Town while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and later on they arrive at Cappy Town where they see Cappies running around in panic.

"What's happening?" Ky asked.

"Their town is under attack, but by what?" T.J. asked.

The group then see a shadow going around and destroying Cappy Town.

"Hey! Quit it!" Ky yelled as he throws Dawn of Hope at the shadow making it disappear.

"Oh, thank goodness you stopped Kirby from destroying our town." One of the Cappies.

"No. You've got it wrong. It can't be Kirby that caused this. It's an evil lookalike." Ky said.

"It is? I guess it'd make sense because Kirby is on trial at King Dedede's castle." The other Cappy said.

"Not that fathead of a king again. If it means helping Kirby, we'll have to go to his castle." Elena said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

The group make their way through Cappy Town and arrive at a field with the hill leading to the castle while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and later on they arrive at the inside of the castle and are in King Dedede's castle.

"Well, there's the trial. Now what's happening?" T.J. asked.

"Let me see." Ky then sees Kirby on trial. "Oh, no..." Ky said.

"It's Kirby and he's being blame again!" Elena said.

"Now, Kirby, I'm sure you're aware of the charges against you?" Escargoon asked.

"No he doesn't! He did nothing wrong!" Tiff said.

"Don't be ignorant for that little pink menace's defense! He's charged for siding with those monsters called the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they're a threat to my kingdom!" King Dedede said.

"Do you have any evidence of that?" Tiff asked.

"The evidence is...I forgot! That's the other crime! Kirby stole my memory!" King Dedede said.

"The evidence was that the Black Xetis and the Heartless have been attacking Cappy Town and Kirby was with them! Now, he has stolen the King's memory! Without it, how can Dream Land be protected?" Escargoon asked.

"This is stupid!" Tuff said.

"It doesn't matter if you're king! You can't blame others for what's happening!" Tiff said.

"How dare you! I am KING!" King Dedede yelled.

"That's it! I'm ending this!" Ky said as he runs for the trial.

"Ky!" Elena said.

"I, hereby find you GUILTY! Punish that marshmallow!" King Dedede commanded as the Waddledees go for Kirby who is scared.

"That's enough!" Ky yelled confronting King Dedede. "Your trial is a load of crap! You need to face the FACTS before blaming others!" Ky yelled.

"How dare you interfere with my court and think that Kirby is not the thief! I suppose that YOU know who the thief is!" King Dedede said.

"I think it's obvious. The thieves are the Black Xetis and the Heartless. They attacked Cappy Town and stole your memory." Ky said.

"How absurd...unless, YOU'RE THE true thief that's working for the Black Xetis and the Heartless!" King Dedede said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Are you STUPID?!" Elena asked annoyed by Dedede's accusations.

"Stop being difficult!" T.J. said.

"Enough! Waddledees! ATTACK!" King Dedede commanded as the Waddledees attack the group.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Waddledee soldiers attack the group with their spears and their swords but Ky dodges them and attacks with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but more Waddledee soldiers attack Ky with their spears and swords but Ky uses Leaf Raid but another Waddledde soldier attacks Ky with its sword but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but more Waddledee soldiers attack with their spears but Ky casts Aero on the Waddledees making them swirl in the air and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope but the Waddledees attack back but Ky uses Leaf Raid and he defeats all of the Waddledee soldiers.

 _(Ability obtained: Blizzard Raid)_

After the battle against the Waddledee soldiers Ky looks around only to find Kiby, Tiff, and Tuff gone.

"Where'd Kirby go?" Ky asked.

"He, along with Tiff and Tuff probably escaped while fighting." Elena suggested.

"They might've escaped, but YOU won't! Get them!" King Dedede commanded as Waddledee soldiers go for Ky.

"We don't have time for this. Let's go!" Ky said as he and the others leave the castle as the Waddledee soldiers chase after them.

Ky and his friends run from King Dedede's castle and arrive at the Whispy Woods forest and they manage to lose the Waddledee soldiers.

"I think we lost them." T.J said.

"Good." Ky said and he finds Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff. "Are you three okay? You three shouldn't be running off by yourself because of the Black Xetis and the Heartless around." Ky said.

"Sorry, but we just had to get away. I never got a chance to thank you for helping Kirby at that ridiculous trial." Tiff said.

"No problem. I hate seeing innocent people getting accused." Ky said.

"In fact, we kind of did that before." Elena said.

"Huh?" Tuff asked.

"Forget it." Elena said.

"Really? Well, thank you again." Tiff said.

"Hey! I've found something in the woods while we were running. You should have it." Tuff said giving Ky a card and it looks like Max.

"One of my friends! Thanks!" Ky said taking the card.

"No problem." Tuff said.

Just then the card makes Max appear.

"Huh? Where am I? Hey is this where I think I am?" Max asked and then he turns to Ky. "Ky! There you are! You know what happened?" Max asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now we gotta help Kirby." Ky said.

Just then something appears and it's Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff said.

"I see you all have managed to escape from King Dedede's wrath. However, you are not through yet. King Dedede now has it out for you. He will not forget you until his memories are back." Meta Knight said.

"Can't we just stay away from him?" T.J. asked.

"What about Kirby? If Dedede catches him again, he's in more trouble." Ky said.

"Yes. You must help Kirby with a problem. You see, like the King, Kirby has also lost his memory, and does not remember a thing." Meta Knight said.

"What?! Kirby's memory is gone?!" Max asked shocked.

"We have to help Kirby get his memory back." Ky said.

"Yes. You must find who is responsible for the lost memories of Kirby and King Dedede. Find the real culprit and destroy it." Meta Knight as he vanishes.

"So, we have to find who took Kirby's and Dedede's memories and try to get them back?" T.J. asked.

"That's about right." Tiff said.

"Then let's get to it! We'll help you, Kirby. I promise." Ky said and Kirby nods while smiling.

"What if King Fathead comes after us again?" Elena asked.

"Get as far from him as possible." Ky answered and they nod and they move through Whispy Woods.

The group move with Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff through Whispy Woods while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and later on they arrive at Kabu Mountain and they look around for anything.

"Kabu Mountain. That should be a good place to be far." Elena said.

"Let's look around." Tiff said as she moves forward but then stops. "Oh, no!" Tiff said and the group see King Dedede and his Waddledee soldiers.

"You'd think you saw the last of me, eh?" King Dedede asked.

"You know, you're REALLY annoying!" Elena yelled.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Game over, ya punks! For stealin' my memories and harborin' this pink fugitive, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" King Dedede stops talking as a bright flash of light appears. I'm gonna… What the heck is goin' on?! Where am I?!" King Dedede asked.

"What the…?" Max asked.

"What in the world is goin' on? Darn it! I can't remember!" King Dedede yelled.

"What's happening to him?" Tuff asked.

"My guess is someone is stealing his memory again." Elena suggested and just then Tiff looks up.

 _(Face It)_

"Ky! Look out!" Tiff said pointing up and Anti-Kirby appears.

"Kirby! You gonna help?" Ky asked and Kirby nods and the group prepare to fight.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Ky is in his fighting stance and is facing against Anti-Kirby.

"So, you're the one responsible for taking Kirby's and King Dedede's memories!" Ky said.

Anti-Kirby swings it hammer at Ky who dodges and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash but Anti-Kirby multi punches and spin kicks but Ky dodge rolls and uses Leaf Raid striking but Anti-Kirby sinks into the ground and then uses Final Cutter but Ky strikes back with horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge but Anti-Kirby slashes with its claws and the charge kicks and strikes at Ky who dodges and then he casts Fire but Anti-Kirby inhales the fireball and then becomes Fire Anti-Kirby and shoots fireballs but Ky dodges and casts Blizzard striking but Anti-Kirby unleashes a jet of fire from its mouth but Ky dodges the fire and then he finds a card and picks it up and it has Max on it.

"MAX!" Ky called and Max appears.

"Gotcha!" Max said as he uses Cyclone to strike at Anti-Kirby until he disappears.

Fire Anti-Kirby unleashes a black warp star and gets on it and flies on it and shoots fireballs at Ky who dodges the fireballs and then uses Vanish Slash and brings Anti-Kirby down off its black warp star but Fire Anti-Kirby unleashes more fire but Ky casts Blizzard again and strikes but Fire Anti-Kirby delivers fireballs but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a swing slash making Anti-Kirby return to normal but Anti-Kirby slashes with its claws and then swings its hammer but Ky counters and then slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but Anti-Kirby inhales the ice shards and becomes Ice Anti-Kirby and unleashes ice shards but Ky dodge rolls and uses Leaf Raid to strike but Ice Anti-Kirby uses its ice to freeze Ky but Ky manages to avoid being frozen and then casts Fire to strike but Ice Anti-Kirby shoots an ice beam from its mouth but Ky dodge rolls and then summons Elena who throws magic bombs and then casts Thunder but Ice Anti-Kirby shoots ice shards but Ky dodges and finds a card and it has Kirby.

"KIRBY!" Ky called and Kirby appears.

Kirby delivers a spin kick and then swings his hammer to strike at Anti-Kirby and then disappears.

Anti-Kirby uses Final Cutter to strike at Ky who dodge rolls and then summons T.J. who uses Multi Slash to strike at Anti-Kirby and then leaves but Anti-Kirby delivers multi punches and then spin kicks but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and then leaves but Anti-Kirby swings its hammer at Ky who strikes back with Vanish Slash but Anti-Kirby uses Stone to try and crush Ky who dodge rolls but Anti-Kirby's stone state makes him invincible until he returns to normal and Ky summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and strikes and then disappears but Anti-Kirby slashes with its claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Kirby who uses Final Cutter to strike but Anti-Kirby charge kicks at Ky but Ky counters and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Anti-Kirby sinks into the ground and then spin kicks but Ky summons Max who uses Shield Missile but Anti-Kirby unleashes its black warp star and uses it to crash at Ky but Ky aerial slashes at Anti-Kirby with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid and finishes off Anti-Kirby making it disappear in dark mist.

A card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Fire Strike)_

After the battle the group see King Dedede coming to the group.

"What the heck's goin' on?! Where did that monster come from?!" King Dedede demanded.

"You really wanna know that?" Ky asked.

"So, ya don't wanna answer, huh? You're plannin' against me along with that pink menace! Guards, get 'em!" King Dedede commanded and the Waddledee soldiers go for the group.

"Come on!" Tuff said.

Just then a flash of light appears and Kirby shakes its head.

"Kirby?" Tiff asked and Kirby is happy to see Tiff and Tuff.

"It seems Kirby's memories have returned." Meta Knight said as he appears.

"Just what is…" King Dedede was cut off by a flash of light. "Huh? What? What am I doin' here?!" King Dedede asked and then sees Kirby. "You have somethin' to do with this, ya pink marshmallow?!" King Dedede demanded.

"What about him?" Ky asked.

"His memory is also restored." Meta Knight said.

"What?! My stolen memory is back?!" King Dedede asked.

"Yeah, so leave Kirby alone." Max said.

"I don't so! I still have to get rid of him once and for all!" King Dedede said as he and his Waddledee soldiers leave Kabu Mountain.

"He still doesn't give up!" Ky said. "Well, at least ya got your memory back, Kirby." Ky said to Kirby who jumps up and down for joy.

"Thanks, Ky." Tiff said.

"Yeah. You're the best." Tuff said.

"No problem. I was happy to help." Ky said.

"You three take care now." Elena said.

"And try not to pay attention to that fathead of a king." Ky said.

"Trust me. We try all the time." Tiff said and everyone laughs.

Later on Ky and his friends say their goodbyes to Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff and they leave Kabu Mountain and later on they find the same door that leads to the exit and so Ky goes for the door and opens it and the group leave Dream Land.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: Land of Ninja

Chapter 3: Land of Ninja

Ky, Elena, Max, Storm, Lucky, and T.J. return to Tower of Remembrance and are now on a different floor and as they move through the floor Ky stops and thinks making the others stop.

"Ky, what is it?" Elena asked.

"I can't help but think about what that clown said earlier. 'You will meet the ones you think you know, but they won't remember or know you'. We've gone through a couple of floors, and most of our friends don't know or remember us, but what does this really mean? I also can't help but think about what Nixa said about 'Trust what you see, and you'll encounter your fate, and don't lose sight of what you think is important'. I can't get all of this outta my head." Ky explained.

"They're just trying to get into your head, Ky and are trying to break you. We know that can't happen." T.J. said.

"You think so?" Ky asked.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Ky. I'm sure that whoever is planning something, we'll stop them." Max said.

"Yeah. You're right." Ky said.

Meanwhile in a different part of the tower Nixa is walking up the stairs and then enters a room but then she notices something n front of her and it's another black hooded cloaked figure.

"What do you want? I'm busy right now, like you should be in Castle Oblivion." Nixa said slightly annoyed.

"I assure you, pay no mind to me. I'm just here to visit. That's all." The black hooded cloaked figure said and it's an elegant male voice.

"Whatever. You can do what you want, but what happens to you is NOT on me." Nixa said.

"I'll be sure to remember that. By the way, what will you do about the other boy who wields the Keyblade? Do you plan to kill him?" The black hooded cloaked male figure asked.

"Not my plan. It's the tower's lord's decision. I'm told not to do anything else until I'm told to do." Nixa said.

"The only orders you take should be from the Superior." The male black hooded cloaked figure said.

"Coming from the guy who is planning against us." Nixa said.

"Not against, my dear. Just call it a revolution." The male black hooded cloaked figure said.

Nixa then delivers a swipe at the cloaked figure who disappears in a flurry of rose petals.

"Creep. He needs to know when to mind his own damn business." Nixa said.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends are still in the next floor.

"Where are we going to next?" Max asked.

"Don't know." Ky said looking at the other five world cards and walks to the next door. "Hmm…" Ky looks at the cards and decides where to go next and he finds the Land of Ninja card. "Let's go here." Ky said as he takes out the Land of Ninja card and uses it to unlock the door and the group go through the door.

* * *

The group arrive at the forest of the Land of Fire and they look around.

"Well, here we are again. Except this is a figment." Elena said.

"There should be something for us to do to help. Let's go find the Leaf Village. We can try to help the villagers how we can." Ky said.

The group go through the Leaf Forest and later on they arrive at the Leaf Village and explore it but then they see something from afar.

"Over there!" T.J. said pointing at something.

"Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

The group see two people being surrounded by Ninja Heartless and Samurai Heartless and the two people are Naruto and Sakura.

"C'mon!" Ky said running to the two with Dawn of Hope in hand. "We'll take it from here!" Ky said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

"Count me in! I'm fightin' too!" Naruto said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Ninja Heartless disappear and throw shurikens at Ky who dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike but the Samurai Heartless slash at Ky with their katanas but Ky counters and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Leaf Raid but the Ninja Heartless dash slash with their ninja swords but Ky picks up a card and unleashes Max who uses Cyclone to strike at the Heartless until he disappears but the Ninja Heartless throw kunais while the Samurai Heartless multi slash with their katanas but Ky casts Thunder and then unleashes Elena who throws magic bombs and disappears and then unleashes Storm who uses Skullbash triple times and then disappears but the Ninja Heartless throw shurikens while the Samurai Heartless swipe their swords but Ky uses Strike Raid but the Ninja Heartless disappear and slash with their ninja swords but Ky dodges and finds a card with Naruto on it.

"NARUTO!" Ky called and Naruto appears.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he summons two clones of himself and they each deliver punches and the real Naruto finishes off with an uppercut and then disappears.

The Ninja Heartless throw shurikens while the Samurai Heartless slash with their swords but Ky unleashes T.J. who uses Multi Slash and then disappears and then unleashes Lucky who uses Lick and then disappears but the Samurai Heartless swipe their swords while the Ninja Heartless dash slash with their swords but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash and defeats the Ninja Heartless and Samurai Heartless.

After the fight the group withdraw their weapons and turn to Naruto and Sakura.

"You two okay?" Ky asked.

"We are now. Thanks." Sakura said.

"We kicked major butt! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"There could be more than…" Ky was cut off by kunai being thrown at the group who back off and someone appears and it's Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei! They're not the enemy!" Sakura said.

"My mistake. I thought they were those monsters." Kakashi said.

"The Heartless were dealt with, but the Black Xetis and Heartless are still around here." Ky said.

"So you're here to destroy them? Perfect. I should take you guys over to Lord Hokage. He'll give you a rundown of what's going on. We might need your help." Kakashi said.

"Gladly." Ky said.

"Naruto, Sakura, find Sasuke and bring him over. I have a feeling we'll have another mission." Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

"No problem." Naruto said.

The group follow Kakashi through the Leaf Village and later on they arrive at the Hokage mansion and enter Hiruzen's office.

"Lord Hokage, we figured out how we can deal with the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Kakashi said.

"Oh, and you believe this boy can help us?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"I see. I may need to have a word with him." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said as he leaves the office.

"Young man, do you think you could assist us with our problem?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, Lord Hokage." Ky answered.

"Please call me Hiruzen. If you're willing to help, the Leaf is in a dire situation. You see, the Black Xetis and the Heartless came to this village recently, and since then, the villagers began to lose some of their memories. We assume that the Black Xetis and the Heartless have something to do with that. Our memories are very precious to us. Without them, and with no way to reclaim them, then our philosophy of ninja will be lost." Hiruzen explained.

"This does sound serious." Max said.

"We'll help with defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless and restore the villagers' memories." Ky said.

"Excellent. Do this, and the Leaf will be in your debt." Hiruzen said.

"So, what we do?" Elena asked.

"I'll be sending chosen teams to help you fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless. Even Kakashi's team will help you." Hiruzen said.

"Okay then. Where will we meet them?" T.J. asked.

"At the Leaf Forest of the Land of Fire. Good luck, everyone." Hiruzen said.

"We'll do our best, Lord Hokage." Ky said.

The group leave the Hogake mansion and go through the Leaf Village while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on they arrive at the Leaf Forest and go through to find the assigned teams and they arrive at a different part of the forest and they look around.

"Where could the assigned teams be?" Ky asked.

"Ninjas could intend to be late." Elena said and just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"With or without them, we'll fight these Black Xetis off." Max said.

Before the Werewolf Black Xetis could attack something is unleashed and the Werewolf Black Xetis are caught in two whirlwinds.

"What the…?" T.J. asked.

The two whirlwinds disappear and it's revealed to be Kiba and Akamaru.

"YAHOO! Take THAT!" Kiba said.

"Oh, it's just Dog boy." Elena said.

"Whaddya doin' out here?! You're not with them, are ya?" Kiba asked.

"No, idiot! We're against the Black Xetis ad the Heartless." Elena answered.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kiba yelled.

"Enough, Kiba." A voice said and the group see Kurenai and with her is Shino. "This is the boy Lord Hokage asked us to help." Kurenai said.

"Sorry 'bout that, Kurenai sensei." Kiba said.

"Looks like your brash tongue has silenced." Shino said.

"Shuddup, Shino!" Kiba snapped.

"Hinata, where are you?" Kurenai asked and Hinata joins everyone.

"S-Sorry for k-keeping you w-w-waiting." Hinata said.

"So, you're gonna help us against the Black Xetis and the Heartless, Kurenai?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Lord Hokage assigned us to help you try to restore the Leaf's memories." Kurenai said.

"Our memories have been wiped out too! Those creeps are gonna pay." Kiba said.

Just then Zombie Black Xetis and Samurai Black Xetis appear.

"They have arrived as my insects have told me." Shino said.

"You know what to do, Team Eight." Kurenai said.

"R-Right." Hinata said.

"Guys!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope and the group get ready to fight.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their arms while the Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Ky counters and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs while the Samurai Heartless swipe their katanas but Ky summons Elena who casts Fire and then shoots magic concussive blasts and then disappears and then summons Storm who uses Quick Attack and uses Iron Tail and disappears but the Samurai Heartless multi slash with their katanas while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but Ky dodges and then summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and disappears but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Samurai multi slash with their katanas but Ky dodges and finds a Kiba card.

"KIBA!" Ky called and Kiba appears.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba said and he and Akamaru use Fang over Fang at the Zombie Black Xetis and Samurai Heartless and then disappears.

The Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Samurai Heartless slash with their swords but Ky dodges and finds a Shino card.

"SHINO!" Ky called and Shino appears.

"Insects! Go!" Shino said as he unleashes insects at the Zombie Black Xetis and Samurai Heartless and then disappears.

The Samurai Heartless multi slash with their katanas while the Zombie Black Xetis spin their limbs to strike but Ky dodges and finds a Hinata card.

"HINATA!" Ky called and Hinata appears.

"I'll do my best." Hinata said as she palm strikes at the Zombie Black Xetis and the Samurai Heartless and disappears.

The Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise to attack while the Samurai Heartless swipe their katanas but Ky dodges and finds a Kurenai card.

"KURENAI!" Ky called and Kurenai appears.

"Genjutsu: HAZE!" Kurenai shouted as she unleashes her Genjutsu and stuns the Zombie Black Xetis and Samurai Heartless and disappears.

Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash and Ky defeats the Zombie Black Xetis and the Samurai Heartless.

After the battle the group return to their normal stances.

"That's it for them." Ky said.

"But it's not over yet. There are still more to find." Elena said.

"We'll go with you!" Kiba said.

"This is dangerous." Ky said.

"Yes, but we can pull our own weight during battle. We'll go to the next part of this forest." Shino said.

"No point in arguing. Let's go." T.J. said.

"Okay." Ky said.

"For helping the Leaf, I would like to give you this as my gratitude." Kurenai said as she gives Ky a card and it has Tails.

"Thanks." Ky said and just then the card makes Tails appear.

"Whoa. My head's spinning." Tails said a little dazed.

"Glad you're okay, Tails." Ky said.

"Ky? Do you know what's going on?" Tails asled.

"We'll explained later. Right now, we're helping the Leaf ninjas fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and help restore the villagers' memories." Ky answered.

"Well, I'll come with you guys and help how I can." Tails said.

The group go through the Leaf Forest and later on arrive at the next part of the forest and look around.

"Okay, our next target should be here hopefully." Ky said.

"They could pop up at any moment." Max said.

Just then Werewolf Black Xetis and Ninja Heartless appear.

"Right on time." T.J. said.

"We have to get rid of them." Tails said.

Before the Werewolf Black Xetis and Ninja Heartless attack someone attacks and it's Asuma and with him is Shikamaru.

"Asuma!" Kurenai said.

"It's a good thing we're here." Asuma said.

"Jeez. I can't believe this mission involves something like this. This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Choji! Ino! Come here!" Asuma said and Choji and Ino arrive.

"We're here, Asuma sensei." Choji said.

"Good. Kid, you're helping us deal with these monsters. We're here to help." Asuma said.

"That sounds good. Thanks, Asuma." Ky said.

"Wait. We're helping him?! He's so CUTE!" Ino said.

"Oh, no you don't, you blonde pig! He is OFF LIMITS!" Elena yelled.

"Who are you supposed to be? His girlfriend?" Ino asked.

"No, but NO ONE is allowed to have him! That includes YOU!" Elena yelled.

"Says who?" Ino asked.

"Says ME!" Elena yelled.

"You're jealous again." Max said.

"Shut up, Max!" Elena snapped as she whacks at Max with her staff.

"Ow!" Max said.

"Look, we have to focus here." Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope.

"He's right. We'll handle this." Asuma said.

"I'll protect you." Ino said.

"No you WON'T!" Elena yelled.

"Focus!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Ninja Heartless throw shurikens but Ky uses Leaf Raid but the Ninja Heartless slash with their ninja swords but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Ky counters and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge but the Ninja Heartless disappear and slash with their ninja swords while the Werewolf Black Xetis howl at Ky who dodges and summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and disappears and then summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and disappears but the Ninja Heartless throw shurikens but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then finds a Shikamaru card.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ky called and Shkamaru appears.

"Man, what a drag…" Shikamaru said as he uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold the Werewolf Black Xetis and Ninja Heartless.

Ky uses Leaf Raid to strike but the Werewolf Black Xetis enters their berserk state and attack with their claws but Ky dodges and finds a Choji card.

"CHOJI!" Ky called and Choji appears.

"Here I come!" Choji said as he uses Human Boulder and then disappears.

The Ninja Heartless dash slash with their ninja swords while the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Ky dodges and then finds an Ino card.

"INO!" Ky called and Ino appears.

"Here I am!" Ino said as she throws flower bombs and disappears.

The Ninja Heartless disappear and attack Ky with ninja swords while the Werewolf Black Xetis howl but Ky dodges and then he finds an Asuma card.

"ASUMA!" Ky called and Asuma appears.

"You're mine!" Asuma said as he slashes with chakra blades and disappears.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Ninja Heartless throw shurikens at Ky who dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack in their frenzy while the Ninja Heartless throw kunais but Ky finds a Tails card.

"TAILS!" Ky called and Tails appears.

"I'm on it!" Tails said as he shoots shots from his blaster and then disappears.

Ky uses Vanish Slash to strike and Ky defeats the Werewolf Black Xetis and the Ninja Heartless.

After the battle the group return to their normal stances.

"We're beating them, but we're not sure if the memories are coming back." Ky said as he turns to Team Eight and Team Ten. "Are your memories coming back?" Ky asked.

"I don't think so…I'm not remembering a lot." Choji answered.

"Maybe we have to defeat the other Black Xetis and Heartless." Hinata suggested.

"Maybe." Max said.

"There has to be more in this forest." Tails said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

"Wherever you're going, I'm going with you." Ino said.

"No you're not!" Elena yelled.

"Who asked you?" Ino asked.

"Don't start with me!" Elena yelled.

"Girls…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Elena and Ino yelled at the same time and hit Shikamaru.

"We should keep going." Ky said.

"Right. Here, Ky. You should take this." Asuma said giving Ky a card and it has Blaze.

"Thank you, Asuma." Ky said.

Just then the card has Blaze appear.

"What is this…?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, you alright?" Ky asked.

"Ky. Well, as much as I dislike relying on others, I am grateful for your aid." Blaze said.

"No problem. Now we have to find more Black Xetis and Heartless to defeat." Ky said.

"In that case, we should keep moving." Elena said.

The group keep going through the Leaf Forest and later on they arrive at the next area with more trees and the group and the teams explore.

"This is gettin' stupid! We gotta find what's stealin' our memories!" Kiba said.

"This is troublesome. I'd say we should just stick with our memories lost." Shikamaru said.

"But your memories are beneficial for you. They're really important to us." Ky said.

"Really? What's important about your memory, Ky?" Ino asked.

"My friends. The people I love." Ky answered.

Just then Vampirebat Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless appear.

"Not this again…" Tails said.

"Let's get rid of them" Max said.

Just then someone appears.

"Dynamic Entry!" A voice yelled and someone delivers a flying kick and it's Gai and with him is Lee.

"You did it, Gai sensei!" Lee cheered.

"Hahahaha! You are NO match for my Taijutsu!" Gai said.

Just then Neji and Tenten appear.

"It's just one monster after another! I'm getting tired of this." Tenten said.

"Looks like you're the next team to help." Ky said.

"We're not here to help you. Just here to find our memories. That's it." Neji said.

"That's not true, Neji. We're actually here to help and he's helping us get our memories back." Tenten said.

"Boy, your youthfulness might be the key to helping us restore the Leaf to its former glory with its memories restored!" Gai said.

"I'll do what I can." Ky said.

"Then show us how you can." Neji said.

"Watch me." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid but the Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive while the Soldier Heartless spin attack but Ky casts Thunder and then summons Tails who shoots lasers from his blaster and then summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle but the Soldier Heartless leap kick at Ky who dodges and then finds a Blaze card.

"BLAZE!" Ky called and Blaze appears.

"Take this, scoundrel!" Blaze said as she uses Fire Tornado and then disappears.

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic screams but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Ky summons Elena who shoots magic bolts and then casts Blizzard and disappears but the Vampirebat Black Xetis wing swipe but Ky uses Fire Strike but the Soldier Heartless leap kick at Ky while the Vampirebat Black Xetis sonic scream but Ky dodge rolls and then he finds a Lee card.

"LEE!" Ky called and Lee appears.

"Behold my STRENGTH!" Lee shouted as he uses Leaf's Hurricane and then disappears.

The Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Ky dodges and then he finds a Neji card.

"NEJI!" Ky called and Neji appears.

"Disappear!" Neji said as he palm strikes and disappears.

The Soldier Heartless leap kick at Ky while the Vampirebat Black Xetis wing swipe but Ky dodges and then he finds a Tenten card.

"TENTEN!" Ky called and Tenten appears.

"Eat this!" Tenten said as she unleashes various weapons and throws them and then disappears.

The Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive while the Soldier Heartless spin kick at Ky who dodge rolls and then he finds a Gai card.

"GAI!" Ky called and Gai appears.

"Behold my YOUTH!" Gai shouted as he uses Dynamic Entry and then disappears.

Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Leaf Raid and strikes and Ky defeats the Vampirebat Black Xetis and the Soldier Heartless.

With the battle over the group head for the next part of the forest which is a clearing area.

"Where is the one responsible for stealing the memories?" Ky asked.

"Maybe we have to go deeper into the forest." Tails suggested.

"Good enough." Elena said.

"My team and I shall assist. By the way, I found this. You may have it for your youthful efforts!" Gai said giving Ky a card that has Shadow.

"Thanks." Ky said.

Just then Shadow appears from the card.

"Finally free from that card. Ky, what's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Later, Shadow. Right now, we gotta help the Leaf." Ky said.

"Fine. Where to now?" Shadow asked.

"Deeper into the forest." Ky answered.

"Let's go." T.J. said.

The group are now in an opened area of the Leaf Forest and they look around and they find Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Kakashi! There you are." Ky said.

"Good. You're here, Ky." Kakashi said.

"Tell me you've found someone that stole the Leaf's memory?" Elena asked.

"Not quite." Sakura said.

"This is pointless anyway. The memory thief is nearly impossible to find." Sasuke said.

"No way I'M giving up finding him! I'll find that thief and make him give my memory back!" Naruto said.

"But how will…" Blaze was cut off.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Hold on, everyone. I think someone is coming." Kakashi said.

The group see darkness arriving and they see a shadow version of Naruto with yellow eyes, antennas, and claws.

"A Naruto lookalike?" Tails asked.

"Maybe it's the one who stole your memory!" Max said.

"Everyone, ready yourselves!" Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope and the group prepare to fight.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Ky is now face-to-face against Anti-Naruto.

"Give my friends' memories back!" Ky ordered.

Anti-Naruto unleashes clones of itself and they attack at Ky who dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but Anti-Naruto slashes at Ky with its kunai and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Ky counters Thunder Surge and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Drill and disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Ground Pound and disappears but Anti-Naruto unleashes another clone and it attacks at Ky who dodge rolls and then uses Fire Strike and then summons Elena who casts Thunder and then throws magic bombs and disappears but Anti-Naruto slashes with its kunai and then delivers a somersault kick but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid but Anti-Naruto sinks into the ground and then rises and slashes with its kunai but Ky counters with Blizzard and then uses Vanish Slash but Anti-Naruto summons two clones and they attack with punches and slashes with kunais but Ky dodges and then he finds a Shadow card.

"SHADOW!" Ky called and Shadow appears.

"Out of my way!" Shadow said as he throws Chaos Spears and disappears.

Anti-Naruto throws its clone at Ky who dodge rolls and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but Anti-Naruto sinks into the ground and has its clones rise up to attack but Ky summons Storm who unleashes a stream of electricity but Anti-Naruto slashes with its claws and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Ky strikes back with horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and disappears but Anti-Naruto slashes with its kunai and then delivers two punches but Ky uses Fire Strike but Anti-Naruto summons two more clones of itself and has its clones attack Ky who avoids the attacks and summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and disappears but Anti-Naruto sinks into the ground and slashes with its kunai while rising but Ky moves and uses Leaf Raid but Anti-Naruto unleashes shurikens and throws them all over at Ky who deflects them but Anti-Naruto summons a clone to attack but Ky dodges and finds a Sasuke card.

"SASUKE!" Ky called and Sasuke appears.

"Get lost!" Sasuke yelled as he uses Fireball Jutsu and disappears.

Anti-Naruto transforms into a giant shuriken and goes for Ky who dodge rolls from the flying shuriken and then he finds a Kakashi card.

"KAKASHI!" Ky called and Kakashi appears.

"Here you go!" Kakashi said as he uses Chidori and disappears.

Anti-Naruto slashes at Ky with its kunai but Ky summons Naruto who summons his two clones and they punch while the real Naruto slashes with his kunai and disappears but Anti-Naruto throws more shurikens at Ky but Ky strikes back with triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Tails who summons Magic Hand and it punches and disappears but Anti-Naruto summons more clones and they transform into shurikens and fly at Ky who dodge rolls and then uses Blizzard Raid but Anti-Naruto sinks into the ground and then rises to strike with its shuriken but Ky dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but Anti-Naruto slashes with its kunai and delivers a roundhouse kick but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Spin Slash but Anti-Naruto rains down shurikens at Ky who dodges the raining shurikens and uses Vanish Slash but Anti-Naruto delivers fast punches and then slashes with its kunai but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge and finishes off Anti-Naruto who disappears in dark mist.

A card then appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability

 _(Obtained: Stealth Blade)_

After the battle against Anti-Naruto the group return to the Leaf Village to talk to Hiruzen.

"We've found the Black Xeti responsible for stealing the villagers' memories. That I'm sure." Ky said.

"Well done, Ky. You have done much for the Leaf. I do not know how to repay you." Hiruzen said.

"That's not necessary, sir. We were happy to help." Ky said.

"So does this mean you have to leave?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid so. There's a mystery I'm willing to solve. I'm hoping to find out what's gonna happen to my memory." Ky said.

"Well, just know that we won't forget what you've done today." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Yeah! I'll remember this day that you saved our memories! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"I won't forget you guys either. Take care." Ky said.

The group say goodbye to everyone of the Leaf Village and they make their way out of the village and arrive at the forest and they find a different door and Ky walks over to the door and leaves the Land of Ninja.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: Noel's Awakening

Chapter 4: Noel's Awakening

 _Previously on Kingdom Hearts: Light's Fate:_

 _Noel runs to Luke and Ruby who are on a small land and look down on it._

 _"Luke! Ruby!" Noel called and the two see Noel running to them._

 _"Noel!" Luke said._

 _Just then the shaking happens again and Noel and Luke hold onto each other._

 _"Noel, are you coming with us?" Ruby asked._

 _"Not yet. There is still something left I have to do before I come back." Noel answered._

 _"Are you sure about this? But..." Luke stops talking._

 _"Luke, remember what you said? No matter where we are or how far we are, I'm always with you and you're always with me! I'll come back soon! I promise!" Noel said._

 _"I know, Sis!" Luke said._

 _Noel and Luke let go of each other and Noel drifts from Luke and Ruby._

* * *

 _In a rocky canyon Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko are walking down the canyon._

 _"So, what do we do now?" Ken asked._

 _"Well, we have to find Princess Peach and Sonic." Noel answered._

 _"Then what after that?" Zuko asked._

 _"Hmm, I suppose I should also try to find out who I really am. As much as I'm happy to be who I am, I want to learn the truth of my past." Noel said._

 _"I suppose that's fair." Zuko said._

 _"Then let's go." Ken said._

 _Just then Grace finds something and it's what looks like a portal up ahead._

 _"Eevee!" Grace said looking at the portal._

 _"I wonder where this portal will take us." Noel said._

 _"One way to find out." Ken said._

 _"You want to go in?" Zuko asked._

 _"Yes. C'mon." Noel said as she runs into the portal and the others follow her into the portal and are gone from the canyon._

* * *

Noel is now floating in an ethereal place as she remembered going into the portal and later on she starts to open her blue eyes and she looks around to find herself in the ethereal place.

"Wh-Where...am...I?" Noel asked a little groggy and then she finds Ken, Grace, and Zuko also floating in the ethereal place and are unconscious.

"My...friends..." Noel said.

 _"Stay asleep, child."_ A voice said.

"What?" Noel asked looking around to see where the voice came from. "Where are you?" Noel asked but she doesn't see anyone else.

 _"You must stay asleep between the light and dark."_ The voice said.

"Between light and dark...?" Noel asked and then realizes. "Princess Peach! Mario! Sonic! What happened to them? Where are they? Where can I find them?" Noel asked.

 _"Do not fret. You and your friends have drifted here."_ The voice said.

"But we have to find them and make sure if they're okay. They could be lost in darkness, and they may need my help." Noel said.

 _"You are not even strong enough to overcome true darkness, for what is within your own heart. You are ignorant of what you are."_ The voice said.

"Hey! Shut the hell up about Noel, ya stupid bastard!" A voice yelled and Noel sees Ken awake.

"Eevee!" Noel sees that Grace is also awake.

"Ken... Grace..." Noel said.

 _"So, you have awaken..."_ The voice said.

"Damn straight, buddy! Call Noel weak and you're dead! Ya got NO right to make fun of Noel! You'll answer to me, bub!" Ken yelled.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

 _"How amusing...to defend a creature, which is the last one you wish to be around."_ The voice said.

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to turn us against Noel?" A voice asked and Noel sees Zuko awake.

"Zuko..." Noel said.

 _"Not turn against. You are far from the truth of Noel."_ The voice said.

"What the hell do ya know 'bout Noel, punk?!" Ken demanded.

 _"The truth will only lead to betrayal. Turn yourselves from this creature of light and dark. Return to slumber for eternity. That is safe for you. Or..."_ Just then a bright light appears in front of Noel and a card is revealed.

"What is this...?" Noel asked.

 _"It is the door to truth of what you really are. Take that path now and your slumber ends, but be warned: The truth you will see will only bring you pain and agony, and your friends will turn on you as they learn the truth."_ The voice said.

"I'll take my chances. I don't want to sleep here." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"This is better than takin' a nap anyway!" Ken said.

"Fine. We'll take the path, but your words will never lead us astray." Zuko said.

"You heard us. We'll take the path to seek the truth about me. I want to know more about myself." Noel said.

 _"Well said, Noel. Go now and proceed to what you will find."_ The voice said.

Noel touches the card and just then a light shines and the ethereal place disappears transporting Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko to what looks like a giant silver room with silver walls, silver statues of strange symbols, fountains, and at the end of the room is a door.

"Where the hell are we now?" Ken asked.

"We seem to be in some kind of giant room. This place looks rather strange." Zuko said.

"Eevee..." Grace said.

"Strange or not, it's better than bein' stuck in that last place doin' nuttin'. I mean, I can be a bit lazy, but I'm not THAT lazy." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said and then chuckles.

"Shuddup, mutt!" Ken yelled.

While Ken, Grace, and Zuko are talking to each other Noel looks over at the door at the end of the room and then looks at the card in her hand and it looks like a city.

"The door...to truth..." Noel said.

"What you think he meant by the truth will lead to pain and agony and we'd turn on you?" Zuko asked.

"He's just tryin' to bullcrap us! He's tryin' to turn us against Noel." Ken said.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready to find out who I really am...or in this case, WHAT I really am. Let's go." Noel said.

"Bring it on!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"No matter where you go, I'll follow." Zuko said.

Noel walks over to the door and then uses the card to unlock the door and the door opens and Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko walk into the door and the light shines on all of them.

* * *

 **And there you go! New chapter, but it's short, I know, but hey, it shows that** **now a certain girl is in the story as well. I'm sure many of you were looking forward to seeing Noel again already, even after I got done with LF. So, basically, here's what I'm planning to do for this story. After I get done with three worlds that Noel visits in the later chapters, I'll go back to Ky's side and have him go to the next world, and then on the next chapter, it will be back to Noel's side. I'm gonna be doing a switch-a-roo. This is gonna be like with Sora's story and Riku's story in COM. If you have suggestions for this story, let me know via review or PM me. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Wisdom City!

Chapter 5: Wisdom City?!

After going through the door Noel is now in a plaza of a city and Noel recognizes the city and is surprised.

"This…can't be…! This is…Wisdom City!" Noel said.

 _"Correction. This is not the real Wisdom City, but a figment created by that card you used, and your memories."_ The voice from before said.

"A…figment created by my…memories?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What is it, Grace?" Noel asked and she doesn't see Ken and Zuko anymore. "Ken! Zuko!" Noel called but no response. "Where are they? What happened to them? They were with me before I came in here." Noel said.

 _"Calm yourself, child. Your friends are still in the tower, but they are now at the mercy of the tower's cards, and are scattered throughout the tower."_ The voice said.

"What?" Noel asked.

 _"Explore your memory to find your friends, along with those you have already met, but be warned: Those you meet again, will not remember or know you."_ The voice said.

"If you think it's the only way, then fine." Noel said as she picks up Grace. "Let's go." Noel said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

Noel is making her way through Wisdom City while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and later on she arrives at the park area and she stops walking.

"This is not as easy as I imagined. I just hope Ken and Zuko are okay…" Noel said.

 _"You wish to see your dear friends again? Very well. I will allow it, but you must learn to master it."_ The voice said and a card appears and it has Ken in it.

"Ken!" Noel said.

 _"Show me what you can do with your friend card."_ The voice said.

Just then Phantom Black Xetis appear and attack Noel with their chains but Noel cartwheels out of the way and grabs the Ken card.

"KEN!" Noel called and Ken appears.

"Take THIS, bastard!" Ken yelled as he shoots magic music notes from his guitar and disappears.

After the Black Xetis are gone something appears and it's Ken.

"Ken. You're okay. I'm so glad." Noel said.

"What the hell happened?! Everything went freakin' blank after you opened that door." Ken said.

"You were turned into a card." Noel said.

"That's weird." Ken said.

"You haven't seen Zuko yet, have you?" Noel asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen Scarface since that door opened and the light shined on us." Ken answered.

"He has to be here. We'd better search Wisdom City." Noel said.

"How do you think you can get by without having to worry about being defeated by the Black Xetis and the Heartless?" A voice asked and Noel turns to see Ry.

"Ry. Are you…a figment too? Just like Wisdom City?" Noel asked.

"Wait? Wisdom City is a what now?" Ken asked confused.

"What are you talking about? Wisdom City is real, not a figment. And how is it that you know my name? I don't know you." Ry said.

"How the hell can you NOT recognize Noel?! You've freakin' met her!" Ken yelled.

"Watch your mouth, boy or that will cost you." Ry said.

"That's Ry alright." Ken said.

"Maybe it's just like what that voice just said. Those I meet again, will not remember or know me." Noel said.

"Huh?" Ken asked confused.

"Who are you talking about? You're not making any sense here, girl." Ry said.

"Ry, my name is Noel, and you see we just got here into this city, and we're just looking around to find something." Noel said.

"Well, whatever it is you're trying to find, I doubt it's around here. Best search elsewhere." Ry said.

"You're TONS of help!" Ken said sarcastically.

Noel, Ken, and Grace start to move.

"Not so fast." Ry said stopping the three.

"Yes…?" Noel asked.

"The city is crawling with Black Xetis and Heartless. Do you think you can handle them on your own?" Ry asked.

"I'm not on my own. I have my friends with me." Noel said.

"Still, you can never be too careful. You might need some training to help you." Ry said.

"Like hell Noel needs…" Ken was cut off by Noel.

"It's okay, Ken. I think it's a good idea." Noel said.

"You sure?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"Okay. Let's get started." Ry said.

 _(One Training Later)_

"Looks like you've done well. I think you're more than ready to handle anything that'll come your way." Ry said.

"No one messes with Noel, buddy! I guess that also applies to you!" Ken said pointing at Ry who grabs Ken's finger and then grabs Ken's wrist and places it behind his back and Ry pins Ken to the ground.

"Keep up that attitude and see where it gets you, boy." Ry said.

"You bastard!" Ken said.

"Please let him go." Noel said.

"Okay, but at least you're more respectful than this little brat." Ry said as he releases Ken.

"Damn! That freakin' hurt, butthole!" Ken yelled.

"Want to get pinned again?" Ry asked.

"Please don't start this, Ken." Noel said.

"Ry, there you are." A voice said and Ry turns to see Tsubaki arriving at the park. "I've been looking for you." Tsubaki said.

"What are you doing here, Tsubaki? You're supposed to be patrolling the city for anymore Black Xetis and Heartless." Ry said.

"Well, May is more worried about you, and so is Noah. He wants you to come back." Tsubaki said.

"Tell the twerp I'll be back soon. I'm not done here yet." Ry said.

"But Noah…" Tsubaki was cut off by Ry.

"I said I'll be back soon. Just tell that damn brat to stop worrying over me, since I'm more capable of taking care of myself." Ry said was he walks away.

"Ry, you're so stubborn. You care for your brother's safety, but you don't care about what he wants." Tusbaki said.

"I feel bad about this…" Noel said.

"You, where did you come from?" Tsubaki asked.

"Please don't mind us. We're just passing by." Noel answered. "Anyway, what's this about Noah being worried about Ry?" Noel asked.

"Lately, ever since the Black Xetis and the Heartless came to this city, Ry has been all about keeping this city safe from them, but the more he's doing it, the more worried Noah is getting." Tsubaki answered.

"And where is Noah?" Ken asked.

"He's currently at May's house. She's taking care of him while Ry is out, trying to be a hero." Tsubaki said.

"Maybe we should go there to see if he's okay. The least I can do is convince him that everything would be okay." Noel said.

"If you think you have to, then I'll lead you over to May's house." Tsubaki said.

"That sounds nice." Noel said.

"Well, better than just standin' here. Count me in." Ken said.

Noel makes her way out of the park area and goes through the city while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and later on she arrives at May's house and enters it and finds May, Noah, and Rex.

"May, I'm back and I brought guests." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, hello there. It's nice to have new people here." May said.

 _"Like Ry and Tsubaki, May doesn't remember me either."_ Noel said in her mind.

"Miss Tsubaki, please tell me that Ry is coming home." Noah said.

"He's not coming back anytime soon, not until every single Black Xeti and Heartless has been wiped out." Tsubaki said.

"Why?! He can't do things on his own! He's strong and skilled, but he can't do anything on his own! I don't want things happening to him!" Noah said.

"Poor kid. He must miss Captain Stubborn." Ken said.

"Ken…" Noel stops talking.

"Please, Miss Tsubaki, find Ry and bring him back!" Noah said.

"Please settle down, Noah. I'm sure Ry will come back." May said.

"But…" Noah stops talking.

"Noah, why don't you just wait a little longer? Ry will bound to come back." Noel said.

"That's nice, but I can't wait any longer! I want those monsters to go away, so I can be with my brother again!" Noah said as he runs to the door and into a room and closes it.

"Noah…" Noel said.

"It will be okay. He's just worried. He'll calm down soon." May said.

"But if the Black Xetis and the Heartless are the cause of this, then I have to do something. I'll see if I can help get rid of some of the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Noel said.

"You? You think you can do this?" Tusbaki asked.

"Trust me. Noel knows what she's doin'." Ken said.

"If it's helping both Ry and Noah, then it has to be worth a try." Noel said.

"I don't see any other option. Okay then. We'll take you up on your offer. Just be careful." May said.

"We will." Noel said.

"I should go check on Noah and see if he's okay." May said.

Noel leaves the house and is back outside in Wisdom City.

"Wonder where Ry went off to." Ken said.

"He has to be around in the city somewhere. Let's search the city for him." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

 _"How amusing. Promising to help others, even if they will meet their end. That is something very unlikely of a creature of both light and dark."_ The voice said.

"Hey! Piss off, punk! Noel loves helpin' people! How the hell do YOU know about what's unlikely of her?!" Ken demanded.

 _"To set aside what and who you really are is not that what the child of light and dark would do. Your nature is false, child."_ The voice said.

"Y-You're wrong. I know myself. I'll find out more about who I really am, but to ignore the people in need is not me at all." Noel said.

 _"Is that true? Then prove it to me, if you truly can."_ The voice said.

"Jeez, that bastard doesn't know when to shut the hell up." Ken said.

"Let's just go find Ry and help him. I'll figure out what that voice meant later." Noel said.

"Noel!" A voice called and Noel turns to see May.

"May, what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"It's Noah. He's gone." May answered.

"What? What do you mean by 'gone'?" Ken asked.

"I went into the room to check on Noah, but I did not find him anywhere in that room. I only found the window opened. It was a sign that he left the house." May explained.

"What?!" Noel asked shocked.

"That stupid kid! He just couldn't wait, could he? He's gonna get himself killed!" Ken said.

"Don't worry, May. We'll find Noah too and bring him back." Noel said.

"Thank you. Please be careful." May said and Noel nods.

Noel goes through Wisdom City while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she searches the city for Ry and Noah but all she could find are more Black Xetis and Heartless but later on her search takes her, Ken, and Grace to a plaza with a swordsman statue on a stoned stand and while looking around Noel finds Ry.

"Ry." Noel said running to Ry.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tsubaki?" Ry asked.

"She and May allowed us to find and help you." Noel answered.

"Not to mention, find Noah, since he went off on his own." Ken said.

"What?! That stupid twerp left. Why didn't you stop him?!" Ry asked.

"After we left the house and when May came to check on him, he was gone already. I think he left to find you." Noel said.

"Why that little… When I see him again, I'll make sure to…" Ry was cut something.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"What the hell? Up there!" Ken said pointing up at the sky.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

Just then two black swords and two black axes fall from the sky and land in front of the group and something appears and it's Blade Armor who is carrying Noah.

"Noah!" Noel said.

"Dammit! That Black Xeti has him." Ken said.

"You bastard! Let my brother go!" Ry yelled as he charges at Blade Armor who grabs Ry and traps him in ethereal energy.

"Ry! No!" Noel said.

"Holy crap! That Black Xeti means business." Ken said.

"We have to save them both and take this Black Xeti out. Ken, Grace, get ready." Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

"Yeah! Bring it ON!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"Eevee!" Grace said as he gets into his battle stance.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against Blade Armor.

Blade Armor slashes at Noel with its black swords but Noel cartwheels and then vertical slashes at the black swords with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Blade Armor strikes back with its two black axes in a windmill fashion but Noel triple slashes at the black axes with Radiant Salvation but Blade Armor unleashes a crimson ethereal whip and lashes at Noel and then slashes with its black swords and then strikes with its black axes.

"You leave me no choice." Noel said as she aerial slashes at the body.

Blade Armor unleashes a crimson ethereal beam at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then slashes at the body again but Blade Armor vertical slashes with its black swords and then strikes with its black axes but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire to strike but Blade Armor diagonal slashes with is black axes and then lashes with its ethereal whip but Noel moves out of the way and then she finds a card and it has Grace on it.

"GRACE!" Noel called and Grace appears.

"Eevee!" Grace said as he uses Tackle to strike at Blade Armor and then disappears.

Blade Armor horizontal slashes with its black swords and then down slashes with its black axes but Noel cartwheels away and casts Blizzard to strike but Blade Armor attacks with its black axes and then vertical slashes with its black swords but Noel aerial slashes at the black swords and then horizontal slashes at the black axes but Blade Armor fires its ethereal beam but Noel dodges and tries to strike but Blade Armor attacks with its black axes but Noel strikes at the black axes with Radiant Salvation and destroys them both.

Blade Armor flip slashes at Noel with its black swords but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then she summons Ken who casts Earth and then shoots magic music notes and disappears but Blade Armor spin slashes at Noel with its black swords and then lashes with its ethereal whip but Noel slashes at the black swords with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Blade Armor diagonal slashes with its black swords but Noel counters and slashes at the black swords with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial slash and destroys the two black swords.

Blade Armor spins its body around and unleashes crimson ethereal beams but Noel dodges and slashes at the body with Radiant Salvation but Blade Armor slashes at Noel with its ethereal whip but Noel counters and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash but Blade Armor rains down ethereal shots at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and tries to slash at the body but Blade Armor spin lashes at Noel with its ethereal whip but Noel aerial slashes the body with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash and finishes off Blade Armor who disappears in dark mist.

Just then a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Ether Slash)_

After the battle Noel sees Ry freed from the ethereal energy and Noah is freed from Blade Armor.

"Ry, you okay?" Noel asked.

"Heh. I am now. Thanks." Ry said.

Just then Tsubaki arrives.

"Ry, you're not hurt, are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"No. Noel and her friends helped." Ry answered.

"Good. You also found Noah." Tsubaki said.

"He's just unconscious. He'll be okay." Noel said.

"When he wakes up, he's in for a serious punishment." Ry said.

"Um, Ry. Please take it easy on Noah. He left because he was worried about you. He misses being around you ever since the Black Xetis and the Heartless arrived. He doesn't you to leave him anymore." Noel said.

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right. Still, I'm gonna talk to him about running off on his own. Come on, Tsubaki, let's go back to May's house." Ry said.

"Okay." Tsubaki said.

"Noel, what are you gonna do now? You mentioned something about a voice telling you something." Ry said.

"Oh, well. I think the voice is the step of finding out who I am. I want to find out the truth, even if it does hurt me." Noel said.

"I see. And this voice told you we and this city are figments too?" Ry asked.

"That's what he said. He said I'll meet those I have encountered during my first journey, but they not know me, but I'll be able to take this. That's the other step of finding my truth." Noel answered.

"Well, whatever it is you're up. I hope you find it. Here's a piece of advice; don't let anything or anyone try to turn you away from what's important to you. Don't let the truth of who you really are change you. Be who you are, regardless of what happens." Ry said.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Thank you, Ry." Noel said.

"Yeah. See ya around." Ry said as he takes Noah and leaves and Tsubaki follows.

"Well, I think things will be alright around here. Let's find a way to get outta here." Ken said.

"Right." Noel said.

Noel goes through Wisdom City and later on she arrives at a district and she finds a door from afar and walks over to it.

"This door… Will it lead us out of this city?" Noel asked to herself. "I guess there's one way to find out." Noel said as she walks to the door and leaves Wisdom City.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6: Middle-Earth

Chapter 6: Middle-Earth

After leaving Wisdom City and going through the door Noel, Ken, and Grace are now in a different silver room that looks almost the same and they look around.

"Still in this damn place. I don't get this at all." Ken said.

"We need to get moving if we…" Noel was cut off.

 _"I see you have survived your trek of memories."_ The voice said.

"Okay, just who the hell are ya?! Show yourself!" Ken demanded.

"It was good to see everyone again, but what do you really want from me…?" Noel asked.

 _"I wish to see…what potential you have of wielding that Keyblade, Child of Light and Darkness."_ The voice said and just then a dark mist appears before the group and it reveals a man with crimson eyes, semi-long dark purple hair, wearing a blue, red, and black royal robe with a dark yellow jewel in the center, dark red cape with what looks like a black heart symbol on the back, white gloves, and black boots. "And I wish to see how well you can handle the darkness." The man said.

"Wh-Who are you…?" Noel asked.

"Lemme guess, you're our enemy! Take THIS then!" Ken said as he unleashes magic music notes from his guitar at the man but nothing was damaging him.

"The vulgar boy is more bark than he bites. That makes you weaker as a result." The man said.

"Why you…!" Ken growled.

"Now, then. Who I am is of no importance to you, child. You should be more concerned of what will become of you if you do not have what it takes to survive the Tower of Remembrance." The man said.

"Tower of Remembrance?" Noel asked.

"Have you wondered why those you saw at that city did not recognize you?" The man asked.

"You said that Wisdom City and Ry and everyone else are just figments." Noel said.

"Yes. There is no telling what this tower will do to you if you are not aware of what will happen to you. Perhaps this tower might even consume you, just like the darkness will if you do not surrender to it." The man said.

"N-No. I refuse to let that happen. Please just let me through. I want to go through this tower for that truth." Noel said.

"I fear you shall not pass, not as long as I remain here unconvinced of your strength." The man said.

"You sayin' Noel's weak, bastard?!" Ken asked.

"If this is a fight you're asking, please don't start this. I just want to get through." Noel said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Foolish wench. Do you believe you can get by me? The one who controls darkness itself?" The man asked.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against the man.

"What hope do you have of fighting me?" The man asked.

Noel runs to the man and tries to slash with Radiant Salvation but nothing is hurting the man and a dark barrier is surrounding him.

"Oh, no…" Noel said to herself.

"How pitiful. This is the power the Child of Light and Darkness can muster? Let me show you true power." The man said as he unleashes two dark waves at Noel who manages to dodge them.

Noel tries to attack again with Radiant Salvation but again nothing was damaging the man and he disappears and then reappears and shakes his head in disappointment.

Noel attempts to strike again but the man delivers a dark force and pushes Noel back and makes her skid back on the ground.

"Noel!" Ken said running to Noel.

"You, girl deserve ridicule. You do not even have the strength to tug my cape. This uncouth manner ends now." The man said.

"You're a bastard! Who the hell do ya think you are?!" Ken demanded.

"Hmph. And to think you were the one who have defeated Rixla. Laughable." The man said shocking Noel.

"You know Rixla?" Noel asked.

"You are too ignorant to know anything, Noel. Still, you wish to seek answers." The man said as he takes out six cards and throws them at Noel who catches them.

"More cards…?" Noel asked.

 _(Obtained: Middle-Earth card, Digital World card, N. Sanity Island card, Silver Town card, Cybertron card, and Bionis card)_

"Like the first card you were given, these cards were also created by your memories, and like the city you've seen and the people you have encountered there, the worlds and its inhabitants are figments, unable to know you. Perhaps they might help unlock your truth, as you continue your way through the tower." The man said.

"If you think so…" Noel said.

"Oh, and I have one more gift to give you." The man said as he unleashes what looks like a black orb and sends it at Noel's crystal heart necklace.

"Wh-What did you do?" Noel asked.

"I have given you a little power of darkness. You did not believe your heart was full of light, did you?" The man said.

"Do I…have to use it…?" Noel asked.

"To use it or not is your choice. Sooner or later, as the Child of Light and Darkness, you must embrace both. Now, go, Noel. Find your truth. Unlock your potential. I expect no disappointments." The man said as he disappears in darkness.

"Bastard. So, I'm guessin' we're movin' on?" Ken asked.

"I don't see any other alternative." Noel said.

"Fair enough." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

Noel makes her way through the room and goes up to some stairs to go upward.

* * *

Meanwhile in a rather darker room a young man with wild red hair, orange eyes, wearing a white suit shirt with a black coat over it, black tie, black pants, brown belt, black shoes, and brown glasses is sitting on a chair thinking about something but just then someone is coming into the room making him break his thoughts.

The young man is seeing a young woman with curly brunette hair, hazel eyes, wearing a black and white maid outfit, black long gloves, black and white stockings, and black boots entering the room and the young man sighs.

"Don't you know when to knock, Makoto?" The young man asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy." The young woman named Makoto said.

Just then someone else appears and it's the clown from before.

"I thought I'd find you here, Mister Raphael. You seem busier than ever!" The clown said.

"Damn clown. Your presence is the last thing I want to deal with right now." The young man named Raphael said.

"Awwwww, don't be like that! I just want to talk!" The clown said.

"Now is not the best time." Makoto said.

"Oh, don't mind me. You two can talk. Just pretend I'm never here." The clown said.

"I do that all the time." Raphael said.

"Um, Raphael, sir? What did you see? You were having telepathic visions again." Makoto said.

"My mind senses something… It's a presence. A visitor of the tower. No. There's more than one. One is the count." Raphael said.

"Ah, yes. The count. Ya know, it's quite funny that his name is…" The clown was cut off.

"Shut your mouth, clown! I wasn't finished! As I was saying. The second…is a girl. With her are her company. The girl is not ordinary. Rather, she's almost…similar to the count himself." Raphael said.

"Ohhhhh, now this is more interesting! I can't wait to meet this girl!" The clown said.

"You're dealing with the Key boy. It's the Tower Lord's orders. No. She must not be dealt with." Raphael said.

"Then, what to do?" Makoto asked.

"We wait, until I find out more about what she can develop." Raphael answered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the next floor Noel, Ken, and Grace arrive at the floor and they find another door.

"So, you just have to use the cards like last time and the door'll open?" Ken asked.

"Looks like it." Noel said as she walks to the door. "What should I use first?" Noel asked to herself looking at the six cards that are Middle-Earth, Digital World, N. Sanity Island, Silver Town, Cybertron, and Bionis. "I think I know which we should go first." Noel said as she takes out the Middle-Earth card and uses it to open the door and Noel goes through the door.

Noel, Ken, and Grace are now in a forest and are looking around.

"Hey. Aren't we in that Middle-Earth world?" Ken asked.

"Well, it would be, but this is a figment." Noel said.

"Right. Right." Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"What?" Noel asked and she sees Glorfindel and other elves being surrounded by Phantom Black Xetis and Goblin Heartless. "Oh, no! Glorfindel! He's in trouble!" Noel said.

"Let's go fight with the pointed eared guys then!" Ken said.

Noel runs into the fight and takes out Radiant Salvation.

"We'll help you." Noel said.

"My thanks, young girl! I assumed we were done for." Glorfindel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack Noel with their chains while the Goblin Heartless attack but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and shoot black beams but Noel counters and uses Ether Slash but the Goblin Heartless attack Noel but she dodges and summons Grace who uses Growl to stun and disappears and then Noel summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and casts Earth and disappears but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while Goblin Heartless attack but Noel vertical slashes and then delivers a swing slash and defeats all of the Phantom Black Xetis and the Goblin Heartless.

"There. They're all gone." Noel said and Glorfindel approaches them.

"Well done, my friends. My sword skills are not to be ashamed of, but never have I encountered such fighting skills as yours." Glorfindel said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"What're you doin' out here anyway?" Ken asked.

"How amusing. I was about to ask you the very same thing. My lord, Elrond has requested us to find the enemy goblins' stronghold and ambush them. They have been causing chaos for us. This war needs to end." Glorfindel explained.

"That sounds serious. May we join you? There could be more Black Xetis and Heartless around, and we know how to deal with them." Noel said.

"You wish to assist me? Such a kind soul. Very well. I shall take you up on your offer. The goblins are not that far ahead. We must go to up to the mountains." Glorfindel said.

"Mountains. Got it. Let's beat some damned goblins!" Ken said.

Noel makes her way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues to find the mountains that are not too far and later on Noel arrives at a snowy mountain and climbs up.

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Glorfindel trek through the snowy mountains to make their way to find the goblins' stronghold.

"Already, my feet are freakin' killin' me! How far is that damn stronghold?!" Ken complained.

"To answer your rather rude and vulgar question, Ken, we are almost to the stronghold." Glorfindel answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this. What if the goblins know we're coming?" Noel asked.

"Fear not, Noel. We shall work together and finally rid the land of those filthy goblins." Glorfindel said.

As the group continue through the snowy mountains they find what looks like a cave from up ahead.

"That must be where those vermin are hiding." Glorfindel said.

"Ya mean that cave? What good does it do for bein' a stronghold?" Ken asked.

"One could only know. Let us ambush and…" Glorfindel was cut off by many goblins appearing from out of nowhere and they surround the group. "They knew we would come! But how?!" Glorfrindel asked.

"We'll worry about that later. We'll have to fight them off." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The goblins attack Noel who cartwheels out of the way and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but the goblins strike back at Noel who horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash but the goblins strikes back with their swords but Noel dodges and summons Ken who shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder and disappears but the goblins keep striking back but Noel summons Grace who use Bite and disappears but the goblins attack at Noel again with their swords but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard and defeats the goblins.

After the fight the goblins are defeated.

"If those wretched fools knew we were coming, then that must mean…Rivendell is in grave danger!" Glorfindel said.

"Then we should hurry over there before those goblins, Black Xetis, and Heartless do." Noel said.

"Agreed. Let us make haste, my friends!" Glorfindel said.

Noel makes her way out of the snowy mountains while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and later on Noel is back at the forest and while going through the forest the group see something from afar.

"It is just as I have feared. Rivendell is on the brink of doom. We must hurry through the gates and stop every goblin before they win." Glorfindel said.

"That's easier said than done, man. Goin' on foot is a real pain." Ken said.

"Don't worry, Glorfindel. We'll make sure your people and your city won't fall." Noel said.

"My thanks, Noel. Now, let us away and be quick." Glorfindel said.

"That means goin' on foot AGAIN." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Shuddup." Ken said.

"Come on. We can't waste anymore time here. Let's go help save Rivendell." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the forest and hurries to Rivendell while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and later on Noel and her friends arrive at the gates and they find two elf guards of the gates on the ground.

"My friends." Glorfindel said.

"Your timing is good, Glorfindel. Hurry. Rivendell is being attacked by the goblins and horrifying monsters." One of the gate guards.

"Without you and Lord Elrond, the city is doomed." The other gate guard said.

"We'll make sure nothing happens. Glorfindel." Noel said.

"Yes. To the city!" Glorfindel said.

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Glorfindel arrive at Rivendell and they see the city under attack by the goblins, Black Xetis, and Heartless and they see someone fighting them off and it's Elrond.

"Lord Elrond!" Glorfindel said running to Elrond.

"No! Do not come any closer!" Elrond said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Just then a shaking occurs and something rises from the ground separating Glorfindel from the group and it's the Black Xeti worm Death Worm.

"Aw, crap! A worm Black Xeti!" Ken said.

"It's probably the one responsible for the attack on Rivendell." Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

"Then let's take it out!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Let's be careful." Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Noel is preparing to fight Death Worm who crawls.

Death Worm swings its lower body at Noel for a swipe but Noel dodges and aerial slashes at Death Worm's head with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Death Worm unleashes its jet of fire at Noel who dodges and casts Blizzard but Death Worm digs itself underground and goes for Noel and then rises from underground to get her but Noel slashes at Death Worm's body with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire at the head knocking it down and is stunned allowing Noel to triple vertical slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Death Worm recovers and unleashes another jet of fire at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Blizzard and disappears but Death Worm swings its lower body at Noel who dodges and uses Ether Slash but Death Worm digs itself underground and goes for Noel and rises to attack but Noel aerial slashes at the body with Radiant Salvation.

Death Worm retaliates with another jet of fire but Noel cartwheels out of the way and tries to slash with Radiant Salvation but Death Worm bashes its head at Noel and knocks her back but Noel recovers and then casts Blizzard but Death Worm swings its lower body at Noel who dodges and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a spin slash but Death Worm digs itself underground and goes for Noel and rises up to attack but Noel slashes at the body with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Death Worm bashes its head at Noel and tries to bite her but Noel dodges and summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike and then disappears but Death Worm digs itself underground and shoots fireballs from underground but Noel dodges the fireballs until Death Worm rises and breathes fire at Noel who aerial slashes at the head with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Death Worm unleashes a stream of fire and spins its body around but Noel casts Blizzard to counter.

Death Worm crawls to Noel and bashes its head at Noel and tries to bite but Noel dodges and slashes at the head with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Death Worm swings its lower body and delivers a swipe but Noel triple horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth to strike but Death Worm digs itself underground and shoots fireballs from underground but Noel dodges the fireballs until Death Worm rises from underground and breathes a jet of fire but Noel aerial spin slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash but Death Worm unleashes another stream of fire and spins its body around again but Noel dodges the spinning stream of fire and then delivers three vertical slashes and then delivers a diagonal slash but Death Worm bashes its head at Noel and breathes a jet of fire but Noel counters and strikes at the head with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Death Worm unleashes a stream of fire while spinning its body but Noel aerial slashes at the head with Radiant Salvation and finishes off Death Worm who disappears in dark mist.

Just then a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Fire Raid)_

After the battle is over the attack on Rivendell ceased and Noel, Ken, and Grace are talking to Glorfindel and Elrond.

"Well done, my friends. Because of your bravery, the goblins and the monsters are no more. Rivendell will not forget your deed." Elrond said.

"It was our pleasure." Noel said.

"Now that this crap's outta the way, I guess there's no need for anymore wars." Ken said.

"Well, the goblins will attempt to attack, but we'll be more than ready." Glorfindel said.

"I see. Well, I hope your peace is a happy one." Noel said.

"Before you go, my friends, I wish to reward you for your efforts." Elrond said as he gives Noel a blue card.

 _(Obtained: Banjo and Kazooie card)._

"Oh, thank you. Well, it's time for us to go." Noel said.

"Farewell, my friends." Glrofindel said.

Noel makes her way out of Rivendell and later on returns to the forest and then she finds the same door she found and goes over to it and goes through it and leaves Middle-Earth.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7: Digital World

Chapter 7: Digital World

Noel, Ken, and Grace return to Tower of Remembrance and they move to get to the next floor but Noel stops and thinks making Ken and Grace stop and they turn to Noel.

"What's up?" Ken asked.

"I'm not helping but think about what that man said to me. Him saying that the truth about me will lead to betrayal and will cause pain and heartache for me. What could this mean? Will the truth about me…change me forever?" Noel asked.

"Hell no! There is NO way in hell that could be it! Even if the truth will bring you pain, there's no way I'll betray you!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

"You're right. I should be fine." Noel said.

"Exactly! Now, c'mon! Let's keep goin' through this damn tower and find your truth." Ken said.

"Okay then." Noel said as she goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in a different room a girl with short silver hair, cyan eyes, and wearing a black ragged dress, has a sun with wings symbol on her left arm, and is barefooted is chained up in her left leg and she is looking from bars that are behind her and then puts her face down and starts crying while covering her face.

Meanwhile in the next floor Noel, Ken, and Grace arrive at the next floor.

"I have a feeling going through this tower is not going to be easy. There might be more than just the man and the figment memories up ahead." Noel said.

"Yeah, but there's nothin' we can't handle. Remember when you fought Odium and lost, and then you lost your Keyblade, while we were taken out back at Bygone Fortress? You still went through and you still kicked Odium's sorry arrogant ass, and you got your Keyblade back! Trust me. If there's anyone who'll get in our way, it's ON!" Ken said.

"Hmm. You have a point. We'll be ready for anything." Noel said.

Noel makes her way to the next door and she's now in front of it and she starts choosing what cards are next and she looks at the remaining five cards and then she chooses the Digital World card and uses it to unlock the door and Noel goes through it.

* * *

Noel, Ken, and Grace are now in a field and they look around.

"Hey, hey! It's the Digital World!" Ken said.

"Figment of the Digital World." Noel said.

"I know, I know." Ken said.

"Eevee?" Grace asked.

"That's a good question. Let's go see if there's any way to help around here." Noel said.

Just then they see someone being pushed back and in front them is a person on the ground and it's Tai.

"Tai?" Noel asked.

"Tai! Are you okay?" A voice asked and it's Agumon.

"Y-Yeah." Tai answered.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Ken asked.

"Look out! More of them!" Tai said and Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Black Xetis. We'll handle this." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"We're helping! Agumon!" Tai said.

"Yeah!" Agumon said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Zombie Black Xetis attack Noel with their limbs but Noel dodges and then triple slashes withy Radiant Salvation and then uses Fire Raid but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then uses her Banjo and Kazooie card to summon Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and disappear but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Ken who casts Thunder and throws magic music bombs and disappears but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs but Noel summons Grace who uses Growl to stun and disappears but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then she finds a card with Agumon on it.

"AGUMON!" Noel called and Agumon appears.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled as he uses Pepper Breath and attacks the Zombie Black Xetis and disappears.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and finishes off the Zombie Black Xetis and defeats them all.

After the battle against the Black Xetis the group walk over to Tai and Agumon.

"I'm glad you're okay." Noel said.

"Thanks for the help. Don't know what we'd do without you." Agumon said.

"Yeah. Lucky you showed up. These guys just can't take a hint." Tai said.

"Why were they after you?" Ken asked.

"To tell the truth, we don't know that answer. All we know is that those monsters were responsible for attacking and separating us from our friends." Agumon said.

"The Black Xetis separated your friends? That's terrible." Noel said.

"Tell me about it. We gotta find 'em before those monsters do." Tai said.

"How about we help you find your friends?" Noel offered.

"Really? You'd do that?" Tai asked.

"I think it's fair, Tai. She did help us get those Black Xetis away from us." Agumon said.

"Good point, Agumon. Okay then. Let's find our friends together." Tai said.

"Sounds great. Let the huntin' begin." Ken said.

Noel goes through the field while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and later on she arrives at a different part of the field and the group are exploring until they stop.

"So, Tai, what happened to make you get separated from your friends by the Black Xetis?" Noel asked.

"Well, you see, we were traveling through the Digital World together, and having an adventure, but then that's when those Black Xetis and the other monsters appeared and attacked us." Tai answered.

"We fought all we could, but the Black Xetis were proving to be strong for us, and then there was this huge Black Xeti and it unleashed a giant attack, and that's what caused us to be apart from each other." Agumon explained.

"I'm so sorry. Well, we'll be sure to help you find your friends. Hopefully, they're not too far." Noel said.

"Uh, Noel?" Ken said.

"Huh?" Noel asked as she turns to see what Ken is looking at and they see Werewolf Black Xetis surrounding someone and it's Matt and with him is Gabumon.

"Hey! That's Matt and Gabumon!" Tai said.

"We have to help them!" Agumon said.

"I agree. Let's go!" Noel said as she goes to Matt and Gabumon and confronts the Werewolf Black Xetis while taking out Radiant Salvation. "Don't worry. I'll help you." Noel said.

"Thanks a lot. I thought we were done for." Matt said.

"Yes. And please allow me to be of assistance." Gabumon said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack Noel with their claws but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Fire Raid but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Noel dodges and then summons Grace who uses Bite and disappears but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls to harm Noel who recovers herself and casts Blizzard and then summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then disappears but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their frenzy mode and attack Noel in their frenzy state but Noel dodges and finds a Gabumon card.

"GABUMON!" Noel called and Gabumon appears.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said as he uses Blue Blaster and gets the Werewolf Black Xetis and disappears.

The Werewolf Black Xetis continue their frenzy assault and attack with their claws and tails but Noel uses Ether Slash and finishes off the Werewolf Black Xetis defeating them all.

After the battle Noel walks over to Matt.

"Thanks for the help." Matt said.

"Yes. It was fortunate that you came here." Gabumon said.

"It was our pleasure. I'm glad you're both okay." Noel said.

"Good to see ya, Matt. Not hurt, are you?" Tai asked.

"No. I'm fine, but I'm worried about T.K. now that we're separated by those monsters." Matt said.

"Chill, man. We'll find him along with the others. Besides, we've got Noel here to help us out." Tai said.

"Yes. I promise to help you find your brother and your other friends." Noel said.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"Where the hell do we go to now? How're we gonna find your gang at this rate?" Ken asked.

"Maybe we'll keep looking until we find them." Agumon said.

"I do not see any other option." Gabumon said.

"This crap's gonna take forever." Ken said hanging his head.

"It won't be that bad, Ken. Sometimes, helping others even takes a while." Noel said.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." Tai said.

Noel continues through the field while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and later on she arrives at what looks like an abandoned town and so the group look around.

"Wow. This place looks really damaged." Tai said.

"This is probably the Black Xetis' doing." Noel suggested.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"Grace, what is it?" Noel asked and just then Vampirebat Black Xetis appear.

"More punks to beat up!" Ken said.

"They won't take a hint." Matt said.

"Biyomon, now!" A voice said and something strikes at the Vampirebat Black Xetis and it's Biyomon.

"Hey, it's Biyomon. That means…" Agumon stops talking as Sora appears.

"Looks like you're okay, Sora." Tai said.

"I could say the same to you, but now's not the time for a breather." Sora said.

"You're right. They have to go." Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then casts Thunder but the Vampirebat Black Xetis swoop down at Noel and attack but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but the Vampirebat Black Xetis swipe with their wings but Noel summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie triple peck and they disappear but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic screams but Noel dodges and she finds a Biyomon card.

"BIYOMON!" Noel called and Biyomon appears.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said as she uses Spiral Twister to attack and then disappears.

The Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Noel uses Fire Raid to strike but the Vampirebat Black Xetis swoop down and attack but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder and defeats the Vampirebat Black Xetis.

With the fight over Sora and Biyomon walk to the group.

"So, I'm guessing that Noel is helping us find the others?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. She's helping us find the others and we're helping her fight off the Black Xetis." Tai said.

"I see. Well, in any case, we should be careful from here on out. There's no telling what will happen to us and we'll encounter." Sora said.

"I agree. Let's watch each other's backs." Noel said and the others nod.

Noel goes through the abandoned town and later on she arrives at a different part of the field and the group explore the different field for anyone else.

"Someone is bound to be here." Matt said.

"And when it comes to others, then same for Black Xetis." Ken said.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay as long as we're together. I'm sure we'll find another person." Noel said.

"Like them?" Ken asked pointing.

"Huh?" Noel asked and turns to see two figures coming and it's Izzy and Tentomon. "Izzy and Tentomon.

"Izzy! What's up?" Tai asked.

"Those creatures are after us." Izzy said.

"They won't stop chasing us." Tentomon said.

"Dammit. I knew it." Ken said and the group see Spider Black Xetis coming.

"Everyone, stand back. I'll take care of this." Noel said.

"We'll handle this! Let's go!" Ken said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Spider Black Xetis shoot webs at Noel who dodges out of the way and triple horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but the Spider Black Xetis try to trap Noel with webs but Noel summons Grace who uses Tackle and disappears but the Spider Black Xetis attack Noel with their legs but Noel counters and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Fire Raid but the Spider Black Xetis attempt to trap Noel with webs but Noel dodges and she finds a Tentomon card.

"TENTOMON!" Noel called and Tentomon appears.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon said as he uses Super Shocker to strike and then disappears.

The Spider Black Xetis attack Noel with venom but Noel cartwheels and then uses Ether Slash and she defeats the Spider Black Xetis.

With the battle over Izzy and Tentomon walk to the group.

"Well, being apart from each other was bad enough, but being ambushed by those monsters again was just ridiculous." Izzy said.

"It is fortunate we found you guys." Tentomon said.

"Same here." Sora said.

"Did you find anyone else?" Tai asked.

"I'm sure we found Mimi and Palmon, but those creates caused something to make the ground split open and now they're nowhere to be found." Izzy explained.

"We should find them. Who know what sort of danger they could be in." Noel said.

"You're right, Noel. Let's go." Matt said.

Noel makes her way through the different field while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and later on the group arrive at an opened field and they see a giant hole on the ground.

"That's it. That's the opened ground I mentioned." Izzy said.

"You sure Mimi and Palmon would be in there? I mean, Mimi wouldn't want to go into a place like this." Tai said.

"Searching there would help when you're looking for someone." Noel said.

"She has a point." Agumon said.

"Then let's go and find what's in the damn place." Ken said.

Noel enters the hole on the ground and is now underground and while searching underground Noel fights off Black Xetis and Heartless and keeps going until the group arrive at an area with stalagmites and they look around.

"AAAAAGH!" A scream was heard.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"That sounded like Mimi." Biyomon said.

"But where is she?" Gabumon asked.

"There!" Noel said pointing.

The group see two figures running and those two are Mimi and Palmon running away from something which are Zombie Black Xetis.

"Get away from us!" Mimi screamed.

"No use, Mimi. They're still after us!" Palmon said.

"Get back. I'll fight them off…" Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Noel uses Ether Slash but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Noel dodges and she finds a Palmon card.

"PALMON!" Noel called and Palmon appears.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said as she uses Poison Ivy to attack and disappears.

The Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs again at Noel who dodges and then uses Fire Raid and finishes off the Zombie Black Xetis and defeats them all.

After battle has ended Mimi and Palmon walk over to the group.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'd say yes, but those filthy things nearly got to my clothes! Being in this dreadful place is the last thing I wanted to be in!" Mimi said.

"It's over, Mimi. Well, almost. We still have Joe and T.K. to find. Who knows where they are." Izzy said.

"Do we have to go through this crummy place? I hope they wouldn't have to be here." Mimi said.

"You'll live." Tai said.

"C'mon. Let's go before Princess over here gets another panic attack." Ken said.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Mimi demanded.

"Let's just go, Mimi." Palmon said.

Noel continues her way through the underground place while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and as she keeps going the group are now at a different area underground with a giant rock on the wall.

"Is there a chance anyone else would be here?" Tentomon asked.

"Possibly." Palmon said.

"Wonder who we'll run into this time." Ken said.

"Oof!" A voice said and the group see someone being pushed back and it's Joe.

"Joe! You okay? What just happened?" Matt asked.

"This evil placed happened! I got pushed back by something." Joe said.

"It was by something or those black monsters." Someone said and it's Gomamon.

"Well, whatever it was, I have a feeling something is watching us." Joe said.

Just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"Or they want to kill us. I'll take care of this." Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack Noel with their claws and then bite with their fangs but Noel dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation and delivers a swing slash but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Noel summons Ken who casts Blizzard and then throws magic music bombs and disappears and then Noel summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie charge and they disappear but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their frenzy state and attack with their claws while in berserk but Noel dodges and she finds a Gomamon card.

"GOMAMON!" Noel called and Gomamon appears.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said as he uses Marching Fishes to strike and then disappears.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws and then unleash howls but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and defeats the Werewolf Black Xetis.

With the battle over Noel walks to Joe and Gomamon.

"Thanks. I don't what would have happened." Joe said.

"Sometimes, Joe, ya just gotta stop worrying over everything." Gomamon said.

"We have to find our way out of here. Maybe that rock we saw might be our way out." Noel said.

"Good thinking. Try that out." Ken said.

Noel casts Earth at the rock and destroys it revealing a hole in the wall.

"That has to be our ticket outta here. Let's go." Tai said.

Noel makes her way into the hole in the wall and is now in a tunnel and makes her way out of the tunnel and later on the group are back outside.

"Finally. Out of that horrid cave." Mimi said.

"C'mon. It wasn't THAT bad." Tai said.

"Unless you've been attacked by those monsters." Joe said.

"The only person left to find is T.K." Matt said.

"Don't worry, Matt. We'll find him." Noel said and Matt nods.

"But how're we supposed to find him?" Ken asked.

"Let's just keep searching the place until we find him. Just like we found the others. I don't see any scientific method for this." Izzy said.

"Good enough for me. Let's go." Matt said.

"Let's get moving." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through another field while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and then she arrives what looks like a rocky mountain and climbs up until she reaches the top of the rocky mountain and the group look around the mountain top.

"Is there a reason as to why T.K. would be around here?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but we should check and be sure if he's here." Noel said.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Biyomon asked.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

The group look up at the sky and they see a giant black creature coming down to the mountain top and it looks like Patamon but is bigger than his normal size, his body is black, has crimson eyes, and has the Black Xeti symbol on his body.

"It's Patamon!" Agumon said.

"But he looks different, as if he's a…" Gabumon stops talking.

"He's a Black Xeti! But how?" Noel asked.

Black Xeti Patamon unleashes a roar and then fires a black Boom Bubble at the group who dodge.

"This is almost like being controlled by a Black Gear, but way worse!" Tai said.

"We have to make Patamon good again." Sora said.

"Reasoning with him won't even work." Izzy said.

"I guess we have to fight to make him come to his senses." Noel said.

"Good enough." Ken said.

"Let's do this!" Tai said and Black Xeti Patamon roars at the group.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against Black Xeti Patamon.

"Patamon, I promise we'll help you…" Noel said.

Black Xeti Patamon fires a black Boom Bubble at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Black Xeti Patamon flies through the air and attempts to ram into Noel who dodges but Black Xeti Patamon keeps fly ramming at Noel but Noel keeps dodging and she summons Greymon who uses Nova Blast and disappears and then summons Garurumon who uses Howling Blaster and disappears but Black Xeti Patamon retaliates with two black Boom Bubbles but Noel dodges and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Black Xeti Patamon swipes with his wing ears but Noel recovers herself and summons Ken who shoots magic music notes and then casts Fire and disappears but Black Xeti Patamon flies into the air again and aerial drill attacks at Noel who dodges but Black Xeti Patamon keeps aerial drilling at Noel but she dodges and uses Fire Raid getting Black Xeti Patamon and making him go down.

Black Xeti Patamon recovers himself and then rams at Noel and then delivers a body bash but Noel recovers herself and then summons Birdramon who uses Meteor Wing and disappears and then summons Kabuterimon who uses Electric Shocker and then disappears but Black Xeti Patamon fires three black Boom Bubbles but Noel dodges and triple horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash but Black Xeti Patamon flies into the air then aerial dives at Noel who dodges and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Black Xeti Patamon delivers another body bash at Noel and knocks her back but Noel recovers herself and then summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and then they disappear but Black Xeti Patamon flies around the air while firing dark Boom Bubbles but Noel dodges them all and then uses Fire Raid but Black Xeti Patamon aerial dives at Noel who dodges and then delivers vertical slashes.

Black Xeti Patamon flies further into the air and then dives down at Noel and delivers a huge body slam on the ground and creates black shockwaves but Noel dodges the shockwaves and then slashes with Radiant Salvation but Black Xeti Patamon head rams at Noel and then swipes with his wing ears but Noel recovers herself and then summons Togemon who uses Needle Spray and disappears and then summons Ikkakumon who uses Harpoon Torpedo and then disappears but Black Xeti Patamon unleashes a giant black Boom Bubble but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Black Xeti Patamon flies into the air and then slams down at the ground at Noel who dodges and summons Grace who uses Tackle and then disappears but Black Xeti Patamon fires two giant black Boom Bubbles but Noel dodges them and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Black Xeti Patamon flies into the air and aerial dives at Noel to strike but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a giant swing slash and finishes off Black Xeti Patamon who roars and falls to the ground.

After the battle a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Bubble Storm)_

Noel walks over to the now unconscious Black Xeti Patamon and then something glows on Patamon and the Phantom Black Xetis are destroyed while Patamon reverts back to his normal state and size.

"Hey! Patamon's back!" Tai said.

"Thank goodness…" Noel said.

Just then Patamon starts to feel uneasy and spits something out and it's T.K.

"T.K.!" Matt said running to T.K.

"So, lemme get this right; Patamon was being controlled by the Black Xetis and ate up T.K.?" Ken asked.

"Well, that's kind of right." A voice said and the group see Patamon regaining consciousness. "Those Black Xetis started to possess my body, and made me who I was. T.K. tried to help me, but I had no will of my own and I consumed him." Patamon explained. "I feel so bad for what I did. I'm so sorry." Patamon said.

"That wasn't you, Patamon. You had no will of your own." Noel said.

"Yeah. What matters is we saved you." Agumon said.

"Patamon!" T.K. said.

"T.K., I'm sorry for what I did." Patamon said.

"No. It's like they said; you weren't you. I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I'm just glad you're back." T.K. said.

"So, it looks like you're all together again." Noel said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Noel. Thanks for the help." Tai said.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here and keep having our journey." Matt said.

"You want to join us, Noel?" Sora offered.

"Thank you, but I have my own path to follow." Noel said.

"Okay. Well, take care of yourself." Tai said as the gang leave.

"Well, that was close for 'em." Ken said.

"Yes. We should get moving too." Noel said as the group leave the mountain top.

Noel makes her way through the field and later on she finds another door and walks up to it and then Noel goes through the door and leaves the Digital World.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 8: Dragon RealmsForgotten World

Chapter 8: Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, and T.J. return to Tower of Remembrance and they make their way to the next floor.

"Same old room, different floor. Nothing new is happening." Elena said.

"Just how far can we go through this tower? Just what are Nixa and that clown are up to?" Tails asked.

"I still don't know, but I know that we'll find out this tower secret and we'll get through this together." Ky said.

"I agree." Blaze said.

"Do you think Fulgur and Oswald are in here too?" Max asked.

"Maybe." Ky answered.

"We won't find out by standing here. Let's go." Shadow said.

Ky makes his way to the next floor.

Meanwhile in a different room someone is being chained against the wall and it looks like a young man and he's breathing heavily as he's being tormented.

Meanwhile in the next floor Ky and his friends look around the new floor.

"I'm starting to wonder. Why is it that this tower is containing the places we've been to and the people we've met, but are just figments that don't even remember us? Is there a purpose for it?" Ky asked.

"That freaky clown might know why, and we're gonna make sure he answers to us. First, we gotta find the others and just keep going upward until we'll probably reach the end." Elena said.

"Provided this tower is not endless." Blaze said.

"Well, okay then. I'm not gonna let some figments try to break us." Ky said.

"But there could be more traps set up. We'd better watch ourselves." Tails said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Ky makes his way to the next door and he takes out the card next world cards and looks at them.

"Hmm…" Ky picks which card to use next and he decides to use the Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds card to unlock the door and goes through the door.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, and T.J. are now in Sunrise Spring and Ky is in his white dragon form while Elena is in her pink dragon form and T.J. is in his brown dragon form and the group look around Sunrise Spring but then they see someone and it's a purple cloaked figure.

"Is that who I think that is?" Ky asked.

"I think so." Tails said and the group see the purple cloaked figure carrying something.

"Don't tell me that's…" Max stops talking.

"It is." Elena said.

The group run over to the purple cloaked figure.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going with that?" Ky asked and the purple cloaked figure turns to see the group.

"More dragons? I thought I just saw that purple one along with his cat friend. Look, if you're here for the eggs, don't bother coming for them. They're needed for this world." The purple cloaked figure said.

"But you're stealing them, aren't you?" Ky asked.

"My reasons are not your business. Just go back home." The purple cloaked figure said as she disappears in a rainbow.

"We should find those eggs before the Black Xetis or the Heartless do." T.J. said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Sunrise Spring while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and later on the group go deeper into the spring and then they find something which is an egg.

"There's an egg." Ky said.

"Good. We found one. Who knows how many more they are." Max said.

"C'mon. Let's find the rest." Ky said.

As the group keep going through Sunrise Spring they find someone and it's Spyro and with his is Sparx and Hunter.

"There's Spyro! Let's give him this egg back." Ky said and the others nod and go for Spyro.

"Huh? Hey! More dragons! What do you have?" Spyro asked.

"We found this egg and we figured this is yours." Max said giving Spyro the egg.

"Wow! You found a dragon egg for us! Thanks." Spyro said.

"Just a few more left to find." Hunter said.

"If you like, we can help you find the other eggs throughout this land." Ky said.

"It'd be more easy if you had more help, than doing it by yourself." Tails said.

"That sounds great." Spyro said and Sparx makes a sound in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Let's get moving." Elena said.

Ky makes his way through Sunrise Spring while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and searches for more dragon eggs and later on the group keep exploring Sunrise Spring until they find what looks like a kangaroo and it's Shelia who is trapped in a cage.

"Oh, no! She looks trapped." T.J. said.

"Then we have to get her out." Hunter said.

"I'm on it." Ky said as he runs to the cage and slashes at the lock with Dawn of Hope and the cage starts to open and Shelia hops out of the cage.

"Thanks a bunch for gettin' me outta there. I thought I'd never get out." Shelia said.

"Who put you in that cage?" Shadow asked.

"That nasty Sorceress. She's been sendin' her Rhynoc army to patrol the lands while tryin' to prevent anyone from getting close to the dragon eggs that were stolen." Shelia said.

"Those eggs were stolen from my home. This Sorceress got some nerve to try and stop us from finding them." Spyro said.

"I reckon the other eggs are somewhere around Midday Gardens. I can take you there, since I know the way and that way the Rhynocs won't try to stop you." Shelia said.

"We would like that. Thanks, Shelia." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Sunrise Spring to follow Shelia while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he continues to follow Shelia until later on the group are led through the forest and arrive at a garden area.

"Here we are. Midday Gardens. I hope your egg searching goes well." Shelia said.

"You're not coming with us?" Blaze asked.

"I wish I could, but I need to see how things are coming back at Sunrise Spring since my capture. Come visit anytime you like." Shelia said as she hops off.

"Well, we should keep finding more eggs." Elena said.

"Right. Let's hope nothing else will get in our way." Ky said.

Ky searches Midday Gardens for any eggs while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and while searching Midday Gardens the group come across what looks like another egg.

"There it is!" Spyro said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

Just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"Get lost!" Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm yelled.

"We to fight them off!" Max said.

"Then bring it!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack Ky with their claws and then bite with their fangs but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Ky summons Elena who casts Thunder and then casts Blizzard and disappears and then summons Storm who uses Iron Tail and then disappears but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws again but Ky casts Fire and then summons Tails who shoots lasers from his blaster and disappears and then summons T.J. who uses Multi Slash and then disappears but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk state and attack Ky in berserk with their claws but Ky dodges and finds a Spyro card.

"SPYRO!" Ky called and Spyro appears.

"Here you go!" Spyro said breathing fire at the Werewolf Black Xetis and disappears.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws in berserk but Ky dodges and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers vertical slashes and defeats the Werewolf Black Xetis.

After the battle the group run for the egg and take it.

"That's another egg for our collection." Spyro said.

"Who knows how many more are left to find." Elena said.

"We'd better pull together if we're gonna find the remaining eggs." Tails said.

"We can't waste time here. Let's go." Ky said.

Ky continues to search Midday Gardens for any more eggs and later on they see something that looks like an egg and it's way up high.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Hunter asked.

"I could try to fly up there, but I can't fly forever." Tails said.

"I shall be of assistance then, chaps." A voice said and the group look up to see that it's Sgt. Byrd flying with his jetpack in the sky and then lands on the high land and grabs the egg. "Here you are." Sgt. Byrd said giving the group the egg.

"Wow. Thank you for that." Max said.

"It was my most distinguished pleasure." Sgt. Byrd said.

"You aware of the egg hunting too?" T.J. asked.

"Well, I was certain that the eggs have been scattered throughout the lands and assumed it was the Sorceress' doing." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Do you know why she's stealing the eggs?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know what purpose it serves, but I can tell no good will come of it." Sgt. Byrd answered.

"I guess we'll have to find out why then." Ky said.

"If you do continue your egg hunt, then I suggest that you try Evening Lake, for I am certain that no more eggs are around here, and that land is not far from here." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Okay then. I guess we'll try there." Elena said.

"Yoshi." Lucky said in agreement.

"Splendid! I shall lead you over to that land." Sgt. Byrd said.

Ky starts going through Midday Gardens while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and follows Sgt. Byrd through for Evening Lake and Ky arrives at an area with a boat and so Ky uses the boat to still follow Sgt. Byrd and later on the group arrive at a land with a bunch of water around.

"This is it, mates. Evening Lake." Sgt. Byrd said.

"I hope more eggs are around here." Ky said.

"I hope your mission is a successful one. I have to return to Midday Gardens to prepare my comrades for an upcoming battle against the Rhynocs." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Okay then. See you around, Sgt. Byrd." Spyro said.

"Farewell, lads and lasses." Sgt. Byrd said as he flies off.

"There's no time to waste here. Let's keep finding those eggs before the Sorceress finds out about this." Shadow said.

"Or you should get out of here before you'll get yourself into trouble with her." A voice said and it's the purple cloaked figure who is Bianca.

"You again." Spyro said.

"Why are you serving the Sorceress anyway?" Hunter asked.

"You shouldn't know that, just like you shouldn't be here. Look, I promise to look after the eggs. Just please go home before…" Bianca was cut off.

"So, you've been planning behind my back, have you, you worthless girl?!" A voice asked.

Bianca turns around and sees that someone is behind her and it's the Sorceress herself.

"Y-Your Highness!" Bianca said shocked.

"So, you're the mighty Sorceress I was told about, huh?" Spyro asked.

"You still have not eliminated that worthless dragon?! You are useless! I should have known better than to rely on a child!" The Sorceress said.

"But the eggs we've taken are still secure. We can still use them to try and cast a spell to restore this world's lost memories." Bianca said.

"Lost…memories?" Ky asked.

"What is she talking about?" Max asked.

"Hmph! Fool!" The Sorceress said as she whacks Bianca with her egg staff and knocks Bianca down but Hunter catches her. "You really believed that those eggs containing those bratty hatchlings will help to make a spell to bring back this world memories?" The Sorceress scoffed.

"But that's what you told me. You said the eggs can help bring back the memories of when the dragons lived in this world." Bianca said. "Wasn't that reason why we needed to bring the eggs here?" Bianca asked.

"I lied, you stupid girl! I don't need those eggs to bring back the memories of those wretched dragons ruling this world! I just need them for immortality!" The Sorceress said.

"You..lied?" Bianca asked shocked.

"But what about those lost memories she just said? You lied about that?" Tails asked.

"I only lied about saying that the eggs can create a spell to restore the lost memories. This world has truly lost its memories of dragons living here due to my spell!" The Sorceress said.

"So, you were responsible! You cast a spell to take the memories? Why?" Ky asked.

"So those foolish inhabitants of this world can forget about the dragons and worship ME instead!" The Sorceress answered.

"You're horrible!" Bianca said.

"Now then, I shall take the eggs that you foolishly scattered throughout this land and bring them to Midnight Mountain to my palace! And to be sure that you won't stop me!" The Sorceress casts a spell to unleash a cage and traps the group.

"You won't get away with this!" Elena yelled.

"Oh, but I will. Immortality is mine and you cannot stop me!" The Sorceress said as she disappears and laughs evilly.

"This is just great. Now we're trapped, and we can't get to the Sorceress." T.J. said.

"No. It's not over." Bianca said as she casts a spell to destroy the cage. "I didn't think she'd use the eggs for herself. We have to get to Midnight Mountain and stop the Sorceress." Bianca said.

"So, you'll help." Spyro asked.

"I know you don't trust me, but the last thing I want is let the Sorceress use the eggs for evil. I can take you over to Midnight Mountain and to the Sorceress' lair." Bianca said.

"Okay, Bianca. We trust you." Ky said.

"Thank you and I'm sorry. Come on." Bianca said.

Ky goes through Evening Lake while fighting off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and follows Bianca through Evening Lake and Ky comes across a bridge and crosses it and keeps following Bianca and later on the group arrive at a different land with a giant palace.

"Midnight Mountain. This is the place. I'll take you over to the Sorceress' lair, but she'll be expecting you, so you better be ready." Bianca said.

"Got it." Ky said.

Ky goes through Midnight Mountain and makes his way to the Sorceress' lair and comes upon a giant door and the group go through the doors and they enter the Sorceress' lair and to her throne room and confront the Sorceress who is sitting on her throne and eggs are with her.

"You fools again! How dare you arrive here!" The Sorceress said.

"Shut up! Hand over the eggs or you'll answer to us!" Spyro demanded.

"Puny worms! Do not assume that you'll have these eggs back." The Sorceress said.

"Oh, we will and we'll beat you to a bloody pulp while we're at it." Elena said.

"Try not to resist." Shadow said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Pathetic, insolent fools! I am the ruler of this world! No one can order me! With these eggs with me, I'll show you true power! Prepare to suffer my wrath!" The Sorceress said as she raises her egg staff and casts a spell while the group prepare themselves.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Ky is now transported to what looks like an arena surrounded by lava and Ky looks around and he turns to see the Sorceress and they are standing face-to-face.

"Worthless worm! Face your doom!" The Sorceress said.

The Sorceress fires magic bolts at Ky who dodges and triple horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but the Sorceress casts a barrier around her for protection but as the barrier wears off Ky delivers a diagonal slash with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but the Sorceress shoots magic beams at Ky who dodges and then uses Vanish Slash but the Sorceress shoots more magic bolts but Ky uses Stealth Blade and sneaks behind the Sorceress and delivers a blade slash with his Keyblade but the Sorceress rains down magic bolts at Ky who dodges and summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and then disappears and then summons Shadow who uses Spin Dash and strikes and disappears but the Sorceress runs to Ky and tries to whack with her egg staff but Ky counters and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and disappears but the Sorceress shoots magic beams but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and delivers a drill slash.

The Sorceress throws magic bombs at Ky who dodges out of the way and casts Thunder but the Sorceress rains down magic bolts at Ky but Ky summons Storm who uses Skullbash to strike and then disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Drill to strike and then disappears but the Sorceress shoots four magic bolts at Ky who dodges and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes with his Keyblade but the Sorceress casts a barrier to protect herself but as the barrier disappears Ky uses Stealth Blade and strikes but the Sorceress fires four magic beams but Ky summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire and disappears and then summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and disappears but the Sorceress throws magic bombs to strike at Ky but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash but the Sorceress rains down more magic bolts but Ky dodges and summons Tails who throws bombs and then disappears but the Sorceress fires many magic beams but Ky dodges and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope.

The Sorceress casts another magic barrier to defend herself but as the barrier disappears Ky casts Blizzard to strike but the Sorceress whacks Ky with her egg staff but Ky counters with four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike but the Sorceress shoots five magic bolts but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial spin slash with his Keyblade but the Sorceress shoots many magic beams but Ky moves out of the way and uses Stealth Blade to strike from behind but the Sorceress shoots magic bolts and then fires magic beams but Ky dodges the spells and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Spyro who breathes fire at the Sorceress and disappears but the Sorceress retaliates with magic bombs but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade but the Sorceress fires many magic bolts but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike but the Sorceress fires magic beams but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and finishes off the Sorceress and defeats her.

After the Sorceress is defeated a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Triple Fire)_

After the battle against the Sorceress and returning to the Sorceress' throne room the group are talking to Spyro, Hunter, and Bianca.

"Good work. The Sorceress is defeated and now the eggs are safe. You're welcome to bring them back to your home realm." Bianca said.

"Thanks. Hey, don't worry about this. You were just tricked, that's all." Spyro said.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I thought I could use the eggs to help this world. I guess this world will forget about the dragons forever." Bianca said.

"Don't say that! I'm sure you'll find a way to make this world remember about the dragons living here. Memories may tend to fade away, but they can't be gone forever. If you find a way, then your memories will come back to you." Ky said.

"I guess you're right. I suppose I'll find some way to have this world remember everything, without use of magic." Bianca said.

"And we can help you with that." Hunter said.

"It's the least we can do, but first, I have to bring the eggs back." Spyro said.

"Fair enough." Bianca said.

"Well, since the eggs are recovered and things are right here, I guess we'll be on our way." Ky said.

"Where will you go?" Spyro asked.

"I'm on a quest to figure out what's gonna happen to me. I'm gonna try to determine what fate will have in store for me." Ky said.

"It sounds serious. I bet you'll get through." Bianca said.

"Yeah. Good luck on what you're doing, Ky." Spyro said as he takes the eggs and leaves.

"You too, Spyro. I guess I'll also see you guys around too." Ky said.

"Be careful on what you're up to. Try not to make the same mistake I have made." Bianca said and Ky nods.

Ky makes his way through Midnight Mountain and later on he finds the same door and makes his way to get to the door and goes through it and leaves the Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 9: N Sanity Island

Chapter 9: N. Sanity Island

Noel, Ken, and Grace leave return to the Tower of Remembrance and are in the next silver room and as they make their way to the next floor Noel feels an immense pain in her chest making her groan in pain and kneels to the floor making Ken and Grace stop moving and they turn to her.

"Noel! Oh, crap! What's wrong?" Ken asked as he and Grace rush to her.

"I-I'm starting to feel that darkness that man gave to me…" Noel said as she tries to get up but she kneels down again.

"Eevee…" Grace said.

"Damn that bastard! No. I won't let that darkness consume you! You're not gonna let it control you, are ya?" Ken asked.

"Of course not. I'm not like Odium. I would never give into to the darkness…" Noel said and she takes a deep breath and just then she no longer feels pain in her chest.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"If I try to control the darkness that dwells in my heart, then the darkness can't and won't consume me and control me." Noel said.

"Good to know. I know you'll learn because you're a smart girl." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said rolling his eyes at Ken's comment.

"Who asked you, mutt?!" Ken demanded and Noel and Grace laugh at Ken's irritation.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Really. Let's just keep going if I'm going to find out my truth." Noel said as she moves for the next floor.

Meanwhile at the same dark room Raphael uses his telepathic abilities again and realizes something.

"It's just as I thought. It's that girl I mentioned. That girl is in fact, the count's daughter Noel." Raphael said.

"But how did she managed to escape from the Realm of Darkness?" Makoto asked.

"I do not know. All I know is that she's here and she's attempting to learn the truth about herself." Raphael said.

"But I am quite curious. Why is she here? How is this possible?" A voice asked and it's the clown.

"Her existence is destined to visit the tower, just like the other hero, the Prince of Light, Virtus or also Ky." Raphael said.

"So he's here as well?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. He arrived here not long before Noel." Raphael said.

"But why did the count not tell us?" Makoto asked.

"Because he has plans for both the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness. This mission is pointless, but we have our own purpose here." Raphael said.

"I truly find both their existences intriguing. Perhaps a little test for the Child of Light and Darkness is called for." The clown said.

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, and Grace arrive at the next floor and look around.

"Ugh! No matter what different floor we're in, it's the same damn room! What's with this damn tower?! Who the hell built it?" Ken asked.

"We can't touch on that right now. We have to move on." Noel said.

"Yeah, but doesn't this look a l'il suspicious to you?" Ken asked.

"Yes, but the only way to get to the bottom of this is to keep going until we figure out what purpose someone has." Noel said.

Noel walks over to the next door and looks at the other four cards left and examines them to decide which she will have to use next and then she decides the N. Sanity Island card and uses it to unlock the door and walks through the opened door.

* * *

Noel, Ken, and Grace are now in a jungle area and they look around to see if there's anything around the jungle but so far there's nothing.

"Hey, isn't this the same island we've gotten ourselves into?" Ken asked.

"Eevee!" Grace berated.

"Okay, fine! That I'VE put ourselves into! Smart ass…" Ken said.

"Yes. This is the island. But remember, this is a figment created by my memories. The least we can do now is find some way to do something for someone else for now." Noel said.

"I guess you're right. Like findin' who left that crystal thing over there?" Ken asked pointing at something and it's a Power Crystal.

"A Power Crystal? I think there could be some uses from it." Noel said as she walks over to the Power Crystal and tries to take it but then another hand touches the Power Crystal and Noel looks at something and it's Crash. "Oh, it's Crash…" Noel said making the bandicoot look a little confused about how Noel know his name.

"Yo, Furball! Hand over the Power Crystal thingy, would ya?" Ken said.

"Crash! Where are you? Have you found a crystal yet?" A voice asked and Noel sees Aku-Aku arriving. "There you are. I see you've found a Power Crystal, but it looks like someone else has as well." Aku-Aku said.

"Please don't mind us. I didn't know you wanted this Crystal. We'll let you have it." Noel said.

"Well, that's generous of you. Okay, Crash. You heard her. It's ours." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods while taking the crystal.

"Just what do you want with it anyway?" Ken asked.

"Coco is making a device that's capable of reading memories of others. She's interested in knowing what would affect a person's memory and analyze what causes memories to appear and fade." Aku-Aku answered.

"I see." Noel said.

"Unfortunately, Black Xetis and Heartless intend on foiling her attempts by stealing Power Crystals from the island, as they're capable of powering Coco's device." Aku-Aku said.

"Well, if the Black Xetis and the Heartless are ruining it, then we can try to stop them and let Coco work on her invention." Noel said.

"That's noble of you. However, the Crystals have already been stolen, and we just found the only one that's not stolen yet. You actually prevented it from being taken." Aku-Aku said. "Would you be interested in having a look at Coco's device and see what lies in your memory?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Wait, you're askin' Noel to have her memory probed by some weird invention? I don't think that…" Ken was cut off.

"I'll see what that device can do. Maybe Coco can see what's really in my memory." Noel said.

"You sure about this?" Ken asked.

"It can't hurt to try." Noel said.

"Okay then." Ken said.

"Very well. Crash and I will escort you to our house." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

Noel makes her way through the jungle area while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues to go through the jungle and later on Noel arrives at the shore area and finds a hut and the group enter the house to find Coco working on an invention.

"Coco, we have found a Power Crystal that was not stolen." Aku-Aku said.

"Finally! Those stupid Black Xetis and Heartless just kept on stealing everything. I don't what I would've done if I didn't get to test my newest work." Coco said as she takes the Power Crystal.

"Your device is able to read memories, right?" Noel asked.

"That's what I want to test it for. Are you willing to volunteer?" Coco asked.

"I'm curious as to what your device can do." Noel said.

"Well, that's swell. Let me place this Power Crystal into my Memory Reader, and it should be able to read your memories." Coco said as she puts the Power Crystal into her device.

"Think it'll work?" Ken asked.

"Like I said, it can't hurt to try. Maybe it could determine the memories I still have." Noel said.

Just then the device starts to go off.

"UGH! Stupid thing! WORK!" Coco yelled shaking the Memory Reader.

"What is it?" Aku-Aku asked.

"It turns out my Memory Reader still needs more Crystals. Two more to be exact." Coco said.

"But the Black Xetis and the Heartless stole 'em, right?" Ken asked.

"That won't be problem if we're here. Let us find the Black Xetis and Heartless that stole the Crystals and we can bring them back." Noel said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Coco?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Sounds fair to me. Do this, and I'll conduct that experiment." Coco said.

"Crash and I will come with you. We know a lot about this island, so your hunt should be a little easy." Aku-Aku said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

Noel leaves the house and makes her way through the island to find the Black Xetis and the Heartless that stole the Power Crystals and while going through the island Noel fights off the Black Xetis and the Heartless in her way and while going through the island the group find Powerwild Heartless at an inner jungle.

"Heartless! They're probably the ones who stole one of the Crystals!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"We'll have to see about that." Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Powerwild Heartless attack with their fists at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Fire Raid but the Powerwild Heartless slide kick at Noel and then jump into the air and multi attack with their claws but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but the Powerwild Heartless multi punch but Noel summons Grace who uses Tackle and then disappears and then summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Earth and disappears but the Powerwild Heartless slide kick again but Noel dodges and then she finds a card with Crash on it.

"CRASH!" Noel called and Crash appears.

Crash spins all over the area and strikes at the Powerwild Black Xetis and then disappears but the Powerwild Heartless leap and then multi attack with their fists but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire and defeats the Powerwild Heartless.

After the battle the group walk over and find a Power Crystal.

"That's one Crystal for Coco. Now, we just have to find one more." Aku-Aku said.

"And those bastards stole the next damn thing." Ken said.

"We'll find the next one." Noel said and just then she finds something else and it's another blue card.

 _(Obtained: Espio card)_

Noel makes her way through the inner jungle to search for the next stolen Power Crystal while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she keeps searching for the next stolen Power Crystal and later on the group arrive at some ruins and while looking around the group find Vampirebat Black Xetis.

"Black Xetis and they've also stolen the next Crystal we need." Noel said.

"In that case, we'll have to take it from them." Aku-Aku said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash their sonic screams at Noel who dodges and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash but the Vampirebat Black Xetis swipe their wings but Noel summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie charge but the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial kick but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic screams but Noel dodges and she uses her Espio card to summons Espio who throws four shurikens at the Black Xetis and disappears but the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial dive but Noel summons Grace who uses Growl and disappears and then Noel uses Bubble Storm and defeats the Vampirebat Black Xetis.

After the battle the group find the next Power Crystal.

"Well, that's two of them. They should be good enough for Coco's Memory Reader device." Aku-Aku said.

"Let's go deliver them over to Coco." Noel said.

"Won't be necessary." A voice said and Coco arrives. "I decided to come find you guys. I see you have the two Crystals. Perfect! Now I'll be able to test out my new Memory Reader. Noel, you still willing to test it?" Coco asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"Okay then. Here goes." Coco said.

"Such silly marsupials! Why bother using a device to read memories? When you can just use it to take them away!" A voice said and the group see someone arriving and it's Dr. Cortex and with him is Uka-Uka.

"And we'll be able to manipulate the memories to bring destruction of the world!" Uka-Uka said.

"My brother! Dr. Cortex!" Aku-Aku said.

"What do you want now?" Coco asked.

"I couldn't help but hear that you'll use the device to read memories of others. I intend to reverse its polarity to make the device steal memories for myself, and once the memories of others disappear, I'll be able to use that advantage to have others worship me as their ruler!" Cortex explained.

"That can't happen, Cortex!" Aku-Aku said.

"Foolish brother! You must know by now that there is always a way!" Uka-Uka said as he uses his power to levitate the Memory Reader.

"Hey!" Coco yelled and the Memory Reader is now in Cortex's hands.

"Hahahaha! With the two remaining Crystals and the memory device, my plan can come to fruition! I'll finally rule the world" Cortex said.

"Not if Crash and I have anything to say about that! You won't get away with this!" Aku-Aku said.

"You cannot stop us this time, brother!" Uka-Uka scoffed as he and Cortex disappear.

"This is not good! We can't allow them to make their plan come to reality! Crash, Noel, you guys have to stop them!" Coco said.

"Right. We'll do what we can!" Noel said and Crash nods.

"Then let's make haste! There is no telling when they'll start with their insidious plan!" Aku-Aku said.

"Yeah! Lead the way so we can take out those bastards!" Ken said.

"Follow us!" Aku-Aku said.

 _(Obtained: Cream and Cheese crad)_

Noel makes her way through the ruins and goes through the next jungle and fights off the Black Xetis and the Heartless in her way and keeps going through the jungle and later on Noel, Ken, Grace, and Crash and Aku-Aku arrive at an entrance to a temple and they confront Cortex and Uka-Uka who are standing near the entrance.

"Stop this right now! We will not allow your plans to succeed!" Aku-Aku said making Cortex and Uka-Uka turn to the group.

"You are too stubborn to follow us here. It's rather foolish." Uka-Uka said.

"Why not just save yourself the trouble and go on home, and LET ME WIN FOR JUST ONCE!" Cortex yelled.

"Letting the bad guy win? Like hell! That'll freakin' happen! Now hand that device before we beat the crap outta you!" Ken demanded.

"You shouldn't be toying with memories. It's not something that will allow you to have your way." Noel said.

"Ha! I appreciate the lesson, but that won't convince me. If you want your stupid device back, then you'll have to take it from me by force." Cortex said.

"You should know by now how this will end." Aku-Aku said.

"Not this time, brother. For I have means of destroying you all." Uka-Uka said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Uka-Uka uses his power to cause trees to come to life and come to Uka-Uka and later on a tree body is created for Uka-Uka while Cortex calls his hoverboard and rides on it.

"Now then, this will be the last time I'll have to see your worthless faces again!" Cortex said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against Tree Titan Uka-Uka and Cortex

"I'd say I'll miss you, but I'd be lying. Prepare to be destroyed." Cortex said.

"Do not fail me, Cortex!" Uka-Uka said.

Cortex shoots multiple shots from his blaster while Tree Titan Uka-Uka attacks with his tree fists and then unleashes vines but Noel dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Cortex keeps firing his multiple shots from his blaster but Noel dodges and summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and they disappear and then summons Espio who attacks with multi ninja kicks and then delivers palm strikes and disappears but Tree Titan Uka-Uka fires mystical beams while Cortex charges his shots and shoots them but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes spikes from the ground to get Noel who dodges and tries to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation but Cortex shoots multiple shots from his blaster but Noel casts Thunder and then uses her Cream and Cheese card to summon Cream and Cheese and Cream sends Cheese to attack and they disappear but Tree Titan Uka-Uka fires mystical beams but Noel uses Fire Raid to strike.

Cortex hovers about in his hoverboard and throws mines at Noel who avoids them before they explode while Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes vines to capture Noel who slashes at the vines and then delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Cortex fires multiple shots from his blaster but Noel uses Bubble Storm and then summons Ken who casts Blizzard and then shoots magic music notes and disappears but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes spikes from the ground and then attacks with his tree fists but Noel dodges the attacks and then summons Grace who uses Bite and then disappears but Cortex throws mines to the ground at Noel who cartwheels out of the way before the mines explode and Noel casts Thunder at Cortex and then slashes at Tree Titan Uka-Uka with Radiant Salvation but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes tree spikes to get Noel who dodges but Cortex charges his shots and shoots them but Noel also dodges and summons Crash who spins at Cortex multiple times and then disappears but Tree Titan Uka-Uka tries to grab Noel who slashes at the tree arm.

Cortex fires multiple shots from his blaster and then throws many mines at the ground at Noel who dodges and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but Tree Titan Uka-Uka slams his tree fists to the ground and unleashes many tree spikes and then unleashes vines to try and grab Noel who cartwheels to avoid the vines and then diagonal slashes at Tree Titan Uka-Uka with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Cortex charges his shots and then shoots them at Noel who dodges them all and then uses Fire Raid but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes spikes from the ground but Noel dodges and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Tree Titan Uka-Uka fires mystical beams while Cortex fires multiple shots from his blaster but Noel dodges and strikes at Cortex with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes vines to grab Noel who dodges and then uses Ether Slash but Cortex throws mines on the ground and explode and then fires charged shots from his blaster while Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes tree spikes but Noel slashes at Cortex with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash with her Keyblade and finishes off Cortex and Tree Titan Uka-Uka and they're both defeated.

After the battle a card appears before Noel and it transforms into a card.

 _(Obtained: Leaf Strike)_

With Cortex and Uka-Uka defeated the group return to the Bandicoot House and Coco examines her Memory Reader device which is now broken.

"Ugh! Stupid Cortex! He destroyed my Memory Reader during the fight! Oh, well. I guess I'll have to cancel that memory experiment." Coco said.

"It's okay, Coco. I think I was going to have second thoughts about that test." Noel said.

"Really? What made you change your mind?" Coco asked.

"Because I made a promise to myself that I wanted to find out the truth about myself, and see what would happen if that was revealed. Even if I find out the truth, I think I would still keep my memory." Noel answered.

"That sounds fair to me." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

"Okay then. It's your choice anyway." Coco said.

"Just know this, Noel. Even if you do find the truth about yourself, and whatever you may feel, don't let that feeling get in the way of who you already are, and decide the path for yourself." Aku-Aku said.

"I'll keep that in mind, Aku-Aku. Thank you." Noel said.

"I HOPE that never happens." Ken said.

"Eevee…" Grace said shaking his head.

"Oh, shuddup, ya mutt!" Ken snapped and everyone laughs at Ken's annoyance and Ken just crosses his arms and turns his head away annoyed by Grace.

"Oh, and I also have something you for helping out, Noel. You can have it." Coco said giving Noel another blue card.

 _(Obtained: Knuckles card)_

"Thank you, Coco." Noel said.

"Good luck with what path you'll take, Noel. We know you'll take the right one." Aku-Aku said.

"Yeah. Bye." Noel said as she, Ken, and Grace leave the house.

Noel makes her way through the jungle and while going through the jungle she finds a door up ahead and makes her way to the door and later goes through it and leaves N. Sanity Island.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 10: Shimmer Town

Chapter 10: Shimmer Town

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, and T.J. return to Tower of Remembrance while Ky, Elena, and T.J. revert back to their human forms and the group are now in a different room of the tower.

"Another floor conquered, and we still haven't found the others yet. Just where could they have gone?" Tails asked.

"The clown said he scattered the others throughout different floors. So the more we go through the floors, the good chance we'll be able to find them." Ky said.

"That sounds like a good plan." T.J. said.

"But what if that clown comes back or more people will try to stop us?" Max asked.

"Heh. Did you forget about Void Citadel? We established that. Zervik and his minions got in our way, but we managed to overpower 'em, even without my Keyblade after it was destroyed." Ky said.

"Right. You still didn't give up, no matter what happened to you." Blaze said.

"Not to mention after Pax defeated you when he was under the darkness' influence." Shadow said.

"Right." Ky said.

"By the way, about Pax, you said his heart is now in you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. You remember after Pax was trapped by Kaos and the Dark Gem was draining him? The only way to stop his pain was to…end him…" Ky said looking away in regret. "But after my fight with Nex, as I woke up, I saw Pax's heart in front of me, and it had nowhere else to go, so I allowed him to stay with me inside me." Ky said.

"I'll bet you and Pax would make a good team now that you're both together." T.J. said.

"Yep." Ky said.

Just then the room changes into a bright white image and Ky looks around.

"Huh? Where…?" Ky stops talking.

"So, you're doing well, huh?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see someone and it's Pax.

"Pax!" Ky said running to Pax and tries to hug but Ky felt nothing. "What the…? Why can't I…?" Ky stops talking.

"Because I'm only here in spirit. I'm not in physical form anymore." Pax said.

"So, you're just a spirit after what happened when we defeated Kaos?" Ky asked.

"That's right." Pax said.

"Wait. If we're here, then what happened to…" Ky stops talking.

"Your friends are not here. It's just you and me. Because this is my heart, Ky. This is the place only you and I can be in." Pax said.

"But how is it that I'm here too?" Ky asked.

"Did you forget? My heart is part of yours now. Ever since you allowed my heart in you, we're able to speak to each other mentally and spiritually. There will be times I will speak from within you, and there will be times when you will visit my heart and see me in spirit." Pax explained.

"I get it. Hey, if we're part of each other, does that mean…?" Ky stops talking.

"Unfortunately, my Keyblade has been destroyed when I ceased to exist. You don't get my Keyblade now, like when you wielded it when I became Pavor. I'm sorry…" Pax said.

"Don't sweat it. I'm just glad I get to talk to you all the time!" Ky said.

"Now, I can't help but know that you and the others are now in some tower?" Pax asked.

"Yeah. We're in this really strange tower that contains worlds that I've been to, but those worlds and the inhabitants, which are the friends I have made are just figments." Ky said.

"I see. Are you to figure this out?" Pax asked.

"I dunno. I've decided to keep going through the tower and determine my fate." Ky said.

"Heh. That's the Ky I know. I know you'll get through in the end." Pax said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Hey, I also have something for you. Consider this a gift." Pax said as he walks over to Ky and places his hand in Ky's chest and a light starts to glow.

"Whoa! What'd you do?" Ky asked.

"I've given you a power to help you. You can use it to call me whenever you need me. I'll be there with you." Pax said.

"Thanks, Pax." Ky said.

Just then Ky is back in the room and he looks around again while the others look at him.

"Ky?" Elena asked.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Where did you go?" Max asked.

"Yeah. We were worried about you." T.J. said.

"Oh, um… I was…it's kinda hard to explain really." Ky said.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark. Just tell us what happened." Shadow said.

"Okay. Here goes." Ky said as he begins to explain while the group make their way to the next floor.

Meanwhile in a different room Nixa and another figure who is a boy and is also wearing the same black hooded cloak with silver pull strings, silver braid, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black pants under the cloak, black boots, lavender eyes, and short, spiky, and choppy teal hair are looking at something and it's a reflection of Ky and his friends moving through the tower.

"You seem rather interested in the boy, Nixa." The teal haired boy said and he has a monotone and serious male voice.

"Oh, you're not?" Nixa asked.

"The only thing I'm interested is to know more about why the Keyblade chose him. I'm also interested in knowing how it was possible for him not to become a Heartless." The boy said.

"Are you referring to…?" Nixa stops talking.

"Yes. You see, Ky had to give up his heart in order to fulfill his destiny. However, after his heart was gone, he did not become a Heartless. Do you know what happens to those who lose their hearts?" The teal haired boy asked.

"Yeah. When losing their hearts, they become Heartless while also losing their minds and feelings." Nixa answered.

"Yes. So, how was it possible for Ky not to be able to do that?" The teal haired boy asked.

"My guess is because his heart is full of pure light. Unlike other hearts that are full of darkness, no matter how pure, Ky's heart is only full of light and he is known as the Prince of Light. It makes sense because he is the son of the Lord of Light." Nixa said.

"And a heart full of pure light would mean there is no slightest touch of darkness." The teal haired boy said.

"That's about the size of it." Nixa said.

"It's making sense now. Now we have to see if he is worth dealing with. Perhaps he might have what it takes to brave what this tower has in store for him." The teal haired boy said.

Meanwhile in the next floor Ky and his friends make their way through the floor.

"So, now that Pax's heart is inside you, you're able to speak with him mentally and visit him spiritually?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered.

"That's not weird at all. You and Pax do share a special bond together. You, Pax, Griff, and even Nex if he doesn't realize it. You're all connected." Tails said.

"Too bad we can't see him anymore." T.J. said.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not sad about him." Max said.

"Heh. I guess not." Ky said.

Ky makes his way to the next door and he takes out three remaining world cards and he examines each until he decides to go for the Shimmer Town card and so he uses the card to unlock the door and goes through it.

* * *

The group are now in the plaza of Shimmer Town and they explore the town plaza for anything.

"This town is so bright, even as a figment." Max said.

"I wonder if this town has any…" Ky was cut off by a voice.

"Outta my way!" The voice said and the group turn to see Dustin riding around with his skateboard and passes the group.

"What is Dustin up to now?" Shadow asked.

"He's heading for that direction. Let's go follow him." Ky said and the others nod.

Ky makes his way through Shimmer Town while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he continues his way and later on the group arrive at the skate park and they explore it and later on Ky finds Dustin and he's talking to Danny and Kate.

"Okay, Danny. What's so important that you had to make me come over here?" Dustin asked.

"You're not gonna believe this. There is this huge monster that's roaming around the town." Danny said.

"It's probably just a rumor." Kate said.

"No way. I saw it!" Danny said.

"Really? Where?" Dustin asked.

"I saw it last time at that abandoned factory." Danny answered.

"That's just a bunch of bull!" Dustin said.

"You'll never know about that." Ky said and the three turn to him.

"Huh? What do ya know?" Dustin asked.

"Well, strange things tend to happen, even in this town." Ky said.

"Hmm. He does have a point." Kate said.

"But how can we know if what Danny says is right?" Dustin asked.

"Did he say this monster is at the abandoned factory?" Tails asked.

"That's where I saw it last. You believe me, right?" Danny asked.

"Kinda. We're take a good look at that factory." Ky said.

"Meh. I guess I'll go too. I wanna see for myself, and I hope you're not lying, Danny." Dustin said.

"When have I ever lied?" Danny asked.

"The factory is at the outskirts of the town. Let's go." Kate said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Shimmer Town to reach for the outskirts while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless that are in his path and he keeps going through the town and later on Ky arrives at the outskirts of Shimmer Town and the group look around and while exploring the outskirts they find something destroyed.

"Whoa!" T.J. said.

"Someone has done a serious number around here." Dustin said.

"Danny, did you see something like this?" Blaze asked.

"Well, that's the factory, but the last time I was here, it wasn't destroyed." Danny said.

"Maybe this 'monster' just vanished while 'destroying' this place." Dustin said.

"Shut up, Dustin!" Danny said.

"It's probably hiding somewhere. Maybe in the factory ruins." Ky suggested.

"Pika!" Storm said.

Just then a rumbling is heard causing the group to struggle for balance.

"Now what?" Elena asked.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Is it that monster?" Kate asked.

Just then something appears from the factory ruins and it's Exterminator.

"That robot Black Xeti!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"That's the monster I was telling about. It's a rampaging robot!" Danny said.

"You three should get out of here. We'll fight it off." T.J. said.

"Sure. Do what ya gotta do." Dustin said as the three run away.

"Guys, let's destroy this rust bucket!" Ky said and the others nod.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Ky is facing against Exterminator charges its arms and legs at Ky who dodges and tries to attack but Exterminator fires missiles from its body but Ky dodges the missiles and slashes at the body with Dawn of Hope and then uses Triple Fire but Exterminator spins its legs around at Ky who slashes at the legs with Dawn of Hope and then uses Stealth Blade but Exterminator spins its arms at Ky who dodges and summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and disappears and then summons T.J. who uses Multi Slash and disappears but Exterminator fires missiles from its body but Ky casts Thunder but Exterminator spins its legs again and tries to get Ky who uses Vanish Slash but Exterminator attacks with its arms but Ky dodges and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then aerial slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Thunder Surge to strike at the arms but Exterminator fires more missiles from its body but Ky dodge rolls and then uses Leaf Raid to strike at the arms and the legs but Exterminator fires more missiles but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope.

Exterminator delivers rocket punches at Ky who dodge rolls and uses Fire Strike but Exterminator spins its legs to attack Ky who dodges and summons Tails who shoots lasers from his blaster and disappears and then summons Blaze use uses Fire Drill to strike and then disappears but Exterminator attacks with its arms at Ky who counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash but Exterminator fires missiles but Ky dodge rolls and casts Fire and then casts Blizzard but Exterminator rocket punches again but Ky summons Shadow who delivers multi punches and the throws Chaos Spears and then disappears but Exterminator fires missiles from its body but Ky uses Blizzard Raid to strike but Exterminator uses its legs to deliver a kick at Ky who dodges and then triple horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Exterminator spins its arms again and strike at Ky who recovers himself and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial somersault slash with his Keyblade and then casts Earth to strike.

Exterminator fires multiple missiles at Ky who dodge rolls and then casts Thunder but Exterminator spins its arms and legs and strike at Ky but Ky summons Lucky who uses Egg Throw and disappears but Exterminator delivers another rocket punch to strike at Ky who dodge rolls and then uses Triple Fire to strike but Exterminator uses its legs to kick at Ky who dodges out of the way and then delivers three slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge but Exterminator fires multiple missiles from its body but Ky summons Max who uses Shield Missile to strike and then disappears and then summons Elena who throw magic bombs and then shoots magic shots and then disappears but Exterminator uses its arms to deliver rocket punches but Ky slashes at the arms with Dawn of Hope and destroys the arms but the legs deliver a kick at Ky who strikes back at the legs and destroys them but Exterminator fires missiles but Ky dodges the missiles and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash with his Keyblade and finishes off Exterminator and it vanishes into dark mist destroyed.

After the fight a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Rocket Slash)_

After the battle Dustin, Danny, and Kate walk over to the group.

"You destroyed the monster?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. It's not gonna be a threat anymore." Ky said.

"Well, at least the rumor's gonna be over." Kate said.

"Too bad I didn't get to fight." Dustin said.

"You wouldn't have a chance anyway." Shadow said.

"Hey!" Dustin said and the group laugh.

The group return to the skate park.

"Well, if your town doesn't have any more problems, then I guess we should be heading on out." Ky said.

"Where will you go?" Kate asked.

"Oh, just a path about what's gonna happen to me. That's all." Ky said.

"Heh. Well, whatever you're doing, I guess we'll see you around." Dustin said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Ky and his friends say goodbye to Dustin, Danny, and Kate and they leave the skate park.

Ky makes his way through Shimmer Town and later on he finds the door that will lead him out of the town and so he makes his way to the door and later on goes through it and leaves Shimmer Town.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 11: Silver Town

Chapter 11: Silver Town

Noel, Ken, and Grace return to Tower of Remembrance and are in a different floor and while making their way to the next floor something appears before them and it's colored confetti and coming out of the confetti is the clown.

"Welcome, WELCOME to the Tower of Remembrance! I apologize for the belated welcoming, but I am pleased to have more guests!" The clown said.

"What the hell?! A clown in the tower?!" Ken asked and Grace snarls at the clown.

"Wh-Who are you…?" Noel asked.

"Oh, pardon me, my dear girl. I have forgotten my manners! I am a watcher of this tower! I am a pleaser of crowds! I am Quince! I will be your humble host for today!" The clown named Quince introduced.

"Screw that! We don't need a tour guide. We know where we're going. Thanks. Also, you're freakin' creepy! Piss off." Ken said.

"Now that's just rude! There's no need to spit upon my kind gesture. I was going to settle this in a peaceful manner, but it seems you need to learn some respect!" Quince said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Um, I'm sorry for Ken's rudeness. I don't think fighting is necessary. Please just let us through." Noel said.

"Oh, but I am afraid I cannot let you through. You'll have to pass my test first, young lady! Prepare thyself!" Quince said.

"I was hoping to avoid something like this…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Cool. I get to play the game called 'Beat the Crap Outta the Clown'!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"You like games? Then you'll enjoy THIS!" Quince said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: It's Showtime!)_

Quince fires what looks like a colorful shot at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then runs to try and slash at Quince who disappears and then reappears and fires another colorful shot but Noel dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Quince unleashes what looks like five colorful fireworks and fires them at Noel who tries to dodge the fireworks get her but Noel casts Cure on herself and then uses Bubble Storm but Quince disappears and then out of nowhere a colorful shot is being shot at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and tries to find Quince who reappears and attacks Noel with what looks like colorful balloons and explode in Noel's face but Noel uses Leaf Strike but Quince unleashes confetti to try and blind Noel who slashes at the confetti out of her way but Quince sneaks behind Noel and fires another colorful shot at Noel who dodges and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Quince disappears again and Noel tries to find him.

"Can you pierce this illusion?" Quince asked as he appears and there are other two Quinces.

The three Quinces fire colorful shots at Noel who dodges and tries to attack the real Quince but she attacked a clone and now two Quinces unleash more colorful fireworks at Noel who dodges and then casts Thunder to strike and gets rid of the other Quince clone and strikes the real Quince who unleashes more balloons and they explode at Noel who dodges and summons Ken who throws magic music bombs and then casts Earth and disappears but Quince unleashes more confetti to blind Noel who avoids the confetti and uses Fire Raid but Quince disappears and then fires more colorful shots at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and tries to find Quince again and Quince reappears with three more Quince clones and they unleash fireworks at Noel who dodges and uses a Knuckles card and summons Knuckles who delivers triple punches and delivers a headbutt and disappears but Quince and his clones unleash more balloon bombs to strike at Noel who dodges and casts Earth and the rocks strike at the Quince clones and the real Quince who disappears again.

"How amusing! Have a BLAST!" Quince said.

Quince unleashes a colorful beam at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike at Quince and then disappears but Quince unleashes more fireworks and they go for Noel who dodges and uses Leaf Strike but Quince unleashes more blinding confetti and then disappears and fires colorful beams but Noel moves and summons Espio who throws four shurikens and disappears and then summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie charge and then disappears but Quince reappears and fires colorful shots but Noel triple slashes at Quince with Radiant Salvation and then delivers vertical slashes but Quince unleashes exploding balloons but Noel dodges the balloons and then uses Fire Raid but Quince disappears and then reappears with more clones and the Quinces unleash colorful beams at Noel who dodges and then casts Thunder to strike at the Quinces and the real Quince himself but Quince fires more fireworks but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash with her Keyblade and finishes off Quince.

"Wahahahahahahaha…!" Quince laughs in pain.

After the battle a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Rainbow Surge)_

Quince is now on the ground after his fight with Noel.

"Your attacks were as strong as a combination of angry miniature jackhammers! Tell me! Is it true that you ARE the Child of Light and Darkness?" Quince asked.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to be a creature of both light and dark." Noel answered.

"Hahahahahaha… Of course! I figured you would be! This was in fact a test to show your true might! The next floor you will take, you will devour a full course meal! Until then, my dearest kind girl, I bid thee farewell!" Quince said as he bows and disappears in confetti.

"Well, that was weird as all hell. WHO is that idiot anyway, and what test was he talkin' about?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that Quince is not an easy character to deal with…" Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the floor and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in a different room.

"Just a little more perhaps…" A voice said and Quince appears in the room. "And VOILA! She has such strength and power. I look forward to test the Prince of Light's strength as well. Now, I believe it's time work on a next project." Quince said as he disappears.

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, and Grace arrive at the next floor and Noel makes her way to the next door but something is on her mind.

"The Child of Light and Darkness… The creature of light and dark… There is a connection between those, but how does Quince know?" Noel asked as she places her hand on her chest. "This dark power I was given to might be growing. I hope there is some way to control it." Noel said to herself.

Noel makes her way for the next door and decides which next cards she should use and she looks at the remaining three cards and later on she decides to use the Silver Town card and unlocks the door and goes through the door.

* * *

Noel, Ken, and Grace arrive at the town plaza and they look around the plaza.

"Silver Town, or at least a figment anyway." Ken said.

"I wonder if…" Noel was cut off by voices.

"C'mon, Peter! Move faster!" One of the voices said.

"I'm hurrying, stupid." The other voice said.

The group turn to see two people which are Carl and Peter running through Silver Town while carrying food and they run pass the group.

"Are they goin' to their hideout or somethin'?" Ken asked.

"That's a logical reason. They're orphaned. Let's go follow them." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through Silver Town while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the town until later on she finds a manhole and she goes through the sewer leading her to outside and she's now in a field and goes through the field and later on the group arrive at the big abandoned house where Carl and Peter are.

"Home sweet home." Carl said.

"Hey, Carl." Peter said turning to the group.

"Huh? What the…?! Who're you guys? Did you follow us?" Carl asked.

"Well, yes, but we're not here to hurt you." Noel said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because we wanna know what you two're up to." Ken said.

"What business is that of yours?" Peter asked.

"We're sorry, but…" Noel was cut off.

"Whatever. You should get outta here before Lucas sees you." Peter said.

"Too late, numb-skulls." A voice said and the two turn to see Lucas with Rita at his side.

"Oh, crap." Carl said.

"You three. What're you doing at our hideout?" Lucas asked.

"This girl said she followed us here and wanted to see what we were up to." Peter said.

"Are you here to try and arrest us?" Rita asked.

"N-No. That's not why we're here." Noel said.

"Then why is it?" Lucas asked.

"You see…" Noel was cut off by a bell ringing.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"Lucas! Something's goin' down at the town!" A voice said and it's Theodore.

"It's always something. This town's got a monster problem." Lucas said.

"Monster…? Must be the Black Xetis." Noel said as she and the others start to move.

"What do you care if something is going wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Doing something to help is better than just standing here doing nothing." Noel answered.

"Well, you can do what you want. Go ahead and play hero." Lucas said.

"At least WE'RE bein' heroes!" Ken replied.

"Lucas…" Rita stops talking.

"Have fun." Lucas said as he goes back inside the house.

"Screw him." Ken said.

"Let's just go." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the field while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she returns back to Silver Town and goes through the town and later on the group arrive at a district with what looks like an abandoned church and they find Lars.

"Hey, what're you children doing out here? It's not safe out here since that bell rang." Lars said.

"I know. This is why we're here. We came to see what's happening here." Noel said.

"Look, kid. I know you're trying to be a noble person, but trust me, you'll get yourself killed." Lars said.

"How 'bout ya piss off, and let us do what we're here to do?" Ken said and another ring occurs.

"Looks like this situation's getting worse. If I were you, I'd get out of here when I have the chance." Lars said as he walks away.

"What a wuss." Ken said.

"We have to hurry and find out what's happening before…" Noel was cut off by Grace.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Eevee!" Grace said looking up.

"What?" Noel asked and something appears and it's Puppetfear.

"Crap. Another Black Xeti!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"We have to take it out now before it will do something drastic." Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Puppetfear slashes at Noel with its claws but Noel dodges and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge but Puppetfear spin slashes with its claws and then delivers a swoop slash but Noel dodges and casts Thunder but Puppetfear fires black beams out of its eyes but Noel cartwheels out of the way and uses Bubble Storm but Puppetfear double slashes with its claws and delivers a diagonal slash with its claws but Noel dodges and then summons Banjo who has Kazooie shoot eggs and then disappears but Puppetfear drill slashes with one of its claws but Noel counters and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation but Puppetfear delivers another swoop slash with its claws and then fires black beams from its eyes but Noel casts Blizzard and then uses Fire Raid but Puppetfear slashes with its claws but Noel summons Grace who uses Bite and then disappears but Puppetfear drill attacks with one of its claws but Noel cartwheels and then uses Rainbow Surge again to strike.

Puppetfear unleashes strings from its body to trap Noel who slashes at the strings and then uses Ether Slash but Puppetfear delivers slices with its claws and tries to trap with its strings again but Noel slashes at the strings and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but Puppetfear fires black beams from its eyes but Noel summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Earth and disappears but Puppetfear diagonal slashes with its claws but Noel counters and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Puppetfear traps Noel with its strings but Noel slashes at the strings and then summons Espio who uses Leaf Swirl and then disappears but Puppetfear swoop slashes with its claws but Noel triple horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Fire Strike but Puppetfear unleashes more strings but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Puppetfear double slashes with its claws but Noel casts Thunder.

Puppetfear unleashes a giant black shot at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then uses Bubble Storm and then summons Cream and Cheese and Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and disappears but Puppetfear fires black beams from its eyes and then delivers slices with its claws but Noel dodges and delivers vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge but Puppetfear unleashes another giant black shot but Noel dodges and delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers another swing slash but Puppetfear drill attacks with one of its claws but Noel counters and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but Puppetfear swoop slashes with its claws and then fires another giant black shot but Noel dodges and casts Earth but Puppetfear unleashes its strings to trap Noel who cuts the strings and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but Puppetfear fires black beams from its eyes and then slashes with its claws but Noel counters and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge and finishes off Puppetfear and its disappears in dark mist.

A card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Triple Blizzard)_

After the battle Lucas, Rita, Carl, Peter, Theodore, and Piper walk over to the group.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Noel asked.

"We watched you fight off that monster while you were too busy to notice." Lucas answered.

"Why?" Noel asked.

"Because seeing you fight to defend something makes me want to change for the better. I guess it's important to try and help someone rather than isolate yourself from people." Lucas said.

"Although you do care for your gang, I think trying to help town be a better place might make you feel better." Noel said.

"I guess so." Lucas said.

"Lucas sure could learn something from you, Noel." Rita said.

"But everyone hates us and blames us for that incident." Carl said.

"Maybe we help some people, they could change their minds about us." Peter said.

"Right. I think we can do it." Piper said.

"Wow. Talk about a total stranger teaching us a lesson. Thanks for that." Theodore said.

"So, what's next for you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to find out the truth about myself. I want to know more about what I don't know about me." Noel answered.

"That sounds reasonable." Rita said.

"Good luck to you." Theodore said.

"I hope you find out about yourself." Piper said.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Noel said.

"Yeah. Take care." Lucas said.

Noel makes her way through Silver Town and makes her way to the outskirts and later on she finds a door and she goes to the door and later on reaches it and goes through the door and leaves Silver Town.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 12: Pac-Land

Chapter 12: Pac-Land

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, and T.J. return to Tower of Remembrance and are now on a different room and they make their way to the next floor.

 _"So, Ky, do you have any idea what's going on for the tower, and what someone is up to?"_ Pax asked mentally.

 _"No. Not yet. I know that whatever it is that someone is up to, my friends and I will stop them. I just hope that this tower doesn't do anything to devour me."_ Ky said mentally.

 _"What do you mean by that?"_ Pax asked mentally.

 _"This girl, Nixa told me that I'm going encounter my fate, and I shouldn't lose sight of what's important to me. I don't know what it means yet, but I'll figure it out."_ Ky said mentally.

 _"Well, be careful. There is no telling what will happen to you."_ Pax said mentally.

"Ky? Ky?" A voice asked and Ky looks at his friends.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Why'd you stop? We're almost at the next floor." T.J. said.

"Sorry. I was talking to Pax in my mind." Ky said.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just make our way, so we can find out more about what will happen." Max said.

"Right. I'm coming." Ky said.

Ky makes his way to the next floor.

Meanwhile in the cell the silver haired girl is still chained up until a door opens revealing someone.

"Time to come out. You have work to do." The person and it's a male voice and the person grabs the silver haired girl by her left arm and forcefully drags her out of the cell and leaves the room.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends arrive at the next floor and look around.

"Yet another SAME room and DIFFERENT floor! I'm already getting tired of this." Elena said.

"Whose bright idea was to make this tower? What's its true purpose?" Shadow asked.

"It will be found out soon. For now, press on." Ky said.

Ky makes his way to the door at the end and he takes out two remaining cards and decides which card to use next and so he decides to use the Pac-Land card to unlock the door and Ky goes through the opened door.

* * *

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, and T.J. are now in Pac-Village and they explore around Pac-Village.

"Pac-Village or in this case, a figment." Tails said.

"Nothing new." Elena said.

"Look at this." Blaze said looking at a tree.

"Isn't that…?" Max stops talking.

"Yes. It's the…" Blaze was cut off.

"The Golden Fruit Tree." A voice said and the group turn to see Professor-Pac and with him is Pac-Man. "At least it used to be until those hooligan ghost stole the Golden Fruits, and that caused the freedom of Spooky." Professor-Pac said.

"And without the Golden Fruits to seal Spooky again and as long as he remains free, Pac-Land is pretty much screwed?" Elena asked.

"In a way, yes. I've already entrusted Pac-Man to find and retrieve the Golden Fruits, and stop Spooky." Professor-Pac said.

"Well, how 'bout we help Pac-Man find the Golden Fruits and return 'em?" Ky offered.

"You? Are you certain?" Professor-Pac asked.

"Yes. We can handle this. Trust us." Elena said.

"Very well. Pac-Land is now resting on your shoulders now along with Pac-Man. Do be careful." Professor-Pac said and the group nod.

"Well, Pac-Man, it's you and us. Let's get to it." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"We'd better watch out for any of these ghosts that will get in our way." Tails said.

"Agreed. Let's just go find those Golden Fruits." Shadow said.

Ky makes his way through the field of Pac-Village while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he keeps going through the field and later on Ky and the group arrive at a forest and while looking around Pac-Man steps on a bungee and it sends him to a treetop and so the group get on the bungee and they get sent to the treetop and join Pac-Man.

"So, where would the Golden Fruits be? Those ghosts had to hid them somewhere." Elena said.

"One of them could be hidden around here for all we know." Max said and Pac-Man nods.

"We should search this forest for them then." Ky said.

"Or you should just go home before you get seriously hurt." A voice said and the group see Clyde and Inky arriving while carrying two chests.

"We heard you're looking for the Golden Fruits, Pac-Man." Inky said.

"How'd you figure?" T.J. asked.

"Spooky told us, and he said you can't have the Golden Fruit thingies!" Clyde said.

"What're you gonna do to stop us?" Max asked.

"Spooky told us to stop Pac-Man by any means necessary." Inky said.

"You'll have to deal with us too!" Ky said unleashing Dawn of Hope.

"Fine. We'll be glad to deal with you, but don't you even think about getting past us and take the chests that are containing the first two Golden Fruits." Clyde said.

"You nimrod!" Inky said hitting Clyde.

"Thanks for that. Since it's behind ya, Pac-Man?" Ky said and Pac-Man nods and Pac-Man charges his Rev Roll and Ky strikes with Dawn of Hope and sends Pac-Man to strike at Clyde and Inky sending them flying off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Clyde and Inky screamed at the same time while going into the sky.

"What an idiot…" Shadow said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Yoshi." Lucky said in agreement.

"Well, they're outta the way. Now let's go for the chests they had." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

Ky uses Dawn of Hope to open the chests and they reveal the golden cherry and the golden strawberry.

"The first two Golden Fruits just like that idiot Clyde said." Shadow said.

"Just a few more to find and take back." Ky said.

"There's no further time to waste. Let's get going." Max said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"What is it, Storm?" Ky asked.

"Chu." Storm said as he takes something and gives it to Ky and it's another green card and it has both Kiyo and Zatch in it.

"Another friend card! You've found one!" Ky said as the card glows and it reveals Kiyo and Zatch.

"Ugh…my head hurts, Kiyo. And I'm hungry." Zatch said.

"Just what happened?" Kiyo asked and then he turns to see Ky. "Ky?! It's you!" Kiyo said.

"Ky's here?!" Zatch asked excited and he sees Ky. "KY!" Zatch cheered as he hugs Ky.

"Hey. Good to see you too, Zatch." Ky said.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Kiyo asked.

"It's a long story, Kiyo. I'll explain later." Ky said.

"Okay then. So, what're we doing?" Kiyo asked.

"Right now, we're in a figment world of Pac-Land, and we're helping Pac-Man find the Golden Fruits and take on Spooky." Elena answered.

"Can we help?" Zatch asked.

"Of course. You two are part of the team." Ky said.

"Let's get back to searching for the other Golden Fruits." Blaze said and the group nod.

Ky makes his way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he continues until he later leaves the forest and is now in the snowy mountain area and continues to make his way through the snowy mountain until later on the group leave the snowy mountain and are now in the volcanic area and the group search for more Golden Fruits.

"No sign of the Golden Fruits or the ghosts with them." Max said.

"Keep your eyes open. They have to be here somewhere." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"I just hope we hurry before Spooky does something to destroy Pac-Land." Kiyo said.

"But where could…" Zatch stops talking.

"Yoohoo! Pac-Man, darling!" A voice said and the group see Pinky and Blinky appear with three more chests.

"Not you two." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"I dunno how ya got past Inky and Clyde. Then again, Clyde's an idiot and Inky's such a weakling." Blinky said.

"And you two are a pain. Now get lost before we beat the crap out of you." Elena said.

"You? How amusing." Pinky said.

"Okay, you guys. Time to destroy Pac-Man and his buddies." Blinky said as Phantom Black Xetis and Search Ghost Heartless appear.

"Here we go again. Get ready." Ky said as the group nod and prepare to fight.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Search Ghost Heartless attack with their hands but Ky dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Rocket Slash but the Search Ghost Heartless disappear while the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Ky dodge rolls and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Stealth Blade but the Search Ghost Heartless try to sneak up behind Ky and try to extract energy from him but Ky dodges and then delivers a wide slash with Dawn of Hope but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but the Search Ghost Heartless attack with their hands but Ky dodges out of the way and then he finds a card with Kiyo and Zatch on it.

"KIYO AND ZATCH!" Ky called and Kiyo and Zatch appear.

"Zaker!" Kiyo yelled as he has Zatch use Zaker to strike and they both disappear.

The Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams at Ky who dodges out of the way and then uses Leaf Raid but the Search Ghost Heartless sneak and try to extract energy but Ky dodges and then uses Vanish Slash to strike but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams to strike but Ky dodges and then triple vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Triple Fire but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and then attack with their chains but Ky dodges and then he finds another card and it has Pac-Man on it.

"PAC-MAN!" Ky called and Pac-Man appears and Pac-Man uses Rev Roll to strike and then disappears.

The Phantom Black Xetis fire black beams while the Search Ghost Heartless attack with their hands but Ky dodges and summons Elena who casts Fire and then shoots magic concussive blasts and disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and then disappears but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Search Ghost Heartless try to extract energy but Ky uses Leaf Raid and then summons Tails who summons Magic Hand to deliver a punch and disappears and then summons Max who uses Shield Missile and then disappears but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Search Ghost Heartless attack with their hands but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Rocket Slash and finishes off the Phantom Black Xetis and the Search Ghost Heartless.

After the battle Ky throws Dawn of Hope at Blinky and Pinky who dodge.

"Ha! Nice try!" Blinky said but Pac-Man flip kicks at Blinky and knocks him toward Pinky.

"Pac-Man, how could you?!" Pinky asked.

"So much for those two. Now to open those chests." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to unlock the chests and they reveal a golden apple, golden pear, and golden banana.

"Is that all of the Golden Fruits?" Max asked and Pac-Man nods.

"Good now let's return these to Pac-Village." Ky said.

"What about Spooky?" Tails asked.

"Screw him. Once we place the Golden Fruits back on that tree, Spooky will be sealed again." Elena said.

"Sounds good to me." T.J. said.

"Oh, I would agree, but that would be pointless." A voice said and the group see someone appearing and it's Spooky.

"Ah, great." Kiyo said.

"Spooky." Ky said.

"I'm surprised that you have managed to get past those incompetent ghosts that were to guard the Golden Fruits. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to brings these worthless fruits back to those wretched Pac-People. I shall relieve you of the burden of holding them." Spooky said as he makes the Golden Fruits come to him despite Ky trying to stop them but to no avail.

"Not good!" Zatch said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"You're not getting away with this! We'll take 'em back and stop you!" Ky said.

"If you want these back, then come find me at Ghost Island. You will not survive either way." Spooky said as he disappears.

"C'mon. We gotta over to Ghost Island and take those Golden Fruits back!" Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"It shouldn't be far. Let's go." Shadow said.

Ky makes his way through the volcanic area while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and then later on he arrives at a beach area and then goes through the island area and makes his way to get to Ghost Island and later on the group arrive at Ghost Island and make their way to the bayou and reach the center and confront Spooky.

"Hand over those Golden Fruits, Spooky! You're gonna go back to being in your prison anyway!" Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"You are foolish to follow me all the way here. I will be sure this place shall be your grave." Spooky said.

"No thanks. We rather live through this. You, on the other hand, have a date with your tree prison." Elena said.

"You have nowhere else to run! So come quietly!" Zatch said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Insolent fools! I will have the pleasure of destroying you and then I will destroy all of Pac-Land!" Spooky said.

"There's no way that'll happen! You're goin' down!" Ky said.

"Hmph! Feel my wrath!" Spooky said as he unleashes a spell.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boos Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Ky is now on a floating ground and is facing against Spooky.

Spooky fires meteors at Ky who dodges out of the way and aerial slashes at Spooky who fires more meteors but Ky casts Thunder to strike but Spooky disappears and shoots a beam at Ky who dodge rolls and tries to triple slash with Dawn of Hope but Spooky unleashes green smoke to poison Ky who avoids the green smoke and then uses Leaf Raid but Spooky disappears again and fires another beam but Ky dodges and summons Storm who uses Skullbash and then disappears and then summons Shadow who throws Chaos Spears and then disappears but Spooky fires another beam but Ky dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash with his Keyblade but Spooky unleashes more meteors to strike at Ky who dodges and then uses Thunder Surge and then summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and disappears but Spooky unleashes more meteors at Ky who avoids the meteors and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard to strike.

Spooky fires fireballs at Ky who dodges and triple horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash but Spooky unleashes more green poison gas but Ky counters and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Throw and disappears but Spooky unleashes purple smoke but Ky avoids the purple smoke and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash but Spooky vanishes and shoots more fireballs but Ky dodge rolls and uses Blizzard Raid but Spooky unleashes more purple smoke but Ky dodges and summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and then disappears and then summons Tails who shoots four shots from his blaster and disappears but Spooky unleashes a fire trail to get at Ky who runs from the fire trail and then slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash but Spooky shoots more fireballs and then unleashes green poison smoke but Ky uses Fire Strike and then uses Stealth Blade but Spooky unleashes another fire trail but Ky casts Blizzard to strike.

Spooky tries to cast a daze spell on Ky but Ky avoids the daze spell and then summons Elena who shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder and disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Tornado and then disappears but Spooky unleashes more meteors and then unleashes another fire trail but Ky dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Spooky unleashes more purple smoke but Ky avoids the purple smoke and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and they disappear but Spooky tries to put Ky in a daze spell again but Ky slashes at Spooky with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash and then uses Triple Fire but Spooky unleashes more meteors and then unleashes green poison smoke but Ky dodges them and summons Pac-Man who delivers a flip kick to strike and then disappears but Spooky retaliates with another fire trail but Ky dodges the fire trail and then delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two diagonal slashes with his Keyblade but Spooky unleashes more meteors but Ky triple aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash with his Keyblade and finishes off Spooky.

After the fight a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Meteor Storm)_

After the battle with Spooky the group walk over to the Golden Fruits and they take them.

"The Golden Fruits. They've been recovered after dealing with Spooky." Zatch said.

"Good. The Golden Fruits are now secure and are off evil hands." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"With that done, let's go return these to Pac-Village and return them back to the tree." Kiyo said.

The group return to Pac-Village and the group place the Golden Fruits back onto the Golden Fruit Tree.

"Whew. Well, that's over now. I guess that's it." Ky said.

"Splendid! You've recovered the Golden Fruits!" Professor-Pac said.

"Yeah. It wasn't really easy, but we pulled through." Elena said.

"Pac-Land owes for what you have done." Professor-Pac said.

"Thanks, but now we should be going now." Ky said.

"Yeah. We have a path to be following." T.J. said.

"Pac-Land won't be forgetting what you did today." Professor-Pac said and Pac-Man nods.

"Thanks. We'll be seeing you guys around. Take care." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

Ky makes his way out o Pac-Village and returns to the field and he makes his way through the field and later on he finds the same door and so he makes his way to get to the door and when he reaches the door Ky goes through it and leaves Pac-Land.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 13: Cybertron

Chapter 13: Cybertron

Noel, Ken, and Grace return to Tower of Remembrance and are now in the next room and while they make their way to the next floor Noel is thinking about what Quince said to her and how he knows about the Child of Light and Darkness.

"I just can't figure out how Quince knows about the Child of Light and Darkness, but he has to know about the truth I'm trying to search for." Noel said.

"Ya think that freaky, creepy, and stupid clown knows somethin' 'bout you?" Ken asked.

"There's a good chance. It wouldn't hurt to try and find him for the answers I want." Noel said.

"I kinda don't see any other alternative. I guess we can get some answers outta that damn clown." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said in agreement.

Noel makes her way through the room and makes her way to the next floor.

Meanwhile Quince arrives at the dark room and finds Raphael and Makoto.

"Good news, you two! I have tested Noel's strength. She has excellent power that is remaining dormant within her." Quince said.

"Good to know. What do you want now?" Raphael asked.

"I have started on a new project to further test Noel's powers. It will soon be completed." Quince said.

"Do you really think that it will work?" Makoto asked.

"One can never know unless they try." Quince said smiling.

Meanwhile Noel has arrived at the next floor.

"Where is that damn clown? Also, where the hell is that bastard man that insulted you?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but we'll keep searching if we have to." Noel said.

"Then I'm still on board." Ken said.

"I'll continue to find my truth. I swear on that." Noel said.

Noel makes her way to the next door and she looks at her remaining two cards and decides which card to use next and she decides to use the Cybertron card to unlock the door and it opens and Noel goes through the door.

* * *

Noel, Ken, and Grace are now in the large city of Iacon and Noel is in her yellow Autobot form while Ken is in his black and green Autobot form while Grace is in his brown and cream Autobot form and they look around and the city is torn up in flames.

"This is terrible! Iacon is in danger!" Noel said.

"Don't tell me it's those Black Xetis or Heartless or even those damn Decepticon guys." Ken said.

"We need to find out what's happening here." Noel said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

Noel makes her way through Iacon while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues to make way through the city and later on she arrives at the next part of Iacon and while the group are looking around purple cars appear and they transform into Decepticons.

"Stop there, Autobot trash!" A Decepticon said.

"Piss off, bolt brain!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"Outta the way!" A voice said as a yellow cars appears and runs over the Decepticons and the yellow car transforms into Bumblebee. "Take THAT, Decepticon junk pile!" Bumblebee said.

"Thank you." Noel said and Bumblebee turns to the group.

"What are you three doing here? This isn't safe now that the Decepticons are taking over and destroying Iacon." Bumblebee said.

"I know, but we want to find out why is this happening." Noel said.

"Megatron is behind this assault. He's trying to bring his 'freedom' to Cybertron in hopes of taking over." Bumblebee said.

"But what is he…?" Noel was cut off by Robot Heartless appearing.

"Dammit! They keep getting' in our way!" Ken said.

"We'll fight them off." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Hold on. I'll try to help out." Bumblebee said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Robot Heartless shoot at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Aero to lift and send the Robot Heartless flying but the Robot Heartless continue to fire lasers but Noel summons Ken who casts Blizzard and then unleashes magic music waves and disappears but the Robot Heartless continue to fire lasers but Noel dodges and she finds a Bumblebee card.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Noel called and Bumblebee appears.

"Take THAT!" Bumblebee said as she shoots lasers from his blaster and disappears.

The Robot Heartless fire more lasers but Noel dodges and uses Leaf Strike and then uses Triple Blizzard but the Robot Heartless keep firing lasers but Noel uses Rainbow Surge to strike and then delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but the Robot Heartless fire more lasers but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm and finishes off the Robot Heartless and defeats them.

After the battle the group talk to Bumblebee said.

"Thank you for your help, Bumblebee." Noel said.

"No problem." Bumblebee said.

"These damn creeps won't piss off until we do somethin' about it." Ken said.

"Luckily, I'm trying to find Optimus. He's the only who can help bring Cybertron back on track and stand up against Megatron." Bumblebee said.

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble, can we help you find Optimus?" Noel asked.

"I don't see why not. You guys are capable of fighting. Let's work together." Bumblebee said.

"Great. I hope we'll find him soon." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through Iacon while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and continues to go through Iacon and later on the group arrive at a building and enter it and while exploring the group find Ratchet who is tending to Omega Supreme.

"Ratchet. I'm looking for Optimus. Where is he?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know, but he's probably dealing with Decepticons while trying to find and stop Megatron." Ratchet answered.

"Is that Omega Supreme? What happened to him?" Bumblebee asked.

"Megatron and the Decepticons are responsible for doing this to him. Now he's in a damaged and weakened state." Ratchet said.

"Is there some way to help him?" Noel asked.

"Right now, I'm trying to patch him up. I just hope that the Decepticons don't interfere." Ratchet said.

Just then something appears and it's the frog Black Xeti Croaker.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Dammit! A Black Xeti!" Ken said.

"It's going for Omega Supreme!" Bumblebee said.

"You guys have to keep this thing busy while I try to heal Omega Supreme up." Ratchet said.

"That won't be a problem." Noel said.

"And I'll be sure to help you." A voice said and the group see a truck come by and it transforms into Optimus.

"Optimus! You're here!" Bumblebee said.

"Yes. I have managed to find you here. Now, let's destroy this creature." Optimus said.

"Right." Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Croaker sticks its acidic tongue at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Croaker fires acid shots at Noel who dodges the acid shots and then uses Rainbow Surge but Croaker delivers a huge croak and sends Noel back but Noel recovers and then uses Fire Raid but Croaker spits acid at Noel who dodges and delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Croaker lashes its acidic tongue but Noel counters and strikes back with Radiant Salvation and then summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike and then disappears but Croaker fires three acid shots but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then uses Bubble Storm and then summons Ken who throws magic music bombs and then casts Earth and disappears but Croaker unleashes a stream of acid but Noel avoids the stream of acid and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Croaker delivers another huge croak to push Noel back but Noel recovers and she finds a card with Optimus on it.

"OPTIMUS!" Noel called and Optimus appears.

"I have you!" Optimus said as he delivers axe swipes and then disappears.

Croaker lashes with its acidic tongue and leaves behind a trail of Dark Energon crystals but Noel dodges and uses Rainbow Surge but Croaker unleashes a stream of acid but Noel avoids the stream of acid and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Bumblebee who fires lasers from his blaster and disappears but Croaker shoots a huge acid shot but Noel dodges and summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie charge and then disappears but Croaker unleashes an acidic force field for protection and fires three acid shots but Noel dodges and then manages to strike with Radiant Salvation but Croaker lashes with its acidic tongue again and leaves behind another trail of Dark Energon crystals but Noel dodges and summons Espio who delivers multi ninja kicks and then delivers palm strikes and disappears and then summons Knuckles who uses Drill Punch and disappears but Croaker retaliates with more acid shots and then fires three giant acid shots but Noel dodges out of the way and then strikes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Triple Blizzard.

Croaker unleashes another acidic force field to protect itself and then lashes its acidic tongue while leaving behind trails of Dark Energon crystals but Noel moves out of the way and then triple horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Croaker unleashes a stream of acid but Noel dodges and then uses Rainbow Surge and then summons Cream and Cheese and Cream and Cheese spin together to strike and then disappear but Croaker fires five acid shots but Noel dodges and then uses Fire Raid but Croaker unleashes acid streams but Noel avoids the acid streams and strikes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Triple Blizzard but Croaker lashes with its acidic tongue and unleashes Dark Energon crystals but Noel dodges them and delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two diagonal slashes with her Keyblade but Croaker fires five giant acid shots but Noel dodges them and uses Bubble Storm but Croaker unleashes three acid streams but Noel avoids the acid streams and delivers three slashes with Radiant Salvation and finishes off Croaker and defeats it.

After the fight a card appears before Noel and gains an ability.

 _(Obtained: Poison Edge)_

After the battle the group walk to Ratchet and Omega Supreme and Ratchet has finished healing Omega Supreme.

"Well done, Ratchet. You have saved Omega Supreme." Optimus said.

"I should be thanking you all for defending us from that monster while I was healing him." Ratchet said.

"Now we have to find Megatron. Optimus, do you know where he is?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes. I also know where is headed. He is heading for the core of Cybertron. If he succeeds with attempting to drain the energy off the core, it will be the end of Cybertron as we know it." Optimus said.

"We can't let that happen. We have to reach the core." Noel said.

"Only Omega Supreme can open the entrance to the core. Omega Supreme, we need you to open that entrance to the core for us." Optimus said.

"Affirmative. Omega Gate Sequence: Initiating." Omega Supreme said.

Just then Spider Black Xetis appear and surround the group.

"Black Xetis!" Noel said.

"Dammit! They just can't piss off!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"Autobots, prepare for battle and defend Omega Supreme with your lives!" Optimus said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Spider Black Xetis shoot webs at Noel who dodges out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Poison Edge but Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs and legs but Noel dodges and casts Thunder but the Spider Black Xetis try to trap Noel with their webs but Noel counters and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Optimus who swings his axe and disappears and then summons Grace who uses Growl and disappears but the Spider Black Xetis unleash venom to damage but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then uses Bubble Storm but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs again but Noel summons Ken who casts Fire and then shoots magic music notes and then disappears and then summons Bumblebee who shoots lasers from his blaster and disappears but the Spider Black Xetis shoot their webs but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash and defeats the Spider Black Xetis.

"How's Omega now?" Ken asked.

"Omega Gate Sequence: Thirty percent." Omega Supreme said.

"For the love of…! C'mon! We gotta get to the damn core! We don't have all FREAKIN' day!" Ken yelled jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Please calm down, Ken." Noel said trying to calm Ken's attitude.

"Thanks, Noel. I needed that." Ken said.

"Omega Gate Sequence: Forty-five percent." Omega Supreme said.

'I'm restoring his vital systems. The sequence is going a bit faster." Ratchet said.

"Good work, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"This'll take freakin' forever." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Don't tell me to be patient, ya mutt." Ken said.

Later on Omega Supreme's Omega Gate Sequence is now on Eighty-five percent.

"It's going well. We are nearing completion, and then we'll reach our mission." Optimus said.

"Freakin' FINALLY!" Ken shouted.

"Please hurry." Noel said.

"Omega Gate Sequence: Ninety percent." Omega Supreme said.

"C'mon. C'MON!" Ken said.

"Patience, Ken." Optimus said.

"Omega Gate Sequence: One-hundred percent. Omega Gate Sequence: Complete. Core Entrance: Available." Omega Supreme said as the entrance to the core begins to open.

"FINALLY! Now can we freakin move?!" Ken asked.

"Yes. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said as the group drive into the Omega Gate and into the core.

Noel makes her way through the Cybertron's Omega Gate while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues to make her way through the strange area and later on the group arrive at an area and are close to what looks like a base and so they enter a room and they find what looks like a large purple sphere and there are Dark Energon crystals.

"That's the core. Megatron is defiling this sacred place." Optimus said.

"What can we do?" Ken asked.

"We have to destroy this corruption." Optimus said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Optimus." A voice said and the group see Megatron appearing.

"Megatron!" Optimus said.

"Why are you trying to corrupt the core? Are you trying to destroy Cybertron?" Noel asked.

"On the contrary, destroy these worthless Autobot trash, and make a world only for Decepticons to live. Even if this planet is destroyed, it will not matter either way. My Decepticons and I will still own this world." Megatron said.

"No. I cannot allow you to defile this place any further!" Optimus said.

"Yeah! You want Cybertron so bad?! You'll have to deal with us first!" Bumblebee said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Very well. It will be more easy and more fun to destroy any opposing Autobot fool that would dare stand in my way of my desire. Prepare to be destroyed." Megatron said.

"I don't think it will be easy to take us on, but we won't let you win." Noel said.

"You amuse me. Perish!" Megatron said as he attacks the group.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Megatron shoots at Noel with his blaster but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge but Megatron counters and delivers three punches but Noel counters back and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Fire Raid but Megatron throws grenades but Noel dodges out of the way and delivers three slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Bumblebee who fires lasers from his blaster and disappears but Megatron delivers a powerful blaster whip at Noel who counters and then delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but Megatron shoots four shots from his blaster at Noel who dodges and then uses Triple Blizzard but Megatron delivers two punches and then delivers a blaster swipe but Noel recovers herself and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Megatron throws grenades but Noel cartwheels out of the way and delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash with her Keyblade.

Megatron plants turrents on the ground and gets the turrents to shoot at Noel who dodges the shooting and then uses Poison Edge and strikes but Megatron fires four shots from his blaster but Noel counters and delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a cartwheel slash but Megatron throws grenades but Noel dodges the grenades and casts Thunder and then summons Grace who uses Bite and disappears but Megatron fires four more shots from his blaster but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Ken who casts Earth and then unleashes magic music waves and disappears but Megatron gets the turrents to shoot at Noel who dodges the shooting and then uses Fire Raid but Megatron throws grenades but Noel delivers diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Megatron delivers blaster whip but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but Megatron slams his metallic fists on the ground and causes a shake but Noel recovers and then uses Triple Blizzard.

Megatron fires a bigger shot from his blaster at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Megatron delivers four punches at Noel who counters and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Megatron slams his metallic on the ground and causes another shake but Noel recovers herself and summons Optimus who swings his axe at Megatron and disappears but Megatron throws grenades but Noel summons Espio who delivers multi ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and disappears and then summons Cream and Cheese and Cream sends Cheese to attack and they disappear but Megatron fires four huge shots from his blaster and then delivers four punches but Noel counters and then strikes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Triple Blizzard but Megatron slams his fists on the ground and causes more shocking but Noel strikes back with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge but Megatron throws grenades but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and finishes off Megatron and is defeated.

After fighting Megatron a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Plasma Slash)_

After the battle the group walk over to the core that is now emitting a bright white light and free from Dark Energon.

"Excellent work, Autobots. The core is now free from the Dark Energon's darkness and now Megatron will not defile it any longer." Optimus said.

"That's great." Noel said.

"So, we're at peace now?" Bumblebee asked.

"We may still be at war with the Decepticons, but we know we will defend Cybertron's peace, no matter what the cost is." Optimus said.

"Yeah. That's something we can agree on." Noel said.

"Thank you for your help, Noel. I have something for you as a reward." Optimus said and gives Noel a blue card.

 _(Obtained: Carmelita card)_

"Thank you, Optimus." Noel said.

"Now, Bumblebee and I must return to see to Cybertron's safety." Optimus said.

"Take care, Optimus, Bumblebee." Noel said.

"Till all are one." Optimus and Bumblebee said.

After saying goodbye to Optimus and Bumblebee and leaving the core Noel makes her way through Iacon and she later finds the door and so she makes her way to the door and reaches it and goes through the door and leaves Cybertron.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 14: Morning Land

Chapter 14: Morning Land

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, and T.J. return to Tower of Remembrance and they make their way to the next floor.

"So, to be clear, Ky is dealing with figments of friends we made during our adventure together, like that freaky clown said, and he scattered us throughout this tower?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"And to top it off, Ky is able to see Pax, but only spiritually and mentally?" Zatch asked.

"That's right." T.J. answered.

"But what did that girl Nixa said about encountering your fate, and not lose the sight of what's important?" Kiyo asked.

"That's something I still don't know, but I'm still gonna figure that out, even if it kills me." Ky said and the others nod.

"Then we should make haste if we want to find out." Max said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

"Then let's not waste any more time. C'mon." Ky said.

Ky makes his way to the next floor.

Meanwhile in the room Nixa continues watching the reflection of Ky and his friends moving through the tower and just then a dark corridor appears and it's the teal haired boy.

"The girl, Ami is now out of her cage for her to work on one of that stupid clown's creations. You know what this means." The teal haired boy said.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Nixa said.

"Hold it, Nixa. You've already had your encounter with the Prince of Light back at the first floor. I would like to meet him face-to-face next." The teal haired boy said.

"Oh, you do, huh? Okay then. I won't stop you. You're gonna need these though." Nixa said as she takes out six more blue cards and she throws them at the teal haired boy who catches them.

"Don't think that I'll be just giving these to him. He has to pass my test first." The teal haired boy said.

"Whatever you do, don't do anything to break him." Nixa said.

"What do you care if I do or don't? You shouldn't feel soft about anything." The teal haired boy said.

"Ky is the key to our plan. He's the key to…" Nixa was cut off by the teal haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't remind me. I'm not gonna kill him. I'm not stupid. That doesn't mean I'll just go easy on him. You know that we're in on this together. We're to keep this under our hoods until the time is correct." The teal haired boy said as he walks off.

"Be careful, Jinux." Nixa said.

"Your concern is comforting, but I don't need it." The teal haired boy named Jinux said as he disappears in darkness.

"You're right. You are a capable fighter anyway." Nixa said.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends arrive at the next floor.

"So far so good, I think. I just hope that nothing else will go wrong." Ky said.

"That's something I wouldn't be so sure about. For all we know, someone might come and try to takes us on." Tails said.

"Yeah, but we'll handle it." Ky said.

"Your positivity doesn't change, does it?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, leave him alone, Shadow." Elena said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

Ky makes his way for the next door and as he reaches for the next door he takes out his last card which is the Morning Land card and so he uses the Morning Land card to unlock the door and he goes through the opened door.

* * *

The group arrive at Forest Village and it's in a night state and the group look around.

"Sheesh, this place so dark!" Zatch said.

"This place has a serious night problem, because of those Crow guys." Max said.

"We'd better watch our backs. No telling what will happen around here." Ky said.

As the group start to move Storm sees something.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at what he's looking at.

"Huh?" Ky asked and he sees someone being surrounded by Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless and it's Billy Hatcher who is being surrounded.

"Is that…?" Blaze stops talking.

"It is! Billy's in trouble!" Elena said.

"Then what're we waiting for?! C'mon!" Ky said as he runs to Billy's aid and takes out Dawn of Hope. "Hey! Let's take 'em on together!" Ky said and Billy nods.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky dodges the attacks and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge and then uses Meteor Storm but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise to attack but Ky dodges and summons Elena who casts Earth and then shoots magic concussive blasts and disappears and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and they disappear but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky dodges and finds a card with Billy on it.

"BILLY!" Ky called and Billy appears and Billy takes out an egg and starts dashing all over the area with his egg while getting the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then disappears.

The Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Ky uses Rocket Slash but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two horizontal slashes and then casts Aero and sends the Black Xetis and Heartless flying but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise to attack but Ky uses Leaf Raid and finishes off the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless and defeats them.

After the fight the group walk to Billy.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Billy." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Since this is nighttime, the Crows are responsible and we have to do something about it." Tails said and Billy runs off.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going, Billy?" Zatch asked and Billy points at something.

"I think he wants us to follow him. C'mon." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Forest Village while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he follows Billy through Forest Village and later on they arrive at a hill and they find a golden egg.

"A golden egg…" Max said.

"That could mean one thing." Elena said.

"Yeah. One of the Chicken Elders is trapped in it!" Ky said and Billy nods.

"Let's help hatch it and free the Elder." Blaze said.

Just then Crow Heartless appear.

"Scram!" Ky yelled as he throws his Keyblade at the Crow Heartless and defeats them. "Billy! Let's hurry and hatch it!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Ky and Billy work together to hatch the golden egg and Billy unleashes his rooster call while Ky unleashes his light beam and the golden egg hatches revealing Oma-Oma who uses his rooster call to bring morning back to Forest Village.

"Thank you for freeing me. Now my land be peaceful, but the other Elders are trapped and night remains in their lands." Oma-Oma said.

"That won't be a problem. We'll save the rest." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Good. Good. I suggest that you should go to Pirates Island next. Uri-Uri is in dire danger." Oma-Oma said.

"Then that's our next stop." Tails said.

"Let's go." Kiyo said.

"Please accept this reward for saving my home." Oma-Oma said giving Ky a card that has Sly on it.

"Thank you." Ky said and the card glows and Sly is free.

"Whew. That was weirder than I thought." Sly said.

"Good to have you back, Sly." Ky said.

"Ky. There you are. What is…?" Sly was cut off by Shadow.

"We'll explain later. We have to protect Morning Land." Shadow said.

"Count me in. I've been out of action long enough." Sly said.

Ky makes his way through Forest Village and makes his way to Pirates Island and later on the group find a boat and get on it and they sail for Pirates Island and later on the group arrive at the shore of Pirates Island and explore and it's in nighttime.

"C'mon. We gotta find Uri-Uri and save him." Ky said.

"But where could he be?" T.J. asked.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at something.

"Huh?" Ky asked and he sees Rolly taking a golden egg and just then Crow Heartless appear.

"Oh, no." Sly said and Billy runs for Rolly.

"Let's go help Rolly." Ky said and the group nod and run for the fight.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Crow Heartless attack Ky with their beaks but Ky dodges and aerial slashes at the Crow Heartless with Dawn of Hope and then summons Lucky who uses Headbutt and disappears but the Crow Heartless attack with their wings but Ky casts Gravity and crushes the Crow Heartless but the Crow Heartless retaliate and attack with their talons but Ky summons Shadow who delivers multi punches and then disappears and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and then disappears but the Crow Heartless attack with their beaks but Ky dodges and finds the Sly card.

"SLY!" Ky called and Sly appears.

"You're not getting away!" Sly said as he uses Cane Spin and then disappears.

The Crow Heartless attack with their wings but Ky uses Meteor Storm but the Crow Heartless attack back with their beaks but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Flame Kick and disappears but the Crow Heartless attack with their talons but Ky dodges and uses Rocket Slash and the Triple Fire and finishes off the Crow Heartless.

After the battle the group talk to Rolly.

"Thanks, guys. Thanks, Billy." Rolly said and Billy nods.

"Looks like you found that golden egg. It's containing Elder Uri-Uri." Ky said.

"Really? Well, it's safe thanks to you guys." Rolly said.

"Now let's hurry and free Uri-Uri before they come back." Shadow said.

"Right. Billy." Ky said and Billy nods.

Billy unleashes his rooster call while Ky unleashes his light beam and the golden egg hatches and frees Uri-Uri who unleashes his rooster call and brings morning back to Pirates Island.

"Well done, all of you. You have brought peace back to Pirates Island." Uri-Uri said.

"It was our pleasure." Elena said.

"I'm guessing more Elders are held captive?" Sly asked.

"That is correct. Please hurry and save the others so Morning Land can know peace again." Uri-Uri said.

"We'll make sure that happens." Ky said and the others nod.

"Excellent. Your next destination will be at Dino Mountain, where Ura-Ura resides. Make haste and save him, my friends." Uri-Uri said.

"Got it." Tails said.

"Also, take this with you. It is my way of showing gratitude." Uri-Uri said as he gives Ky a card with Bentley on it.

"Thanks, sir." Ky said and the card glows and Bentley is freed.

"You okay, Bentley?" Sly asked.

"I'm fine. An unexpected turn, but it's good to be out." Bentley said.

"That's good to hear." Ky said.

"It seems this strange tower's more than meets the eye. We should be careful." Bentley said.

"Yeah. We figured that out." Kiyo said.

"Let's hurry to Dino Mountain." Ky said and the others nod.

Ky makes his way through Pirates Island while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he makes his way to Dino Mountain and later on the group find a cave and enter it and go through and later on they arrive at Dino Mountain and it's nighttime by the crows.

"Now to find Ura-Ura and save him from the Crows." Ky said.

"Let's hurry and find him." Rolly said.

The group make their way through Dino Mountain and they find Chick who finds a golden egg but then Crows appear.

"Oh, no they don't!" Ky said as he and Billy confront the Crows and they defeat them.

"Good job! Now for Ura-Ura!" Bentley said.

Just then Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Crap! Move it!" Ky yelled.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at Ky who dodge rolls and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash with his Keyblade but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but Ky dodges and casts Thunder to strike and then summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and then disappears but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Ky uses Stealth Blade but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Ky dodges and finds a card with Bentley on it.

"BENTLEY!" Ky called and Bentley appears.

"I have you now!" Bentley said as he throws bombs and then disappears.

The Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Ky dodge rolls and then finds a card with Rolly on it.

"ROLLY!" Ky called and Rolly appears.

"You're mine!" Rolly said as she gets an egg and starts throwing the egg at the Zombie Black Xetis and then disappears.

The Zombie Black Xetis keep attacking with their limbs but Ky uses Meteor Storm and finishes off the Zombie Black Xetis and defeats them.

The group walk over to the golden egg and Billy unleashes his rooster call while Ky unleashes his light beam and then the golden egg hatches freeing Ura-Ura who unleashes his rooster call and brings morning back to Dino Mountain.

"Thank you all for saving me. Now my land can know peace once more, but Blizzard Castle is still in danger along with Elder Ponee. Please see to that you save her next." Ura-Ura said.

"That we can do, sir." Ky said and the others nod.

"I know you will succeed. Please, as a token of my thanks, take this with you and may it serve you well." Ura-Ura said giving Ky a card with Murray on it.

"Thank you." Ky said and the card glows and Murray is now freed.

"Man! That was some serious nap!" Murray said.

"You okay, Big guy?" Sly asked.

"I'm never better! 'The Murray's' back in action!" Murray said.

"He still uses it." Shadow said.

"I'm glad you're back and safe, Murray." Ky said.

"Thanks for helpin' out, Ky! So what're we doin'?" Murray asked.

"Now we have to go to Blizzard Castle and save Elder Ponee." Rolly said and Billy nods.

"I'm IN!" Murray said.

"I'll go too. I haven't done anything to help." Chick said.

"Then let's get going." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Dino Mountain while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he makes his way to get to Blizzard Castle and later on the group arrive at another mountain and it's getting cold and there is snow and the group arrive at Blizzard Castle and it's nighttime.

"So COLD!" Zatch whined.

"Let's hurry and save Ponee." Max said.

"Find the golden egg, and we'll be sure to save her." Ky said.

The group go through Blizzard Castle and they find someone which is Bantam and he finds a golden egg.

"Bantam!" Rolly said.

"He found another golden egg! That's where Elder Ponee is!" Tails said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group get to Bantam and the golden egg.

"Bantam. You've found the golden egg containing Elder Ponee." Rolly said.

"We have to save her." Chick said.

"Really? Then let's hurry and hatch this." Bantam said.

"Gladly. Billy!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Billy unleashes his rooster call while Ky unleashes his light beam and hatches the golden egg and frees Ponee who unleashes her rooster call and brings morning back to Blizzard Castle.

"Thank you all for saving me and bringing peace back to my land, but the Crows have still taken over Circus Park and are holding Elder Allini captive." Ponee said.

"Then we'll make our way there and save him." Elena said.

"Please do." Ponee said.

"We'd better hurry to Circus Park and find Allini." Bentley said.

"Let's get going." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Blizzard Castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he continues his way through Blizzard Castle and later on the group make their way through a canyon area and they arrive at Circus Park and it's in nighttime and they search for Allini.

"No joy can come from this place since the Crows have taken over." Bantam said.

"If we save Allini, then there might be some joy returning." Sly said.

"Hurry." Ky said.

The group go through Circus Park and search for Allini's golden egg and later on the group find the golden egg that's being surrounded by Crows but Ky defeats them with Dawn of Hope.

"Good. Billy!" Ky said and Billy nods and he unleashes his rooster call while Ky unleashes his light beam and the golden egg hatches and frees Allini who uses his rooster call to bring morning back to Circus Park.

"Free at last! Thank you all for coming for me." Allini said.

"It's no problem." Murray said.

"At least you're okay." Chick said and Billy nods.

"Although Circus Park may know joy and peace again, the last Elder, Meri-Meri is still captive by Dark Raven and his Crows. Please see to that you go to Sand Ruins and save him." Allini said.

"Gladly." Ky said.

"Good luck to you all." Allini said.

Ky makes his way through Circus Park while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and the group later on arrive at a desert area and the group later arrive at Sand Ruins and like the other lands it's in nighttime.

"Meri-Meri is the last Elder to save." Blaze said.

"Then let's hurry and find and rescue him." Rolly said and Billy nods.

The group go through Sand Ruins to find Meri-Meri's golden egg and later on they climb up the top of the ruins and they find another golden egg.

"Hang on, Meri-Meri. We're coming." Ky said as he runs to the golden egg but Crow Heartless appear. "Outta our way!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Crow Heartless attack with their talons but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Billy who egg dashes and then disappears and then summons Sly who uses Cane Push and then disappears but the Crow Heartless attack with their beaks but Ky dodges and he finds a card with Murray on it.

"MURRAY!" Ky called and Murray appears.

"'The Murray' will CRUSH you!" Murray said as he uses Turbo Charge and then disappears.

The Crow Heartless attack with their wings but Ky dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Triple Fire but the Crow Heartless attack with their talons but Ky finds a card with Chick on it.

"CHICK!" Ky called and Chick appears.

"I got it!" Chick said as he gets an egg and starts egg bouncing on the Crow Heartless and then disappears.

The Crow Heartless attack with their beaks but Ky uses Rocket Slash and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Gravity but the Crow Heartless attack with their talons but Ky dodges and he finds another card with Bantam on it.

"BANTAM!" Ky called and Bantam appears.

"You're done!" Bantam said as he takes an egg and starts egg dunking at the Crow Heartless and disappears.

The Crow Heartless attack with their wings but Ky dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Bentley who throws sleeping darts making them sleep and then disappears and then summons Elena who casts Thunder and then throws magic bombs and disappears and then Ky uses Rocket Slash and finishes off the Crow Heartless and defeats them.

After the fight the group run to the golden egg and Billy unleashes his rooster call while Ky unleashes his light beam and hatches the golden egg and frees Meri-Meri who unleashes his rooster call and brings morning back to Sand Ruins.

"You have saved me and my land, but Dark Raven is nearing Giant Palace by using the ruins' power. You must hurry and stop him." Meri-Meri said.

"We'll hurry." Ky said and the others nod.

"Splendid. Please make haste." Meri-Meri said.

The group make their way through Sand Ruins and later on they arrive at a pyramid and enter it and they find Dark Raven.

"Hold it right there!" Ky said pointing Dawn of Hope at Dark Raven.

"Hmph. So you have come this far, but you are too late. I have solved that ridiculous riddle, and now the path to Giant Palace is revealed along with the path to the Giant Egg!" Dark Raven said.

"You're not going to the Giant Egg while we're here to stop you!" Kiyo said.

"Hahahahahaha! How amusing! See if you can stop me!" Dark Raven said as he goes into the rainbow and disappears.

"Stop him!" Ky said and they nod and they go into the rainbow.

The group are now transported to Giant Palace and it's in nighttime.

"He's already after the Giant Egg! If he hatches it, then all is over!" Tails said.

"We won't let that happen." T.J. said.

"Let's go through this place and stop Dark Raven." Ky said and Billy nods.

Ky makes his way through Giant Palace while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he keeps going through Giant Palace and later on the group arrive at a chamber and they arrive at the chapel where the Giant Egg is and they confront Dark Raven.

"You fools are persistent. This game ends now." Dark Raven said.

"It will be over after we take care of you." Sly said.

"Just give up and admit that you lost." Max said.

"The Elders are saved and so are their lands. You have nothing left, Dark Raven." Rolly said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"You fools have a death wish. Very well. Everything will be over once I use this power. Giant Egg! Grant me power of darkness to crush these pests!" Dark Raven commanded as the Giant Egg hatches and unleashes black mist and it surrounds Dark Raven.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Ky is now in the destroyed chapel of Giant Palace and searches for Dark Raven who is now in his giant purple and red smoky raven form.

 **"BEHOLD MY POWER OF DARKNESS! EMBRACE ETERNAL NIGHT!"** Final Dark Raven said.

Final Dark Raven charges at Ky and attempts to attack but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Meteor Storm but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark waves but Ky dodges and then summons Storm who uses Skullbash and then disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Throw but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark energy spheres to get Ky who dodges and then uses Triple Fire and then summons Bantam who uses Egg Dunk and disappears but Final Dark Raven charges at Ky and attacks but Ky uses Blizzard Raid to strike but Final Dark Raven unleashes more dark energy spheres to get Ky who dodge rolls and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash with his Keyblade but Final Dark Raven flies all over the area and then unleashes more dark waves but Ky dodges and then casts Earth to strike but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark energy spheres but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Rocket Slash and then summons Chick who uses Egg Bounce and then disappears.

Final Dark Raven unleashes black smoke to try and blind Ky who avoids the black smoke and delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark waves but Ky avoids the dark waves and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga and they disappear and then summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and then disappears but Final Dark Raven unlashes dark energy spheres to get Ky who dodge rolls and then uses Meteor Storm but Final Dark Raven unleashes black smoke to blind Ky but Ky summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and then disappears but Final Dark Raven unleashes four dark energy spears but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark waves but Ky dodges and summons Rolly who uses Egg Shoot and disappears and then summons Tails who shoots lasers with his blaster and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Spin and disappears and then summons Shadow who uses Spin Dash and disappears but Final Dark Raven unleashes black smoke but Ky counters and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope.

Final Dark Raven unleashes five dark energy spheres but Ky dodge rolls and uses Leaf Raid but Final Dark Raven charges at Ky and tries to attack but Ky uses Thunder Surge and strikes back but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark waves but Ky dodges and summons Sly who uses Cane Jump and disappears and then summons Bentley who shoots electric darts and disappears and then summons Murray who uses Flame Punch and disappears but Final Dark Raven unleashes black smoke to blind Ky who counters and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers three roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark energy spheres but Ky dodges and then summons Elena who shoots multi magic shots and then casts Earth and disappears but Final Dark Raven unleashes black smoke to blind Ky and then unleashes dark energy spheres but Ky dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Triple Fire but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark waves but Ky summons Billy who uses Egg Dash and then disappears but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark energy spears but Ky dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial somersault slash and finishes off Final Dark Raven and defeats him.

After the fight a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Sleep)_

After the battle the Giant Egg is restored while morning is brought to Giant Palace.

"Finally. Peace at last." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Guess that's that for the Crows." Sly said.

Just then a light appears and surrounds Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantam.

"Whoa! What's…?" Murray stops talking.

"Don't worry. Since Morning Land is safe, we're gonna have to go back home." Rolly said.

"Yeah. It was great saving this place, but I think it's about time we leave." Chick said.

"Take care, guys." Bantam said.

"Yeah. See you guys around." Ky said and Billy nods and the four disappear.

"Well, since morning is restored, we should be going too." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. We still have more work to do if I'm gonna find out what my fate's gonna be." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Giant Palace and later on he finds the door and so he makes his way for the door and as he reaches it he goes through the door and leaves Morning Land.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 15: Bionis

Chapter 15: Bionis

Noel, Ken, and Grace return to Tower of Remembrance and revert back to their normal forms and they make their way through the room and for the next floor.

"Hey, Noel, how's your dark control comin'? You're not about to lose it yet, are ya?" Ken asked.

"No. I think I'm okay, but there's no telling what will happen." Noel said.

"Well, hope ya don't lose it and don't wind up becomin' a monster or somethin'." Ken said but Grace delivers a tail whip at Ken. "Ow! What the hell was that for, mutt?!" Ken demanded.

"Eevee!" Grace berated.

"I was tryin' to comfort her!" Ken snapped.

"Please calm down. I'm fine, really. Let's just keep going. We're not going to find my truth by just standing here fighting amongst ourselves." Noel said.

"You're right." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said nodding.

Noel makes her way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile Quince has left a room.

"Splendid! Wonderful! My latest project is now complete! Now to have it tested!" Quince said. "Come on out, my beautiful work! It's time to perform a good show for our guests!" Quince said as someone comes out of the room and joins him.

"What do you want me to do?" Someone said and it's a female voice.

"I want you to find Noel and test her strength and powers." Quince said.

"Noel, huh? If you say so." The female voice said.

"Splendid!" Quince said laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile Noel arrives at the next floor but then her chest starts to feel immense pain again making Noel kneel down to the ground again.

"Crap! Noel!" Ken said running to help her.

"I-I'm okay…" Noel said as she manages to get up. "This darkness the man gave me is urging to break loose." Noel said.

"Damn that bastard! I'll make him pay for it!" Ken said.

"Never mind that now. Let's just continue. I'll be okay." Noel said.

Noel makes her way for the next door and as she reaches it she looks at her final card which is the Bionis card and so she uses the Bionis card to unlock the door and Noel goes through the open door.

* * *

Noel, Ken, and Grace arrive at a plain and they explore the plain and as they look around they see what looks like a village up ahead.

"Hey! That village over there! Is that what I think it is?" Ken asked.

"Yes. Let's go there and…" Noel was cut off by something and she looks up to see what's in the sky and they look like robots. "Oh, no! It can't be…!" Noel stops talking.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Damn! They're headin' for that village! We'd better get over there before hell breaks loose!" Ken said.

"Right. Let's go." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the plain while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues through the plain until later she reaches the entrance of the village which is Colony 9 and as the group arrive they see the robots which are Mechon attacking the Homs by eating them and destroying buildings.

"This is HELL! Hell has broken loose already!" Ken said.

"We have to do something!" Noel said and the she sees two people surrounded by Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless and those two people are Shulk and Reyn.

"Hey, they're in trouble!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Let's help them!" Noel said as she runs to the two and takes out Radiant Salvation and confronts the Black Xetis and the Heartless. "Don't worry. You're not alone! We'll help you." Noel said.

"Thanks." Shulk said.

"Thought we were done for! Let's give 'em a good beatin'!" Reyn said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise up and attack with their claws but Noel uses her Carmelita card and summons Carmelita who shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol and then disappears but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but Noel counters and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Fire Raid but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Noel dodges and she finds a card that has Shulk on it.

"SHULK!" Noel called and Shulk appears.

"Right! I got it!" Shulk said as he uses Back Slash and strikes and then disappears.

The Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and they rise up and attack with their claws but Noel dodges and uses Triple Blizzard but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Noel dodges and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and summons Grace who uses Growl and disappears but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but Noel dodges and she finds a card with Reyn on it.

"REYN!" Noel called and Reyn appears.

"Eat THIS!" Reyn said as he uses Hammer Beat to strike and then disappears.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Noel counters and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and attack with their claws but Noel uses Bubble Storm and finishes off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and defeats them.

After the fight Noel talks to Shulk and Reyn.

"Are you two okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, but the Mechon are still attacking our home!" Shulk said.

"We were makin' our way to the Weapons Development Center to get the Monado! It's the only weapon to stand a chance against the Mechon." Reyn said.

"We'll help you get over there!" Noel said.

"Thanks." Shulk said.

"Let's hurry." Reyn said.

Noel makes her way through Colony 9 while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and goes through the Mechon and later on the group make their way for the Weapons Development Center only to be blocked by Mechon Heartless.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"Damn! Even those things are those piles of junk!" Reyn said.

"We have to fight them off if we want to get the Monado." Shulk said.

Just then something strikes at the Mechon Heartless and it's Dunban who is carrying the Monado.

"Looks like I came here just in time. Sorry for making you wait." Dunban said.

"Dunban!" Shulk said.

"C'mon! We have a colony to protect! We're not losing to those pieces of scrap!" Dunban said.

"Damn straight!" Ken said.

"Let's go." Noel said.

Noel fights off the Black Xetis, Heartless, and Mechon in her way to protect Colony 9 but as the group keep fighting off the invasion Mechon Heartless appear and strike at Dunban.

"UGH!" Dunban said as he's knocked back while the Monado drops from his hand.

"Dunban! The Monado!" Shulk said as he runs for the Monado and takes it and strikes at the Mechon Heartless.

"Shulk! Wait!" Dunban said.

"I think he's able to handle the Monado's power. We have to help him no matter what." Noel said as she runs to join Shulk. "Let's do this, Shulk." Noel said.

"Right! Look alive, Noel!" Shulk said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Mechon Heartless attack Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but the Mechon Heartless attack back at Noel but Noel uses Rainbow Surge to strike but the Mechon Heartless keep striking back but Noel summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and they disappear but the Mechon Heartless attack back but Noel casts Earth and then summons Shulk who uses Slit Edge and then disappears but the Mechon Heartless keep fighting back but Noel uses Poison Edge but the Mechon Heartless attack back but Noel summons Ken who casts Thunder and then unleashes magic music waves and disappears but the Mechon Heartless keep attacking but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and defeats the Mechon Heartless.

After the fight the group keep going through Colony 9 to fight off more Mechon that are attacking the colony but just then a giant Mechon Heartless appears and attacks the group.

"Back off, ya piece of crap junk!" Ken yelled.

"We have to hurry and get rid of it and then deal with the other Mechon." Noel said.

"Here it comes! Get ready!" Shulk said.

"Bring it!" Ryen said as the giant Mechon Heartless attacks the group.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The giant Mechon Heartless attacks Noel with its claws but Noel dodges and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two aerial diagonal slashes with her Keyblade but the giant Mechon Heartless attacks with its claws again but Noel uses Plasma Slash and then summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike and then disappears but the giant Mechon Heartless slashes with its claws but Noel summons Reyn who uses Hammer Beat and then disappears and then summons Knuckles who uses Uppercut and then disappears but the giant Mechon Heartless charges with its claw attacks but Noel counters and casts Earth to strike and then uses Rainbow Surge but the giant Mechon Heartless slashes with its claws but Noel summons Shulk who uses Air Slash and then disappears but the giant Mechon Heartless keeps slashing with its claws but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash and finishes off the giant Mechon Heartless destroying it.

As the fight ended another giant Mechon Heartless appears.

"Not another freakin' one!" Ken said.

"What now?" Reyn asked.

"I have an idea! Let's perform a chain attack on this thing!" Dunban suggested.

"Good idea. Let's try." Noel said.

"Agreed!" Shulk said.

As the giant Mechon Heartless attacks the group with its claws Shulk first uses Stream Edge while Dunban delivers a topple attack to bring it down allowing Reyn to use Hammer Beat while Ken shoots magic music notes while Grace uses Bite while Noel delivers a slash with Radiant Salvation and they destroy the giant Mechon Heartless.

"Good work, but the fight isn't over. We still have more Mechon and those creatures to take down." Dunban said.

"Then let's finish this off." Shulk said.

"We'll still help." Noel said.

"Good. Here, you should have this. May it serve you well, Noel." Dunban said giving Noel a blue card.

 _(Obtained: Morgiana card)_

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Let's hurry." Shulk said.

Noel makes her way through Colony 9 while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and as the group keep going through Colony 9 to fight off Mechon the group see another group of Mechon surrounding something.

"Take this!" Shulk said as he slashes at the Mechon with the Monado destroying them.

As the Mechon cleared the group see what looks like a destroyed mobile artillery and in the mobile artillery is a girl.

"Oh, no… That's…" Shulk stops talking.

"Fiora!" Dunban yelled.

"Those metal bastards! They harmed her!" Reyn yelled.

"This is…really bad." Noel said and just then more Mechon appeared.

"You…I'll DESTROY YOU ALL!" Shulk shouted in anger as he brutally slashes at the Mechon with the Monado destroying every last Mechon.

"Shulk…" Noel stops talking.

After destroying the Mechon the remaining Mechon start to leave Colony 9.

"Get back here, ya scrapped cowards!" Reyn yelled.

"Dammit! They really did a number on this place." Ken said.

Later on after the invasion is over and it's now sunset and Shulk and Reyn prepare to leave Colony 9 and they see Noel.

"Are you leaving to get revenge on the Mechon?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. We're up for some payback! No one attacks our home and gets away with it!" Reyn said.

"I take it you're gonna stop us?" Shulk asked.

"No. I'm not one for revenge, but I know what it means to have your home under attacked. I want to come with you and help with how ever I can." Noel said.

"Really? Well, thanks, Noel." Shulk said.

"So, where're we off to?" Ken asked.

"Reyn and I talked about what to do before we started to leave. We've decided to go to Colony 6, since it's the only Homs colony left." Shulk said.

"Sounds good to me. Count us in." Noel said.

"Let's go to Colony 9!" Ken said.

Before the group could leave Dunban walks to the group.

"I understand you guys are off. I came to say good luck to you." Dunban said.

"Thanks, Dunban, but don't you wanna come too?" Shulk asked.

"Don't worry. I'll join soon as my right arm starts to heal itself." Dunban said.

"Take it easy, man." Reyn said.

"Look after these two, okay?" Dunban said.

"Yes, sir." Noel said and Dunban leaves.

"Let's make our way to Colony 6." Shulk said.

Noel makes her way through the plain while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues through the plain until later on the group arrive at Tephra Cave and Noel goes through the cave and through Mag Mell Ruins and she keeps going through the cave until later on the group arrive at the upper part of the cave but as they keep going through the cave the group is surrounded by Spider Black Xetis.

"You serious?!" Ken asked.

"These things just won't get lost!" Reyn said.

"Don't worry. We can handle them." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Let's show 'em what we can do." Shulk said as he takes out the Monado.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Spider Black Xetis attack Noel with their legs but Noel dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash and then uses her Morgiana card and summons Morgiana who delivers strong kicks and strikes and then disappears but the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs but Noel dodges and uses Ether Slash but the Spider Black Xetis attack with venom but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Shulk who activates the Monado's power and delivers a powerful slash and then disappears but the Spider Black Xetis try to trap with their webs but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then uses Poison Edge and strikes and poisons but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Noel delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and finishes off the Spider Black Xetis and defeats them.

After the fight against the Black Xetis the group keep going through Tephra Cave.

"We're almost outta the cave! We'll be heading for the Bionis' knee." Shulk said.

"We should hurry if we're going for Colony 6." Noel said and the others nod.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"What is it, Grace?" Noel asked and Grace finds a green card and gives it to Noel. "Is that…?" Noel stops talking as she sees that the green card has Zuko on it. "It is!" Noel said and the green card starts to glow and Zuko is now freed.

"What just happened?" Zuko asked looking around.

"Finally decided to join us, huh, Scarface?" Ken asked.

"I know that vulgar mouth from anywhere. Glad to see you, Noel, Ken, Grace." Zuko said.

"I'm glad I found you." Noel said.

"Do you know what happened?" Zuko asked.

"Um, I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get to Colony 6." Noel said.

"Colony 6, huh? Well, I'm coming along. I've been out for way too long." Zuko said.

"Let's hurry to the Bionis' knee." Shulk said.

Noel makes her way through the cave and arrives at the cave's tunnel and later on the group are now outside of the cave and are now on the Bionis' knee.

"Here we are. The Bionis' shin. We're now on its kneecap." Shulk said.

"Colony 6 is just up ahead." Reyn said.

"Let's go then if we're still going for it." Ken said.

Noel makes her way through the Bionis' kneecap and reaches the upper part and continues through the kneecap and later on the group are now in the Guar Plain and while they look around the group find a damaged buggy.

"A buggy, but whose is it, and why would it be abandoned?" Shulk asked.

"The real question would be why is it damaged?" Zuko asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"Huh?" Noel asked and turns to see someone being attacked by beasts and that person is Juju.

"Hey, that kid's in trouble!" Ken said.

"Not on my watch!" Noel said as she runs and chases the beasts off with a slash of Radiant Salvation and then turns to Juju. "You're not hurt, are you?" Noel asked.

"Not a scratch. Thank you." Juju said.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, kid?" Reyn asked.

"Oh, um…" Juju struggles to answer.

"Also, is this your buggy?" Shulk asked showing the damaged buggy.

"Yes. It short-circuited." Juju answered.

"We'll help you fix it." Noel said.

"Thanks." Juju said.

After fixing the buggy.

"There, the circuit is fixed, but just change the cylinder for the ether." Shulk said.

"Thank you." Juju said. "By the way, where are you going? Do you want to come to our camp?" Juju offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Juju." Noel said.

"Do you mind leading the way?" Zuko asked.

"Sure! Just follow me. Also, I found this when I was attacked by those beasts. You deserve it more." Juju said giving Noel a blue card.

 _(Obtained: Alibaba card)_

"Thank you, Juju." Noel said.

"C'mon. The camp's this way." Juju said.

Noel makes her way through the plain while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and continues to go through the plain while following Juju and later on the group arrive at the camp and they find Sharla.

"Juju! Where have you been?! You had me worried!" Sharla said.

"I'm sorry, Sharla." Juju said.

"Don't tell me you left the camp and took the buggy with you! We're not ready to leave the camp yet!" Sharla said.

"Please go easy on him. He's not hurt and we helped him." Noel said.

"Well, you did bring him back safe. I'm grateful for that." Sharla said. "By the way, are you from Colony 6? Do you know what happened to Gadolt?" Sharla asked.

"No. We don't anyone named Gadolt, and we're from Colony 9." Shulk said.

"Oh." Sharla said.

"But we're on our way to Colony 6." Reyn said.

"That's going to be almost impossible to go there now that it's occupied by Mechon." Sharla said.

"Oh. Right. That sucks." Ken said.

"Yeah. A swarm of Mechon came and invaded our home. They began eating people and burning our buildings. Juju and I had to evacuate the children and the elderly." Sharla explained.

"That's what just happened to our colony." Shulk said.

"Yours too?" Sharla asked.

"But if you're on your to Colony 6, then take me with you." Juju said.

"Juju! Don't even think like that!" Sharla berated.

"But, Sharla. Their homes were attacked by Mechon too. That would mean some have left Colony 6!" Juju said.

"We can't risk exposing danger to this camp." Sharla said.

"So you don't care about the people of the colony?! Are scared of the Mechon?!" Juju asked.

"That's enough, kid! Show some respect to Sharla, would you?!" Reyn berated.

"Juju, you should know how Sharla feels right now. Don't talk back to her please." Noel said.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll just go make dinner." Juju said as he walks away.

"Anyway, I can't guarantee that most Mechon have left, but going there would still prove dangerous." Sharla said.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle this." Ken said.

"But that could also risk showing danger to the camp. That what you want?" Zuko asked.

"We should plan ahead before…" Noel was cut off by a scream.

"That sounded like Juju!" Sharla said.

"Oh, no! What happened now?!" Reyn asked.

The group see something going through the plain and it's carrying Juju through the plain.

"Juju!" Sharla cried.

"We have to help that kid!" Ken said.

"Let's follow it and fast." Noel said.

"I'll go with you. Juju needs my help and I can use my medical skills to help you." Sharla said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Let's go." Shulk said and the group nod.

Noel makes her way through the plain while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues her way through the plain and later on the group arrive at the entrance to Colony 6.

"Don't tell me that's where he's being held captive." Ken said.

"If so, let's go in and save him." Reyn said.

"Hold on. Going in is dangerous. The better way in is through the Ether Mine." Sharla suggested.

"That's good. Let's go." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the entrance and later arrives at the Ether Mine and Noel goes through the Ether Mine while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and continues going through the mines but Mechon get in her way but she fights them off and continues through the Ether Mine and goes down the lower level and later on the group are now on the lowest level of the Ether Mine and they find Juju who is unconscious.

"Juju!" Sharla said as she runs to him.

"Wait, Sharla! It might be a trap!" Noel said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Just then something appears and stops Sharla and it's the Black Xeti Killer Driller who grabs Juju and traps him inside itself.

"A Black Xeti!" Zuko said.

"This is bad! We have to save Juju!" Noel said.

"We'll do just that." Shulk said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Killer Driller attacks Noel with its drills but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash with her Keyblade but Killer Driller charges and attacks while spinning its drills but Noel uses Bubble Storm and then casts Earth to strike but Killer Driller jumps into the air and dives down to attack Noel while drilling to the ground but Noel summons Reyn who uses Hammer Beat and strikes and then disappears and then summons Morgiana who uses Battle Cry and then disappears but Killer Driller spin charges again with its drills but Noel dodges and uses her Alibaba card and summons Alibaba who uses Amon's fire to strike and then disappears but Killer Driller jumps into the air and then dives down at Noel and tries to drill at her but Noel dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Ken who throws magic music bombs and then casts Blizzard and disappears but Killer Driller attacks with its drills but Noel dodges and then she finds a card with Sharla on it.

"SHARLA!" Noel called and Sharla appears.

"Eat BULLET!" Sharla shouted as she uses Thunder Bullet and then uses Heal Bullet on Noel and then disappears.

Killer Driller spin charges at Noel with its drills and strikes but Noel uses Ether Slash and then uses Triple Blizzard but Killer Driller retaliates and unleashes drills from its body and sends them but Noel counters and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers roundhouse slashes with her Keyblade but Killer Driller drill drives at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then summons Espio who throws four shurikens and then disappears but Killer Driller charges and spins its drills but Noel dodges and then summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike and then disappears but Killer Driller fires its drill hands but Noel dodges and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Killer Driller drills on the ground and creates a quake but Noel summons Carmelita who fires four electric shots from her shock pistol and then disappears but Killer Driller attacks with one drill and then slams its other drill on the ground and creates a quake but Noel recovers and she finds a card with Zuko on it.

"ZUKO!" Noel called and Zuko appears.

"Burn!" Zuko yelled as he unleashes a huge jet of flames and then disappears.

Killer Driller fires its drill hands at Noel and homes on her but Noel dodges and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge to strike but Killer Driller slams its drill hands on the ground and creates another quake but Noel recovers and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Killer Driller unleashes more drills and shoots them but Noel dodges the drills and uses Leaf Strike but Killer Driller strikes with its drill hands and then slams its drill hands on the ground but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Killer Driller charge attacks with its spinning drills but Noel dodges and summons Shulk who uses Back Slash to strike and then disappears but Killer Driller spin attacks with its drill hands but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then uses Triple Blizzard but Killer Driller drill dives at Noel who dodges and delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Killer Driller fires its drill hands but Noel dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash and finishes off Killer Driller and it disappears in darkness.

After the fight a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Drill Blade)_

After the battle the group run to the still unconscious Juju and Sharla tends to him.

"Juju. I'm glad you're safe." Sharla said hugging her brother.

"It's over now." Noel said.

"We make a pretty good team!" Reyn said.

"Damn right!" Ken said.

"Juju's okay. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Sharla said.

"Good. Let' s leave the mines and continue our way." Shulk said and he turns to Noel. "Are you still coming, Noel?" Shulk asked.

"I'd like to, but this is where my friends and I have to part ways now. I have my own quest to do." Noel said.

"Oh, well, ya coulda told us that too." Reyn said.

"I'm sorry." Noel said.

"Don't be. You've been a great help to us." Shulk said.

"Thank you for helping keep Juju safe." Sharla said.

"It was our pleasure." Noel said.

"So this quest you're on? What's it about?" Reyn asked.

"I'm on a mission to find out about the truth of my past." Noel answered.

"That's really your mission? Are you really worried about what happened in the past?" Shulk asked.

"Well, I don't know anything about it." Noel said.

"I see. May I offer a piece of advice then. While you're trying to uncover your past, don't get too caught up in it. Normally, what people should be focusing on is the future, and what will become of themselves as time comes." Shulk said.

"You're right about that. I will focus on my future too after I figure out my truth. Thank you, Shulk." Noel said.

"No. Thank you, Noel. Good luck on your quest." Shulk said.

"Take care of yourselves." Reyn said.

"Watch yourselves out there." Sharla said and Noel nods and the group leave.

After saying goodbye to Shulk Noel makes her through the Ether Mine and she later on finds the same door and so she heads for the door and as she reaches it she goes the door and leaves the Bionis.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 16: Bikini Bottom

Chapter 16: Bikini Bottom

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to Tower of Remembrance and are now in the next silver room and as the group look around someone comes into the room and walks toward the group and Ky sees that person is the teal haired boy and so Ky takes out Dawn of Hope and gets into his fighting stance while the others get ready to fight as well.

"Let me guess, you're working with Nixa!" Elena said pointing her staff at the teal haired boy.

"You're as smart as you appear. I am Jinux. I can see you're doing well thus far throughout the tower. An impressive feat. How does it feel? To visit the illusions of the places you've been to and see the figments of those you have met? It looks like your memory is still strong as I have imagined." Jinux said.

"My memory…strong…?" Ky asked.

"But it looks as if you're unaware of something. It's not your memory, and it's not that you've have forgotten, but rather, it's your ignorance." Jinux said.

"What are you talking about?" Ky asked.

"That's right. No one has even bothered telling you this. In that case, I'll be happy to fill you in. You see, there is someone in this tower, and it's not just you, your friends, and that annoying clown you encountered. Rather, it's another boy." Jinux said.

"Another…boy…? Wait! You mean Griff or Nex is here?!" Ky asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Neither of them are in here. No, rather than one of your friends, there is someone you don't know. You have…a brother, Ky, and he's here in this tower." Jinux said and Ky is shocked and same for his friends.

"Ky…has a brother?!" Zatch asked.

"And he's here?" Sly asked.

"Yes. He's somewhere in this tower, but he's being taken good care of right now." Jinux said. "So…" Jinux stops talking as he charges at Ky and then delivers a punch at Ky's gut making him kneel to the ground in pain while the others are shocked. "You don't have to worry about him. He doesn't know anything about you and I don't think he even wants to see and meet you." Jinux said.

"Ky!" Murray said shocked.

"Pika!" Storm said running to Ky.

"M-My…brother… If I really do have one, then who is he?" Ky asked.

"Seriously. You want to know who he is, even though I told you not to bother worrying about him and he probably does not want to meet you? You seem to have a hearing problem." Jinux said.

"Just tell me his name! Who is he?!" Ky asked in a demanding tone and Jinux sighs.

"Stubborn little gnat. Fine, I'll tell you the name. Your brother's name is Vitium. He's your older twin brother. Not that you even bother to try and come find him. As I said, we're taking very good care of him. Don't bother trying to search this tower for him. Run on home and get lost." Jinux said as he starts to turn away and walk off.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Shut up!" Ky yelled as he manages to get back up and charges at Jinux to deliver a strike with Dawn of Hope but Jinux quickly turns around while unleashing a cyan crystal shield around his right arm to block Ky's attack. "Don't tell me not to find my brother if he's really here!" Ky yelled but Jinux pushes Ky back but Ky manages to skid to stop being pushed back. "If he's really here, and if he's actually my brother, then I'm gonna find and meet him! No matter what! No one, not even YOU are gonna stop me! From getting to him!" Ky yelled.

"You little persistent maggot." Jinux said as he snaps his right hand and a cyan crystal appears in the air and then the cyan crystals starts to shatter into nothingness and reveals a rapier and Jinux's right hand takes it. "Your stubbornness will be your undoing and will get you killed!" Jinux said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: 13th Struggle)_

Ky and Jinux stand from each other face-to-face and Ky growls at Jinux who just gives Ky and blank stare.

Jinux first strikes at Ky three times with his rapier and then delivers a thrusting stab but Ky manages to recover from Jinux's attack and strikes back with Dawn of Hope and then uses Stealth Blade and strikes at Jinux who backs off and then unleashes two small cyan crystal shards and throws them at Ky who dodge rolls and tries to deliver vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Jinux counters and delivers three quick strikes with his rapier and then delivers a leap slash and knocks Ky back.

"Take heed, boy. Do not disappoint me." Jinux said.

"Shut up!" Ky yelled.

"Try to dodges this!" Jinux said as he delivers two strikes with his rapier and then unleashes a crystal from the ground to get Ky who dodges.

Jinux strides over to Ky and delivers two horizontal slashes with his rapier but Ky counters and delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Rocket Slash but Jinux recovers and unleashes crystals from the ground to where Ky is but Ky quickly dodge rolls and then uses Leaf Raid but Jinux delivers four quick horizontal slashes with his rapier and then delivers a thrusting slash but Ky summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Earth and then disappears and then summons Storm who uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail and then disappears but Jinux strides to Ky and delivers two horizontal slashes with his rapier and then delivers a thrust stab but Ky counters and delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Sly who uses Dive Attack and disappears but Jinux unleashes two more crystal shards and throws them at Ky who dodge rolls and Ky tries to slash with Dawn of Hope but Jinux delivers a leap slash but Ky strikes back and delivers three successful horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope.

Jinux jumps into the air and then thrusts his rapier to the ground and unleashes multiple crystal spikes from the ground to get Ky who dodges and attempts to deliver vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Jinux counters and delivers an overhead slash with his rapier and then delivers a striding slash followed by unleashing another crystal from the ground but Ky recovers and summons Max who uses Shield Missile and then disappears but Jinux delivers multi slashes with his rapier and then delivers a leap spinning slash and then thrusts his tip of his rapier at Ky and knocks him back but Ky retaliates and uses Meteor Storm to strike and then summons Tails who summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch and disappears but Jinux delivers vertical slashes with his rapier and then delivers dash slashes all over the area with his rapier leaving behind crystals that strike at Ky who tries to dodge but gets hurt but Ky casts Cure on himself and then uses Vanish Slash but Jinux delivers two aerial kicks and sends Ky into the air while aerial upper vertical slashing with his rapier and then sends down a crystal down at Ky and sends him down but Ky strikes back and then uses Fire Strike.

Jinux disappears in darkness and then reappears behind Ky and starts delivering quick and precise slashes with his rapier multiple times and keeps disappearing and reappearing and multi slashes with his rapier over and over at Ky who tries to dodge but to no avail but Ky manages to recover himself and strikes back at Jinux and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two somersault slashes with his Keyblade but Jinux jumps into the air again and thrusts his rapier to the ground and unleashes more crystals spikes from the ground to get Ky who casts Cure and then casts Earth but Jinux disappears and then delivers quick horizontal slashes with his rapier and then unleashes two crystals from the ground but Ky strikes back and uses Vanish Slash but Jinux backs off and delivers powerful leap slash but Ky summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and disappears and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and they disappear but Jinux disappears and reappears and multi slashes with his rapier over and over while disappearing and reappearing but Ky manages to counter and strikes back with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a strong somersault slash with his Keyblade and strikes Jinux.

"Damn you…" Jinux said.

After the battle a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Crystal Edge)_

Jinux is pushes back and Ky charges to Jinux and tries to deliver a diagonal slash with his Keyblade but Jinux blocks the attack with his rapier and two lock their weapons and Ky glares at Jinux with anger and hostility.

"Hmph. You're strong than I imagined. You have such determination, but that will still get you killed one day." Jinux said.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ky shouted in anger but Jinux pushes Ky back but Ky recovers.

"You might still have what it takes to brave through the tower. You'll need these to proceed even more." Jinux said as he takes out the six blue cards and throws them at Ky who catches them.

 _(Obtained: Bikini Bottom card, Equestria card, Neopia card, Land of Fantasy card, Fiore card, and Void Citadel card)_

"Huh?" Ky asked looking at the six cards.

"Like the other cards Nixa gave you, these cards were created from your memories. Enjoy using them. Later." Jinux said as he starts to disappear in darkness.

"Hold it! Jinux!" Ky yelled as he charges to Jinux who is now gone. "Hey! Where'd you go?! Come back here!" Ky yelled.

"Ky, I don't think he's coming back." Tails said.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that…I've been told I'm the Prince of Light. I was told Sophia wasn't my mother. How come I was never told that I had a brother?" Ky asked.

"If he's really here, then we can go through the tower and find him along with this fate thing." T.J. said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through the room and he makes his way for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the room Nixa is in the dark corridor appears and Jinux is back in the room.

"Ky knows know that his 'brother' is in the tower. That means the next phase should be more than ready." Jinux said.

"Then, I guess we should…" Nixa was cut off by a voice.

"WAIT!" The voice called and the two see confetti appearing and it's Quince.

"You." Jinux said slightly annoyed.

"The preparations are not ready!" Quince said.

"Ami has left her cage by the Count. What'd you expect?" Jinux asked.

"But it was to be held until my latest project was done." Quince said.

"Well, it's done now, right? She's gonna go for Noel and test her powers, right? Simple as that. Now, let's put the other project in motion." Nixa said.

"Very well. He's in the chamber being adjusted." Quince said.

"Let's go already." Jinux said.

"But first, I have a gift for you." Nixa said giving Quince a blue card with what looks like Requiem City on it. "This card is the memory of the world Ky grew up in. Be sure to use this to put on a good show for us." Nixa said and Quince takes the blue card.

"That is what I do best, my dear girl. Now, let us get our next star on the stage." Quince said.

Later on Quince, Nixa, and Jinux are now in a chamber and they find the same young boy who is being tormented and the boy looks just like Ky and has the same gold hair as Ky, but has red eyes.

"Hello, my dear boy! Are you ready for your treatment?" Quince asked.

"P-Piss off…clown…!" The boy said angrily.

"Oh, my. That's not the answer I was looking for." Quince said.

"Enough, Quince." A voice said someone appears and it's the same man that encountered Noel and with him is the silver haired girl that was locked up.

"Count! You have arrived!" Quince said.

"Yes. It seems now we are ready to test the Prince of Light's strength even more. Only this time, his 'brother' will confront him. That is where you will come in, Vitium." The man known as the Count said.

"I'm not gonna be your freakin' experiment!" The boy named Vitium said.

"You do not have a choice in the matter. All I need do is to adjust your heart while Ami will use her mental magic to adjust your thoughts and make you think that you are Virtus' brother." The Count said.

"Screw that! No!" Vitium yelled.

"It is what you were created to do! I am your master and you will obey with what I say!" The Count said.

"To hell with YOU!" Vitium yelled.

"I grow weary of your insolence. Ami, get to work." The Count said.

"B-But…" The silver haired girl named Ami was cut off by the Count delivering a back slap at Ami's face knocking her down.

"Work. Now!" The Count ordered and Ami goes to Vitium who growls but Ami sighs and makes her hands a light blue aura.

"Get the hell away from ME! Don't do THIS!" Vitium yelled but Ami places her light blue aura hands on Vitium's head and Vitium starts to scream.

"Now for your heart to be adjusted." The Count said as he uses a power to make black aura around his hands and he walks for Vitium and starts placing his black aura hands on Vitium's chest.

"STOPPIT! ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vitium screamed.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends arrive at the next floor and the others are getting worried about Ky due to his new attitude when fighting Jinux.

"Um, Ky?" Zatch said.

"Yeah? What's up?" Ky asked.

"You sure you're okay?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah. I am. I'm sorry I lost my temper. It's just that I've never heard that I had a brother and he's here somewhere in this tower. I gotta find him before those freaks try to get in my way again." Ky said.

"Don't worry, Ky. We'll all help you. We're in this together." Elena said.

"Thanks." Ky said smiling.

Ky makes his way for the next door and as he reaches for the next door he looks at the six cards he was given to and he starts choosing which card to use and so he decides to use the Bikini Bottom card and uses it to unlock the door and Ky goes through the opened door.

Ky and his friends are now under the sea and are in a field known as Jellyfish Fields and while looking around the group stop.

"There are no signs of trouble here." Max said.

"You'll never know. Trouble can appear any second." Blaze said.

"She's right. Keep your eyes opened for anything." Shadow said.

"Like someone coming to us right now?" Sly asked.

The group see who is coming and it's Spongebob who is going through Jellyfish Fields and he's carrying something which is a bag.

"Spongebob?" Ky asked and Spongebob stops moving and he sees the group and he's wide eyed.

"How do you know my name? What do you want? I didn't do anything!" Spongebob said.

"Huh?" Kiyo asked.

"What's wrong? Why're you being so paranoid?" Elena asked.

"Paranoid? Who's Paranoid? I don't know anyone named Paranoid! I gotta go!" Spongebob said as he dashes off.

"What's with him?" T.J. asked.

"If I didn't know any better, he sounded like he was trying to hide something." Bentley said.

"Let's go see if anyone's also getting worried about him." Ky said and the others nod.

Ky makes his way through Jellyfish Fields while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he keeps going through Jellyfish Fields and later on the group arrive at the Krusty Krab and they look around for anything.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab. I'd ask to take your order, but a certain yellow nimrod is not here to make food right now, so we're closed right now, but I have to be stuck here, so I can't have a day off." A voice said and the group see Squidward.

"Um, we didn't come here to order." Ky said.

"Well, thanks for stopping by. Go away please." Squidward said.

"No one likes a sourpuss." Max said.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Squidward asked.

"Did you see Spongebob recently?" Tails asked.

"No. Even if I did, I'd try to avoid him and get as far away from that yellow freak as possible." Squidward answered.

"Did you lubbers say 'Spongebob'?!" A voice asked and the group see Mr. Krabs.

"Did you see him?" Blaze asked.

"Not recently. You see, Spongebob for some reason, decided to skip work. He's probably lollygaggin' with his friends or something. And to top it all off, without Spongebob, no one has been comin' here!" Mr. Krabs said as he starts crying.

"This is bad." Zatch said.

"Yeah. We did see Spongebob, but he took off in a hurry. We'd better find any more leads on what's going with him." Ky said and the others nod.

Ky leaves the Krusty Krab and goes through the sea and later on the group arrive at the treedome and find Sandy.

"Howdy there! What can I do y'all for?" Sandy asked.

"We're trying to figure out why Spongebob is acting a little weird. Do you know what's going on with him?" Ky asked.

"Spongebob, huh? Now that you mention it, I saw him goin' through the town like a jackrabbit goin' through a heated desert in a hurry, but other than that, I haven't see the critter." Sandy said.

"Do you have any idea why he was in such a rush?" Sly asked.

"No. I kinda wanted to wonder that myself. Spongebob's not bein' himself for some reason." Sandy said.

"Okay. Thanks." Ky said.

"But if I was you, I'd try to find Spongebob and follow him without bein' noticed. That way, that could help with tryin' to figure out with why he's bein' to weirder than usual." Sandy said.

"We'll try that. Thanks, Sandy." Ky said and the others nod and leave the treedome.

Ky makes his way through Bikini Bottom while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he goes through to try and find Spongebob and later on the group find Spongebob going through Bikini Bottom and so Ky follows Spongebob without being noticed and the group see Spongebob going into his pineapple house and goes inside and the group find his window and see through it.

"What's he doing?" Zatch asked.

"Shh!" Kiyo shushed.

"Look!" Murray said.

The group see Spongebob looking at the bag and takes out what looks like a krabby patty from the bag.

"Oh, I'm not so sure if this is a good idea. What if I get into trouble? I already got some people worried." Spongebob said.

"Yes, but I'd say you're doing the right thing." A voice said and something hops from Spongebob's shoulder and it's Plankton. "Remember the deal, Squarepants. You bring me the krabby patty, and I'll give you your missing friend, Patrick back." Plankton said.

"I know that was the deal, but I feel so dirty. Mr. Krabs is worried about his business. Sandy was almost onto me. I just don't like this." Spongebob said.

"Oh, I understand. You can stop if you like." Plankton said.

"Really?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh, yeah. And you can keep on worrying about your dear pink starfish friend, and keep on wondering where he's gone. For all we know, he could be eaten by a shark or drowned to the bottom of goo and never came out or got caught by a hook and is now in a gift shop or being stuck as a can of tuna with nothing else but a smell of mayonnaise!" Plankton said.

"Please stop that!" Spongebob said.

"Then just hand over the patty and we can find your stupi…er I mean your dear friend." Plankton said.

"I don't know, I'm still uncomfortable with this. Can't I just think about this a little more please?" Spongebob asked.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll give you ten more minutes, but that's gonna be it. You'd better give me your answer when time's up. If you've made up your mind, come find me at the Chum Bucket, and bring the patty with you!" Plankton said as he takes out a copter on his back and he flies off. "So long, Squarepants! I'll be looking forward to your answer, and it better be a good one too!" Plankton said as he leaves the house.

"That dirty little bast…" Elena stops talking.

"C'mon!" Ky said as he goes for the inside.

"Oh, what am I gonna do?" Spongebob asked.

"You can start by NOT trusting that little cycloptic liar!" Ky said as he enters the house and the others follow.

"Hey, it's you! Wait, how long did you hear?" Spongebob asked.

"A lot, and we know that little bug is not someone to listen to!" Sly said.

"But he knows something about what happened to Patrick! I have to at least give it a chance." Spongebob said.

"Then we'll make sure if he's lying or telling the truth. We'll go to the Chum Bucket with you." Ky said.

"You'd do that?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes. Anything for a friend." Murray said.

"Now, c'mon. Let's go see that little creep." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Bikini Bottom while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he continues through the sea and later on the group make their way to the Chum Bucket and they enter it and arrive at Plankton's lair and they confront Plankton who turns to see the group.

"Spongebob, you made it, and I see you brought friends along too. How nice for me." Plankton said.

"Okay, you little insect! You'd better not be lying to Spongebob! You'd better know about what happened to Patrick!" Ky said.

"Oh, I promised that I would find him." Plankton said.

"Then prove it by fulfilling your end of the bargain!" T.J. said.

"Hand over Patrick!" Tails demanded.

"My, my, aren't we picky today." Plankton said as he pulls a lever and a metallic door opens revealing Patrick.

"Patrick!" Spongebob cheered.

"Spongebob!" Patrick cheered and the two hug each other.

"See? There you go, the starfish is free and found, as I promised. Now, Squarepants, it's your turn. Give me the patty!" Plankton said.

"Oh, okay…" Spongebob said as he gives Plankton the krabby patty.

"Yes, yes, YES! It's mine! Hahahahahahahaha!" Plankton said laughing in triumph.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"This was your plan? Just to have Spongebob steal a sandwich so you can make your own?" Ky asked.

"I know! It's GENIUS!" Plankton said. "Now, I have something to thank you guys for. Getting you out of my face! After I deal with you, Krabs will be next!" Plankton said as he unleashes the green crab robot.

"Like that will happen! You'll pay for tricking Spongebob like that!" Ky said.

"Oh, I think not! See ya NEVER AGAIN!" Plankton said as he gets into his crab robot.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Ky is preparing to fight against Plankton's crab robot.

Plankton's robot crab charges at Ky and starts attacking with its claws but Ky dodge rolls and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Crystal Edge but the robot crab attacks with its claws again but Ky delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but the robot crab jumps into the upper part of the lab and fires missiles at Ky who dodges and attacks a lever and causes an explosion making the robot crab fall to the ground and Ky starts slashing with Dawn of Hope and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and then disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and then disappears but the robot crab recovers itself and then attacks with its claws but Ky dodges and uses Meteor Storm to strike but the robot crab charges at Ky again and attacks with its claws but Ky counters and delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Triple Fire but the robot crab fires missiles but Ky dodges and then he finds a card and it has Spongebob on it.

"SPONGEBOB!" Ky called and Spongebob appears.

"Time for bubbles!" Spongebob said as he throws bubble bombs and then disappears.

The robot crab jumps into the air and tries to land on Ky who dodge rolls but a shock wave is created but Ky aerial slashes at the robot crab with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade but the robot crab fires bombs but Ky avoids the bombs and then summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and then disappears and then summons Murray who uses Uppercut and then disappears but the robot crab charges at Ky and attacks with its claws and then fires bombs but Ky uses Stealth Blade and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga and they disappear and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Drill and she disappears but the robot crab fires missiles but Ky dodges the missiles and uses Leaf Raid but the robot crab jumps into the air and lands on Ky who dodges but another shock wave is created but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but the robot crab attacks with its claws but Ky summons T.J. who uses Multi Slash and then disappears.

The robot crab unleashes blasters from the ceiling and they fire lasers at Ky who dodges and then uses Vanish Slash but the robot crab attacks with its claws and then fires missiles but Ky dodges and delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two somersault slashes with his Keyblade but the robot crab jumps into the air and tries to land on Ky who dodges but more shock waves are created but Ky casts Earth and strikes and then summons Tails who fires lasers from his blaster and disappears and then summons Shadow who throws Chaos Spears and then disappears but the robot crab attacks with its claws while the blasters fire lasers but Ky dodges the attacks and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but the robot crab throws bombs but Ky dodges and summons Bentley who shoots electric darts and disappears and then summons Sly who uses Cane Spin and then disappears but the robot crab attacks with its claws and then fires missiles but Ky dodges and summons Elena who throws magic bombs and then casts Fire and disappears and then Ky uses Blizzard Raid but the robot crab fires more missiles while the blasters shoot lasers but Ky dodges and delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash with finishes off the robot crab and Plankton.

After the fight a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Water Raid)_

After the battle the group leave the Chum Bucket and the group talk to Spongebob and Patrick.

"Patrick, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about what happened." Spongebob said.

"I'm sorry, Spongebob. I wanted a krabby patty, and Plankton said he had some, and told me to eat at the Chum Bucket." Patrick said.

"That sounded like he lied to you." Ky said.

"That was also part of his scheme to trick Spongebob into giving that krabby patty over to Plankton so he could have that formula." Tails said.

"Hey, speaking of the krabby patty, where'd it go?" Zatch asked and they see Murray eating the krabby patty.

"What? I was hungry." Murray said and everyone laughs.

"Well, now that you have Patrick back, are you willing to go back to the Krusty Krab?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. I'm READY!" Spongebob said.

"He was worried about you." Elena said.

"Either that or more worried about making money." Shadow said.

"Whatever the case, I'm just glad things are back to normal. I feel really better. Thanks, everybody!" Spongebob said.

"No problem. As long as you're happy." Ky said.

After saying goodbye to Spongebob and leaving Ky makes his way through Bikini Bottom and later on he finds the door and so he goes for the door and as he reaches it he goes through the door and Ky leaves Bikini Bottom.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 17: Hyrule

Chapter 17: Hyrule

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko return to Tower of Remembrance and are in the next room and as Noel makes her way to the next floor she sees someone comes her way and it's a girl that looks just like Noel and she has the same pink hair but differences are that the girl's eyes are red, she's wearing a violet and black knight like armor, black short skirt, and black and violet armored boots walking toward Noel.

"Huh? Who are you, and why do you…look like me?" Noel asked.

"I think it's obvious; I'm YOU, stupid! I'm your exact replica! The only difference between us is that I'M not a spineless infantile coward like you!" The Noel replica said.

"Hey! Where the hell do you get off callin' Noel a coward?! You got nerve!" Ken said.

"I'm speaking the truth here! I don't even know why that Keyblade had to choose a weakling baby like her. I don't even know why she's the Child of Light and Darkness, when she is scared of the darkness itself! I'm not scared of the darkness though. In fact, I can make it do what I want!" The Noel replica said as dark aura appears around her.

"You must be so proud. Here's what you don't know; Noel is not scared of the darkness! She can triumph over it! She's not spineless!" Zuko said.

"WRONG! She's the DEFINITION of spineless! All she does is CRY! She runs away whenever there is a problem she can't fix! Face it! She's WEAK and PATHETIC! She doesn't even want to use the darkness in her heart, and that's what makes her the WEAKEST of all!" Noel Replica said.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you, or anyone else callin' Noel WEAK! It's PISSING me off!" Ken said as he tries to bash with his guitar but Noel Replica delivers a hard kick at Ken's stomach and knocks him back.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Even your friends are worthless and weak! How you're surviving this long is completely beyond me!" Noel Replica said.

"She's sick! She's just like my sister!" Zuko said.

"It's so amusing to watch your friends fight for you, when you, yourself is just so weak and worthless to do anything! Must be the fact that you're so scared of the dark!" Noel Replica said.

"You're wrong about me being weak and fearing the darkness. I'm not the same timid girl that I was before my journey began. I can prove that I'm not afraid of anything anymore!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"YOU?! Not afraid of anything?! Don't make me laugh! I'll be gladly to destroy you with all the darkness I can control!" The Noel replica said as she takes out a sword that looks like almost like Radiant Salvation but it's black and violet. "A weakling like you could NEVER defeat me!" The Noel replica said.

"I guess we'll see about that. I'll never know unless I try." Noel said as she gets into her fighting stance.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: The Force In You)_

Noel Replica charges at Noel and slashes with her sword but Noel tries to cartwheel out of the way but Noel Replica delivers a diagonal slash with her sword but Noel recovers and tries to slash back with Radiant Salvation but Noel Replica blocks the attack and counters and then delivers two vertical slashes with her sword and then delivers a slam slash and brings Noel into the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's all you got, weakling?! I can't believe I was actually made after YOU! It's so pathetic, it's not even funny!" Noel Replica said.

"D-Don't mock me! I can still fight back!" Noel said.

Noel Replica slams her sword to the ground and unleashes dark shock waves but Noel dodges and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but Noel Replica counters and spin slashes with her sword and then unleashes a dark slash streak at Noel who cartwheels out of the way but Noel Replica dash slashes with her sword but Noel counters and delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash and then uses Drill Blade to strike but Noel Replica delivers five horizontal slashes with her sword and then delivers a dark raid but Noel cartwheels out of the way and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Thunder and disappears but Noel Replica spin slashes at Noel and then slams her sword to the ground and unleashes dark shock waves but Noel manages to avoid the attacks and uses Fire Raid to strike but Noel Replica counters and unleashes fireballs from her sword and Noel tries to dodge but the fireball splits into multiple fireballs and they home on Noel who dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation.

Noel Replica unleashes a dark surge and charges at Noel who tries to dodge but the dark surge gets her but Noel casts Cure on herself and then uses Bubble Storm but Noel Replica shoots triple ice shards from her sword but Noel cartwheels out of the way and uses her own Triple Blizzard and then uses Ether Slash but Noel Replica charges and then slashes with her sword but Noel dodges and uses Rainbow Surge to strike but Noel Replica jumps into the air and fires dark shots from her sword but Noel dodges the dark shots and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Noel Replica vanishes in darkness and then reappears and tries to slash from behind but Noel quickly dodges and delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation but Noel Replica counters and delivers her own diagonal slash with her sword but Noel recovers herself and summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike and disappears but Noel Replica backs off and then slams her sword on the ground and unleashes dark waves on the ground but Noel dodges the attacks and diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth and strikes with the rocks.

Noel Replica delivers another dark raid but Noel cartwheels out of the way and casts Fire but Noel Replica unleashes dark lightning bolts from the air to strike down but Noel summons Zuko who unleashes a barrage of fireballs and then disappears but Noel Replica delivers a leap slash with her sword and then delivers vertical slashes but Noel counters and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a cartwheel slash with her Keyblade but Noel Replica unleashes two dark slash streaks but Noel dodges the slash streaks and tries to strike with Radiant Salvation but Noel Replica dash slashes with his sword and then spin slashes with her sword but Noel counters and delivers two roundhouse slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash but Noel Replica slams her sword to the ground and unleashes dark waves but Noel dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation but Noel Replica jumps into the air and fires dark shots but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash with her Keyblade but Noel Replica recovers and retaliates with diagonal slashes with her sword but Noel counters and delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two diagonal slashes with her Keyblade and knocks Noel Replica back.

"You're so weak!" Noel Replica said.

Noel Replica is pushed back and withdraws her sword.

"You survived, but that was just luck! You didn't prove anything!" Noel Replica said.

"You're wrong. I proved that I can face the darkness." Noel said.

"Hahahahahaha! You continue to make me laugh as you continue to make me sick! I'd kill you right now, but I have somewhere to be. See you around, Weakling!" Noel Replica said as she leaves the room.

"Wait!" Noel said but Noel Replica is gone.

"Yeah! Go ahead and run like the little bitch that you are!" Ken yelled.

"Who does she think she is insulting you like this?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. Could this be a trick to try and make me embrace the darkness? No. It can't be it." Noel said.

"Well, if she shows her ugly face again, I'll bust it up!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"I KNOW she has the same damn face as Noel! I'm NOT calling Noel ugly! Just that evil clone of hers!" Ken said.

"Let's just continue on. We'll might deal with her again soon." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the dark room Quince appears and finds Raphael and Makoto.

"And so, my lovely project has made her spectacular move!" Quince said.

"Tell me you sent your new project after Noel." Raphael said.

"Of course I did. It was to test her strength and powers!" Quince said and just then Noel Replica appears. "You're here already! Did you enjoy your encounter with your opponent?" Quince asked.

"I did enjoy bringing pain to her. She's just nothing more than a weakling. I can't believe you created me after her. She's pathetic. She'll never unlock the darkness in her heart." Noel Replica said.

"How do you expect this thing to defeat the real Noel? She's nothing more than a copy." Makoto said.

"This a test to prove of Noel's strength to conquer the darkness I have given her." A voice said and someone appears and it's the Count.

"Count! It's an pleasure and honor for you to come here." Raphael said bowing.

"Master! I did not realize. Please forgive my ignorance." Makoto said also bowing.

"See to that it never happens again. We need to be sure if this creation is able to drive Noel into unleashing the darkness that lies dormant in her heart. I want the powers of both the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness, and you have major role to play, along with our other star, which he will confront Virtus soon. See to that you do not disappoint." The Count said.

"Of course." Noel Replica said.

"But what about Virtus? How is it that we can test him? He has no darkness in his heart, which is only full of pure light. How can we have his power?" Raphael asked.

"That is where the other star I have just mentioned comes in. I have already sent his 'brother' to deal with him. He will not disappoint." The Count said.

"This I shall look forward to that. I have created him, and you and Ami have adjusted his mind and heart, which convinced him." Quince said.

"Now then, my dear creation, continue driving Noel to using the darkness. Make her unleash her hate. Expect her to give in to her rage and despair." The Count said.

"Yes, Master." Noel Replica said smirking.

"Good, and perhaps this might help bring the show to a climax." The Count said giving Quince a blue card with what looks like Shine City on it. "This card holds the memories of that wretched city Noel was sent to by her foolish mother before she died, and where she was raised and grew up in order for her purpose and her fate was to be protected. Use this well, and do not disappoint me." The Count said.

"I assure you, I shall not." Quince said smiling.

"But it's just a card. What good will it do?" Noel Replica asked.

"These cards are special. They were created by my and Ami's magic. You will soon see how these will be useful." The Count said.

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko arrive at the next floor.

"No sign of that smart-mouthed bitch anywhere! She's lucky! I woulda bashed her freakin' head in with my guitar and plat a death note on her sorry smart ass!" Ken said.

"Let it go, Ken. If we see her again, then we'll deal with her. I'm not gonna let her get away with those awful things she said to Noel." Zuko said. "You're not hurt by her, are you, Noel?" Zuko asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I won't let what that impostor said to me break me. I'll prove that I'm not afraid of the darkness, and that I'll never run away from what will happen. Never again…" Noel said.

"Is that what you think, girl?" A voice said and the group see someone appearing and it's the man again.

"You!" Ken growled and Grace also growls.

"You saw him?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. We met him when we came to this tower after going through our first trek of memories." Noel answered.

"I see you have survived thus far through this tower. You are impressive for a failure." The man said.

"I-I'm…not a failure…" Noel said.

"Piss off, bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ken demanded as he shoots a magic music note but the man deflects it effortlessly.

"You still disappoint, and you continue to bark like a weak dog in a vain attempt to defy its master." The man said.

"Eevee!" Grace said offended.

"What do you want?" Noel asked.

"You have just encountered your dark double, have you not? She's is rather strong, as she had no intention of allowing you to live. You truly believe that because you managed to survive her attacks, you're no longer afraid of the darkness that lurks in your heart? Such absurdity. Such weakness. You are like your foolish mother. You will die before you can even conquer your pitiful fear of darkness." The man said.

"My…mother…? You mean, you know the Countess that tried to stop Count Faust?" Noel asked.

"You are still far from the truth, and your ignorance will get you killed." The man said.

"That's not true! Noel will get through this, and we'll help her find the truth!" Zuko said.

"No matter what I'll deal with. No matter what lies ahead, I'll still find out about myself." Noel said.

"Hmph! To think that you are determined to seek your truth that will bring you pain and heartache, and lead to your friends' betrayal, you have shown such stubbornness. Very well." The man said as he takes out six more blue cards and throws them at Noel who catches them.

 _(Obtained: Hyrule card, Angel Land card, Carona card, Outback card, Jump City card, and Bygone Fortress card)_

"These are…" Noel stops talking.

"These cards are the same as the previous ones you obtained. They were created from your memories. Should you continue, you may use them to proceed, but your efforts will still end in failure and in vain, regardless of what you do. There is no denying your true fate, girl." The man said as he disappears in darkness.

"Bastard! Just wait! Noel'll prove you wrong!" Ken yelled.

"What'll we do now? Do you want to still find your truth? It's not too late to turn back." Zuko said.

"If I turn back now, then I'll never be able to find out who or what I really am. I'd might be a coward if I decide to turn back. So, moving on would still be the only way for me. I don't care what will become of me." Noel said.

"I'm with ya!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"I'll be with you too. I promised." Zuko said.

"Thank you. All of you. Let's keep going." Noel said

Noel makes her way for the door and as she reaches it she examines her six new cards and she decides to use the Hyrule card and unlocks the door and goes through the opened door.

* * *

Noel and her friends arrive at a forest and they look around for anything but as they search around they find someone fighting against the Dark Knight Black Xetis and that person is Link.

"You gotta be kiddin'!" Ken said.

"He needs our help." Noel said as she rushes to the scene. "It's okay. I'm going to help you." Noel said and Link nods in thanks.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash at Noel with their swords but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a kick but Noel counters and delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Zuko who delivers a flame kick and then disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Noel counters and uses Bubble Storm but the Dark Knight Black Xetis uses Fire Raid but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords and unleash darkness but Noel dodges and summons Ken who shoots magic music notes and disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Noel dodges and finds a card with Link on it.

"LINK!" Noel called and Link appears.

Link slashes at the Dark Knight Black Xetis with his sword and disappears.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Noel uses Poison Edge and then summons Grace who uses Growl and disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Noel delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Drill Blade and finishes off the Dark Knight Black Xetis defeating them.

After the fight the group return to their normal stances and talk to Link.

"I'm glad you're okay, and not hurt." Noel said and Link nods.

"Why're you out here?" Ken asked and Link points at a stoned pedestal and the group examine it.

"Why was he here?" Zuko asked.

"I think I know why. He was here for that Master Sword, weren't you?" Noel asked and Link nods.

"Whaddya need it for?" Ken asked and Link points at something from afar.

"A town? Wait! You mean the town in Hyrule?!" Zuko asked and Link nods.

"We should go there, and see if there's any danger." Noel said and Link starts to move.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ken called and the group go after Link.

Noel makes her way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues through the forest and later on she arrives at a field and goes through the field and the group later arrive at the castle town of Hyrule and they explore the town.

"So, why are we here?" Ken asked.

"Link!" A voice called and the group see Zelda coming. "Good. You have returned. Hyrule is in a dire situation. These dark creatures are nearing this town!" Zelda said.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless!" Zuko said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"It's urgent that we go to the castle and plan what to do to protect Hyrule from the likes of those demons." Zelda said and Link nods.

"If it's okay, can we help too?" Noel asked.

"More help would be appreciated. Let us hurry to the castle." Zelda said.

Noel makes her way through the castle town of Hyrule and later on the group arrive at the castle of Hyrule and they go into the audience chamber and the group start talking to Zelda.

"So, why're the Black Xetis and the Heartless coming to Hyrule? You guys at war or somethin'?" Ken asked.

"That reason is that they are led by Ganondorf, the Demon King. He's using them to attack Hyrule so he can come and try to take Link's Triforce of Courage and my Triforce of Wisdom. There might be a good chance that he might succeed, since he is all powerful due to the Triforce of Power, which he wields." Zelda explained.

"Well, even if Ganondorf is powerful, we can stand a chance against him. We'll be sorry to ever show his face here." Zuko said.

"Oh, is that so? You do seem confident." A voice said and the group see Ganondorf appearing.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda said and Link takes out his sword preparing to fight.

"Princess Zelda. You must realize that this is futile. I have the Triforce of Power and I have these monsters serve my every whim. Hyrule would not stand a chance against my power." Ganondorf said.

"That's where you're wrong, bastard! We're gonna help protect this kingdom from YOU! Hope you like getting' struck by our might!" Ken said.

"Hahahahahahaha! I have no interest in you fools. I will destroy you first. Attack!" Ganondorf commanded as Wizard Heartless and Warlock Black Xetis appear and surround the group.

"Oh, no!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Curse you, Ganondorf!" Zelda said.

"Hahahahahaha! There is no escape! Prepare to suffer and die! Leave nothing behind!" Ganondorf commanded.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Warlock Black Xetis unleash fire spells while the Wizard Heartless cast blizzard spells but Noel dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Morgiana who delivers two somersault kicks and then disappears but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars while the Wizard Heartless cast pillar spells from the ground but Noel summons Link who shoots arrows and then disappears and then summons Grace who uses Bite and then disappears but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark lightning spells while the Wizard Heartless cast thunder spells but Noel uses Plasma Slash and then uses Drill Blade but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark orbs while the Wizard Heartless cast blizzard spells but Noel delivers diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two 360 slashes with her Keyblade and defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After the battle the group look around the castle but Zelda appears to be missing.

"Zelda's gone, but where is she?" Zuko asked and then an evil maniacal laugh was heard.

"Oh, no! That damned bastard Ganondork took her!" Ken said.

"This is bad! We have to find Zelda and bring her back!" Noel said and Link nods.

"Hey! Check this out!" Ken said as he finds something on the ground and it's a blue card. "Looks like Ganondork left this behind." Ken said giving Noel the blue card.

 _(Obtained: Katara card)_

"Thanks, Ken. Now, let's hurry to find Zelda and Ganondorf." Noel said and the others nod and leave the castle.

Noel makes her way through the Hyrule castle town while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues through the town and then arrives at the Hyrule field and makes her way through the field and later on the group return to the forest and arrive at the lakeside of the forest and Noel goes through the lakeside and the group later on arrive at a valley and later on the group find a castle and come for the castle's doors.

"Ganondorf and Zelda have to be here." Noel said and Link nods.

"Well, let's not just stand here and assume that. C'mon. Let's just go in and kick his sorry ass." Ken said as he opens the doors.

"We should at least think before we confront Ganondorf." Zuko said.

"He's right. This castle could be trapped." Noel said.

"We'll be fine. C'mon." Ken said and Link shrugs and goes in.

Noel enters Ganondorf's castle and makes her way through the castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues through the castle while avoiding any traps that would come her way and continues her trek through the castle and later on the group make their way to upstairs of the castle and make their way through doors and later arrive at a chamber where they find Ganondorf and with him is Zelda trapped in a cage and the group confront Ganondorf.

"You fools are too persistent to follow me all the way here, but it seems Zelda being the bait has worked. Now, I'll TWO Triforces!" Ganondorf said.

"We won't allow you to have the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom to take over Hyrule! Release Princess Zelda!" Noel said.

"Worthless little girl! Do you really expect to defeat ME?! ME, the King of Evil!" Ganondorf said.

"We won't know unless we try!" Zuko said and Link nods.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Very well! If you truly value Princess Zelda's life, then allow me to have you all destroyed! I will be just as easy and more fun to pry the two Triforces from your cold dead hands!" Ganondorf said as he unleashes a spell and the group prepare themselves.

"He's about to do something! We have to get ready for anything!" Noel said and the group nod.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Noel is now on the castle's ruins and Noel looks around for anything and just then she sees something appearing and it's the beast Ganon who roars at Noel who prepares to fight.

Ganon swings his swords at Noel who dodges but Ganon unleashes black fire but Noel avoids the black fire and uses Bubble Storm but Ganon slashes with one of his swords and then slams his other sword on the ground but Noel recovers herself and then uses her summon card to summon Katara who throws water discs and then disappears but Ganon charges with his horns but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then uses Fire Raid but Ganon unleashes black magic lasers but Noel dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Zuko who unleashes two jets of fire and disappears but Ganon unleashes black magic beams but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers aerial spin slash with her Keyblade but Ganon slashes with his swords and then unleashes more black fires but Noel dodges the black fires and casts Blizzard and then summons Alibaba who uses Amon's fire to strike and then disappears but Ganon charges with his horns but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth to strike.

Ganon unleashes a dark portal and disappears through it and then reappears over Noel and tries to stomp on her but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then uses Rainbow Surge but Ganon wide slashes with one sword and then down slashes with his other sword but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Link who slashes with his sword and then throws bombs and disappears but Ganon fires more black magic lasers at Noel who strikes back with horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade but Ganon attacks with his horns but Noel counters and then delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike and then disappears but Ganon unleashes another dark portal and disappears through it and then reappears over Noel and tries to stomp on her but Noel dodges and casts Fire to strike and then uses Triple Blizzard but Ganon breathes black fire but Noel dodges the black fire and then uses Ether Slash and then casts Thunder.

Ganon unleashes dark energy on his swords and then unleashes huge dark waves at Noel getting her but Noel manages to casts Cure on herself and then uses Plasma Slash but Ganon slashes with his swords and then attacks with his horns but Noel counters and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Poison Edge but Ganon slides his swords together and creates dark spark shots but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then summons Ken who throws magic music bombs and then disappears and then summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo and Kazooie roll together and strike and they disappear but Ganon unleashes black magic lasers but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two 360 slashes with her Keyblade but Ganon unleashes more dark energy on his swords and then unleashes dark waves but Noel manages to counter and then uses Leaf Strike but Ganon slashes with one sword and then slams his other sword on the ground but Noel counters and delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but Ganon delivers wide slashes with his swords but Noel retaliates and then strikes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a 360 slash with her Keyblade and finishes off Ganon.

After the fight a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Dark Raid)_

After the battle against Ganondorf the group return to Hyrule castle and are talking to Zelda.

"Thank you all for rescuing me, and defending Hyrule." Zelda said.

"I'm just glad you're all okay." Noel said.

"For your efforts of helping stop Ganondorf, and protect Hyrule, I hereby give you this gift. Use it well." Zelda said giving Noel a blue card.

 _(Obtained: Aang card)_

"Thank you, Princess." Noel said.

"I guess since your kingdom is safe, we'll be on our way." Zuko said.

"I wish you all the best of luck on your quest, heroes." Zelda said and Link nods.

"It's our pleasure to help you, Princess." Noel said.

"Yeah. See ya, Princess! Take care, Link!" Ken said.

"Yes. Take care, everyone." Noel said and the group leave the castle.

Noel makes her way through the Hyrule castle town and she later leaves the town and arrives at the field and goes through the field and she later finds the door and makes her way to the door and as she reaches it she goes through the door and leaves Hyrule.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 18: Equestria

Chapter 18: Equestria

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to Tower of Remembrance and are now in the next silver room and as they make their way to the next floor Ky sees someone coming his way and it's a boy who looks just like Ky and has the same gold hair but differences are that the boy's eyes are red, he's wearing a red and black knight like armor, black shorts, and black and red armored boots walking toward Ky and Ky is shocked to see this boy.

"Huh? Just who're you? You kinda look like me." Ky said.

"I think it should be obvious. Did what Jinux said not mean anything to you? I guess you're not only ignorant, but you're stupid too." The boy said.

"Wait. That means you're…YOU'RE Vitium! You're my twin brother! I can't believe I just found you!" Ky said.

"Heh. Spare me. You didn't find me. I just ran into you by chance. I didn't even want to meet you." The boy named Vitium said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Tell me, when you got to this tower, did you even think about me, your only brother?" Vitium asked.

"Well, when my friends and I first got here, I didn't know about you, but that doesn't matter because…" Ky was cut off by Vitium.

"You're right. It doesn't matter. Because to tell truth; I don't wanna even look at your face! It's disgusting to be even near you!" Vitium said.

"What? What's going on with you? Maybe instead of hating each other, we should at least try to get to know each other since we're lost brothers." Ky said.

"I have no intention of doing that. Rather than get to know you, you should get to know my blade that'll slice through your own throat!" Vitium said as he unleashes a sword that looks almost like Dawn of Hope but it's black and red. "Those I meet, meet their ends! YOU'RE no exception!" Vitium yelled as he charges at Ky and tries to deliver a slash.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Ky blocks the attack with Dawn of Hope and the two lock weapons

"Please stop this! Vitium! We're brothers and we just met! I don't wanna fight you!" Ky said.

"Good to hear. That makes things really easier for me to murder you! Not only am I sick of seeing your face, I'm ready to cut it right off!" Vitium said as he backs off and then gets into his fighting stance. "I'll erase you!" Vitium said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: The Force In You)_

Vitium charges at Ky and delivers two slashes with his sword but Ky blocks the slashes with Dawn of Hope and then tries to deliver horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Vitium counters and delivers a diagonal slash with his sword but Ky dodge rolls out of the way but Vitium's slash manages to get Ky who recovers himself and tries to slash back but Vitium blocks the attacks and then counters with spin slashes with his sword and then delivers an upper slash and sends Ky into the air but Ky recovers and tries to strike back but Vitium counters and delivers a dash slash attack and knocks Ky back.

"Weak! You're not my brother! You should be ashamed to be considered one! Let me show you what my power is capable of!" Vitium said.

"Please stop this! Don't make me fight back!" Ky said.

Vitium delivers a blade stand kick at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and then delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Stealth Blade but Vitium retaliates with a leap slash attack with his sword but Ky counters and then uses Water Raid but Vitium strikes back with a sword dive attack but Ky manages to dodge the attack but Vitium delivers multi slashes with his sword and then delivers a thrust attack but Ky blocks and then casts Thunder and then uses Meteor Storm but Vitium strikes back with his sword and then throws dark discs at Ky who dodges out of the way and then summons Storm who uses Skullbash and then disappears and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and then disappears but Vitium strikes back with spin slashes with his sword and then delivers a brutal diagonal slash with his sword but Ky counters and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade but Vitium counters back and delivers a wide slash with his sword and knocks Ky back but Ky manages to recover himself and then uses Vanish Slash to strike.

Vitium delivers two horizontal slashes with his sword and then delivers two vertical slashes and then delivers another blade stand kick at Ky who recovers himself and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and then disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Flame Kick and then disappears but Vitium raises rocks from the ground and gets Ky and he's sent into the air but Ky recovers and casts Blizzard to strike but Vitium dodges and disappears and then reappears behind Ky and attempts to deliver a diagonal slash with his sword but Ky blocks the attack and then delivers his own diagonal slash with his Keyblade but Vitium quickly jumps back and then unleashes what looks like black chains from the ground and they try to grab Ky who dodges the black chains and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash but Vitium retaliates with multi slashes with his sword and then delivers his vertical slash with his sword but Ky recovers and summons Bentley who throws bombs and disappears but Vitium throws dark discs at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike.

Vitium delivers three horizontal slashes with his sword and then delivers an upper spin slash and sends Ky into the air and then delivers a downward kick and sends Ky to the ground but Ky casts Cure on himself and uses Thunder Surge at Vitium who quickly moves out of the way and is behind Ky and delivers a wide slash with his sword but Ky counters and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Triple Fire but Vitium dash charges at Ky while slashing with his sword and then follows up with a multi kick attack but Ky manages to recover and summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire and disappears and then summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and then disappears but Vitium jumps into the air and then delivers a dive slash with his sword but Ky manages to dodge and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Earth and the rocks strike but Vitium slashes with his sword and then delivers an upper vertical slash and then delivers an upper kick and sends Ky into the air and then Vitium unleashes a dark fireball and strikes at Ky who recovers himself and then delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade and strikes at Vitium.

"Whatever…" Vitium said.

After the battle Ky and Vitium start panting and Vitium glares at Ky with anger and hatred.

"You were lucky to survive this, punk! Don't think you're gonna be let off just yet! I WILL kill you soon! Count on it!" Vitium said as he runs out of the room.

"Wait! Vitium! I'm sorry! Come back!" Ky called but Vitium is now gone and Ky has a sad look on his face while the others look at each other with concern.

"Ky…?" Tails asked.

"Was that really how his brother? Why would say such terrible things to Ky?" T.J. asked.

"Something is not right here." Elena said.

"I agree. There is something screwy going on, and we'll have to figure it out soon." Bentley said.

Ky makes his way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the cell the silver haired girl Ami is back to being locked up and chained in her cage and she starts to cry and just then a dark corridor appears and it's Nixa who walks over to the cell.

"Does it hurt, Ami? Are you proud of yourself? You just pit that poor boy Ky against another poor soul Vitium in combat, even though the Count ordered you to do so. Part of me feels sympathy towards you." Nixa said and Ami looks up. "But don't waste your time. The other part is disgusted with what you're doing. It doesn't matter what the Count has been telling you to do. You brought this on yourself." Nixa said.

"How can you feel sympathy and feel disgust? You don't have any feelings. You don't even have a heart." Ami said.

"True. Nobodies like us don't have hearts to feel sympathy and disgust, but I still hate with you're doing. Bear in mind that you probably won't live through with what Jinux and I have planned for the Count and his minions. You probably won't even die. So much possibilities." Nixa said as she disappears in darkness leaving Ami.

Meanwhile in a different room the Count is speaking to someone and it's a figure wearing a black hooded robe with dark green insides of the black robe, a dark green scaly mask over a face, and dark green spiky hair.

"My plan is in motion. I have sent worthy test subjects to the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness in order to test their strengths and powers. Soon, I shall have both their hearts, and they'll be yours, as promised." The Count said.

"Very good. However, it's Virtus' pure heart I desire. You can do what you desire for the girl's heart, but her powers of both light and dark are also what I need." The masked figure said.

"With Ami's magic and my magic of creating illusions of memories for the two, it's only a matter of time before I claim their powers of their Keyblades. How I've longed for it along with my research." The Count said.

"I am counting on you, Count. Now, I must return to Mortem, and I must be sure if he has finally gained his dark strength." The masked figure said as he disappears in darkness.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! It won't be long now! Things are going in motion for me! Soon, the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness will be broken, and no one will stop me! I am expecting some treason from Nixa and Jinux, but I shall dispatch them soon enough, along with my own minions!" The Count said.

Meanwhile Ky makes his way to the next floor and runs as fast as possible to search for Vitium.

"Vitium! Where are you?! Please come here! I just wanna talk!" Ky said but no one is coming and Ky hangs his head down.

"Don't give up just yet, Ky. Vitium is not gone forever. We just found him when we came back here. I'm sure we'll be able to see him again." Tails said.

"Right! When you see him again, you can talk things out and Vitium might realize the things he said to you were wrong." Max said.

"I guess…" Ky said.

"Ky, whatever happened is not your fault. I don't know when you two were separated and how long you two were apart, but I think he might've been brainwashed and is influenced by the darkness." Elena said.

"That might be true. I remember when Zervik used the darkness to control Pax and became Pavor. What if it's different? Something else might be pulling the strings." Ky said.

"If it's something else, then we'll figure something out, and we'll save your brother." Kiyo said.

"Exactly! Don't let Vitium's hostilities get to ya! Just focus on saving him." Murray said.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are right." Ky said.

"Of course we are." Shadow said.

"And don't worry, we're always by your side, no matter what." T.J. said.

"Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Ky said.

"Then let's get going and find Vitium so you can do something to make him open his eyes." Sly said and Ky nods.

Ky makes his way for the door and as he reaches for the next door he examines the remaining five cards and Ky decides which card to use next and so he decides to use the Equestria card and unlocks the door and Ky goes through the opened door.

* * *

Ky is now in a town area which is Ponyville and Ky is in his light brown Pegasus form and his mane and tail are gold and he has his key shaped sword mark on his flank and Ky looks around until he finds a big tree which is the Golden Oak Library and so he goes there and he finds someone which is Twilight Sparkle reading book after book in a desperate manner.

"What's the matter?" Ky asked as he sits next to Twilight.

"I'm currently studying a new spell, because there's been mysterious disappearances going on in Ponyville. Even my new friends have gone missing." Twilight explained.

"And you think reading books will help?" Ky asked.

"These books are spell books, and I'm attempting to find a good spell that will help me find out where everypony has gone." Twilight said.

"If you really wanna find your friends, then you should at least go out and find 'em, instead of just going through book after book in a desperate manner." Ky said.

"Are you sure about this?" Twilight asked.

"Positive. Trust me. I'm trying to find my friends too, and I don't need a spell to find them." Ky said.

"Well, if you think it'll work, then would you help me find them?" Twilight asked.

"Sure! We'll find your friends, no problem!" Ky said.

"Great. Let's go." Twilight said.

Ky explores the library for anything and later on he goes into the upper part of the library and he sees something in a small bed and it's Spike sleeping.

"Spike. Well, it's good to know that he's sleeping, and is not gone." Twilight said.

"Yeah. C'mon. Let's go find anyone else." Ky said.

"Twilight?" A voice asked and the two turn to see Spike waking up.

"What you doing awake? Don't you want to go back to sleep?" Twilight asked.

"I do, but now I just wanna get up and I guess I'll clean the library up. Where're you and that pony going anyway?" Spike asked.

"Ky and I are going to find out where everypony has gone. You stay at the library, okay?" Twilight said.

"Yeah. Got it. Lemme know if you've found everyone." Spike said as he gets off his bed.

"Let's get going." Ky said and Twilight nods.

Ky leaves the Golden Oak Library and makes his way through Ponyville to try and find any disappeared ponies and later on Ky and Twilight arrive at Sweet Apple Acres and they explore around for anything but just then the two see apples falling from the tree.

"Huh?" Ky asked and he sees the apples falling in two baskets.

"Yeehaw!" A voice yelled and Ky and Twilight see someone which is Applejack kicking at a tree causing more apples to fall.

"I'm guessing she's one of your disappeared friends." Ky said.

"I'm not sure. I failed to mention that since everypony was gone, I don't seem to know or remember who my new friends are." Twilight said.

"Well, let's make sure you remember." Ky said as he walks over to Applejack. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you, but…" Ky was cut off by Applejack.

"Oh, howdy there! Sorry, Ah got no time to talk. These here apples need some serious buckin', and right now Ah'm the only pony who can do this." Applejack said.

"Those look like a lot of apples to put down." Ky said.

"Tell me 'bout it. It's gonna prob'ly take all day." Applejack said.

"Hmm. In that case, how 'bout I give ya a hand!" Ky said.

"Wha?" Applejack asked confused.

"Oh, I mean lend you a hoof!" Ky said laughing sheepishly.

"Thanks for that offer, but I can handle this on my own." Applejack said.

"But if somepony helps ya, it'll be done faster." Ky said. "Also, this pony with me is Twilight, and I'm helping her find her missing new friends, and I think you might be it." Ky said.

"Sorry, but Ah don't think Ah've seen her 'round these parts." Applejack said.

"C'mon. Please. Can you at least allow somepony to help out?" Ky asked and Applejack thinks.

"Awright. Ah guess ya can lend a hoof 'round here, but how're ya gonna buck?" Applejack asked.

"Don't worry. I have my way." Ky said.

"Okay then. Talk to me if you're ready." Applejack said.

Ky walks over to Applejack.

"Ready to buck some apples?" Applejack asked.

 _(Yes! Let's do this!)_

 _Minigame:_

 _Apple Bucking: Help Applejack buck as many apples for harvesting as you can. Whack the trees with your Keyblade and catch the falling apples. Let too many apples fall to the ground, it's game over! Go to Applejack to help her with her bucking, and she starts to feel tired, encourage her!_

 _Ready…Set…GO!_

Ky goes for the apple trees and starts whacking at them with his Keyblade causing apples to fall from the tree and Ky catches them with his basket and he goes for the next apple trees and whacks at them making more apples fall and catches them and then Ky sees Applejack starting to get tired from bucking but Ky goes to Applejack and encourages her to keep bucking and Ky keeps whacking at the apple trees and catches more apples and helps Applejack buck the apple trees she's bucking and more apples fall and Ky catches them and later on Ky catches enough apples from the apple trees.

 _Clear!_

After helping Applejack buck the apple trees all the baskets are full of apples.

"Yeehaw! Now THAT'S some serious buckin' Ah've ever darn saw! Thanks a bunch, Ky!" Applejack said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"Now, ya sayin' Ah'm friends with this unicorn here?" Applejack asked.

"It seems that way." Ky said.

"It's true. To tell the truth, you actually look familiar." Twilight said.

"Ya know, Ah think Ah gonna be honest myself, Ah think we've seen each other before, and we are friends." Applejack said.

"Try to remember." Ky said.

Just then a bright light flashes.

"Hey! Yeah! You're that unicorn from Canterlot. Ah think it's Twilight Sparkle!" Applejack said.

"Yes. That's my name." Twilight said.

"So, does that mean you remember?" Ky asked.

"Ah think so." Applejack answered.

"Twilight?" Ky asked.

"I'm starting to think I have seen here! Yes! Applejack is one of my new friends!" Twilight said.

"That's great. You're starting to remember!" Ky said.

"Well, Ah was glad to be of help to y'all, but Ah'm gonna go back to the farm to bring these apples back for harvestin'. Thanks a ton! Y'all're welcome back here anytime, ya hear?" Applejack said as she leaves.

"Well, that's one friend you remember. Anypony else?" Ky asked.

"I don't know. Right now, Applejack is the only one I know." Twilight said.

"Then let's search Ponyville for anything else." Ky said and Twilight nods.

Ky makes his way through Ponyville for anything else to find and later on Ky and Twilight arrive at Sugarcube Corner and looks around for anything and later on they enter the baking area and they find Pinkie Pie who is making something.

"Um, what're you making?" Ky asked.

"Hi there! I'm making the most super-duper, most yummy, most sweet cupcakes! I'm making a special bake sale for Ponyville and I'm offering a free sample for them!" Pinkie Pie explained.

"I see." Twilight said.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie. We're trying to find this pony's new friends, who are not here, but also make sure that she knows them? Do you know anything like that?" Ky asked.

"Hmm…" Pinkie Pie looks closer at Twilight. "I don't think I've seen her before, and I know just about everypony in Ponyville! Come to think, I don't think I've seen YOU either!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounces off.

"Well, can you help us?" Ky asked.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I gotta hurry and make the cupcakes for my bake sale." Pinkie Pie said.

"What if we help you?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! I think it's better than doing this by yourself." Ky said.

"Really? You'd do that?! That'd be just SUPER!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Then it's settled. What do want us to do?" Ky asked.

"Come talk to me, and I'll fill you in!" Pinkie Pie said.

Ky walks over to Pinkie Pie.

"You ready to bake?" Pinkie Pie asked.

 _(You bet! This'll be fun!)_

 _Minigame:_

 _Cupcake Baking: Help Pinkie Pie make cupcakes by giving her the appropriate ingredients. If she asks for an ingredient, give it to her. Give Pinkie Pie the wrong ingredient, then it's game over! Ask Pinkie Pie for what ingredient is needed for making cupcakes._

 _Ready…Set…GO!_

Pinkie Pie asks Ky to give her chocolate chips and so Ky searches for the chocolate chips and later finds them and gives them to Pinkie Pie and the she asks Ky to get baking soda and so Ky finds the baking soda and gives it to Pinkie Pie who then asks Ky for a cup of flour and so Ky finds flour and puts in a cup and gives it to Pinkie Pie and then Pinkie Pie asks Ky for wheat germ and Ky gets the wheat germ and gives it to Pinkie Pie.

 _Clear!_

"Great! Now I gotta put these batches into the oven!" Pinkie Pie said as she mixes the ingredients and starts making the cupcakes and puts the batch into the oven. "Those cupcakes are gonna be so YUMMY" Pinkie Pie said.

"I'll bet they will be." Ky said.

"By the way, did you say something about me knowing this pony?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah. We're trying to find Twilight's new friends, and see if we can help them remember." Ky said.

"Well, I can try to help you! I don't like ponies with problems!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And you sure you've never seen Twilight before?" Ky asked.

"I'm positively sure, but I can help you. Maybe there is a possibility that I might know her." Pinkie Pie said.

"Please remember. You have to be Twilight's friend." Ky said.

Just then a bright flash appears.

"Hey! I know now! I threw you a party for welcoming you to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I suppose that did happen." Twilight said.

"Does that mean you remember?" Ky asked.

"It looks that way." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah. I think Pinkie is one of my new friends too." Twilight said.

"Well, that's good to hear. Looks like you just remembered another friend." Ky said.

"Yeah." Twilight said.

"Thanks for helping with the cupcakes. That was FUN! I'd better be sure to see if the cupcakes are getting ready." Pinkie Pie said as she goes for the oven.

"Well, that's another friend you remembered. Can you think of anyone else?" Ky asked.

"I don't know. Let's check the town and see if there's another friend." Twilight said.

"Okay. Let's go see through Ponyville." Ky said and Twilight nods.

Ky makes his way through Ponyville again for anything and later on Ky and Twilight explore Ponyville but then something crashes into Ky and sends him to the ground.

"Ky! You okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." A voice said and Ky sees Rainbow Dash.

"No problem. Why'd you run into me?" Ky asked.

"Sorry, I was tryin' to practice this awesome flyin' move! I kinda messed up a little." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Hey, outta curiosity, is there any chance you've seen this pony?" Ky asked pointing at Twilight.

"I wouldn't say so, but now that you mentioned it, she does look a little familiar." Rainbow Dash said looking at Twilight.

"You see, we're looking for ponies that might be Twilight's new friends, and we figured you might be it." Ky said.

"I dunno. I don't think I've ever seen her before. Maybe I could help you out." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"That is, if you could race me! Race me to try and bust these clouds, and I'll help you with your problem." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay. Good enough for me!" Ky said.

"Awesome! Talk to me when you're ready!" Rainbow Dash said.

Ky goes to Rainbow Dash.

"You ready to race?" Rainbow Dash asked.

 _(You're on! Bring it!)_

 _Minigame:_

 _Cloud Busting Race: Race against Rainbow Dash to bust all clouds in the sky before she does, and whoever busts the most clouds, wins. If many clouds are missed or if Rainbow Dash gets the most clouds, it's game over._

 _Ready…set…GO!_

Ky and Rainbow Dash start flying into the sky and start their race while busting clouds in the sky and Ky busts his clouds with his Keyblade and tries to get more before Rainbow Dash who keeps busting her clouds but Ky keeps flying to more clouds and busts more with his Keyblade and keeps going through the sky and Rainbow Dash keeps on busting the clouds while going through the sky and later on Ky manages to bust more clouds while reaching the end of the race before Rainbow Dash and wins.

 _Clear!_

After the race Ky and Rainbow Dash land on the ground and meet with Twilight.

"That was awesome! You're not bad, Ky." Rainbow Dash said.

"You were great too, Rainbow." Ky said.

"So, you two are having a new friend problem, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes. You certain you're not one of Twilight's friends?" Ky asked.

"Well, I kinda don't know her, but at the same time, she looks familiar almost." Rainbow Dash said.

"Can you try to remember?" Ky asked.

Just then a bright flash appears.

"Hey, wait a minute! Yeah! I think you're that egghead unicorn, I ran into before!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Egghead? Well, anyway, yes. I happen to be that." Twilight said.

"So, you DO know her!" Ky said.

"You bet! I can't believe I almost forgot a friend. That's not cool of me." Rainbow Dash said.

"I guess that settles it." Ky said.

"Hey, I gotta keep on practicing my new awesome flying move! I'll see you two around." Rainbow Dash said as she flies off.

"Well, another friend knows you." Ky said.

"Yeah. I hope there are more." Twilight said.

"Let's keep going then." Ky said.

Ky keeps going through Ponyville and later on the two arrive at a tent like area which is a fashion shop and Ky and Twilight enter and find someone which is Rarity trying to sew some cloth for a dress.

"Um, excuse me…" Ky was cut off by Rarity.

"Just a minute, darling. I'm in the middle of creating the most divine dress ever to exist!" Rarity said as she keeps on sewing and later on finishes creating the dress which is a blue and white dress. "Wonderful, now to make the finishing touches." Rarity said as she starts to find something. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I am lacking some priceless jewels to finish my latest creation! I'm RUINED!" Rarity said as she dramatically falls on a sofa.

"If that's so important, then wouldn't you be finding them?" Ky asked.

"I could, but the jewels I need are rare to find! It's almost impossible!" Rarity said.

"It won't be probable if you allow two ponies to help out!" Ky offered.

"Are you certain about this? I wouldn't enjoy wasting your time." Rarity said.

"Trust me, I think we can help you out." Twilight said.

"Oh, WONDERFUL! I'd be forever grateful!" Rarity said. "I'm sure I know the way to find the needed gems for the dress. Come speak to me when you are prepared." Rarity said.

Ky walks to Rarity.

"Shall we begin finding the needed gems?" Rarity asked.

 _(Let's start hunting!)_

 _Minigame:_

 _Jewel Hunt: Help Rarity find the required gems for her latest dress. Use the power of the Keyblade to detect any gem, and place them in Rarity's wagon. Find something that's not a gem, and it's game over!_

 _Ready…set…GO!_

Ky begins to use his Keyblade's power to find any gems from underground and he has found something sparkling and finds some gems and places them on Rarity's wagon and keeps searching for more gems and finds more sparkling underground and finds more gems and places them in the wagon and keeps going for more gems to search and later on Ky finds more gems from underground and places them in the wagon and keeps finding more gems and later on Ky finds more gems and places them in the wagon and figures it's enough.

 _Clear!_

Ky, Twilight, and Rarity return to Rarity's shop and Rarity places the newfound gems into her dress and they sparkle and shine.

"Wonderful! Just simply DIVINE!" Rarity said.

"Glad you're happy. Now, we got a question. Do you by any chance know Twilight? We're trying to her new friends, and I think you're on one of them." Ky said.

"Hmm… As much as I wish to give a positive response, I don't believe she's somepony I know, but the strange thing is that looking at her nearly rings a bell for me." Rarity said.

"Are you remembering right?" Ky asked.

Just then a bright flash appears.

"I see now! She is the unicorn that moved from my dream place, Canterlot! How could I be so blind from this?" Rarity asked.

"Hey, as long as you know her." Ky said.

"Indeed. Thank you both for being darlings and helping me finish my current design!" Rarity said.

"No problem at all." Twilight said.

Ky and Twilight leave the dress shop.

"I think there is one more friend left to find." Twilight said.

"In that case, let's go find her." Ky said and Twilight nods.

Ky keeps going through Ponyville and later on Ky and Twilight arrive at a forest area and find a cottage and arrive there but they see animals roaming about.

"What the…?" Ky asked.

"Oh, dear…!" A voice said and they find someone which is Fluttershy. "Please, calm down. Wait! Don't go there!" Fluttershy said trying to help the roaming animals.

"What's going on?" Ky asked.

"Oh, a loud noise was upsetting the animals, and they've been running amuck ever since. I'm doing my best to calm them down." Fluttershy said.

"Would you like some help?" Ky asked.

"You'd do that for me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure. We can't let you handle this by yourself." Ky said.

"Oh, thank you. I just need you to herd the animals into my cottage, and I'll try to calm them down. Please be gentle with them, though. You can talk to me when you're ready." Fluttershy said.

Ky walks to Fluttershy.

"Please herd the animals? That is, if you really want to…" Fluttershy said.

 _(You bet I want to! Let's help 'em!)_

 _Minigame:_

 _Animal Herding: Herd the animals into Fluttershy's cottage, and make sure they don't go too far. Try not to be forceful to the animals and don't allow them to leave or it's game over!_

 _Ready…set…GO!_

Ky starts herding the animals that are still running around into Fluttershy's cottage and he's managing to put them into the cottage and starts herding more animals gently but then Ky sees one animal trying to escape but Ky manages to herd the animal into the cottage and Ky keeps finding more animals and herds them into the cottage and later on Ky successfully places all the animals into the cottage for Fluttershy.

 _Clear!_

After the animals were into the cottage Ky starts talking to Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you for helping the animals. Now, I'll make sure they have nothing to worry about." Fluttershy said.

'It was no problem. Hey, by the way, do you know this pony?" Ky asked pointing at Twilight.

"Oh, I think I do, but I also don't think so." Fluttershy answered.

"We're trying to find the last friend of Twilight, and I think you're her last friend. That true?" Ky asked.

"Um, maybe, but…" Fluttershy was cut off by a bright flash. "Oh, wait! I think I DO know her! Yes! I think I AM one of her friends!" Fluttershy said.

"Well, that was a lot quicker." Twilight said.

"Great. You remember." Ky said.

"I guess so. I'd better go inside with the animals. Thank you so much, Ky." Fluttershy said as she goes into her cottage.

Later on Ky and Twilight return to the Golden Oak Library.

"Well, I guess we found all your friends, and they know you." Ky said.

"Yeah. That was actually fun. It was a great experience. This might be something worth sharing with Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"I'm glad you found your friends. I guess I'd better be going." Ky said.

"Where will you go?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I have a path to follow, that's all." Ky answered.

"Well, thanks, Ky. Before you go, you should have this for helping out." Twilight said giving Ky a card which turns into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Regeneration)_

"Thanks, Twilight. You take care now." Ky said.

"You too, Ky." Twilight said.

After saying goodbye to Twilight and leaving Ky makes his way through Ponyville and he later finds the door and makes his way for the door and as he later reaches for the door he goes through the door and leaves Equestria.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 19: Angel Land

Chapter 19: Angel Land

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko return to Tower of Remembrance and are in a different silver room and while they look around Noel sees Noel Replica again.

"Nice to see you again, Weakling. I told we'd meet again." Noel Replica said.

"You BITCH!" Ken shouted as he charges at Noel Replica who backs off and then delivers a brutal punch at Ken's stomach and he gets knocked back.

"Nice move, Ken." Zuko said shaking his head.

"Shuddup, Scareface! I don't see you doin' anything!" Ken snapped.

"Please move aside. I have to keep going to find my truth." Noel said.

"You're not going anywhere! The only place you'll be going is the afterlife!" Noel Replica said as she takes out her sword.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"You still want to fight Noel?" Zuko asked.

"You realize she'll kick your sorry ass, right?" Ken said.

"How can someone as weak as her possibly defeat ME?! I have darkness, and she has NOTHING!" Noel Replica said.

"You're wrong. I have my friends, and I have my Keyblade. I will once again prove you wrong about what you say, and I will show you how I can handle the darkness." Noel said.

"Oh? Then show me your 'proof'!" Noel Replica said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: The Force In You)_

Noel Replica charge slashes with her sword at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then delivers vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dark Raid but Noel Replica fires dark fireballs which split into multiple fireballs and go for Noel who tries to dodge but the dark fireballs get Noel who casts Cure on herself and then uses her Aang card and summons Aang who unleashes whirlwinds and then disappears and then summons Zuko who unleashes a barrage of fireballs and then disappears but Noel Replica horizontal slashes with her sword but Noel counters and then uses Leaf Strike and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade but Noel Replica slashes back with her sword and then jumps into the air and fires dark shots but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Noel Replica slams her sword on the ground and unleashes dark shock waves but Noel avoids the shock waves and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge.

Noel Replica spin slashes with her sword at Noel who moves but Noel Replica unleashes dark lightning bolts at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then casts Earth to strike but Noel Replica delivers a dark raid of her own at Noel who moves out of the way and then uses Bubble Storm but Noel Replica unleashes slash streaks but Noel counters and uses Ether Slash and then uses Drill Blade but Noel Replica charge slashes with her sword and then delivers vertical slashes with her sword but Noel summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike and then disappears but Noel Replica jumps into the air and then delivers a slam slash at Noel who delivers an upper slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Noel Replica delivers a big swing with her sword but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Triple Blizzard but Noel Replica dodges the three ice shards and then unleashes dark waves at Noel who dodges them and strikes with Plasma Slash but Noel Replica triple slashes with her sword and then delivers a spin slash but Noel counters and then delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation.

Noel Replica slams her sword on the ground and unleashes dark shock waves but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then delivers cartwheels slashes but Noel Replica unleashes dark ice shards at Noel who dodges out of the way and then uses Fire Raid but Noel Replica delivers dark slash streaks but Noel dodges them and delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers vertical slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Aero and sends Noel Replica around the air but Noel Replica retaliates with shooting orbs of gravity at Noel who dodges the gravity orbs and summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Blizzard and disappears but Noel Replica dash slashes with her sword twice at Noel despite her dodging and then Noel Replica delivers an upper spin slash with her sword but Noel recovers and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Noel Replica unleashes dark waves at Noel who dodges them and then delivers two vertical slashes and then delivers an diagonal slash but Noel Replica counters and slashes back with her sword but Noel dodges and then delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard to strike but Noel Replica strikes with her sword but Noel delivers a 360 slash with Radiant Salvation.

"This is preposterous…!" Noel Replica said.

Noel Replica is starting to struggle to stand and begins to slightly kneel.

"Are you serious? This can't be right! How can you still be alive?!" Noel Replica asked.

"I guess I was just lucky." Noel answered.

"You smarmy little BITCH! This is NOT over! Next I see you, I WILL kill you next time!" Noel Replica said as she runs away.

"Yeah! RUN, ya little BITCH! You got nothin' on Noel!" Ken yelled.

"Do you ever shut up, Ken?" Zuko asked.

"There is no telling when I will run into her again. Come on, we can still keep going through this tower." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the room Nixa and Jinux are watching both Ky and Noel go through the tower through the reflection but just then a dark corridor appears and they see a man with long blond hair, has green eyes, and is wearing the same black hooded cloak, silver pull strings, silver braids, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, and black boots arriving at the room.

"What are you doing here, Vexen?" Nixa asked.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't be here?" Jinux asked.

"I will be asking the questions here, you two! Where is my end of the bargain?!" The man known as Vexen demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jinux asked.

"I'm talking about being owed after helping creating those two replicas of the heroes you're currently dealing with, and using them to test them! You both owe me for this!" Vexen said.

"We didn't ask you, you idiot. It was that stupid clown Quince. If you want your bargain so badly, then take it up with him, and not us. Now, get lost, you sack of maggots and quite bothering us." Jinux said.

"How dare you! I will NOT tolerate this disrespect, even from the both of you!" Vexen yelled.

"We don't have to respect YOU, Vexen. You're not our leader, and you can't tell us what to do. Now, please go away, and let us continue our business here. We're busy enough as it is, and we're still working on trying to deal with the false master of the tower, and now you're annoying us." Nixa said.

"And if you bother coming back here, things won't end well for you. I can promise you that. It would be easy, considering how weak you are." Jinux said.

"You insolent…! Don't take a step too far! In the Organization, you two may have special ranks, but I am still No. IV, and I will not…" Vexen was cut off by Jinux pointing his rapier at Vexen's face.

"I don't care if you're the Superior himself. Your rank does not mean jack to me. What matters is that you should know your place, and piss off before you end up destroyed." Jinux said.

"So, what's it gonna be? You gonna back off, and find Quince for your bargain or do you wanna get killed?" Nixa asked.

"Hmph! Your insolence never ceases! Where is that ridiculous clown?" Vexen asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Just find him, get what you want, and get lost. We're busy here, and you're pissing us off." Jinux said.

"Why you…!" Vexen was cut off by Jinux throwing a crystal shard.

"Piss…off, and don't EVER show your face to us AGAIN!" Jinux yelled.

"Hmph! Very well!" Vexen said as he disappears in darkness.

"I'm gonna beat him to Quince and tell him that Vexen doesn't deserve anything." Nixa said.

"It's stupid that Quince wanted this irritating bastard's help. It would be satisfying to see him suffer for helping something, and doesn't deserve it, as we convince Quince that all this was Quince's idea, and he also did the work more than that smartass." Jinux said and they both disappear in darkness.

Noel makes her way for the next floor and looks around.

"Not here. I guess I'm okay for now." Noel said.

"And still no sign of that bastard anywhere." Ken said.

"Good. I just hope nothing else can go wrong, but knowing what this tower can be capable of, there's no doubt in my mind that something might come and destroy us." Zuko said.

"We'll be okay. I promise. Let's keep finding our way through this tower, and hopefully, we'll live through it." Noel said.

Noel makes her way for the next door and decides which card to use next and so Noel decides to use the Angel Land card and unlocks the door and Noel goes through the opened door.

* * *

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko arrive at Angel Land and are in a temple which is Palutena's Temple and the four are in their angel forms and while searing around they see someone running past the hall way and it's Pit who is reaching for the temple exit.

"Huh? Where is he going?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe we should follow him and go see for ourselves." Noel said.

"Good enough. C'mon." Ken said.

Noel makes her way through the temple while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and she later arrives at the floating lands and goes through the floating lands and later on Noel finds Pit beginning to spread his wings and begins to fall from the floating land and later he's in the sky and begins to fly.

"Where the hell is he goin' now?" Ken asked.

"Even with these new wings, there's no way to follow him." Zuko said.

 _"Then maybe, you'd like my help then."_ A voice said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"Wait. Palutena, is that you?" Noel asked.

 _"I don't know how you know of me, but yes. You see, I've already sent Pit to a city to investigate any problems, as I have heard that Medusa has sent a hoard of terrible monsters from the Underworld, and new monsters from the darkness."_ Palutena said.

"Monsters from the darkness! Please, you have to take us to where you're sending Pit." Noel said.

 _"Very well. Please hang on."_ Palutena said as the group's wings start to glow blue.

Noel is flying through the sky with Palutena's help and she fights off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps flying through the sky until later on Noel and the others arrive at a town and the group start to search the town for Pit only to see him being surrounded by Wraith Black Xetis.

"There he is!" Noel said as she rushes to help Pit. "You're not alone! I'll help you!" Noel said.

"Thanks a bunch! Let's get 'em!" Pit said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Wraith Black Xetis attack Noel with their skeletal claws but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but Noel counters and then uses Poison Edge and then summons Grace who uses Growl and then disappears but the Wraith Black Xetis attack back with their skeletal claws but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Morgiana who uses Battle Cry and then disappears and then summons Carmelita who shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol and then disappears but the Wraith Black Xetis keep attacking with their skeletal claws but Noel dodges and she finds a card and it has Pit on it.

"PIT!" Noel called and Pit appears.

"You're DONE!" Pit said as he shoots light arrows at the Black Xetis and then disappears.

The Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but Noel dodges and then delivers horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge and defeats the Wraith Black Xetis.

After fighting the Black Xetis the group are talking to Pit.

"Thanks for the help, but what are you doing out here? I don't remember Lady Palutena sending help." Pit said.

"She just when you were out doin' whatever the hell she wanted you to do." Ken said.

"That was to investigate this town." Zuko said.

"Whatever." Ken said.

"When she said about this town having monsters from the darkness, that made me realize that it's the Black Xetis and the Heartless. So, Palutena decided to have us help you with your mission." Noel said.

"That's fair enough. Okay. I'm willing to work together with you." Pit said.

"So, we gotta check this town for Black Xetis and Heartless, along with these Underworld monsters? This is gonna suck here." Ken said.

"No time for arguing. Let's just find them, and take them out." Zuko said.

"Right!" Pit said.

Noel goes through town and fights off the Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the town and later on the group arrive at the town square and the group look around for any monsters nearby and just then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear.

"Bastards." Ken said.

"You know what to do." Zuko said.

"I'm ready!" Pit said.

"Let's do our best." Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash at Noel with their swords but Noel dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but the Dark Knight Black Xetis delivers a powerful kick but Noel summons Zuko who lashes with flame whips and then disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Noel counters and uses Plasma Slash and then casts Aero and sends them in the air but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Noel summons Ken who casts Fire and then throws magic music bombs and then disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords and unleash darkness but Noel uses Dark Raid to strike and defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

After the fight the group are look around for anymore monsters to show up.

"Tell me that's it." Ken said.

"You'd think it'd be." Zuko said.

Just then Angel Star Heartless appear.

"Now it's the Heartless…" Noel said.

"Doesn't matter! We can take them on!" Pit said.

"That's right. We can still fight back! Let's do this" Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Angel Star Heartless start shooting light orbs at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash with her Keyblade but the Angel Star Heartless unleash swirls at Noel who dodges and casts Thunder and then uses Leaf Strike but the Angel Star Heartless shield themselves with their wings but Noel summons Espio who throws four shurikens and then disappears and then summons Alibaba who who uses Amon's fire to strike and then disappears but the Angel Star Heartless begin to charge giant light orbs at Noel but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash and then uses Ether Slash and then defeats the Angel Star Heartless.

After the fight the group continue to look around for any more monsters but it looks like there is no more coming.

"Doesn't look like anything else is coming." Pit said.

"Good. It was pointless and annoying." Ken said.

"Do you ever know when to shut your smart mouth?" Zuko asked.

 _"Pit! I need you to return to Angel Land! It's very urgent! Medusa has invaded the temple! You must return and stop this! Hurry!"_ Palutena said.

"Lady Palutena! Oh, no! I gotta get back to Angel Land!" Pit said.

"We'll go with you to help." Noel said.

"Thanks! Lady Palutena, please send us back!" Pit said.

 _"Of course! Make haste as you arrive!"_ Palutena said as a light beam appears and transports the group out of the town to get to Angel Land.

The group return to Angel Land and are back to Palutena's Temple and they see many Underworld monsters attacking the temple.

"Holy CRAP! This place is under attack!" Ken said.

"I have to hurry to Lady Palutena and help her!" Pit said.

"Don't worry! We'll go in there and save her! I just hope we're not too late!" Noel said.

Noel makes her way into the temple while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the temple to find Palutena and later on the group arrive at Palutena's chamber where Palutena herself is fighting against Medusa.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said.

"Pit! Hurry, assist me in stopping Medusa's attack!" Palutena said.

"Such a fool, Palutena! I look forward to snuffing out that light you wield!" Medusa said.

"Get back, ya snake-haired bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Such insolence!" Medusa said as she unleashes a dark beam to transport Palutena out of the chamber.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said.

"If you want your precious goddess back, then come for her in the Underworld, if you can that is!" Medusa said.

"Fine! We'll save her and defeat you!" Zuko said.

"Oh, but you must FIND her before saving her!" Medusa said as she unleashes another dark beam and transports the group out of the chamber.

Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Pit are now in a dark dungeon but Noel uses her Keyblade's power to escape.

"We have to hurry and find Lady Palutena." Noel said.

"This isn't OVER! I WILL save Lady Palutena, and save Angel Land!" Pit said.

"Whoa! Settle down there, Hothead. Let's just get the hell outta here, find Palutena, kick Medusa's snaky ass, and save the day." Ken said.

"You're calling PIT a hothead? That's funny coming from you." Zuko said earning a glare from Ken.

"Don't worry, Pit. We'll help you with however we can." Noel said.

"Thanks, Noel. Now, c'mon! For victory!" Pit said.

Noel makes her way through Medusa's palace while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she continues through Medusa's palace to find Palutena and avoiding traps throughout the palace but more Black Xetis and Heartless are around but Noel fights them off and keeps going and later on the group arrive at the throne chamber where they confront Medusa who is sitting on her throne and with her is Palutena who is being chained up.

"Lady Palutena! We're here to rescue you!" Pit said.

"We've found Palutena. Now let her go!" Zuko said.

"Oh, I am afraid that cannot happen. You see, there can only be ONE goddess to rule over, and that goddess deserves to be ME!" Medusa said.

"I can't imagine a world being controlled by some freaky snake lady!" Ken said.

"You'll never be able to rule anything! You'll be facing the light of justice, and will be destroyed!" Pit said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Hahahahahahahaha! Poor naive angel! To stand against a goddess would prove to be a dire consequence for you. You'll make a fine stoned trophy for my collection." Medusa said as she unleashes dark magic on the group.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against Medusa who laughs evilly.

Medusa shoots dark energy beams at Noel from her staff but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two vertical slashes with her Keyblade but Medusa dark snipes at Noel and gets her but Noel casts Cure on herself and then uses Ether Slash but Medusa disappears and then reappears behind Noel and attempts to swipe with her staff but Noel counters and delivers three slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth to strike but Medusa uses her staff to spread dark smoke to blind Noel who summons Zuko who delivers two jets of fire and then disappears but Medusa uses her snake hair to bite at Noel who counters and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial flip slash with her Keyblade but Medusa shoots more dark energy beams from her staff but Noel casts Blizzard and hits Medusa who retaliates with another staff swipe but Noel counters and delivers a 360 slash with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash and then summons Katara who throws water discs and then disappears.

Medusa shoots a giant shadow ball from her staff but Noel avoids the giant shadow ball and then uses Dark Raid to strike but Medusa slams her staff on the ground and creates dark shock waves but Noel uses Drill Blade and then casts Thunder but Medusa unleashes more dark smoke to try and blind Noel who avoids the dark smoke and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two diagonal slashes with her Keyblade and then summons Ken who casts Thunder and then shoots magic music notes and then disappears but Medusa has her snake hair to bite at Noel who counters and then delivers a swing slash with Radiant Salvation but Medusa disappears and then reappears and then shoots dark energy shots but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then fires dark missiles but Noel dodges and uses Triple Blizzard but Medusa unleashes dark rays from under Noel who avoids the dark rays and delivers two roundhouse slashes with Radiant Salvation but Medusa casts three dark snake like energy and they home for Noel who manages to dodge the homing dark snake like energy and then uses Rainbow Surge and then summons Grace who uses Bite and then disappears.

Medusa summons demon wings on her back and uses them to slam together at Noel who counters and delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but Medusa raises her staff and unleashes dark flying energy skulls and they home at Noel who dodges them out of the way and casts Fire but Medusa casts a reflective barrier to send then fireball back at Noel who dodges and then uses Fire Raid but Medusa unleashes more dark snake like energy at Noel who dodges and then delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash and then summons Pit who multi slashes with his bow blades and then disappears but Medusa unleashes another shadow ball at Noel who counters and then delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a 360 slash with her Keyblade but Medusa shoots dark energy shots from her staff and then unleashes dark shock waves but Noel dodges and then delivers a strong flip slash with her Keyblade but Medusa uses her snake hair to bite at Noel and then unleashes more dark snake like energy but Noel cartwheels away and then uses Poison Edge but Medusa retaliates with a staff swipe but Noel counters and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a strong flip slash and then finishes off Medusa and is defeated.

After the fight a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Shadow Orb)_

After the fight with Medusa the group and Palutena are transported back to Palutena's chamber.

"I appreciate all for what you have done." Palutena said.

"It was our honor to help you." Noel said.

"Because of Medusa's defeat, Angel Land may know peace once more. Although Medusa is defeated, the Underworld monsters would still cause havoc on a whim." Palutena said.

"I'm sure Pit will do his best to defend everyone from them." Zuko said.

"I know he can. Would you like to assist Pit in protecting Angel Land as well?" Palutena offered.

"Thank you for your offer, but my friends and I have our own path to follow." Noel answered.

"I understand. Your help was still appreciated." Palutena said.

"I hope next time we'll fight together again, Noel." Pit said.

"I'm sure. Take care, Pit, Lady Palutena." Noel said as the group leave the chamber.

Noel makes her way through Palutena's Temple and she later finds the same door and makes her way to the door and reaches it and as she gets to the door Noel goes through the door and then leaves Angel Land.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 20: Neopia

Chapter 20: Neopia

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to Tower of Remembrance and are now in a different silver room and then Ky finds Vitium walking through the room and so Ky runs over to Vitium who slightly looks back.

"Do you ever piss off? I told you, I don't wanna see your damn face!" Vitium said.

"Vitium, you're probably brainwashed by those people in this tower. They're not 'taking care' of you! They're filling your head with lies!" Ky said.

"Lies? The only lie I see is the fact that you're my brother! There is no way in hell that I can be related to such a weakling! You just go home to your losers! I don't need you!" Vitium said.

"What did they do to make you mate me so?" Ky asked to himself. "I'm not going back! Not until I encounter my fate AND save you from the darkness corrupting your mind!" Ky said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"You stupid little piece of crap! Guess I need to tell you piss the hard way!" Vitium said as he unleashes his sword. "You won't be just pissing off from my life, brother! You'll be goin' to the afterlife! Here's your one-way trip!" Vitium said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: The Force in You)_

Vitium dash slashes at Ky and then delivers vertical slashes with his sword but Ky counters and then uses Crystal Edge to strike and then casts Aero but Vitium retaliates and unleashes black tornadoes and sends them at Ky who tries to dodge but the black tornadoes catch him and he is sent into the air and is dealt with huge damage and Ky is stunned allowing Vitium to delivers two horizontal slashes with his sword and then delivers his blade stand kick and sends Ky back but Ky recovers himself and then uses Regeneration to heal himself overtime but Vitium delivers a circle raid and his sword goes all over the room and Ky attempts to dodge the circling sword and Ky summons Storm who uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle and then disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Ground Pound and then disappears but Vitium jumps into the air and delivers a dive slash with his sword and unleashes dark pillars but Ky dodges the dark pillars and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth to strike.

"Enough of this!" Vitium yelled as he dives into the ground and goes for Ky.

Vitium goes under Ky and delivers an upper slash with his sword and delivers aerial slashes with his sword and sends Ky to the ground but Ky recovers himself and then delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash but Vitium counters and delivers one slash with his sword and then delivers a dark slash streak at Ky who dodge rolls and then delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and delivers a lower horizontal slash with his Keyblade and trips Vitium who recovers himself and then fires dark lightning shots from his sword at Ky who dodges but they home in on Ky who tries to keep dodging but Vitium's dark lightning shots get Ky but Ky summons Elena who casts Cure on Ky and then casts Thunder on Vitium and then disappears and then Ky summons Shadow who uses Home Attack and then uses Multi Punch and then disappears but Vitium dash slashes with his sword and then delivers vertical slashes with his sword and then delivers an upper kick to send Ky into the air and then unleashes a dark fireball and sends Ky down but Ky recovers and then uses Thunder Surge and then uses Blizzard Raid.

Vitium retaliates with multi slashing with his sword and then unleashes a dark stream on the ground and gets Ky who recovers and then uses Water Raid and then Meteor Storm but Vitium jumps into the air and then slam slashes with his sword to try and get Ky who dodges out of the way and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash but Vitium counters and then delivers three up and down slashes with his sword and then delivers a thrusting stab with his sword but Ky counters and then delivers a vertical slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a thrust stab and then delivers a wide horizontal slash with his Keyblade but Vitium delivers a multiple somersault slash with his sword and then brings down a downward kick but Ky recovers himself and then uses Stealth Blade but Vitium retaliates with another circle raid at Ky who dodges the thrown sword and tries to go for Vitium but the circle raided sword strikes at Ky who recovers and then summons Sly who uses Cane Spin and then disappears and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and then disappears and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and they disappear but Vitium delivers a blade stand forward kick and pushes Ky back but Ky recovers and then delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash to strike Vitium.

"You've gotta be kidding…!" Vitium said.

After the battle Vitium is struggling to stand and he kneels to the ground and Ky runs to him.

"Vitium. Are you okay?" Ky asked.

"Get away from me! You think you've won this fight, but you got lucky is all!" Vitium yelled.

"I don't wanna fight. I just want us to be friends." Ky said.

"Never! I'll be friends with a weakling bastard!" Vitium yelled as he gets up and runs from the room.

"Vitium! Come back!" Ky called but Vitium is now gone.

"Just what is his deal with Ky? What did Ky ever do to him besides not knowing they were brothers?" Elena asked to herself.

"Guys! We gotta go after him! I can't give up on him yet!" Ky said as he runs after where Vitium is going.

Ky makes his way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the next room Quince and the Count are talking to Noel Replica.

"It seems you have done well in pushing Noel thus far, but she has yet to awaken the darkness within her." The Count said.

"I have been doing my best, Count. She won't budge, no matter what I try to do." Noel Replica said.

"Perhaps a new tactic is called for." The Count said.

"What do you have in mind, Count?" Quince asked.

"To have what I desire from the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness, it seems I will have to take drastic measures. You, my creation and Vitium will have to perform something rather…intense for those two." The Count said.

"Whatever you have planned, I will gladly accept. I will find and bring Vitium to us." Noel Replica said as she disappears.

"The time has come for Ami to use her powers to a full extent. I did not want this to happen, but I am left with little choice." The Count said.

Meanwhile Ky arrives at the next floor but just then he's feeling something in his head.

 _"Ky! Calm down! I've seen what's happened through your heart and mind. I know it's important to save your brother, but you should try to think about how."_ Pax said.

 _"I know, but I can't sit idly by and let those cold-hearted punks have control over my brother! I'm getting him back!"_ Ky said.

 _"I know you'll make things right. You always have. Just try to be careful. There's no telling what this tower will have in store for you."_ Pax said.

 _"I will, Pax. Don't worry."_ Ky said.

Ky makes his way for the next door and as he reaches it he looks at the remaining four cards and decides which card to use next and then he decides to use the Neopia card and unlocks the door and Ky goes through the opened door.

* * *

The group are now in a crossroad area and Ky is in his tan Lupe form while Elena is in her blue Aisha while Kiyo is in his black and brown Gelert form while Zatch is in his yellow Kacheek form while T.J. is in his brown Kacheek form and the group explore around the crossroad and then they later arrive a tiny beach area.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"What is it?" Ky asked and we sees two people fighting the Werewolf Black Xetis surrounding the two and those two are Tormund and Roberta.

"Those two are in trouble!" Tails said.

"Then let's go help them!" Shadow said.

"Right!" Ky said as he runs to the scene and joins Tor and Roberta. "We got your back!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Thanks." Tor said.

"I thought we were finished." Roberta said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws and then attack with their fangs but Ky counters and casts Sleep and sends the Black Xetis into a slumber allowing Ky to deliver two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a cleaving slash with his Keyblade but the Werewolf Black Xetis wake up and unleash howls but Ky summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and then disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Tornado and then disappears but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter a frenzy mode and attack Ky with claws and fangs while in berserk mode but Ky dodges and he finds a card with Tor on it.

"TOR!" Ky called and Tor appears.

"For Meridell!" Tor said as he slashes with his sword and then disappears.

The Werewolf Black Xetis deliver tail strikes at Ky who dodges out of the way and then casts Fire but the Werewolf unleash powerful howls but Ky dodges and then he finds another card and it has Roberta on it.

"ROBERTA!" Ky called and Roberta appears.

"It's over!" Roberta said as she shoots magic shots from her staff and then disappears.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attempt to pounce at Ky who dodge rolls and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and delivers a lower horizontal slash with his Keyblade and then uses Water Raid and defeats the Werewolf Black Xetis.

After the fight the group are talking to Tor and Roberta.

"Thank you for helping us with that fight. You are all quite skilled." Roberta said.

"Thanks. You're good with your magic." Elena said.

"You're also good with your sword." Ky said.

"But this isn't over. More might come. For you see, the lands are under a terrible darkness." Roberta said.

"The purple clouds that are hanging from the sky…" Sly said.

"Right. Do you two have an idea of what to do? How to stop the dark clouds?" Bentley asked.

"My uncle, who is the King of Brightvale might know something. We should go over to King Hagen and speak to him." Roberta said.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll go with you too." Ky said and the others nod.

"Thank you." Roberta said.

"Roberta, you're from Brightvale, right? You should be able to lead the way to Brightvale." Tor said.

"Gladly." Roberta said.

Ky makes his way through the crossroads while fighting off the Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he continues to go through the crossroads until later on he finds a door that leads to a village and the group arrive at Brightvale Village and they arrive at the castle.

"My uncle is in the Brightvale Castle. We can have an audience with him in there." Roberta said.

"Okay then. C'mon." T.J. said.

The group go into the castle and arrive at the throne room and they find King Hagen sitting on his throne.

"Roberta? What are you doing with the carriage? What has happened to Faerie Land?" King Hagen asked.

"A twisted Faerie, the darkest one ever saw has taken over Faerie Land, along with Meridell." Roberta answered.

"Impossible! Queen Fyora was always our only hope! All is lost! The dark clouds will arrive to this town soon." King Hagen said.

"But there is hope, Uncle! Tormund of Meridell's and my amulets! They protect us from the clouds' evil power! My new friends are also immune to the clouds' dark power as well. Since the Darkest Faerie is the true source of the dark magic, our only option is to stop her." Roberta said.

"But this is rather dangerous for a diplomat." King Hagen said.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, your niece is really good with using magic." Elena said.

"Don't worry, we'll protect her while defeating the dark clouds." Max said.

"Very well. I shall charge you all as Champions of Brightvale! Go to Meridell, since I have witnessed it under the evil clouds' power before Faerie Land was taken over. Find the source of this evil, and destroy it!" King Hagen said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Tor said.

"Consider it done!" Ky said and the others nod.

Ky leaves Brightvale Castle and then leaves Brightvale Village and the group return to the crossroads.

"I guess now we know what to do." Zatch said.

"Yep. Go to Meridell, find our way to Faerie Land, and stop the dark clouds. This won't be easy, but this is better than doing nothing." Ky said.

"Tor, you're from Meridell, right?" Roberta asked.

"Yes. I can lead the way, and we should arrive to Meridell soon." Tor said.

"In that case, let's MOVE!" Murray said.

"Agreed. I just hope we're not too late." Kiyo said.

Ky makes his way through the crossroads while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he keeps going through the crossroads to get to Meridell and later on Ky crosses the bridge and it leads him to the plains area and he keeps going and later on the group near their way to Meridell Village but just then a dark smoke appears in front of the group and it's the Gelert Assassin.

"Going somewhere?" The Gelert Assassin asked.

"Outta our way!" Shadow demanded as the group prepare to fight.

"You think you can waltz into the castle and save this village? How pathetic. I'm afraid my new client cannot have that." The Gelert Assassin asked.

"Client? You're talking about that evil Faerie, are you?!" Tails asked.

"Perhaps. It ridiculous that she sent me to kill children, but I could make your death…painless." Gelert Assassin said taking out his sword.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"You're NOT killing anybody here! There's no way you take us all on!" Ky said taking Dawn of Hope.

"Oh, good! We got ourselves a gutsy one here! I think I'll kill you first. I can have your head as my new trophy." Gelert Assassin said.

"Try me!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Battle Theme: Gelert Assassin's Theme)_

Gelert Assassin slashes at Ky with his sword but Ky dodge rolls and then delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash with his Keyblade but Gelert Assassin backs away and then throws knives at Ky who dodges the throwing knives and uses Leaf Raid but Gelert Assassin disappears and then reappears and delivers a triple sword slash but Ky counters and then delivers roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Blizzard and then disappears and then summons Bentley who shoots electric darts and then disappears but Gelert Assassin throws knives again and then delivers a wide slash with his sword but Ky retaliates and delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Roberta who shoots magic shots and then disappears but Gelert Assassin disappears and then reappears and then unleashes a dark shock wave but Ky jumps over and delivers an aerial slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial spin slash with his Keyblade.

Gelert Assassin unleashes clones of himself and they start slashing at Ky who dodges and then summons Murray who uses Flame Punch and gets the clones and then disappears but Gelert Assassin throws knives at Ky who dodge rolls and then uses Thunder Surge to strike and then uses Crystal Edge to strike but Gelert Assassin unleashes another dark shock wave but Ky jumps over and then casts Thunder but Gelert Assassin disappears and reappears and then delivers another slash with his sword but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Triple Fire but Gelert Assassin attempts to summon more clones of himself but Ky summons Tor who delivers aspin slash with his sword and then disappears but Gelert Assassin dashes all over the area while slashing at Ky who dodges every slash and then uses Meteor Storm but Gelert Assassin disappears and then reappears and then unleashes another dark shock wave but Ky summons Storm who uses Skullbash and disappears but Gelert Assassin triple slashes with his sword but Ky counters and then delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade and finishes off Gelert Assassin.

Gelert Assassin kneels to the ground.

"Is that all you got? I'd expect a lot from an assassin." Ky said.

"Hmph. I was merely used to keep you busy while the Darkest Faerie would steal Fyora's Rod from that fool King of Meridell." Gelert Assassin said.

"What?!" Tor asked shocked.

"You mean she's in the castle right now?!" Bentley asked.

"Yes. She has probably stolen the rod by now. Either way, you're too late." Gelert Assassin said as he disappears.

"Not good! That rod is powerful! If the Darkest Faerie uses it…" Tails stops talking.

"To the castle! Hurry!" Tor said.

"Yeah! Let's get going before things get REALLY terrible!" Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Meridell Village while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and later on the group arrive at Meridell Castle.

"King Skarl is either in the throne room or his chamber. We'll check the chamber first!" Tor said.

"Right! Let's go there!" Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Meridell Castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he keeps going through the castle and later on the group arrive at King Skarl's chamber and they find the Darkest Faerie who is now holding the rod of Fyora.

"Fyora's Rod!" Roberta said.

"My, my. I see you have made it this far, but unfortunately, you're already too late. I now have the very thing I need to destroy both this kingdom AND Faerie Land!" The Darkest Faerie said.

"Forget it! As long as we're around, there's NO way you're destroying anything!" Ky said.

"You're finished, so just give up!" Sly said.

"Hahahahaha! Such fools. Do you REALLY think you can defeat ME?! I am the most powerful Faerie to ever exist! If you truly believe to be heroes, then come find me in Faerie Land, and you might share a grave with that fool Queen Fyora!" The Darkest Faerie said as she disappears in darkness.

"Stop her!" Roberta said.

"Hurry!" Shadow said.

The group go after the Darkest Faerie's dark smoke before it disappears completely.

The dark smoke then sends the group to Fyora's garden in Faerie Land.

"We're in Faerie Land, but the Darkest Faerie is probably in the palace!" Roberta said.

"In that case, that's where we'll go!" Ky said.

"Let's storm in, take on the Darkest Faerie, and take back that rod!" Elena said

"Sounds good to me!" Zatch said.

"I'm into beatin' bad guys up! But, where would she be in the castle?" Murray asked.

"We'll have to search the castle until we find her." Blaze said.

"Then let's start searching." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through the gardens while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and then he arrives at the inside of the castle and goes through the palace while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and later on the group arrive at Fyora's chamber and they confront the Darkest Faerie.

"So, you decided to follow me all the way here? How very brave, but rather foolish of you." The Darkest Faerie said.

"You've got nowhere to run!" Max said.

"Give up, and hand over that rod!" T.J. demanded.

"This foolishness must end at once! I suppose I could flatten you along with the two wretched kingdoms!" The Darkest Faerie said.

"Don't you dare!" Ky yelled as he delivers a swipe with his Keyblade but the Darkest Faerie dodges.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"To defeat the dark power combined with the rod of Fyora is just nonsense! Allow me to show you the futility of fighting me!" The Darkest Faerie said.

"What's she gonna do?" Tor asked.

"Perish now!" The Darkest Faerie said as she casts a dark spell.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Ky searches for the Darkest Faerie and then the Darkest Faerie appears behind Ky and the two are now standing face-to-face against each other.

The Darkest Faerie blasts dark magic energy at Ky who dodge rolls and then uses Leaf Raid but the Darkest Faerie unleashes purple lightning at Ky getting him but Ky casts Cure on himself and then aerial slashes at the Darkest Faerie with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial somersault slash with his Keyblade but the Darkest Faerie shoots more dark magic blasts but Ky dodges out of the way and then summons Murray who uses Thunder Flop and then disappears and then summons Bentley who throws bombs and then disappears and then summons Sly who uses Cane Jump and then disappears but the Darkest Faerie unleashes black smoke to try and blind Ky who avoids the black smoke and then uses Vanish Slash but the Darkest Faerie unleashes more purple lightning and strikes Ky who recovers and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Rocket Slash but the Darkest Faerie unleashes black smoke to blind Ky who avoids the black smoke and then summons Storm who uses Iron Tail to strike and then disappears.

The Darkest Faerie unleashes more dark magic energy blasts at Ky who avoids them and then uses Meteor Storm but the Darkest Faerie unleashes purple lightning but Ky dodge rolls and then uses Crystal Edge to strike but the Darkest Faerie unleashes black smoke to blind again but Ky counters and summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and then disappears and then summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and disappears but the Darkest Faerie unleashes purple lightning to get Ky who dodges the lightning strikes and then casts Earth to strike and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga and they both disappear but the Darkest Faerie unleashes dark arrows and shoots them at Ky who dodge rolls and then uses Thunder Surge but the Darkest Faerie shoots more dark magic blasts but Ky retaliates with Blizzard Raid but the Darkest Faerie unleashes more pruple lightning to strike but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial spin slash with his Keyblade and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Throw and then disappears but the Darkest Faerie blinds with black smoke but Ky delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope.

The Darkest Faerie unleashes dark arrows and shoots them at Ky who dodges them and then uses Water Raid but the Darkest Faerie shoots dark magic blasts but Ky dodges and then delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade but the Darkest Faerie unleashes more purple lightning at Ky who counters and then casts Fire and then summons Blaze who uses Flame Waves and then disappears and then summons Shadow who uses Chaos Arrows and then disappears but the Darkest Faerie unleashes purple lightning to strike Ky who avoids the lightning and then delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and then summons Tails who shoots four shots from his blaster and then disappears but the Darkest Faerie blinds with black smoke and then unleashes dark magic blasts but Ky dodges and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash with his Keyblade but the Darkest Faerie unleashes more dark magic blasts but Ky summons Elena who throws magic bombs and then casts Thunder and disappears but the Darkest Faerie unleashes more purple lightning but Ky summons Tor who slashes with his sword and then disappears and then summons Roberta who shoots magic shots and then disappears but the Darkest Faerie unleashes dark magic blasts but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Stealth Blade and finishes off the Darkest Faerie and is defeated.

After the battle a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Mystic Surge)_

After the battle the group take back the rod and just then something appears and it's Fyora.

"Queen Fyora! You're free! But, how?" Roberta asked.

"The dark one has imprisoned me since she has taken my kingdom. Now that she is defeated, I'll be able to restore the lands back to their original states." Fyora said.

"That sounds like a good thing." Elena said.

"Yes. Thank you, young heroes for what you have done." Fyora said as she takes the rod.

"It was our pleasure, Your Highness." Ky said.

"Now that Queen Fyora will free the kingdom, I should return to Brightvale. My uncle will be pleased to hear that the dark clouds have disappeared." Roberta said.

"I'll go back to Meridell. I'm sure King Skarl will hear about what happened." Tor said.

"That sounds good for you two." Max said.

"Yeah. We have our paths to follow." Ky said.

"Thank you for your help, Ky. Good luck to you." Roberta said.

"Thanks. You too." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through Fyora's palace and he later finds the same door and makes his way for the door until he reaches the door and as he reaches for the door Ky goes through the door and then leaves Neopia.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 21: Carona

**Guest: Please reread the last chapter, because I have checked and there is NO misspelling. You are reading wrong. Please check again.**

 **Back with this. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Carona

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko return to Tower of Remembrance and are now in a different silver room and they look around while making sure that Noel Replica doesn't return again but the room seems to be clear of her.

"I don't see her anywhere." Zuko said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Guess she got tired of fightin' because she knows she's a weak l'il bitch." Ken said.

"But that doesn't mean she can't be around here anywhere. We still have to be ready for her." Noel said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"You're right. Let's just move on." Zuko said.

Noel makes her way through the room and then she goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the dark room Raphael is sensing something.

"The replica of Noel should be fighting Noel herself by now. What is happening?" Raphael asked.

"Perhaps she was destroyed?" Makoto suggested.

"Nonsense! The Count has plans for her along with Vitium." Someone said and Quince appears.

"So the Count has decided to take matters into his own hands? Do you think what he's planning will work?" Raphael asked.

"Do you doubt the Count's abilities?" Quince asked.

"No. I'm hoping what he's plotting will work, and he'll finally succeed with gaining power from the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness." Raphael said.

"Just be patient. Our next scene for our show is currently being written. The script shall arrive." Quince said.

"I hope for YOUR sake that will be true, clown." Raphael said.

Meanwhile Noel arrives at the next floor.

"Ya know, I'm startin' to get REALLY tired right now! Just how high up are we?" Ken asked.

"The more floors we go to, the more high up we will go to, and more surprises will await us." Zuko said.

"We'll be ready for that. I'm feeling that the truth about me is getting closer than I thought. However, we're not near it either." Noel said.

"Well, no turnin' back, right? We might as well keep climbing, even though my freakin' legs are killin' me." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said slightly chuckling.

"Smart-ass mutt…" Ken mumbled.

"Let's continue." Noel said.

Noel makes her way for the next door and she examines the remaining four cards and decides which card she should use next and then she decides to use the Carona card and unlocks the door and Noel goes through the opened door.

* * *

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko arrive at the Carona Forest and are in the ruined area and while exploring Grace sees something points at what he's looking at.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked as she sees what Grace is looking at and finds someone looking a little lost and that person is Elena.

"She looks lost." Zuko said.

"I wonder what Elena is doing here…" Noel said as she walks to Elena. "Um, what's wrong? Are you lost?" Noel asked.

"Maybe a little. I'm trying to find my parents, because they've been gone for days, and I'm really worried about them." Elena said.

"So, you decided to go find 'em YOURSELF? Is that a smart move?" Ken asked but Zuko bends fire on Ken's behind. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Ken screamed as he's running all over the area with his behind on fire and tries to get the fire off.

"Idiot…" Zuko said.

"If you like, we can help you find your parents." Noel said.

"Really? You would? Oh, THANK YOU! I feel much better now!" Elena said.

"Yeah. We're happy to help. You stay with us, and we'll find your family." Zuko said.

Noel makes her way through Carona Forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she keeps going through the forest until later on Noel arrives at the hill area of the forest and she finds two people which are Klaus and Mira.

"Mom! Dad! There you are!" Elena said running to the two.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"You've been gone for days, and I was so worried!" Elena said.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, Elena. I was so caught up with my research again, that I didn't even give a thought about you. I'm deeply sorry." Klaus said.

"Are you the ones who brought Elena to us?" Mira asked the group.

"Well, we found her being lost in the forest, and we offered to help her find you." Noel said.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you for looking after our daughter. I'm Klaus. I'm a researcher, and this is my wife, Mira." Klaus introduced himself.

"Just what were you doing here anyway, Dad?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I was trying to find some clues about the [relic]. I've heard that there is some information about how to get it." Klaus said.

"The [relic] thing again?" Ken asked.

"And this young man offered to help us find this information." Klaus said.

Just then someone appears and it's Rue.

"Doctor! Are you hurt?" Rue asked.

"I'm fine, Rue. Just a twisted ankle is all, but I'll be fine. Did you find anything?" Klaus asked.

"I went to an atelier, and I found these manuscripts." Rue said giving Klaus manuscripts.

"I see. This gives good information after all. I'll take a look at those in my house. Follow me to the town of Carona, and we'll discuss about how to find the [relic]." Klaus said.

Noel makes her way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the forest and later on Noel and her friends arrive at Carona and arrive at Klaus' house and Klaus talks to the group.

"Good news, everybody! This information is valuable! This manuscript tells that the [relic] is in fact located near this town, and it's sealed somewhere in the lake ruins." Klaus said.

"That's great, Doctor." Rue said.

"Is there a way to break the seal?" Noel asked.

"There is supposed to be a key that's located in some ruins that are underground. If you could find that key, then I'm sure we'll be able to use it to break the seal." Klaus said.

"In that case, I guess we'll find the underground ruins, and find this key." Zuko said.

"Good luck to you all. Be careful." Klaus said.

Noel makes her way through Carona and then arrives at the outside of town and makes her way through a different forest and later on the group arrive at an entrance gate.

"This has to be the underground ruins entrance." Rue said.

"Then let's go in and…" Noel was cut off.

"Stop right there!" A voice called and the group turn to see Mint.

"Oh, great. It's that annoying bitch…" Ken mumbled.

"What'd you say?! You'd better show some respect for Princess Mint!" Mint said.

"We don't have to respect you. We're busy right now, so get lost." Zuko said.

"You guys are after the [relic], right? Well, I want my fair share of it! I'm going with you to find what you're looking for to get my hands on it!" Mint said.

"Why do you want the [relic] so badly?" Rue asked.

"That's a stupid question! There's one thing and one thing ONLY that a person in their right mind would want: WORLD DOMINATION! I'm using that [relic] to make the world MINE!" Mint said.

"Forget it." Zuko said.

"We're sorry, but we…" Noel was cut off by Mint.

"It doesn't matter what you're gonna say, 'cause I'm taggin' along! See ya in there!" Mint said as she goes into the underground ruins.

"Dammit! That girl is such a PAIN!" Ken said.

"I guess there's no choice. Let's go." Rue said as he also enters the underground ruins and the group follow.

Noel makes her way through the underground ruins while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the underground ruins and the ruins seem to be like a maze but Noel manages to get through and later on the group arrive at an area with water and so the group go into the water and takes them under the area and the group later arrive at a different area.

"This must be another atelier." Rue said.

"That must mean TREASURE!" Mint said as she goes to a lift and it takes her up.

"Wait up, Pigtails!" Ken said as the group get on the lift and follow upward.

The group search around for anything and then Noel finds something.

"Um, guys. Come here." Noel said.

"What is it, Noel?" Rue asked.

"Is it treasure?!" Mint asked excited.

"No, but it looks like a boy…no. It's a doll." Noel said and the group look at a doll which is Prima Doll and he's unconscious.

"What's a doll doing in a place like this? What's the point in here?" Mint asked.

"You'll never know. Maybe it might be of some use to us. Let's take it back to Klaus." Zuko said.

As Noel was about to touch Prima Doll he wakes up.

"Whoa!" Prima Doll said as he jumps up so high that he hits his head against the ceiling . "OW!" Prima Doll said holding his head in pain.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine…" Prima Doll said.

"What's the big idea hopping up there like some stupid toad?" Mint asked.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Prima Doll yelled.

"What happened to you? Why were you unconscious?" Zuko asked.

"I don't seem to remember, really. I've been out for who-knows how long. What are you guys doing here?" Prima Doll asked.

"We're looking for a key that might break the seal to the [relic]. It looks like there's nothing here." Rue said.

"Key for the [relic]? Hey! I think I know!" Prima Doll said.

"You do? Where?" Ken asked.

"I think you're looking at him." Prima Doll answered.

"WHAT?! This THING is supposed to be the key to the [relic]? You gotta be kidding me!" Mint said.

"Oh, sure! Call a doll a thing! I happened to be created for the sole purpose of breaking the seal to the [relic]!" Prima Doll said.

"Then, will you help us?" Noel asked.

"I could, but here's a problem; I don't have the certain items I need for my power! I don't have my tiara, my gauntlets, my shoes, earrings, or an amulet made of phantomite! I'm practically useless!" Prima Doll said crying.

"Don't cry. We can help you find the things you need." Noel said.

"Really?! You'd do that! Yay! Thank you!" Prima Doll said jumping for joy.

"We'll find the items, and you can stay with us, okay?" Rue said.

"Yep! Let's go!" Prima Doll said.

"What a PAIN! Now we have to find items for this stupid thing!" Mint said.

"You're one to talk." Prima Doll said.

"What?!" Mint demanded as she tries to attack but Prima Doll dodges and Mint falls.

"Let's go, Prima." Noel said.

Noel makes her way out of the atelier and the group return to the atelier entrance and they start to leave the atelier area.

"Hey!" A voice called.

"Now what?" Ken asked.

"Wait! That voice! Belle?!" Mint asked shocked.

Just then two people arrive at the atelier entrance and those two people are Belle and Duke.

"Well, well. This is the atelier that can have something that leads to the [relic]? Whatever you've found, you should hand it over." Belle said.

"Yeah! Do it or you'll get hurt!" Duke said.

"No way. If you think you can have Prima Doll, then…" Ken was cut off by Zuko's punch in his head.

"MORON! Why can't you SHUT UP?!" Zuko asked completely annoyed.

"Wait. So, that doll can actually take us to the [relic]? Give it to us!" Duke said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have Prima Doll. Besides, even if you did have Prima, there's nothing you can do." Noel said.

"Yeah! He doesn't have any items to help. You'll need the tiara, gauntlets, shoes, earrings, and an amulet made of phantomite to make him break the seal." Ken said and Zuko punches Ken again in his face and then starts shaking Ken's body over and over.

"Why won't you EVER shut up?! Didn't you EVER learn to keep your mouth shut?!" Zuko yelled.

"Well, in that case, let's start searching for the items, Duke." Belle said.

"Yes, Milady!" Duke said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Hey! You two bums are NOT getting those items, because they're MINE!" Mint yelled.

"We can't let you have the [relic]. Sorry." Noel said.

"Really?! We'll see about that. Duke, take 'em out with your acts!" Belle said.

"You got it, Milady!" Duke said. "Hope you're ready for a beating, 'cause you won't remember what'll happen." Duke said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Threads of Fate Boss Theme)_

Duke attacks Noel with multi punches but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Shadow Orb but Duke retaliates with an uppercut but Noel counters and delivers vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth to strike but Duke multi punches again and then delivers another uppercut but Noel dodges and then casts Aero and sends Duke in the air and then aerial slashes at Duke with Radiant Salvation but Duke multi punches again but Noel summons Grace who uses Tackle and strikes and then disappears but Duke uppercuts again but Noel dodges and uses Dark Raid but Duke multi punches again but Noel dodges and finds a card with Rue on it.

"RUE!" Noel called and Rue appears.

"Sorry!" Rue said as he delivers a wide slash with his weapon and disappears.

Duke then unleashes clones of himself and try to overwhelm Noel who dodges and attacks the clones and then uses Rainbow Surge on the real Duke who jumps back and then throws shurikens at Noel who dodges and then delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Duke multi punches again and then delivers another uppercut but Noel summons Zuko who unleashes a barrage of fireballs and then disappears but Duke unleashes more clones of himself and try to attack Noel who counters and then delivers a 360 slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Duke throws shurikens but Noel dodges out of the way and then delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation and finishes off Duke.

After the battle Duke is pushed back and knocks to Belle who drops something.

"UGH! I can't believe you beat Duke. He's such a bum! Just know this; that [relic] is mine, and no one will get in my way!" Belle said as she leaves and takes Duke with her.

"That was a total waste of time!" Mint said.

"Please don't let them have me!" Prima Doll said.

"Don't worry, Prima. You'll be okay with us." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said looking at something on the ground .

"What is that?" Noel asked looking at the item and it's a tiara.

"It looks like a tiara. Wait! That must be the one we need for prima!" Rue said.

"Yay! We found the first item!" Prima Doll said.

"Then that means the other items we need might be around! I'll be finding the needed items myself! See ya around, losers!" Mint said as she leaves the atelier.

"You double-crossing BITCH!" Ken yelled.

"We'd better get the items before Mint or those two do." Zuko said.

"Right. Come on." Noel said as the group leave the atelier.

Noel makes her way through a forest area and searches for the needed items for Prima Doll and later on the group arrive at a ruined atelier and they search around.

"Someone has done a number on this place." Ken said.

"But who's responsible?" Zuko asked.

Just then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear.

"This again." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Beat 'em up, Noel!" Prima Doll said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at Noel who dodges out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick at Noel who counters and uses Bubble Storm and then casts Gravity but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords on the ground but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Noel summons Rue who transforms into a Soldier Heartless and attacks with claws and then disappears and then summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Noel uses Ether Slash and defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

After the fight Noel finds something on the ground.

"Those look like…earrings." Noel said.

"Are they for Prima Doll?" Zuko asked.

"I'm sure they are." Noel said giving Prima Doll the earrings.

"Yay! They fit great! They HAVE to be it!" Prima Doll said.

"Guess that means we found another item for him." Ken said.

"Let's move on." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and she keeps going and later on the group arrive at what looks like a temple.

"Wow. Creepy." Ken said.

"There has to be something in there." Noel said.

Just then Search Ghost Heartless appear.

"More bad guys!" Prima Doll said.

"Take a hint; get out!" Zuko said.

"We'll have to fight them to get rid of them." Rue said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Search Ghost Heartless attack Noel with their hands but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but the Search Ghost Heartless disappear and then reappear and try to attack Noel with their hands but Noel summons Knuckles who uses Uppercut and then disappears and then summons Carmelita who shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol and disappears but the Search Ghost Heartless unleash hand attacks but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash but the Search Ghost Heartless disappear again and then reappear and try to take Noel's energy but Noel counters and then casts Thunder and defeats the Search Ghost Heartless.

After the battle something falls to the ground and they look like shoes and gauntlets.

"Hey! They might be the ones I need!" Prima Doll said.

"Let's put them on you, and see." Noel said as she puts the shoes and gauntlets on Prima Doll.

"They fit! Yay!" Prima Doll said.

"Well, that's it for here. Now what?" Ken asked.

"Now we have to find an amulet made of phantomite." Rue said.

"How can we find something like that?" Zuko asked.

"I believe you're looking for something like this?" A voice said and the group turn to see Doll Master who is holding what looks like an amulet.

"Is that…?" Rue stops talking.

"Yes. This is the amulet made of phantomite. I have created it after stealing phantomite from that fool dragon Wylaf." Doll Master said.

"Then you'll give it to us?" Zuko asked.

"I will not just lend it to you. If you want it, then you will meet me and Prima Doll at the lake ruins! Delay, and your little doll friend will perish." Doll Master said as he unleashes a power to grab Prima Doll.

"Prima!" Noel said.

"Noel! Rue! Help!" Prima Doll said.

"I thank you for restoring Prima Doll a bit. It just made things easier. I shall be making my way to the lake ruins and undo the seal for the [relic]. That will be able to revive my master, Valen." Doll Master said.

"I don't care about that! I just want to use the [relic] to bring Claire back! You can't stop me from doing so!" Rue said.

"If you want the [relic], then it's like I have said; come to the lake ruins and seek me there. Not a moment too late." Doll Master said as he disappears and brings Prima Doll with him.

"So, lake ruins?" Ken asked.

"Yes. We'll have to get there as soon as possible." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the forest and later on the group arrive at the lake ruins and then they manage to arrive at the ruins in the center of the lake and find Doll Master who is using Prima Doll to break the seal in the ruins and a light beam is in the center of the ruins.

"You have arrived. Impressive, but the seal is nearly broken and Valen's fortress shall arrive. If you seek the Dewprism, then you must seek me in the fortress, where Dewprism is!" Doll Master said as he goes for the light beam.

"Stop!" Rue yelled as he charges at Doll Master and gets him and the group go into the light beam.

The group are now transported to a sanctum area and they see something on the altar and it's Dewprism.

"This is it. The [relic], Dewprism." Noel said.

"Good. Now I can…" Rue was cut off by something attacking him and it's Doll Master.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"I'm afraid, I cannot allow you to use the Dewprism's power to bring back that pathetic woman you cared for." Doll Master said as he unleashes a giant hand. "I think it's time you joined Claire in the afterlife." Doll Master said.

"No! I'm bringing Claire back! You're not gonna stop me! I'll kill you if you interfere!" Rue yelled.

"This fight is futile. Just don't start something you won't win." Noel said.

"Petty maggots. Then may you die in Valen's name. Dewprism, grant me power!" Doll Master said as he uses the Dewprism's power on the group.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Noel is now in a round arena and she looks around to find Doll Master who has unleashes his wings and is now flying.

"There is no escape now! Prepare to be annihilated!" Doll Master said.

Doll Master swoops down at Noel and tries to strike with his big hand but Noel dodges and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial flip slash with her Keyblade and brings Doll Master down but Doll Master charges at Noel to attack with his big hand but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Doll Master unleashes light orbs from the ground to get Noel who dodges and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Zuko who unleashes a jet of fire and then disappears but Doll Master swipes with his big hand but Noel counters and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Doll Master flies into the air and then slams his big hand on the ground and causes a quake but Noel recovers and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Drill Blade but Doll Master delivers a powerful punch at Noel with his big hand but Noel counters and then uses Ether Slash to strike.

Doll Master flies into the air again and unleashes fire magic shots but Noel cartwheels out of the way and casts Gravity and sends Doll Master down but Doll Master grabs Noel with his big hand and electrocutes her but Noel recovers herself and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Shadow Orb but Doll Master slams his big hand on the ground and causes a quake but Noel manages to avoid the quake and then delivers a diagonal slash with her Keyblade but Doll Master unleashes magic shots but Noel dodges them out of the way and summons Ken who casts Thunder and then throws magic music bombs and disappears but Doll Master unleashes light orbs at Noel who dodges and uses Triple Blizzard but Doll Master delivers a big punch with his big hand but Noel counters and delivers a swing slash with Radiant Salvation but Doll Master delivers a telekinetic shove to push Noel back but Noel recovers herself and then uses Rainbow Surge to strike and then uses Poison Edge to attack but Doll Master retaliates with another big punch with his big hand but Noel dodges and delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash.

Doll Master unleashes magical pillars from the ground to send Noel upward but Noel recovers and uses Dark Raid but Doll Master unleashes magic shots but Noel dodges and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers flip slash with her Keyblade but Doll Master creates dark orbs above Noel and they begin raining on her but Noel dodges them and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation but Doll Master delivers a swipe with his big hand but Noel backs off and summons Grace who uses Bite and then disappears but Doll Master flies into the air and then unleashes more magic pillars and unleashes light orbs but Noel dodges out of the way and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial downward slash with her Keyblade but Doll Master grabs Noel and electrocutes her again but Noel casts Cure on herself and then uses Bubble Storm but Doll Master unleashes more magic pillars and then charges at Noel for a big punch but Noel recovers herself and then delivers two 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a cartwheel slash with her Keyblade but Doll Master unleashes more dark orbs but Noel dodges and summons Rue who delivers a wide slash with his weapon and disappears but Doll Master shoots magic shots but Noel delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth and finishes off Doll Master.

After the battle a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Puppet)_

After the battle the group are transported back to the sanctum and just then the Dewprism unleashes something and it's a dormant Claire.

 _(Theme: La Pace)_

"Claire!" Rue said running to her.

"It looks like after we defeated Doll Master, the Dewrprism used its power to fulfill your wish." Noel said.

"Yeah. I'm glad she's back. Now that I got my wish, I'll see if Claire will wake up, and we'll get back to living together peacefully." Rue said.

"I'm glad, Rue." Noel said and then she sees Prima Doll. "Are you okay, Prima Doll?" Noel asked.

"Yeah! I feel great! Thanks for coming for me. I guess I should be getting outta here. I wanna live a good life like Rue." Prima Doll said.

"I'll take you over to Klaus, and he'll take care of you." Rue said.

"Yay! I'd like that! Let's go!" Prima Doll said and Rue, Prima Doll, and Claire leave the sanctum through the light beam.

"We should go too." Ken said.

"Yeah." Noel said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"Oh, no! This fortress is gonna go! This is after we defeated Doll Master because he used the Dewprism's power!" Zuko said.

"Then, let's hurry out of here!" Noel said as they go through the light beam.

After escaping the fortress that's now destroyed the group are back in Carona.

"That's done. I'm glad Rue got his friend back. Now, we should be getting going too." Noel said.

"Right. C'mon." Zuko said.

Noel makes her way through the town and goes for the forest and then she finds the same door and so she goes for the door and as she reaches the door Noel goes through the door and then leaves Carona.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 22: Land of Fantasy

Chapter 22: Land of Fantasy

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to Tower of Remembrance and are in the next silver room and the group look around for anything and also Vitium but after seeing that the room is empty the group sigh in relief.

"No sign of Vitium anywhere." Tails said.

"Looks like he's gotten sick of fighting you." Max said.

"I hope so." Ky said.

 _"I wouldn't count on that. Something tells me that whoever is the master of this tower probably has something planned. That could be why your brother isn't here at this moment."_ Pax said.

 _"Maybe, but I can't be sure unless I see for myself."_ Ky said.

 _"It's like I'm saying; watch your back, Ky. I'm betting something fierce and intense might happen later."_ Pax said.

"Ky, are you ready to move on?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in a spiraled room Noel Replica finds Vitium leaning against the wall.

"I found you. We're working a new tactic." Noel Replica said.

"I don't care what the Count has planned. All I care about is destroying my weak brother." Vitium said.

"That can wait. We need to go NOW." Noel Replica said.

"Piss off, bitch." Vitium said.

"Your insolent tongue knows no bounds." A voice said.

Vitium turns to see the Count who unleashes black aura around his hands and places one hand on Vitium's chest.

"AGH!" Vitium said.

"You should realize your resistance is always in vain!" The Count said as he places his next hand on Vitium's face.

"AAGGGHHH!" Vitium screamed and then he's unconscious.

"Come now, my creation. It is time to begin our new phase of my plan." The Count said.

"Yes." Noel Replica said.

Meanwhile Ky arrives at the next floor and the group look around for anything but there is still nothing.

"Same floor, but different experience we'll go through." Sly said.

"That's still our only path for now." Kiyo said.

"C'mon. Let's not waste anymore time. We'd better hurry." Ky said.

Ky makes his way for the next door and as he reaches the door he looks at his remaining three cards and decides which card to use next and so Ky later decides to use the Land of Fantasy card and unlocks the door and Ky goes through the opened door.

* * *

Ky and his friends arrive at the flower fields and they look around.

"Hey, we're near the outskirts of Duloc!" Zatch said.

"FIGMENT!" Elena reminded.

"Right, right." Zatch said.

"What could be…" Bentley was cut off by two people coming the group's way.

The group see that those two people are Shrek and Donkey.

"Illusions of Shrek and Donkey coming at us." T.J. said.

"Let's go see what they're up to." Murray said.

The group approach Shrek and Donkey.

"Huh? What do you want? Do I know you from somewhere?" Shrek asked.

"You probably don't, but what exactly are you two doing coming out of Duloc's direction?" Ky asked.

"Oh, that Lord Farquaad guy is makin' us go find that castle surrounded by lava, and guarded by a dragon so we can rescue that princess he wants." Shrek answered.

"And in return, Farquaad will give us our swamp back." Donkey added.

"MY swamp! Nobody else!" Shrek said.

"Do you think he'll give it back to you?" Shadow asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shrek asked.

"We…heard that Farquaad isn't a fair type of guy. He's only interested in getting what he wants." Max said.

"Look, all I want is my swamp back, and all those fairy tale creatures back to wherever they came from." Shrek said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Bye-bye! See you later!" Shrek starts to walk off.

"Nice talking to you, but we'd get on with our adventure!" Donkey said as he follows Shrek.

"What do we do?" Blaze asked.

"We'll go to that castle and find that princess. I think a nice rescue mission can be called for us." Ky said.

"If you say so." Bentley said.

Ky makes his way through the flower fields and fights off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and keeps going through the fields and then follows Shrek and Donkey through some lands and later on the group arrive at a wasteland area with some brimstone and they find Shrek and Donkey nearing a bridge leading to a ruined castle.

"There they are." Sly said.

"C'mon." Ky said.

"Um, Shrek, maybe we should turn back." Donkey said looking fearfully down at the lava.

"There's a bridge, Donkey. Let's just cross it, and get in the castle. It's that simple." Shrek said.

"But what if that bridge is unstable? We could fall." Donkey said.

"Maybe we can help?" A voice offered and the two see the group.

"You followed us all the way here?" Shrek asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. We decided to help out, if that's okay." Ky said.

"Fine. Whatever." Shrek said.

"Great. Let's go." Elena said.

"And don't worry, Donkey. We'll make sure you won't fall." Tails said.

"Really?" Donkey asked.

"Really really." T.J. answered.

The group help Donkey cross the bridge and they later arrive at the entrance to the castle and the group go into the castle and they search around.

"So, the princess is supposed to be somewhere in a tower, right?" Murray asked.

"That's where she's supposed to be, considering I read it in a book." Shrek said.

"How interesting that there is a tower, while we're in a tower ourselves." Blaze said.

"What?" Shrek asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking amongst ourselves." Ky answered.

"We need to find our way to get up there before…" Sly was cut off by Donkey.

"DRAGON!" Donkey shouted and the group see Dragon coming in.

"Great." Kiyo said.

"Move!" Ky said as Dragon breathes fire at the group dodge.

"This is just bad. We need to get up to that tower WHILE dealing with that dragon!" Max said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something and it's a catapult.

"Medieval, but it should be effective." Bentley said.

"Let's go!" Zatch said.

The group get on the catapult before Dragon comes for the group but the catapult sends the group upward and into the air and they reach the tower's roof and crash into the tower where they see someone sleeping on a bed and it's Princess Fiona.

"Hey, that has to be the princess!" T.J. said.

"Good." Shrek approaches Fiona and starts shaking her. "Wake up!" Shrek said and Fiona is awake.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Are you Princess Fiona?" Shrek asked.

"Yes, I am." Fiona answered.

"Great. We're here to rescue you. Let's get outta here." Ky said.

"Wait! What about climbing down the tower and riding away with your trusty steed?" Fiona asked.

"Forget that. Let's go." Shadow said as he lifts Fiona up.

"Hey!" Fiona yelled.

"Now, c'mon. We can't…" Elena was cut off by a roar.

"You didn't slay the dragon yet?" Fiona asked.

"We'll work on that!" Shrek said.

"Wait, where's Donkey?" Tails asked.

"Was he not with us?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, no! That dragon must've gotten to him." Murray said.

"Let's go find him." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through the ruined castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he keeps going through the castle and later on the group arrive at the treasure room of the castle and they find Dragon who has Donkey with her.

"There they are!" Max said.

"We gotta help him." Elena said.

"I have an idea." Shrek said as he sees a chandelier and climbs up.

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but I gotta get back with my friends and help them find someone." Donkey said but Dragon is about to kiss him. "Oh, wait a minute. I don't think I'm gonna into this thing. Because…" Donkey was cut off by Shrek falling in Donkey's place.

Dragon then kisses Shrek's behind and she realizes this and is about to attack.

"Now what?" Sly asked.

"I got this." Ky said as he slashes at the chain connected to the chandelier and the chandelier drops on Dragon's neck.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

The group then confront Dragon as Shrek recovers and takes Donkey.

"Shrek, get Donkey and Fiona outta here. We'll deal with the dragon." Ky said.

"Good enough." Shrek said as he leaves with Donkey and Fiona.

"You're dealing with us, you oversized lizard!" Zatch said and Dragon roars.

"Bring it!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Battle Theme: Happily Never After)_

Dragon breathes fire at Ky who dodge rolls and then aerial slashes at Dragon's head with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge to strike but Dragon scratches at Ky with her claws but Ky counters and uses Crystal Edge and then summons Sly who uses Cane Jump and then disappears but Dragon breathes more fire but Ky uses Water Raid to strike and then uses Triple Fire but Dragon attempts to bite at Ky who counters and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and then summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and then disappears but Dragon breathes fire again but Ky keeps slashing with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade.

Dragon roars and then scratches at Ky with her claws but Ky uses Regeneration to heal overtime and then uses Meteor Storm to strike but Dragon delivers a powerful tail whip at Ky who dodges and then slashes with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Rocket Slash but Dragon bites at Ky with her teeth but Ky counters and delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Lucky who uses Ground Pound and strikes and then disappears and then summons Shadow who uses Spin Dash and then disappears but Dragon tail whips again but Ky dodges and strikes back with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard and then summons Max who uses Shield Missile and disappears but Dragon breathes more fire but Ky counters and delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade and brings Dragon down ending the battle.

After the fight the group manage to escape from the ruined castle and return to the wasteland.

"I thank thee, kind heroes for rescuing me from my long prison of that tower." Fiona said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"Now, then brave knight, I ask you to remove your helmet." Fiona said.

"Uh, sorry, Princess. I don't think it's a good idea." Shrek said.

"When my true love rescues me, he must reveal himself." Fiona said.

"Just take the helmet off." T.J. said.

"Fine." Shrek said as he removes the helmet and Fiona is surprised.

"Oh, I see you're an…ogre." Fiona said.

"Yeah. Sorry for the shocking moment." Shrek said.

"But this can't be right. You're not supposed to be an ogre." Fiona said.

"Look, Princess, I didn't even want to save you. Farquaad is the one who wants you." Shrek said.

"Well, why didn't Farquaad come rescue me himself?" Fiona asked.

"There are…several reasons." Ky said.

"Well, tell this Farquaad if he wants to meet me personally, I will wait for him." Fiona said.

"I did this once, and I'll do it again." Shadow said.

"Shadow, please don't…" Tails said but Shadow lifts Fiona and starts moving.

"Put me down!" Fiona demanded but Shadow ignores her.

"Let's go." Shrek said.

"Right behind ya, Shrek." Donkey said.

"We're going to Duloc then." Bentley said.

Ky makes his way through the wasteland and then arrives at a forest and goes through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and later on the group arrive at a lakeside but then Fiona notices the sunset.

"The sun is setting!" Fiona said.

"Yeah, and?" Shrek asked.

"We need to make camp." Fiona said.

"Forget it. We can get to Duloc soo…" Shrek was cut off by Fiona.

"I want a place to sleep NOW!" Fiona shouted.

"Calm down, Princess. We'll find a place to camp." Ky said.

The group later find a camping place and allow Fiona to sleep in a cave while the group sleep outside.

"So, I'm guessing when you get your swamp back, you're gonna go back to being alone?" Ky asked.

"Aye. I mean, it wouldn't matter anyway, considering I'll be pestered and judged by others, just by taking one look at me." Shrek said. "It also doesn't help with the Black Xetis and Heartless roaming about." Shrek added.

"Don't worry. Once we figure out how to get outta this, things might turn out okay." Elena said.

"What about you, Ky? What do you think you'll be doing when this is over?" Shrek asked.

"Well, there's girl I met a while back named Nixa. She told me something about encountering a fate that I'll have, and also told me not to lose sight of what's important to me. So, I promised myself that I'd find out about my fate, while also at the same time keep track of what's important." Ky answered.

It's now morning and the group wake up and find Fiona making breakfast.

"Princess? What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Well, I was thinking over our encounter last night, and I realized that we got off to a bad start. Besides, you all rescued, so I should be grateful." Fiona said.

"Well, thanks, Princess." Ky said.

"Oh, boy! I'm so hungry!" Donkey said.

After the group ate they decide to keep going.

Ky makes his way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he keeps going through the forest and later on the group arrive at a field and they see Duloc almost ahead.

"There it is. Duloc." Shrek said.

"Well, we'd better get you over and hope for the best." Ky said.

"Oh, yeah! We should be able to make it before dark." Donkey said.

"DARK?!" Fiona asked shocked. "Um, I think we need to rest up and go to Duloc in the morning!" Fiona said.

"Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

"Trust me. I was told that an early rest means more strength to reach to your destination soon." Fiona said as she goes into a cottage.

"Well, good night, Princess." Shrek said somewhat disappointed.

"I think I know why she's worried about the sunset. You guys know this, right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ky said.

"Where you going?" Donkey asked.

"To check on Fiona." Ky answered.

"Can I come?" Donkey asked.

"Sure, but just be quiet." Sly said.

"Got it!" Donkey said.

The group go into the cottage and search for Fiona but just then they find a female ogre wearing the same dress as Fiona.

"Uh-oh…" Murray said.

"And this is what we expected." Max said.

"Fiona, this is what happens when the sun goes down, right?" Blaze said.

"Yes. A witch cast a spell on me, and I have to take this form each and every night. I'm now a horrible, ugly BEAST!" Fiona said. "That was why I was locked up in the tower until my true love comes to rescue me." Fiona said crying.

"And Farquaad is supposed to meet you tomorrow. If he sees you like this…" Ky stops talking.

"Does it matter what you're supposed to look like?" Zatch asked.

"I'm a princess. This is not how a princess should look!" Fiona said.

"Then don't marry Farquaad." T.J. said.

"I have to. It's the only way I can break the spell." Fiona said.

"But think about this; you're an ogre, even during the night. Shrek is an ogre." Bentley said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to connect the dots. You two have a lot in common than you think." Elena said.

"But who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly? Princess and ugly don't go together. I can't stay with Shrek. I have to marry my true love. It's the only way." Fiona said.

"But can't you just TELL Shrek?" Max asked.

"It might make him feel better knowing there's another ogre." Donkey said.

"No! Don't tell him! He can't know!" Fiona said.

"You know what happens when you keep a secret, knowing that it will only eat you alive." Shadow said.

"Promise you can't tell Shrek." Fiona said.

"Okay, but you'll have to promise to tell him yourself." Ky said.

"Just get some rest, Princess. Farquaad could be expecting you tomorrow." Kiyo said and the group leave the cottage.

It's now morning and the group see that knights riding on horses are on their way and Farquaad is leading them on his horse.

"You there! Where is Princess Fiona?" Farquaad asked.

"Try right in front of you." Ky said pointing at Fiona who is back to being human.

"Ah, Princess Fiona." Farquaad said.

"As promised! Now hand over your bargain!" Shrek said.

"Very well, Ogre. Your swamp is cleared of those wretched fairy tale creatures. Now leave my sight before I change my mind." Farquaad said and turns back to Fiona. "Beautiful Princess Fiona, I ask my hand in marriage. Be the perfect bride for this perfect groom." Farquaad said.

"Lord Farquaad, I accept." Fiona said.

"Excellent! Come to Duloc with me, and our wedding shall begin tomorrow!" Farquaad said.

"Wait! Why don't we get married today?" Fiona suggested.

"Ah, you're an anxious one, I see. Very well. There is much to do! Round up guests, and may the wedding planning commence!" Farquaad said as he and his knights leave with Fiona.

"This is not good." Ky said.

"I agree. We got to get Shrek." Elena said.

"Yeah, but there's no way we'll listen to reason, and he's probably back at his swamp by now." Ky said.

"How can he get to him soon?" T.J. asked.

Just then the group see Dragon coming to them and Donkey is on her.

"Hop on!" Donkey said.

"You're okay with this after what happened?" Ky asked and Dragon nods.

"Don't worry about what happened. It was just a misunderstanding. She has a soft spot, ya know." Donkey said.

"Okay. Climb on!" Ky said as the group climb on Dragon and she starts flying to the swamp.

The group later arrive at Shrek's swamp and they find Shrek.

"Shrek, you gotta get to Duloc, and stop that wedding!" Ky said.

"Why should I? Fiona hates me! She says she doesn't want to be with an ugly, hideous ogre! I heard you guys talk to her last night." Shrek said.

"She wasn't talking about YOU." Elena said.

"Yeah! She was talking about…somebody else." Donkey said.

"What? She wasn't talking about me?" Shrek asked.

"Of course not! She loves you, Shrek. Why would she call you ugly and hideous? She'd never say that." Max said.

"But who was she talking about?" Shrek asked.

"If you wanna know, you gotta ask Fiona yourself." Zatch said.

"Oh, no! The wedding! It's happening right now! We'll never make it in time!" Shrek said.

"That's why we have her with us." Ky said petting Dragon who is liking it.

"So, you want your happy ending or not?" Sly asked.

"Let's crash that wedding!" Shrek said as he gets on Dragon and Drafon starts to fly into the sky and makes her way to Duloc.

Later on Dragon brings the group to Duloc and Ky makes his way for the church while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Donkey, you and Dragon stay out here. We'll call you when we need you." Ky said.

"Got it! Good luck, Shrek." Donkey said.

"C'mon." Murray said.

The group barge into the church before Fiona could kiss Faquaad.

"Ky? Shrek?" Fiona asked surprised.

"Now what do they want?" Farquaad asked and the group confront Farquaad.

"Princess, don't marry that half-pint tyrant!" Ky said.

"What are you all doing here?" Fiona asked.

"We need to talk, Fiona." Shrek said.

"Now you want to talk? I'm sorry, but it's already too late." Fiona said.

"But Farquaad isn't your true love! He's only marrying you so he can be king and have the throne for himself!" Tails said.

"Preposterous!" Farquaad scoffed.

"You gotta believe us, Princess." T.J. said.

"He's not your true love." Shrek said.

"What do you know about true love?" Fiona asked.

"Well, uh… Princess, that's the thing. Shrek is…" Ky stops talking.

"You don't mean to tell me that the ogre is in LOVE with the Princess?!" Farquaad scoffed and begins to laugh.

"It's true!" Bentley said.

"Shrek, is that right?" Fiona asked.

"Who cares! It's nonsense!" Farquaad said.

Fiona then looks out the window and sees that the sun is setting.

"Actually, Shrek. There is something I've wanted to show you." Fiona said and the sunset turns Fiona back into her ogre form and Shrek is shocked.

"Oh, well…that explains a lot." Shrek said.

"UGH! It's DISGUSTING!" Farquaad yelled.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"You don't know anything about what it means to love!" Elena said.

"Silence! This wedding is CANCELLED, and that makes me KING!" Farquaad said as he takes out his sword.

"You? KING?! You're a sad man with a dark heart!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope and the group prepare to fight.

"Insolent peasants! I shall make you know your place!" Farquaad said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Ky is standing face-to-face against Farquaad who is in his fighting stance with his sword ready.

Farquaad charges at Ky and slashes with his sword but Ky counters and strikes back with Dawn of Hope and then uses Mystical Surge and strikes but Farquaad strikes back with a spin slash but Ky dodges and then delivers three horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash with his Keyblade and then summons Murray who uses Turbo Charge and then disappears but Farquaad delivers three slashes with his sword but Ky counters and uses Crystal Edge and then summons Bentley who shoots electric darts and then disappears and then summons Sly who uses Dive Attack and then disappears but Farquaad attempts to impale Ky who counters and delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade and then casts Earth but Farquaad delivers another triple slash with his sword but Ky counters and delivers a spin slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a sliding kick and then lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but Farquaad recovers and delivers an impaling stab but Ky counters and uses Blizzard Raid.

Farquaad multi slashes at Ky who dodges them and then delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash with his Keyblade but Farquaad counters and delivers an aerial spin slash with his sword but Ky recovers and then casts Thunder and then casts Fire to strike but Farquaad delivers triple slashes with his sword but Ky counters and summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and they diappear and then summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and then disappears but Farquaad multi slashes with his sword and then delivers another aerial spin slash but Ky counters and delivers two diagonal slashes but Farquaad parries and delivers an impaling stab but Ky counters and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and then disappears but Farquaad spin slashes with his sword but Ky uses Stealth Blade to strike and then casts Aero and sends Farquaad into the air but Farquaad delivers another impaling stab with his sword but Ky summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and disappears and then summons Storm who uses Iron Tail and disappears but Farquaad multi slashes with his sword but Ky delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope.

Farquaad delivers more triple slashes with his sword but Ky slashes back with Dawn of Hope but Farquaad parries and then multi slashes with his sword but Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope and delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Drill to strike and then disappears but Farquaad slashes with his sword and delivers another impaling stab with his sword but Ky counters and uses Fire Strike and then summons Shadow who uses Chaos Arrows and then disappears and then summons Tails who shoots lasers from his blaster and disappears but Farquaad delivers an aerial spin slash to strike but Ky dodge rolls and uses Meteor Storm to strike but Farquaad counters and uses multi slashes three times with his sword but Ky dodges them all and then delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Blizzard and then disappears but Farquaad lunges at Ky and delivers another impaling stab with his sword and then delivers a spin slash but Ky dodge rolls and strikes back with Dawn of Hope with somersault slashes and then delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade but Farquaad parries and delivers fast triple slashes with his sword but Ky dodges and finds a card and it has Shrek on it.

"SHREK!" Ky called and appears.

"Feel the HURT!" Shrek said as he uses Hammer Punch and then disappeaers.

Farquaad multi slashes at Ky with his sword and then delivers an impaling stab but Ky counters and delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then spin slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Vanish Slash but Farquaad triple slashes with his sword and then spin slashes but Ky counters and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two somersault slashes with his Keyblade but Farquaad delivers aerial slashes with his sword and then delivers another impaling stab but Ky counters and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and then finishes off Farquaad and is defeated.

After the battle a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Lethal Blade)_

After the battle the group talk to Fiona.

 _(Theme: La Pace)_

"You okay, Princess?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Fiona said.

"Fiona, I'm sorry I kinda overreacted. I thought that a princess wouldn't go with an ogre." Shrek said.

"I now realize that Farquaad is never my true love. I was worried about what a princess is supposed to be, but now I think I've found my true love." Fiona said.

"Good for them." Ky said.

"Yeah." Elena said.

Just then Ky and Elena realize that they're holding hands and they quickly take away their hands while brightening their faces with a little bit of red but smile.

"So, now that you two know that you're made for each other, I'm guessing you'll be living a happy life together." Tails said.

"I'm sure we will. Thank you for helping Shrek." Fiona said.

"It's no problem." Ky said.

Just then Donkey comes in.

"Ah-ha! I'm just in time! I knew you two would be together! Now, you two can get married, and possibly start a new family, and…" Donkey was cut off by Shrek.

"Donkey!" Shrek said.

"What?" Donkey asked.

"Well, since you two are happy together, I guess we'll be on our way. You two take care of each other." Ky said.

"Aye. Be careful with whatever it is you're up to, Ky." Shrek said and Ky nods and the group leave the church.

Ky leaves the city of Duloc and makes his way through the outskirts of Duloc and he later finds the same door and so he goes for the door and as he reaches for the door Ky goes through the door and then leaves Land of Fantasy.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 23: Outback

Chapter 23: Outback

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko return to Tower of Remembrance and are in another silver room and while looking around for anything.

"Still no sign of her…" Noel said.

"She's probably plotting." Zuko said.

"How do you know?" Ken asked.

"An enemy can come up with a devious plan in an attempt to dispatch any rival. It's not that hard to figure it out." Zuko said.

"Well, whatever is being planned in here, I'm sure we can put a stop to it." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the silver room and goes for the floor.

Meanwhile in the same cell Ami is still being chained until someone comes in and it's the Count and with him is Noel Replica and an unconscious Vitium.

"I think you have something to give to Vitium, and to enhance my creation's strength." The Count said.

"What?" Ami asked.

"Plant in a new memory within Vitium, and make a past for him, then make him think that his 'family', his 'father' has abandoned him." The Count said.

"B-But, I don't think that…" Ami was cut off but Noel Replica delivering a huge kick at Ami knocking her down and then pins Ami to the ground.

"We DON'T care what you think! You were sent to this tower for a reason! Do you know what will happen if you disobey an order from the Count? You'll might as well join with your long lost people!" Noel Replica said.

"I have discovered you, child, and you are to serve me and me alone! Now, make that memory!" The Count commanded.

Meanwhile Noel arrives at the next floor.

"I'm still not liking bein' in this tower! Is there a way outta here?" Ken asked.

"There is no way out unless we move forward. We agreed to that." Noel said.

"We can't waste any time here. Let's keep going, and hope that nothing else will come our way." Zuko said.

Noel makes her way for the same door and as she reaches for the door she examines her remaining three cards and decides which card to use next and then decides to use the Outback card and unlocks the door and Noel goes through the opened door.

* * *

Noel and her friends arrive at Rainbow Cliffs and Noel is in her Tasmanian Tiger form while Ken is in his dingo form while Zuko is in his Tasmanian Devil form and the group look around Rainbow Cliffs.

"Hey, is this the Outback?" Ken asked.

"It's the illusion of the Outback, idiot." Zuko said.

"Shuddup!" Ken snapped.

"Let's go see if we can do something to help out around here." Noel said.

Later on the group find someone going through Rainbow Cliffs and that person is Ty.

"Ty, or an illusion of Ty." Noel said.

"Should we follow him?" Zuko asked.

"Now you're bein' the idiot. Duh! We should follow him!" Ken said and Zuko delivers a huge punch on Ken's head sending him to the ground.

"Let's go follow Ty and we'll might be able to see if we can help him." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through Rainbow Cliffs while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through Rainbow Cliffs and following Ty and later on the group arrive at the billabong and they later find Ty who is talking to Maurie.

"There they are." Noel said.

"Good." Zuko said.

"Let's try talkin' to 'em." Ken said.

The group approach Ty and Maurie.

"Struth! Where in blazes did you lot come from?" Maurie asked.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but we couldn't help but follow you." Noel said.

"Huh? Follow us?" Ty asked.

"Well, we thought we'd like to help you." Noel said.

"Help us? Well, I'm on my way to find the talismans before Boss Cass does. Maybe you'd like to help with that?" Ty asked.

"That sounds like a good thing to do. Okay." Noel said.

"Well, before you go off and collect the talismans, you'd better get those boomerangs in this billabong. I know where they are, but they're at Frill Neck Peak. You'll fight your way through to get those boomerangs." Maurie said.

"We'll help Ty with just that." Noel said.

"You beauty!" Ty said.

Noel makes her way through the billabong while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the billabong until later on the group arrive at Frill Neck Peak and the group find two boomerangs and Ty takes them.

"Well done, mates! You managed to find them boomerangs." Maurie said.

"Now, we have to find those talismans. Where are they? How can we find them?" Zuko asked.

"There is a certain genius that might be able to help ya with that." Maurie said.

"That's right! Please take us to him." Noel said.

"Gladly." Maurie said as he leads the group through the billabong.

The group follow Maurie and later on they find Julius who is working on an invention.

"G'day, Julius." Maurie said.

"Oh, hello. What can I help you with?" Julius asked.

"We're on a search for talismans, and we think you might be able to help us." Ty said.

"Hmm. Well, I have been working on this gadget that is able to detect anything, talismans to be exact. It will be able to locate any talisman that could be near." Julius said.

"That sounds like something we need." Noel said.

"Do ya think we can use that?" Ty asked.

"Well, I can see that it's important, and it's better for you to find them before Boss Cass could get his hands on them. Very well, I shall lend you my Talisman Locator, but do be cautious. This device is really delicate. Use this device well before Boss Cass could find them before you." Julius said.

"Thank you, Julius." Noel said.

"I guess now we should start finding those talismans now." Zuko said.

"Right!" Ty said.

"Let's get started." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the billabong and fights off the Black Xetis and Heartless and later on Noel leaves the billabong and is now in a rainforest and while the group are exploring the rainforest they find someone with a truck and it's Shazza.

"Shazza!" Ty said.

"Oh, Ty. I'm glad to see you. I'm trying to fix my truck, but these things keep coming after me. I need someone to get them off my back." Shazza said as she points at Vampirebat Black Xetis appearing.

"Perfect. They had to come to screw everything up." Ken said.

"Don't worry, Shazza. We'll handle this." Noel said.

"Thanks. Good luck." Shazza said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then casts Puppet and makes one of the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack the others but the Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive at Noel who dodges and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity to bring them down but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Noel uses Bubble Storm to strike and then uses Ether Slash but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic screams but Noel summons Grace who uses Growl and then disappears and then summons Zuko who lashes with flame whips and then disappears but the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial dive at Noel who dodges and she finds a card that has Ty on it.

"TY!" Noel called and Ty appears.

"Gotcha!" Ty said as he throws his boomerangs and then disappears.

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic screams but Noel counters and uses Dark Raid and then summons Ken who casts Fire and then shoots magic music notes and then disappears but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then defeats the Vampirebat Black Xetis.

After the fight Shazza is finished fixing her truck.

"Well, it looks like my truck is almost good as new. Thanks for having my back. Where are you off to?" Shazza asked.

"We're looking for talismans, and we're using an locator to find them, and it brought us here. I think now it's pointing us over that way." Noel said.

"Well, I can use my truck to take you to where you need to go to. If your locator is leading you over there, I'm guessing it wants you to go to the wide-open outback." Shazza said.

"Can you take us there?" Zuko asked.

"Hop in." Shazza said.

"You beauty!" Ty said.

The group get on the truck and Shazza starts driving the group through the rainforest and later on Shazza is driving the group in a canyon area and the Talisman Locator is starting to go off while going through the canyon and the Talisman Locator is now going off even faster.

"The locator is going really fast. I think a talisman is close." Noel said.

"I'll drop you guys off." Shazza said as she stops her truck and the group get off.

"Thanks, Shazza. We'll handle things from here now." Ty said.

"Good luck, guys." Shazza said as she drives off.

"So, where's this talisman?" Ken asked.

"From where the locator is going off, it's probably somewhere in this area." Noel said as she finds where the locator is pointing but as she approaches where the locator is going off several Frill Heartless appear. "Not now…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Time to kick ass again!" Ken said.

"Let's get this over with." Zuko said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Frill Heartless deliver punches at Noel who cartwheels out of then way and then delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Drill Blade but the Frill Heartless deliver more punches but Noel dodges and summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and they disappear and then summons Espio who uses Leaf Swirl and then disappears but the Frill Heartless deliver more punches but Noel casts Puppet and makes one of the Frill Heartless attack the others but the Frill Heartless keep attacking punching but Noel summons Ty who delivers a bite and then disappears and then summons Grace who uses Growl and disappears but the Frill Heartless punch again but Noel dodges and uses Ether Slash and then uses Plasma Slash and defeats the Frill Heartless.

After the fight the group find something on the ground and the Talisman Locator is still going off.

"The locator is going off as we're close to the item. This must be one of the talismans." Noel said.

"Ripper! We've found one!" Ty said.

"But there's probably more to find." Zuko said.

"Then let's use the locator to find the next one." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the canyon area while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the canyon and later on the group manage to leave the canyon and are now in a different billabong and it's nighttime and while the group are exploring the Talisman Locator beings to point a direction.

"Oh, my… I think we're getting something." Noel said.

"Whoo! Where's the next talisman?" Ken asked.

"I think the locator is pointing us this way." Noel said pointing over a wooden bridge.

"Sounds like somewhere we should go to next." Ty said.

"Yeah. Let's go follow that direction." Zuko said.

Noel makes her way through the billabong and crosses the wooden bridge to follow the locator's direction and Noel keeps going through the billabong until later on the group arrive at a beach and search around and the Talisman Locator begins to go off and is beeping faster.

"Already? Where's it at?" Ken asked.

"I think it's over there." Noel said as she approaches where the locator is going off but just then Blue-Tongue Heartless appear. "Not again…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"When bastards like them appear, we need know what to do." Ken said.

"Let's go!" Ty said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Blue-Tongue Heartless shoulder charge at Noel and attack but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then delivers a cartwheel slash with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge but the Blue-Tongue Heartless attack with their fists but Noel dodges and summons Zuko who unleashes a jet of fire and then disappears and then summons Morgiana who delivers a leap kick and disappears but the Blue-Tongue Heartless shoulder charge again but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade and then casts Earth but the Blue-Tongue Heartless deliver more punches but Noel dodges and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Fire Raid but the Blue-Tongue Heartless shoulder charge but Noel dodges and summons Ken who throws magic music bombs and then disappears and then Noel uses Plasma Slash and defeats the Blue-Tongue Heartless.

After the fight the group find something on the ground.

"This must be another talisman." Noel said.

"Great. Two more, and only a few more left." Zuko said.

"Bonza! Let's keep findin' the rest before Boss Cass could get his hands on 'em." Ty said.

"Right. Let's go." Noel said as they start to leave the beach area.

Noel makes her way through the beach while fighting off the Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the beach and later she arrives at another rainforest and it has twists and turns but Noel keeps going while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and the group search the rainforest for anything and another talisman but just then Noel hears something.

"I think something's coming. Look out!" Noel said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

The group turn to see something and it's a boomerang coming at the group who move out of the way.

"Struth! What just happened?" Ty asked as the boomerang that was coming at the group goes back to where it came from.

"Heh! You're quicker than I thought!" A voice said as a hand grabs the returning boomerang.

"Who's there?" Zuko asked.

"Come out so we can kick your ass!" Ken said.

"You wanna go against me? You seem stupider than you look." The voice said as something comes down from tree level and it's Sly the Tasmanian Tiger.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"Another Tasmanian Tiger? What're you doing here?" Ty asked.

"I heard that some punks have been messin' with Boss Cass! I bet you're it!" Sly said.

"How the hell do you know it's us?" Ken asked.

"Someone else could be screwing with your boss' plans." Zuko said.

"Nope. It's obvious it's a Tasmanian Tiger sent off to find those talismans!" Sly said as he takes out his boomerangs.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"I was hoping to avoid this…" Noel said.

"Same here, mate, but it looks like we got no choice." Ty said as he takes out his boomerangs.

"Hehehehehehe! You can go ahead and fight me, but you won't beat me! I'll mess you up really badly!" Sly said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Battle Theme: Sly Boss Theme)_

Sly throws his boomerangs at Noel who dodges out of the way and then uses Dark Raid to strike but Sly moves out of the way and throws one boomerang but Noel cartwheels and then casts Fire to get Sly and then uses Triple Blizzard but Sly jumps into the trees and throws boomerangs from the trees at Noel who dodges the throwing boomerangs but Sly jumps down and throws his boomerangs again but Noel dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm and then summons Grace who uses Tackle and then disappears but Sly keeps throwing his boomerangs at Noel who summons Ty who throws his own boomerangs at Sly and disappears.

Sly jumps back into the trees and throws his boomerangs from the trees again but Noel dodges and waits for Sly to jump back down and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Sly dodges and swipes with one boomerang and then throws his other boomerang but Noel counters and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Sly jumps back and throws both his boomerangs but Noel dodges and summons Katara who throws ice daggers and disappears and then summons Carmelita who shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol and disappears but Sly keeps throwing his boomerangs but Noel dodges and then delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash and finishes off Sly.

After the battle Sly is kneeling to the ground.

"I-I can't believe this! No one's beaten me in battle before!" Sly said.

"Well, you lost today, punk! Suck on that!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"Huh?" Noel asked and she finds something on the ground and the Talisman Locator is going off.

"Crikey! Another talisman!" Ty said.

"Great. Let's take that and…" Zuko was cut off.

"And I will be taking it off your hands!" A voice said and the group turn to see someone arriving and it's Boss Cass.

"You're Boss Cass!" Ty said.

"And you're that meddling rat that keeps getting in the way of my plans! How hard is it for the Heartless to get rid of a puny orange rat?! No matter. You've come all this way with the talismans just so I can get my hands on them." Boss Cass said.

"Who said ANYTHING about givin' 'em to YOU?! They're for us! Piss off!" Ken demanded.

"How dare you! One way or the other, those talismans are MINE!" Boss Cass said as he summons Frill Heartless and they surround the group who fight off the Frill Heartless and destroy them.

"you forgot we can handle the Heartless, Birdbrain!" Ken said.

"They were just a diversion!" Boss Cass said.

"Huh?" Noel asked as she turns to see that Sly has taken the two talismans the group collected.

"Struth!" Ty said shocked.

"You cunning…!" Zuko stops talking.

"Here. These are the talismans they got, and here's the one I've found here." Sly said giving Boss Cass the three talisman.

"Excellent! Now I have ALL five of the talismans! I must make my way back to my lair, and place them back to Rainbow Cliffs. The Dream Time will then open and I will banish every single irritating mammal!" Boss Cass said.

"You bastard!" Ken said.

"Don't!" Noel said.

"Too late, my dear. It's your fate." Boss Cass said.

"So, what do I get outta this?" Sly asked.

"Ah, about that. You can join the other mammals when I banish them." Boss Cass said.

"What?! After what I've done for you?!" Sly demanded.

"Hmph! I only sent you to deal with these annoying pests! You're nothing more than a pawn! Since I have all the talismans, I have no further use for you. So sorry." Boss Cass said.

"You dirty liar!" Sly yelled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off. I have a plan that should have been completed years ago!" Boss Cass said as he leaves.

"Not so fast!" Ty said but Boss Cass is gone.

"This isn't good! We have to follow him!" Zuko said.

"And how're we supposed to get to his lair?" Ken asked.

"I know the way to his crest." Sly said.

"You sure 'bout that?" Ty asked.

"Look, I'm sorry I attacked. I was tricked. Now, I wanna help you take down that lying scum!" Sly said.

"If you're gonna help, then please lead the way." Noel said.

"Gladly. Follow me, and let's hurry." Sly said and the group start to leave the rainforest.

Noel makes her way through the rainforest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and keeps going through the rainforest while following Sly and later on Noel finds what looks like a stormy mountain area and Noel goes into the mountain and the group are now in an area with lava flowing down.

"This is it. Boss Cass' lair. He has to be here somewhere." Sly said.

"We'll find him and we'll be sure to stop him." Noel said.

"Let's go." Zuko said.

As the group start to move Sly kneels down.

"Argh!" Sly said in pain.

"You alright?" Ty asked.

"Looks like I'm still a bit hurt after our fight." Sly said.

"I'm sorry." Noel said.

"No. That's what happens when I became Cass' pawn. You guys go on ahead. I'll probably meet up in a bit." Sly said.

"If you say so." Ken said.

"We'll find Boss Cass." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the mountain lair and keeps going through until later on the group arrive at a metallic bridge and they find a big door and then the door opens and they find a giant robot that's beginning to move and so the group get on the robot and are in the robot's control center they confront Boss Cass.

"What?! You followed me all the way here?! You're as persistent as you are troublesome!" Boss Cass said.

"This is over, Cass! We're takin' those talismans back!" Ty said.

"You know damn well how this'll end, so save yourself the pain and give up." Ken said.

"You pathetic simpletons! I am this close to completing my plans, and I will NOT allow a bunch of filthy mammals to ruin my attempt!" Boss Cass said.

"Not allow? We'll see about that when we're through with you." Zuko said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Enough already! You meddling mammals will pay dearly for your interference!" Boss Cass said as he activates something in the robot.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against Boss Cass who is in a giant metallic pillar with a sphere cockpit and then activates spinning metallic floors while electric beams are fired on each four sides and are spinning with the metallic ground.

"This is the end of the line for you, you meddling brat!" Boss Cass said.

Boss Cass throws bombs at Noel who dodges out of the way and then finds some glass containing wires around the metallic pillar and so Noel begins slashing at the glass containing wires with Radiant Salvation and then destroys some of the glass containing wires but Boss Cass keeps throwing bombs but Noel dodges and keeps slashing at then glass containing wires and after destroying enough wires the cockpit is now destroyed causing Boss Cass to fly out and tries to run but Noel triple slashes at Boss Cass with Radiant Salvation and then uses Poison Edge and then summons Grace who uses Bite and then disappears and then summons Zuko who delivers a flame kick and then disappears but Boss Cass keeps running away from Noel who uses Rainbow Surge to strike and then casts Blizzard but Boss Cass keeps running away but Noel uses Fire Raid and then casts Earth to strike at Boss Cass who keeps on running away and later on the metallic pillar is fixed and he goes back to the cockpit and causes the metallic floor to spin faster but Noel avoids the electric beams.

Boss Cass keeps throwing bombs at Noel who dodges and then goes for the glass contained wires again and starts slashing them with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash but Boss Cass summons Frill Heartless to stop Noel who dodges and slashes at the Frill Heartless defeating them and then goes back to attacking the glass contained wires and then casts Fire and after destroying enough the glass contained wires the cockpit is destroyed again and Boss Cass falls to the ground again and tries to run away but Noel casts Thunder to strike and then uses Shadow Ball but Boss Cass keeps getting away but Noel summons Ken who casts Blizzard and then shoots magic music notes and then disappears but Boss Cass keeps trying to escape but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Alibaba who uses Amon's fire to strike and then disappears and then summons Cream and Cheese and Cream sends Cheese to attack and they disappear but Boss Cass keeps trying to get away but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers three horizontal slashes with her Keyblade and uses Leaf Strike getting Boss Cass.

Boss Cass runs back to his fixed cockpit and then fires lasers at Noel who avoids the lasers and then finds blasters around the control center and goes for switches but Boss Cass throws bombs but Noel avoids them and activates some switches while fighting off Frill Heartless but Boss Cass keeps firing lasers but Noel avoids the lasers and keeps activating switches until she activates enough switches for the blasters to fire at Boss Cass' cockpit destroying it and Boss Cass falls out again and tries to get away while throwing bombs but Noel dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers 360 slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Aero but Boss Cass activates the electric beams but Noel dodges the beams and then summons Ty who throws his boomerangs and then disappears but Boss Cass drops bombs while trying to escape but Noel delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Drill Blade but Boss Cass keeps trying to escape and then drops bombs again but Noel delivers two cartwheel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dark Raid to strike but Boss Cass keeps attempting to escape while activating electric beams but Noel dodges and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade and finishes off Boss Cass and is defeated.

After the battle a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Mystic Raid)_

After the battle the group return to Rainbow Cliffs with the talismans they took from Boss Cass and they place the talismans on five empty slots.

"It's done." Noel said.

"Ripper! Cass' plan is foiled, and now my family should be brought back." Ty said.

"I'm glad we screwed up that bird's plan." Ken said.

"Now, it's time for us to get going." Noel said.

"You sure?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. The lands should be safe now that Boss Cass won't be a threat anymore. Everything should be at peace."Noel said.

"Yeah. Well, good luck to ya, Noel." Ty said.

"You too, Ty. Take care." Noel said as the group start to leave Rainbow Cliffs.

Noel makes her way through Rainbow Cliffs and later on she finds the same door and makes her way through Rainbow Cliffs for the door and later on as she reaches the door she goes through the door and leaves the Outback.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 24: Fiore

Chapter 24: Fiore

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to Tower of Remembrance and are in a different silver room and the group look around.

"Is there still nothing? Not even Vitium is around." Tails said.

"I'm not liking with what's going on. I have to hurry and find him." Ky said.

"Then no more wasting time standing here. Let's keep going up this tower until we find what's gonna be in store." Sly said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the room Nixa and Jinux continue to watch Ky and his friends go through the tower.

"I'd say he's making great progress, but now we have a new problem. The Count is already making Ami use her magic on Vitium once again." Nixa said.

"That doesn't matter. No matter how often the Count will make Vitium or that Noel clone more stronger, they'll still lose. So, the Count is wasting his time. The only thing we should be concerned with is our objective." Jinux said.

"Right. Ky and Noel are the perfect people to help us complete it." Nixa said.

"Agreed. The curtain is about to fall on those in this tower. It'd be a shame if the Keyblade masters shared that fate." Jinux said.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends arrive at the next floor.

"Just how HIGH is this tower?" T.J. asked.

"Depends on how high we are." Max said.

"We've been up some floors, so we should be nearly on the tower's upper level." Bentley said.

"And we're gonna keep climbing until we reach its end." Ky said.

Ky makes his way for the next door and as he reaches the door he looks at his remaining two cards and decides which card to use next and later on Ky decides to use the Fiore card and then unlocks the door and goes through the opened door.

* * *

The group arrive at a town which is Magnolia and the group start to explore Magnolia and look around for anything.

"An illusion of Fiore. Wonder what's gonna happen here." Kiyo said.

"Well, someone's comin' our way." Elena said pointing at something coming.

The group see something coming their way and it's a person and that person is Lucy who is running from something but then stops as she gets to the group.

"You look like you're in a hurry, Lucy." Ky said.

"Huh?! How do you know my name?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry. It was just a…lucky guess." Zatch said.

"What's wrong? Why are you running through town?" Blaze asked.

"I can't tell you why. Look, I have somewhere to be. You never saw me." Lucy said as she leaves.

"She looks like she's hiding something." Sly said.

"What now?" Max asked.

"Lucy came from that direction. Maybe we should go where she ran from, and find someone who knows what's going on." Ky said and the others nod.

"What about Lucy?" Elena asked.

"We'll find her and see what we can do for her after finding out what's going on with her." Ky said and the group start to move.

Ky makes his way through the town of Magnolia while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and he keeps going through the town until later on the group arrive at a building with a bird like creature with a tail symbol on the building.

"Hey! It's the guild! Let's go in and ask anyone who knows about Lucy's problem." Ky said as he enters the guild and the others follow.

The group enter the guild and they see everyone in it having a brutal fight with each other.

"You've gotta be kidding." Shadow said.

"That's something I kinda saw comin'." Murray said.

"Should we do something about it?" Zatch said.

"I think it's best to just let them run outta steam and energy." Ky said.

"That's right. Besides, they do this all the time." A voice said and the group see Mirajane.

"Mira." Elena said.

"When did this occur?" T.J. asked.

"Just a few seconds ago after Natsu and Happy came back from a job. Natsu actually started the fight." Mira said and just then someone lands on her and is now on the ground.

"I should've known that pink-haired, hot-headed dimwit was responsible for this." Elena said.

"Well, no point in trying to end this fight. Let's see if we can…" Ky was cut off by a voice.

"YOU FOOLS JUST DESTROYED MY CAKE!" The voice shouted.

"Was that Erza?" Tails asked.

"I think it was." Kiyo answered and then someone delivers a huge punch and knocks another person back.

"Yep. The one who just punched another was Erza." Zatch said.

"She's still scary." T.J. said.

"HEY, FLAME-BRAIN! YOU'D BETTER FIGHT ME HERE AND NOW!" A voice shouted.

"And that's Gray." Blaze said.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST, ICE-STRIPPER!" Another voice said.

"And no doubt that's Natsu." Max said.

Just then someone is thrown at Ky and that person is Gray who is now naked.

"Hahahahaha! Take THAT, ya naked popsicle!" A person and it's Natsu who is spinning a pair of boxers.

"NATSU!" Gray shouted and then he turns to Ky. "Hey, kid! Lend me your underwear?" Gray asked.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU NAKED ICE CREEP!" Elena shouted as she whacks Gray in his head with her staff and knocks Gray out.

"That was a little excessive, don't you think?" T.J. asked.

"Hey! Nice hit, girl!" Natsu said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Elena shouted as she whacks Natsu in the head with her staff and knocks Natsu out.

"Was that necessary after he complimented you?" Tails asked.

"I don't care! This is getting outta hand!" Elena said.

"Not bad! You even wiped out Salamander!" A voice said and it's Gajeel.

"SHUT UP!" Elena shouted as she whacks Gajeel in his head with her staff.

"Um, please calm down…" A voice said it's Wendy.

"I'm sorry. I kinda lost my temper because of this unneeded chaos." Elena said.

"NOW you're calm…" T.J. said but Elena delivers a punch in T.J.'s gut. "Ow…" T.J. said.

"I think this fight really needs to stop." Ky said.

"INDEED IT DOES!" A voice said and the group turn to see a giant.

"Oh, crap…" Kiyo said.

"Wait! I think this giant is who I think it is." Ky said.

"OH, YOU KNOW ME?!" The giant said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"LET ME TALK TO YOU LATER, BOY. NOW, THIS NEEDS TO END! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!" The giant said making everyone stop fighting.

"Master Makarov. Please forgive me for this uncouth behavior." Erza said.

"ENOUGH! AS LONG AS NO MORE IS NEEDED! INCLUDING THE FACT THAT WE HAVE NEW GUESTS JOINING US!" The giant said as the giant starts to shrink into a tiny old man who is Makarov. "Now then, it's a pleasure to have new guests visiting our guild." Makarov said.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Ky said.

"Ow! My head! How hard is your hit?!" Gray asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Wanna take another hit and find out?" Elena asked.

"That's not necessary." Gray said.

"Hey, what just happened?" Natsu asked.

"You received a nice hit on your thick noggin with my staff, that's what happened." Elena said.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu demanded.

"You're stupid." Elena said.

"Hey! How the hell did YOU knock ME out?!" Gajeel demanded.

"Oh, I dunno. My staff is stronger than it looks." Elena said.

"Master Makarov, sir…" Ky was cut off by Makarov.

"Please, just call me Makarov. Now then, what brings you here, young man?" Makarov asked.

"I came to ask a question. We were town, and we found a girl by the name of Lucy, and she came from the opposite direction. We assumed she came from here." Ky said.

"Oh? A girl named Lucy, you say? You must mean Lucy Heartfilia?" Makarov asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Natsu asked.

"You mean to tell that you don't know anything about a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who has been in the guild?" Erza asked.

"No. I dunno any girl here, except you, Mira, Wendy, and any other female mage in this guild." Natsu said.

"Strange. You've known her since she joined the guild. You and Happy came back, and now you said you know nothing about Lucy?" Mira asked.

"All I remember was goin' on a job. I also remember Erza and Ice Princess comin' with us, but I don't remember anyone else comin' with us. Wendy stayed and same thing for Metal Boy." Natsu said.

"Lucy was on a job with us, you stupid fire-eater!" Gray yelled.

"Hey! I said I don't remember! You must be deaf, Stripper! Get outta my face!" Natsu yelled.

"Hmm. You sure that Lucy was with you guys?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I recall that well." Erza answered.

"Same here. And did you just say that you saw Lucy running into you?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. We met her not long ago before we came in here." Sly answered.

"What happened when you saw her. What did she say?" Erza asked.

"Well…she was looked like she was in a hurry." Murray said.

"When we asked her why she was running through town, she didn't want to say, and then left. We didn't see her after that." Zatch explained.

"We came here to see what the problem was for her." Ky said.

"I see." Makarov said.

"Hold on. I remember something as we left on our way back to the guild. After completing our job, and coming back, did anyone not see Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Now that you mention it, I thought she disappeared or something." Gray said.

"Who disappeared?" Natsu asked.

"Poor, stupid Ash-For-Brains." Gray said shaking his head.

"What's that mean?!" Natsu demanded.

"We'll have to find Lucy. Who knows what will happen to her." Erza said.

"That would be a good idea." Mira said.

"Please do so." Makarov said.

"Can I come with you?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. Gajeel will be coming too." Erza said.

"Really? Fine. I'll help find Bunny girl." Gajeel said.

"Guess we'll have to drag Flame-brain with us." Gray said.

"Why should I?" Natsu asked.

"Because you have to REMEMBER who Lucy is, stupid!" Gray yelled.

"Ugh! Fine!" Natsu said.

"Can we come too?" My friends and I wanna do something for Lucy." Ky said and the others nod.

"Your assistance is appreciated. Thank you." Erza said.

"You saw Lucy last in downtown, right?" Gray asked.

"We did, but she could be far by now." Max answered.

"We'll find her where we last saw her." Erza said.

"First the station, then the area where you guys found her." Gray said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as the group leave the guild.

Ky makes his way through Magnolia while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and keeps going through Magnolia to get to the train station and later on the group arrive at the train station and the group begin to investigate the train station for Lucy.

"I don't see anyone around here." Gray said.

"This was where we last saw her." Erza said.

"She's obviously not here." Gajeel said.

"She could be anywhere." Elena said.

"But not here." Natsu said.

"Let's try the area where you guys saw her." Wendy said.

"I agree, but she left after we saw her." Blaze said.

"Yes, but we can follow where she was going." Erza said.

"Good idea. C'mon." Ky said and everyone nods.

Ky makes his way through Magnolia again and the group later arrive back at where they arrived.

"This is the area. We saw her go that way." Ky said.

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel. See if you can sense Lucy scent." Erza said.

"Okay." Wendy said.

"Sure." Gajeel said.

"Fine." Natsu said.

The three Dragon Slayers start sensing for Lucy's scent and later on they get a scent.

"We have one. We just have to follow where she went, which is that direction." Wendy said.

"Let's go." Erza said.

Ky makes his way through the town while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and keeps going through the town and later on Ky arrives at a forest area and the group begin exploring the forest for Lucy.

"So, she went in here?" Zatch asked.

"Hmm. She could be anywhere around the forest, but she might be far still." Bentley said.

"It's still worth finding out where she is." Shadow said.

"Let's explore this forest until Lucy is found. I don't care what cost it is." Ky said.

"Okay. Let's get the search over with." Natsu said.

Just then Warlock Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless appear.

"Not now!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Out of our way, wretched monsters!" Erza said.

"No way out. We'll have to also fight our way." Elena said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Warlock Black Xetis unleash black magic beams at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and then uses Mystical Surge but the Wizard Heartless cast blizzard magic but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two diagonal slashes with his Keyblade but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash lightning magic but Ky dodges and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Throw and then disappears and then summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and disappears but the Wizard Heartless unleash a pillar spell but Ky dodges and then uses Leaf Raid to strike but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash black magic pillars but Ky counters and then uses Meteor Storm and then summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and then disappears but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash black fire spells while the Wizard Heartless cast blizzard spells but Ky dodges and finds a card and it has Natsu on it.

"NATSU!" Ky called and Natsu appears.

"I'm FIRED up!" Natsu said as he uses Fire Dragon's Roar burning the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then disappears.

The Warlock Black Xetis unleash black magic beams while the Wizard Heartless cast thunder spells but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash with his Keyblade but the Warlock Black Xetis cast black ice spells while the Wizard Heartless cast pillar spells but Ky dodges and finds another card and it has Gray on it.

"GRAY!" Ky called and Gray appears.

"Eat ice!" Gray said as he uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice shots and then disappears.

The Warlock Black Xetis unleash black magic pillars while the Wizard Heartless cast thunder spells but Ky dodges and then slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Shadow who uses Chaos Arrows and then disappears and then summons Sly who uses Cane Spin and then disappears but the Wizard Heartless cast blizzard spells while the Warlock Black Xetis cast black fire spells but Ky dodges and finds a card with Erza on it.

"ERZA!" Ky called and Erza appears.

"This ends NOW!" Erza said as she uses Requip: Heaven Wheel's Armor and attacks with multiple swords and then disappears.

The Warlock Black Xetis unleash black magic beams while the Wizard Heartless unleash thunder spells but Ky dodges and casts Sleep making the Black Xetis and the Heartless sleep allowing Ky to triple slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash with his Keyblade and then uses Stealth Blade and defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After the fight the group return to their normal stances.

"Good job, everyone." Erza said.

"Something tells me that searching this forest won't be easy." Gray said.

"No it won't, but we have to deal with that." Ky said.

"He's right." Wendy said.

"Heh. No matter how many come here, they'll be dead anyway." Gajeel said.

"Now let's get back to finding Lucy in this forest." Elena said.

"Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

Ky makes his way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and keeps going through the forest until later on the group arrive at a field area and as the group keep exploring they see something and is a group of Dark Knight Black Xetis.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Black Xetis!" Zatch said.

"What're they doing?" Natsu asked.

"C'mon!" Ky said as the group confront the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

"What do you think you're doing?" Murray asked.

The group then see someone on the ground being surrounded by the Dark Knight Black Xetis and it's Lucy.

"Lucy!" Erza said.

"Is that the girl we're lookin' for?" Natsu asked.

"No, Natsu. It's a damn toy!" Gray said sarcastically.

"Shuddup, Ice-brain!" Natsu yelled.

"Focus! We have to help her by getting rid of the Black Xetis." Blaze said.

"You bet! C'mon!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at Ky who counters and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then slide kicks and lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords on the ground and unleash dark waves but Ky dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick but Ky summons Tails who unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch and then disappears and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga and they disappear but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Ky dodges and finds a card and it has Gajeel on it.

"GAJEEL!" Ky called and Gajeel appears.

"Eat iron, PUNK!" Gajeel said as he uses Iron Dragon's Club and then disappears.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Ky counters and delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam slash with their swords but Ky dodges and he finds a card and it has Wendy on it.

"WENDY!" Ky called and Wendy appears.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy said as she uses Sky Dragon's Roar and disappears.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Ky summons Blaze who delivers flame waves and disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash waves but Ky dodges and summons Storm who uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail and disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Water Raid and then uses Crystal Edge but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam slash with their swords but Ky summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder and then disappears and then summons Bentley who throws bombs and then disappears and then summons Murray who uses Flame Punch and then disappears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Ky delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike and defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

After the fight against the Black Xetis the group run to the girl.

"Lucy, you okay?" Ky asked and Lucy then wakes up.

"Ugh. What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You were attacked by the Black Xetis, but you're okay. Everyone in the Fair Tail guild was worried about you." Ky said.

"Except Natsu, because he both forgot you, and he's an idiot." Elena said.

"Fairy Tail? Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Don't you remember, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I don't think I do." Lucy said.

"This is bad." Wendy said.

"I agree. Something terrible must have happened to her memory." Shadow said.

"So, you don't remember, Lucy? What about meeting us?" Ky asked.

"I don't remember seeing you earlier." Lucy said.

"This IS bad! You think the Black Xetis have something to do with this?" Sly asked.

"It's a possibility." Tails said.

"Then what now?" Gajeel asked.

Just then the group feel a shake from the ground.

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea. We should get outta the forest and see what we can do for Lucy, and help her and Natsu remember each other." Ky said.

"Sounds good. Let's see if we can go back to the guild and see if Mira and Makarov can help." Elena said.

"Let's go." Max said.

Ky makes his way through the forest while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and keeps going through the forest and later on the group return to Magnolia and make their way back to the Fairy Tail guild but just then Ky is sensing something and motions the group to stop.

"Ky, what is it?" Elena asked.

"There's something around this town… Something that's coming at us." Ky said.

"Are you serious?" T.J. asked.

"It's just a feeling." Ky answered.

"I think you're right. I'm starting to feel a little uneasy myself." Lucy said.

"Me too…" Natsu said.

"Then…" Shadow stops talking.

"It's coming now!" Ky said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Something comes down from the air and lands in front of the group and it's the mammoth Black Xeti Skull Crusher.

"A monstrosity!" Erza said.

"So, that's it." Gray said.

"Let's put a stop to this Black Xeti! This one won't be easy." Ky said.

"Let me help you!" Lucy said.

"I'm itchin' to fight!" Natsu said.

"Then let's have fun!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Struggle Away)_

Ky is standing face-to-face against Skull Crusher.

"You must be the one who have messed up Lucy's and Natsu's memories!" Ky said.

Skull Crusher attacks Ky with its four hammers but Ky dodges and slashes one of the arms with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but Skull Crusher spins itself while trying to strike with its hammers but Ky slashes at the next arm with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge and then uses Triple Fire but Skull Crusher swipes at Ky with its trunk but Ky avoids the trunk and then summons Sly who uses Cane Jump and disappears and then summons Bentley who shoots electric darts and then disappears but Skull Crusher attacks with its two hammers but Ky summons Murray who uses Trubo Charge and disappears but Skull Crusher swipes with its trunk and then tries to grab Ky with its trunk but Ky slashes at the trunk with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but Skull Crusher strikes at Ky with its tusks getting Ky who summons Wendy and Wendy uses her Healing Magic to heal Ky and then disappears but Skull Crusher attacks with its four hammers but Ky counters and aerial slashes at two upper arms with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial spin slash with his Keyblade and then summons Gajeel who uses Iron Dragon's Hammer and disappears.

Skull Crusher charges at Ky with its tusks but Ky dodges and delivers three diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Crystal Edge to strike but Skull Crusher slams his hammers on the ground and creates an earthquake but Ky summons Gray who uses Ice Make: Hammer and strikes and then disappears and then summons Erza who uses Requip: Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade and disappears but Skull Crusher slams four hammers at Ky who avoids the hammer slamming but Skull Crusher swipes with its trunk but Ky counters and delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade but Skull Crusher attacks with two hammers and then strikes with two more hammers but Ky dodges and summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and they disappear and then summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and then disappears but Skull Crusher tries to grab Ky with its trunk but Ky avoids the trunk and uses Lethal Blade striking but Skull Crusher strikes with its tusks but Ky summons Max who uses Shield Missile and then disappears but Skull Crusher slams two hammers at Ky who dodges and delivers two aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Meteor Storm.

Skull Crusher retaliates with spinning with its hammers to get Ky who avoids the spinning hammers and then casts Earth but Skull Crusher charges with its tusks but Ky summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and then disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Headbutt and then disappears but Skull Crusher swipes its trunk and then swings two hammers but Ky dodges and delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid but Skull Crusher strikes with its tusks but Ky dodges and summons Tails who fires lasers from his blaster and disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Drill and disappears but Skull Crusher slams its hammers on the ground and causes another earthquake but Ky summons Shadow who uses Chaos Spears and disappears but Skull Crusher attacks with one hammer and then slams its other hammer on the ground but Ky strikes back and delivers three horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade but Skull Crusher strikes with its trunk but Ky summons Elena who casts Fire and then throws magic bombs and disappears and then summons Natsu who uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and disappears but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its hammer but Ky dodges and he finds another card and it has Lucy on it and Ky takes it.

"LUCY!" Ky called and Lucy appears.

"I have you!" Lucy said as she summons Loke who uses Regulus Impact to strike and they both disappear.

Skull Crusher swipes at Ky with its trunk but Ky dodges and then delivers two aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash with his Keyblade and then delivers an aerial wide slash but Skull Crusher slams all of its hammers on the ground at Ky who avoids the slamming hammers and Ky uses Stealth Blade and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers three roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade and finishes off Skull Crusher and is defeated,

After the fight a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Hammer Quake)_

After the battle the group return to Fairy Tail and are talking to the mages.

"It's over. The monster is gone." Erza said.

"Yeah. Good job." Gray said.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Ky said.

"Lucy, Natsu, you two starting to remember now?" Tails asked.

"Well…" Lucy stops talking.

"I…" Natsu stops talking.

Just then a bright light flashes on them both.

"…" Lucy says nothing.

"…" Natsu says nothing.

"Natsu? Lucy?" Ky asked.

 _(Theme: La Pace)_

"I-I'm starting to remember now! We were on a job. There was a disturbance in a forest, and we thought there was a monster. We investigated that forest, and at first, we saw nothing." Lucy said.

"That's right. We found nothing, and decided to return." Erza said.

"But after we headed back, you just left, Lucy." Gray said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if the monster was really there, but then I saw it, and it attacked me, and…" Lucy stops talking.

"You lost your memory after that." Ky said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"Ya know, I'm rememberin' this too! Luce WAS with us! but after we left that forest and headed back to the guild, everything just went blank. My memory of Lucy. That was why I couldn't remember!" Natsu said.

"I think that Black Xetis was responsible for stealing your memories of each other." Bentley said.

"After we defeated it, you got your memories back." Tails said.

"Luce, I'm sorry for not remembering you." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry for forgetting everything about all of you. But, now it's over!" Lucy said as she hugs Natsu who hugs back.

"Thank you all for what you have done." Erza said.

"It's no biggie." Ky said.

"For your efforts for helping us, I have decided to make you all honorary members of Fairy Tail. You all have great valor!" Makarov said.

"Thanks for that." Elena said.

"We hope you guys will be fine now." Ky said.

"I think we will be, Ky." Lucy said.

"In that case, we'll be on our way." Ky said.

"You're obviously welcome here anytime. Watch yourselves." Makarov said.

"Yeah. Take care, everyone." Ky said as the group leave.

Ky makes his way through Magnolia and keeps going through town until he sees the same door and so he makes his way for the door and later on he reaches the door and so he goes through the door and leaves Fiore.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 25: Jump City

Chapter 25: Jump City

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko return to Tower of Remembrance and are in a different silver room and they look around for anything and just then someone arrives and it's Noel Replica again.

"Hey, Coward. Miss me?" Noel Replica asked.

"Oh, yeah! We missed dealin' with you, you evil bitch!" Ken yelled.

"You want to fight me again? I don't have time for that…" Noel said.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't have to worry about fighting me, because I'll just flat out kill you with my power!" Noel Replica said as she fires a dark fireball at Noel.

Noel blocks the dark fireball with Radiant Salvation and but it knocks her back.

"Noel!" Zuko said holding Noel.

"Hahahahahaha! This is going to be so EASY! Say goodbye, you little bitch!" Noel Replica said as she charges to strike but just then a bright light appears and blinds Noel Replica. "What?!" Noel Replica asked as the light pushes her back.

"What is…" Noel stops talking as the light is clearing and it reveals to be Peach with her Keyblade in hand. "P-Princess…?" Noel asked.

"I will not allow you to harm Noel here!" Peach said.

"Dammit! You showed up just to interfere?! The Count won't be so happy now, but I'll get my shot to kill you again." Noel Replica said as she leaves the room.

"Yeah! Keep runnin' bitch! We'll kick your ass soon!" Ken said.

"Th-Thank you. I didn't expect you to come here, Princess." Noel said.

"How did you know we were here?" Zuko asked.

"My heart led me here, as I sensed that Noel was in danger. I'm glad I was here in time." Peach explained.

"Um, why'm I lookin' right through you? You died and became a ghost?" Ken asked.

"No. I can only send some of my power to this place." Peach answered.

"Oh. Is that all then?" Ken asked.

"Actually, there is another reason I came here. I have two requests. One is from Sonic." Peach said.

"Sonic? What happened to him?" Noel asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's still somewhere in the Realm of Darkness with Mario." Peach answered.

"So, what are these requests?" Zuko asked.

"First request: I understand that you have darkness in you. No matter what darkness lies in your heart, never let go of who you are. Remember to fight the darkness. It might be hard, but when there is darkness, there is always light as well." Peach said.

"Yes. That's right. I have no intention of letting the darkness change me for who I am." Noel said.

"That's great. Now for the request from Sonic: He's aware that you are attempting to discover the truth about yourself. Whatever you do, don't allow what truth holds bring heartache to you, and don't allow the truth change you. Do your best and retain a positive attitude as you learn what truth you find." Peach said.

"I will." Noel said.

"We actually planned that a while ago." Ken said.

"Good. Sonic and I will try to reach you. Do your best to stay strong, like you always have. It's obvious this tower is run by someone of great evil." Peach said as she takes out her hand and Noel tries to touch the hand but she phases through it.

"You're…an illusion?" Noel asked.

"Not to worry. We shook with our hearts. We're all connected." Peach said.

"You're right." Noel said as Peach vanishes.

"We should keep going if we want to keep trying to find your truth." Zuko said.

"Right." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the silver room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the dark room Raphael is sensing something and it's Noel again.

"Damn that girl! I should have expected no less from the Count's daughter." Raphael said.

"No matter what obstacle she's facing, she is still going through." Makoto said.

"She's survived long enough. She must know the meaning of suffering." Raphael said.

"What about the Count's orders of standing by?" Makoto asked.

"Wait again, until our time for this comes." Raphael said.

Meanwhile Noel and her friends arrive at the next floor and they look around the current floor.

"Are we almost high in this damn tower? 'Cause I'm already tired of goin' through this place. How hard is it to find this truth?" Ken asked.

"Your complaining is not even helping with this." Zuko said.

"Piss off, Scareface." Ken said.

"We'll be there when we'll arrive. I just hope it's soon." Noel said.

Noel goes for the next door and then examines her remaining two cards and decides which to use next and later on Noel chooses the Jump City card and unlocks the door and Noel goes through the opened door.

* * *

Noel and her friends arrive at downtown Jump City and they explore around the city but while looking around the city the group see five people being surrounded by Robot Heartless and those five people are the Teen Titans.

"Hey! It's the…illusion Titans…" Ken said.

"They're in trouble either way. I have to help them." Noel said as she runs to the scene and is now with the Titans. "I'm here to help." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Thanks a ton!" Robin said.

"These things just keep on annoyin' us." Cyborg said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Robot Heartless fire laser beams at Noel who dodges and uses Mystic Raid but the Robot Heartless fire more laser beams at Noel who counters and delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Grace who uses Tackle and disappears but the Robot Heartless unleash bombs at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then uses Leaf Strike and then uses Ether Slash but the Robot Heartless fire more laser beams but Noel dodges and summons Ken who casts Blizzard and then unleashes magic music waves and then disappears and then summons Zuko who delivers flame kicks and then disappears but the Robot Heartless unleash more bombs but Noel dodges and finds a card and it has Robin on it.

"ROBIN!" Noel called and Robin appears.

"I have you!" Robin said as he throws his birderangs at the Robot Heartless and disappears.

The Robot Heartless fire missiles at Noel who dodges the missiles and then uses Drill Blade but the Robot Heartless unleash more bombs but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade but the Robot Heartless fire laser beams but Noel dodges and finds another card and it has Cyborg on it.

"CYRBORG!" Noel called and Cyborg appears.

"Gotcha!" Cyborg said as he fires a laser beam from his arm cannon and then disappears.

The Robot Heartless fire more missiles and then fires more bombs but Noel counters and uses Bubble Storm and then uses Poison Edge but the Robot Heartless fire laser beams but Noel cartwheels and finds another card and it has Starfire on it.

"STARFIRE!" Noel called and Starfire appears.

"This ends now!" Starfire said as she fires her star bolts and then disappears.

The Robot Heartless unleash bombs on Noel who dodges and delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two diagonal slashes with her Keyblade but the Robot Heartless fire more missiles but Noel dodges and finds another card and it has Beast Boy on it.

"BEAST BOY!" Noel called and Beast Boy appears.

"I'm gettin' wild!" Beast Boy said as he transforms into a green tiger and attacks with his claws and then disappears.

The Robot Heartless fire more laser beams at Noel who dodges and then uses Shadow Orb and then uses Dark Raid but the Robot Heartless fire more missiles and unleash more bombs but Noel dodges and finds another card and it has Raven on it.

"RAVEN!" Noel called and Raven appears.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she uses her black energy to lift the Robot Heartless and throws them and then disappears.

The Robot Heartless keep firing laser beams but Noel dodges and then delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder but the Robot Heartless fires missiles but Noel cartwheels and then delivers a cartwheels slash with Radiant Salvation and finishes off the Robot Heartless.

After the fight the group begin talking to the Titans.

"Thanks for the help." Robin said.

"Those things were a being a real pain." Raven said.

"It was nothing." Noel said.

"I didn't think a giant key would actually beat those things." Beast Boy said.

"Never mind that now. We gotta get back to our mission." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg's right. We have to hurry to that abandoned factory." Robin said.

"Uh, what mission?" Ken asked.

"And why the factory?" Zuko asked.

"Someone has planted a giant bomb in an abandoned factory, and will go off any minute. It could wipe out this entire city." Robin said.

"We have to hurry and disarm it before that happens." Cyborg said.

"Is it okay if we help?" Noel asked.

"You wish to be of assistance again?" Starfire asked.

"If that's okay…" Noel said.

"Sure. We'd like some more help." Robin said.

"Great. Let's go find that factory." Ken said.

"I know the way there. Better hurry." Cyborg said.

Noel makes her way through Jump City while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the city while following Cyborg through the city and later on the group arrive at the outskirts of Jump City and arrive at a factory that looks damaged and they search around.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"What?" Ken asked.

"This was the same place I was tricked into, and lost to Odium…" Noel said.

"That's right, but Noel. That's past now. Odium won't bother us anymore." Zuko said.

"C'mon. Let's help the Titans find that bomb and disarm it." Ken said.

"Right." Noel said.

The group search the factory and later on they find a room and they see a black and yellow giant bomb.

"This must be the bomb. Cyborg, we'd better disarm it." Robin said.

"Way ahead of you." Cyborg said.

Just then Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Super. More like them." Raven said.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." Cyborg said.

"We'll hold them off for you while you disarm that bomb." Noel said.

"That's good. Thanks, Noel." Robin said.

"We will also fight them off." Starfire said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Zombie Black Xetis attack Noel with their limbs but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire to burn the Zombie Black Xetis but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their arms but Noel counters and uses Fire Raid to strike and then summons Starfire who fires star beams and disappears but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Noel counters and delivers two 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Noel summons Ken who casts Thunder and then throws magic music bombs and then disappears and then summons Raven who unleashes black energy beams and then disappears but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise up to attack Noel who dodges and then uses Plasma Slash and then summons Beast Boy who transforms into a green gorilla and delivers giant punches and disappears but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their arms but Noel casts Erath to strike and then summons Grace who uses Bite and then disappears but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Noel counters and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then swing slashes with her Keyblade and defeats the Zombie Black Xetis.

As the fight is over Robin and Cyborg finish disarming the bomb.

"Boo-yah! That bomb is just as done!" Cyborg said.

Just then an explosion occurs and the entire factory is destroyed but the group is okay due to Raven's black energy barrier.

"That was close." Raven said.

"Quick thinking, Raven." Zuko said.

"I don't understand. I thought we disarmed the bomb." Robin said.

"But how was this possible?" Starfire asked.

"Something's not right. I made sure the bomb was disabled." Cyborg said.

Just then Noel finds something on the ground.

"Um, guys. There's something here." Noel said as she picks up what she found and shows it to the group.

"What's this?" Robin asked and it looks like a tiny metal piece with the letter 'S' on it. "This can't be it…" Robin said.

"What's up?" Ken asked.

"Let's go back to the tower, and investigate this thing Noel found." Robin said.

Noel makes her way out of the destroyed factory and goes back to the city and makes her way through the city while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the city and later on the group arrive at the Titans' Tower and are in the quarters room and Robin starts using the metal piece for investigation and later on the computer reveals something.

"I should have known! There was another bomb in the factory." Robin said.

"A second bomb? How come we didn't see that one?" Cyborg asked.

"It wasn't just a bomb, but a tiny grenade. Guess who is responsible for this; Slade." Robin said.

"That's no surprise." Raven said.

"What is he up to now?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we can't let him get away with it." Robin said.

"But where is Slade now? How can we…" Noel was cut off by the alarm going off.

"Now what?" Cyborg asked.

"There's a disturbance at the museum! My guess is that it's those monsters that have been appearing recently." Robin said.

"It's the Black Xetis and the Heartless again. We have to go there and stop this." Noel said.

"She's right. Titans, move out!" Robin said as the Titans start moving out of the tower.

"Let's go." Noel said as she, Ken, Grace, and Zuko leave the tower.

Noel makes her way through the city and the group later arrive at the museum and they see two more bombs inside the museum.

"Two more?!" Cyborg asked.

"Slade is trying to make things even more difficult." Raven said.

"How're we supposed to disarm them at the same time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cyborg, you get one bomb while I handle the other." Robin said.

"Got it!" Cyborg said.

Just then Werewolf Black Xetis and Large Body Heartless appear.

"Not this AGAIN!" Beast Boy said.

"We can handle them again." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Deal with the Black Xetis and the Heartless and Cyborg and I will handle the bombs." Robin said and Noel nods.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Large Body Heartless deliver double punches but Noel dodges and slashes at the Werewolf Black Xetis with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity at the Large Body Heartless but the Large Body Heartless jump and land on the ground and unleash shock waves while the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Noel summons Grace who uses Growl and then disappears and then summons Beast Boy who transforms into a green bear and slashes with his claws and disappears but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade but Large Body Heartless body charge at Noel who gets behind and slashes at their backs and then summons Starfire who throws star bolts and disappears and then summons Zuko who unleashes a jet of fire and then disappears but the Large Body Heartless start to get mad while the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their frenzy mode and attack Noel who counters and uses Ether Slash and then summons Ken who shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder and disappears and then summons Raven who uses her telekinesis to attack and then disappears but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Large Body Heartless charge but Noel uses Mystic Raid on the Werewolf Black Xetis and then casts Earth on the Large Body Heartless and defeats them.

After dealing with the Black Xetis and the Heartless the group see Robin and Cyborg disarming the two bombs and the bombs are disabled.

"That's done, but what if another grenade goes off?" Cyborg asked.

"There!" Noel said as she sees another tiny grenade and so Noel quickly runs for the grenade and takes it and then throws it outside in the air before it goes off and explodes.

"Good work, Noel. Looks like the museum is safe." Robin said.

"What about Slade? He could be around anywhere." Raven said.

"That's true. Our priority now is to find and stop Slade from causing more destruction." Robin said.

"Oh, I would love to see you try, Robin." A voice said and the group see someone on a roof of a building and it's Slade.

"Slade!" Robin said with hostility.

"I see you have stopped my other bombs and my grenade. How impressive, despite failing to stop my first grenade." Slade said.

"What are you up to this time?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're in for a big surprise, Beast Boy. However, you will not be able to stop what is to come." Slade said.

"If it's another bomb or another explosion device, we will…" Robin was cut off by Slade.

"Oh, it's something like that, Robin, but unfortunately for you, time will not be on your side. I've hidden the next bomb. You had best find it before the city is doomed, and it will be on your hands, Titans." Slade said as he leaves the roof of the building.

"Damn him! We gotta find that last bomb so you guys and disarm it!" Ken said.

"But where could the last bomb be located? It is obvious that Slade did not establish the location." Starfire said.

"He forgot I can track. I'll just try to determine the bombs location, and we'll discover it, and Rob and I will disable the thing in no time." Cyborg said as he tries to determine the bomb's location but something is not right. "Oh, man!" Cyborg said.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"I can't get the location of the final bomb. It's like Slade knew what I was doing." Cyborg said.

"I guess we'll have to find that bomb the old fashioned way. Let's just hope we'll find it in time." Robin said.

"I'm sure we'll find it. Hopefully before that bomb goes off." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the city while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the city while searching for the final bomb but so far there is nothing but Noel keeps searching the city for the bomb and later on while the group are searching the city for the final bomb Noel sees some Black Xetis and Heartless going into a manhole.

"Why are they going down the manhole?" Noel asked.

"I'm not liking this." Ken said.

"Should we follow them?" Raven asked.

"When there is a Black Xeti, Heartless, or both, it can't be good. We should follow them and see what they're up to." Zuko said.

"Then into the manhole." Robin said.

"Oh, man! Do we really have to be in the sewer?" Cyborg asked.

The group jump down the manhole and the group are now in the sewer.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless have to be around here. Let's go follow where their path is." Noel said.

"If you say so." Beast Boy said.

"Let's go find out what they're up to now." Zuko said.

Noel makes her way through the sewer while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and then keeps going through the sewer and later on the group arrive at a bigger sewer area with many pipes that are pouring down sewer water and the group search around and then the group find something.

"Look!" Noel said and the group see a big bomb.

"That must be the bomb!" Raven said.

"Boo-yeah! And we're not too late!" Cyborg said.

"Let's hurry and disarm this bomb." Robin said.

Just then Robot Heartless and Phantom Black Xetis appear.

"No you don't." Noel said as she slashes at the Phantom Black Xetis and the Robot Heartless with her Keyblade and defeats them. "Hurry!" Noel said.

"Yeah! Gotcha!" Cyborg said.

Robin and Cyborg begin to disarm the bomb and later on the bomb is disabled.

"That's done." Robin said.

"Not yet. What about that…" Ken was cut off.

"There!" Noel said as she finds the tiny grenade and makes her way to get to it and then grabs it and throws it into the water causing an explosion while the sewer water rises up and makes little sewer rain until it ends.

"Well, that's done." Zuko said.

"Now let's…" Robin was cut off by something coming to the group and it's Slade who delivers a kick but the group manage to dodge.

"Slade!" Noel said.

"You never cease to surprise me, Titans. You and that girl just keep trying to protect the city." Slade said.

"Why are you doing this?! Are you this sick, Slade?!" Robin demanded.

"Come now, Robin. Did you think I did all this for fun? No. This was an attempt to destroy both the city and all of you." Slade said.

"Too bad that didn't work, you evil masked bastard!" Ken said.

"It's over, Slade. Your plan has failed. You can't take all of us on." Noel said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Foolish little girl. I always have things up my sleeve." Slade said.

"Oh, so you're gonna fight us now?" Beast Boy asked.

"That cannot work well for you, considering we will work together to defeat you!" Starfire said.

"Just admit defeat and get out, Slade." Raven said.

"I think not. It's time for the Titans to finally cease to exist." Slade said.

"You brought this on yourself." Noel said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against Slade who takes out a pole and prepares to fight Noel.

Slade attacks Noel with his pole with a swing but Noel dodges out of the way and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation but Slade delivers a roundhouse kick but Noel dodges and delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a 360 slash with her Keyblade but Slade throws grenades but Noel uses Drill Blade and then casts Aero and sends Slade in the air but Slade recovers and delivers multi punches at Noel and then delivers a strong kick but Noel recovers herself and then summons Raven who unleashes her black energy to strike and then disappears and then summons Beast Boy who transforms into a green lion and attacks with his claws and then disappears but Slade throws more grenades at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then uses Rainbow Surge to strike and then summons Zuko who unleashes a barrage of fireballs and then disappears but Slade attacks with his pole and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Noel dodges out of the way and then delivers four diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Slade delivers a swing with his pole and then delivers a somersault kick but Noel dodges and delivers a 360 slash.

Slade retaliates with a pole slam on the ground at Noel who cartwheels out of the and then delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a horizontal slash but Slade parries Noel's attack and strikes back but Noel manages to dodge and then summons Aang who unleashes whirlwinds and disappears and then summons Morgiana who delivers a leap kick and disappears but Slade throws a smoke grenade at Noel to blind her but Noel dodges and uses Triple Blizzard but Slade delivers two punches and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Noel counters and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Cyborg who fires his laser beam from his arm cannon and disappears and then summons Starfire who shoots star bolts and then disappears but Slade delivers a quick uppercut but Noel recovers and then uses Plasma Slash and then summons Grace who uses Tackle and then disappears but Slade triple swings with his pole but Noel counters and delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but Slade parries again and strikes back but Noel delivers three diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a cartwheel slash with her Keyblade but Slade delivers three strong punches but Noel summons Carmelita who fires electric shots from her shock pistol and disappears.

Slade multi strikes with his pole at Noel who dodges the multi swing and uses Ether Slash but Slade throws more grenades but Noel dodges them and summons Cream who throws Omochao Bomb and it explodes and disappears and then uses Shadow Orb but Slade delivers two strong punches and then delivers a somersault kick but Noel counters and delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Slade slams his pole to the ground but Noel dodges the pole slamming and then summons Robin who attacks with his pole three times and then disappears but Slade throws ten grenades but Noel dodges the ten grenades and then summons Katara who throws ice daggers and disappears but Slade delivers a series of punches and then delivers a strong flip kick but Noel counters and delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Slade throws smoke grenades to blind Noel but Noel avoids the smoke grenades and then uses Mystic Raid to strike but Slade delivers four punches and then delivers two roundhouse kicks but Noel counters and delivers two 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a downward slash with her Keyblade and then summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Earth and disappears but Slade retaliates with a multi pole swing and then delivers a powerful kick but Noel counters and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash with her Keyblade and finishes off Slade and is defeated.

After the battle a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Dancing Blade)_

After the battle against Slade the group and the Titans return to the tower.

"We managed to stop Slade, but he got away." Raven said.

"That doesn't matter. If he shows his face again, we'll be ready." Robin said.

"At least the city is safe for now." Noel said.

"Yep. It is. Thanks for the help, girl." Cyborg said.

"Yes! We are truly grateful for what you been doing." Starfire said.

"For helping us out, Noel, we've decided to make you and your friends honorary Teen Titans." Robin said.

"Thank you, Robin." Noel said.

"Hey, now that we helped enough, it's time to go?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"You guys're goin' already?" Cyborg asked.

"Where will you guys go?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have a path to follow. What I'm looking for is still far, but I'm willing to find it." Noel said.

"Really? Well, whatever you're trying find sounds important." Raven said.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for." Robin said.

"We wish you all good luck!" Starfire said.

"Thanks. We'll see you around." Noel said as the group leave the tower.

Noel makes her way through downtown Jump City and later on she finds the same door and so Noel goes for the door and later on Noel reaches the door and then Noel goes through the door and then leaves Jump City.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 26: Void Citadel

Chapter 26: Void Citadel

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to the tower and are now in a different room.

"We just got through the last floor. Now we have to hurry and make our way to the next one." Tails said.

"Is there any telling of what else is to come?" Max asked.

"I hope not, but if we stand around here and let my brother suffer or find this fate I'm suppose to meet, then we're only wasting more time." Ky said.

"Then, let's get to the next floor and fast." Bentley said.

Ky makes his way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the room Nixa and Jinux are talking to Quince.

"You and the Count are only wasting your time and energy. No matter how often you make a difference with your replicas, the results will still end the same." Jinux said.

"You should realize it's futile. Just give up, and admit it's pointless." Nixa said.

"Oh, you say?" Quince asked.

"It's not smart, you know. You'll just end up in failure, just like how one of our least competent comrades, Vexen has already." Jinux said.

"I resent your doubts." Quince said.

"Such a pathetic response. Who cares. People like you tend to piss me off." Jinux said.

"You should consider lucky to be able to join the Count's cause. We work to help succeed." Quince said.

"You don't know us very much, do you?" Nixa asked.

"I can when I…" Quince was cut off by a voice.

"Enough of this prattle." The voice said and the group see darkness appearing and it's the Count.

"Count Faust. I can't tell if it's an honor or I shouldn't care." Jinux said.

"Ami and I have nearly finished working on Vitium's mind. This will finally make up for the mistake you have caused, Quince. Pray you do not disappoint me again." Count Faust said.

"My Count, I assure you, I have been doing all I can to make these experiments go into motion for our plan. Please give me a another chance to…" Quince was cut off by Count Faust unleashing a dark wave at Quince.

"Silence! Your babbling changes nothing. Should you wish to redeem yourself, you must prove yourself worthy." Count Faust said.

"Of course! Anything! I always prove myself of my worth. Give me an assignment, and I will succeed." Quince said.

"Hmm. I could have you to… No. That will not work." Count Faust said.

"What? What is it?" Quince asked.

"I would send you to try and destroy Virtus, but that would prove to be impossible." Count Faust said.

"Really? Have the clown kill Ky? I can't tell who's insane; you or Quince." Nixa said.

"You must be both desperate and stupid to have your jester destroy the Prince of Light himself." Jinux said.

"You've forgotten my place as the tower's master. Everything I say must go, but it's like I have mentioned, Quince might not stand a chance against Virtus." Count Faust said.

"Oh, but PLEASE allow me to attempt to fulfill this task! I will do EVERYTHING in my power to defeat him." Quince said.

"Oh? You will? Very well, Quince. If you think you can, then prove yourself by defeating the Keyblade boy, and bring his heart to me." Count Faust said.

"Yes, my Count! I shall not disappoint!" Quince said as he disappears in confetti.

"Do you really think he'll actually destroy Ky?" Nixa asked.

"Quince defeating the Prince of Light will only prove to bring an early finale to our show. The same could go for the Child of Light and Darkness." Count Faust said as he walks off. "Ami should be finished with completing Vitium's new memory, and then our stage will soon be set." Count Faust said as he disappears in darkness.

"Hmph. Our time is almost timing. We're almost ready to fulfill our agenda." Jinux said.

"Yeah. We just have to wait a little longer." Nixa said and then she notices something about Jinux. "What's wrong?" Nixa asked.

"This sensation is faint due to being a little far from that castle, but it seems that Vexen has finally been eliminated. He is no more." Jinux said.

"Are you serious? That's no surprise. He was always one of the weak links in the Organization." Nixa said.

"Now let's pray that those two traitors share that fate." Jinux said as he disappears in a corridor of darkness and Nixa does the same.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends arrive at the next floor and they look around.

"The thirteenth floor…" Elena said.

"Huh? Where did that come from, Elena?" T.J. asked.

"While going through this tower and its floors, I counted how many floors we past, and now we're on the thirteenth floor." Elena explained.

"We must be REALLY high up! There's no telling how farther we go from here now." Sly said.

"The tower does appear big, but it still has some surprises." Blaze said.

"Well, we'd better keep going from here." Ky said and the others nod.

Ky goes through the floor and makes his way for the door and then he takes out his final card which is the Void Citadel card and uses it to unlock the door and goes through the opened door.

* * *

Ky and his friends are now in the wilted flower garden area of Void Citadel and they explore the garden and then they see someone going through the garden and it's Ron Stoppable.

"Ron? What's he doing?" Zatch asked.

"Let's go ask him." Ky said as he goes to approach Ron. "Hey, what're you doing here? What's going on?" Ky asked.

"Oh, I'm just trying to find my partner." Ron answered.

"Your partner?" Murray asked.

"Oh, I think I know what he means." Elena said.

"Yeah." Shadow said.

"Do you think your partner is in the castle?" Ky asked.

"It's a possibility. I wanted to go with her to help with her mission, but she said she can handle it herself. I don't buy that, so I'm going into that castle to find and help how I can." Ron said as he leaves.

"This sounds serious." Max said.

"We should find Ron's friend and see if we can do something to help with this mission." Ky said.

"Right. Let's go." Elena said.

Ky makes his way through the garden while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way nd keeps going through the garden and later on the group now in the castle and they arrive at the library area and they look around the library for anything and they find someone who is Kim Possible.

"You! What are you doing here?! Were you sent to this castle?!" Kim asked.

"No. We came just came here by chance." Kiyo said.

"And just what does it matter who sent us? You're acting like we're against you or something." Sly said.

"Sorry for the that. No one's come to this castle because of him." Kim said.

"Who? Wait a minute…! You don't mean…" Ky was cut off by something.

"Go! Leave before he comes here!" Kim said.

"We're not leaving!" T.J. said.

"Then hide somewhere before he sees you!" Kim said.

"Okay." Ky said as the group leave and Kim does the same.

Just then someone arrives at the library and it's the Horned King.

 **"Hmm. I thought I heard someone. No one is this foolish to dare to enter my abode and attempt to strike me down. I am too powerful for that."** The Horned King said and just then a Phantom Black Xeti appears. **"What is it?"** The Horned King asked.

 **"sOmEoNe HaS iNvAdEd ThE cAsTlE."** The Phantom Black Xeti informed.

 **"What?! Who would be this utterly insane to dwell into my castle?! Send out a massive army of Black Xetis and Heartless, so no one else dares to enter the castle, and destroy the intruder!"** The Horned King commanded as the Phantom Black Xeti leaves.

"Oh, no! I hope he's not talking about us…" T.J. said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"What if they go for Ron?" Ky asked.

"What?! You saw Ron?" Kim asked.

"We did actually. He said he was going to this castle to find you with whatever mission you're on." Bentley said.

"Oh, that…! We have to find him before the Black Xetis and the Heartless do." Kim said.

"Got it. Let's go." Ky said and the group leave the library.

Ky makes his way through the castle and the group later arrive at the foyer area of the castle and they look around for anything.

"Hey, Kim, while we're on the subject of trying to find Ron, you mind telling us why you're in this castle for a mission? What is your mission?" Ky asked.

"No one sent me. This place has been facing oppression for far too long by the Horned King and his Black Xeti and Heartless armies. Someone has to put an end to this tyranny, and I decided to go to this castle to find and defeat the Horned King and finally free this world." Kim explained.

"I see. You decided to go alone, and not wanted to involve Ron with you." Elena said.

"Ron tried to ask to come with me to help, but I told him this is my responsibility." Kim said.

"It's nice to be independent, but there's nothing wrong with accepting help from a friend." Ky said and the others nod.

"Look, it's not about independence, it's about putting your life on the line in order to do the right thing." Kim said.

"Yeah, but Ron's really worried about you." Tails said.

"That's where we found him trying to get into the castle." Blaze said.

"I see. Well, if we wants to help, then I guess there's no harm. I just don't want Ron to get hurt." Kim said.

"Don't worry. We'll find him before anything bad happens." Ky said.

"Uh, Ky?" Zatch said pointing at something.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said also pointing at something.

"Huh?" Ky asked as he turns to see someone being surrounded by Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless. "You have to joking!" Ky said.

"Let's settle this." Max said.

The group run to the group of Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless and the group prepare to fight.

"Hey! Back off!" Ky demanded.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at Ky while the Defender Heartless bite at Ky with their face shields but Ky dodges and slashes at the Dark Knight Black Xetis with Dawn of Hope and then casts Gravity to crush the Defender Heartless but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks while the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs from their shields but Ky dodges and uses Lethal Blade on the Dark Knight Black Xetis and then casts Earth on the Defender Heartless but the Dark Knight Black Xetis delivers powerful kicks while the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Ky dodges and takes out his Elena card.

"POWER!" Ky shouted and Elena appears.

"Let's go, Ky!" Elena said as she uses her magic to freeze the ground into ice and then Ky and Elena start skating on the frozen ground and Ky delivers slashes with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts and later on Ky and Elena join together and deliver a dance like finishing attack and Ky and Elena pose together and Elena disappears.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords on the ground at Ky who dodges and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade but the Defender Heartless unleash ice streams from their shields but Ky gets behind and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords while the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs from their face shields but Ky dodges and takes out his Max card.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Ky shouted and Max appears.

"C'mon, Ky!" Max said as he delivers an upper bash with his shield to send a Dark Knight Black Xeti into the air and then Ky delivers an upper slash with his Keyblade sending the Dark Knight Black Xeti higher and then Max delivers a down bash with his shield and sends the Dark Knight Black Xeti into the ground and Max disappears.

The Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Ky counters and then casts Aero and sends the Defender Heartless into the air and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Ky dodges and he finds a Kim card.

"KIM!" Ky called and Kim appears.

"You're done!" Kim said as she delivers three kicks and then delivers a somersault kick and then disappears.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords while the Defender Heartless bite at Ky with their face shields but Ky counters and uses Meteor Storm and then uses Hammer Quake and Ky defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless ending the fight.

After the fight with the Black Xetis and the Heartless the group run to the person who was attacked by the Black Xetis and the Heartless and it's Ron.

"Ron!" Kim said.

"Oh, hey, K.P." Ron said.

"Looks like you found your way into the castle, but the Black Xetis and the Heartless got to you." Kiyo said.

"Ron, I'm sorry for not having you come with me, but you have to understand that I didn't want anything bad happening to you." Kim said.

"Oh, but I understood why you didn't want me to come." Ron said.

"Well, since you're here, let's go find the Horned King and put a stop to him, and free this world from his evil reign." Elena said.

"Agreed." Bentley said and the group leave the foyer area.

Ky makes his way through the castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and keeps going through the castle but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear to attack Ky who fights off the attack and keeps going through the castle and later on Ky is now on the outside of the castle and is in the crest area and makes his way through the crest area of the castle while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and keeps going and later on the group are now back inside the castle and are in a room with various weapons.

"There has to be a way to find out where the Horned King is." Sly said.

"This castle is huge, but that can't stop us. Besides, once we find the Horned King, there's no way he can take on all of us." Ky said.

 **"So you think?"** A voice said and the group see someone appearing and it's the Horned King.

"You!" Kim said as the group get ready to fight.

 **"I should have realized that you were the meddlesome rats that have been intruding my castle! It seems my Black Xetis and Heartless were too incompetent to perform a simple task of destroying you."** The Horned King said.

"This isn't your castle!" Ky said.

"You have no right to rule this world! You're not the real king here!" Elena said.

 **"Silence! I am the true ruler of this world! Those who oppose me, will endure suffering and then die!"** The Horned King said.

"Hmph! That quite arrogant for a ruler of this world. You won't have that attitude for long." Shadow said.

 **"Prove to me you can last against my reign. Black Xetis! Heartless! Destroy them!"** The Horned King said as he summons Wraith Black Xetis and Darkball Heartless.

"Oh, we'll prove alright! You're gonna be wrong!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs at Ky while the Darkball Heartless attack all over but Ky counters and slashes at the Wraith Black Xetis with Dawn of Hope and then delivers four vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Fire at the Darkball Heartless but the Wraith Black Xetis attack Ky with their skeletal claws while the Darkball Heartless charge while biting but Ky dodges and casts Thunder and then uses Blizzard Raid but the Wraith Black Xetis sink underground and attack from below while the Darkball Heartless disappear and then attack as they appear but Ky dodges and takes out his Tails card.

"COURAGE!" Ky shouted and Tails appears.

"Let's do this, Ky!" Tails said as he uses his two tails to fly and carries Ky who is carrying Tails' bombs and Tails is flying around the area while Ky is dropping bombs on the Black Xetis and the Heartless and Tails keeps flying while Ky is dropping bombs and then Ky takes out a bigger bomb and drops it on the Black Xetis and the Heartless making a big explosion and then Tails lands on the ground a disappears.

The Wraith Black Xetis throw more dark discs while the Darkball Heartless try to bite but Ky aerial slashes at the Wraith Black Xetis with Dawn of Hope and then uses Rocket Slash but the Darkball Heartless attack all over with their ball bodies while the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Ky dodges and takes out his Shadow card.

"LIGHT!" Ky shouted and Shadow appears.

"Let's show them REAL power!" Shadow said as he uses Chaos Control to freeze time and then Ky starts slashing with his Keyblade while Shadow delivers multi punches and kicks and they keep striking at the frozen enemies until then time returns to normal while damaging the Black Xetis and the Heatless and Shadow disappears.

The Wraith Black Xetis go underground and then attack from below while the Darkball Heartless disappear and then attacks by reappearing but Ky dodges and then strikes back with Dawn of Hope and then casts Sleep and then delivers three diagonal slashes with his Keyblade but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs while the Darkball Heartless try to bite but Ky takes out his Storm card.

"POWER!" Ky shouted and Storm appears.

"PIKACHU!" Storm said as he covers himself with electricity while Ky coats his Keyblade with thunder magic and then both Ky and Storm jump into the air and Ky throws his lightning coated Keyblade to the ground while Storm follows by launching himself to the ground and the Keyblade and Storm unleash a powerful electric explosion and Storm and Ky land and Storm disappears.

The Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws while the Darkball Heartless attack all over but Ky counters and delivers three horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade and Ky defeats the Wraith Black Xetis and the Darkball Heartless.

 **"Hmm. You might prove yourself to be of some use to me."** The Horned King said.

"We have NO intention of serving YOU!" Ky yelled.

"You have nowhere else to go!" Elena said.

 **"That is where you are wrong, child."** The Horned King said as he disappears.

"He just got away!" T.J. said.

"Yeah, but not for long! C'mon!" Ky said as the group leave the weapons room.

Ky continues to make his way through the castle while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and is back outside the castle and goes through the outside of the castle and later on Ky is back inside the castle goes through while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in his way and later on the group find a big door and open it leading them to the throne room of the castle and they find the Horned King who is sitting on his throne and the group confront him and prepare to fight.

 **"So, you wretched fools have followed me all the way here? How amusing."** The Horned King said.

"It's like Elena said, you have nowhere else to run!" Zatch said.

"You're surrounded now! You think you can get away?" Sly asked.

 **"Do you fools truly believe you can try to end my reign of terror that I have worked hard to create? I think not. You are the only ones who dare to oppose my rule."** The Horned King said.

"You're right about that!" Kim said.

"I doubt you'll come quietly." Ron said.

"The only way to put a stop to you, is to end you!" Ky said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

 **"Hahahahahahaha! You truly believe you can defeat ME?! I am the most powerful being! You will never defeat me and put an end to my tyranny!"** The Horned King said.

"We won't know unless we try." Max said.

 **"Very well. Come and try to defeat me. You will end in vain!"** The Horned King said.

"We'll see! Let's go!" Ky said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Ky is standing face-to-face against the Horned King who summons four dark orbs around the room and a black barrier is around him.

The Horned King unleashes crimson lighting at Ky who dodges the lightning and starts slashing at the dark orbs with his Keyblade and then uses Crystal Edge but the Horned King unleashes more crimson lightning but Ky avoids the lightning and keeps slashing at the dark orbs until they're destroyed and the barrier is down and Ky starts slashing at the Horned King with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two somersault slashes with his Keyblade but the Horned King shoves Ky back with telekinetic force but Ky recovers himself and then summons Sly who uses Dive Attack and then disappears and then summons Bentley who throws bombs and then disappears but the Horned King unleashes more crimson lightning at Ky who dodges and then uses Thunder Surge and then delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash with his Keyblade and then summons Murray who uses Turbo Charge and then disappears but the Horned King unleashes more crimson lightning but Ky dodges the lightning and then finds a card with Ron on it.

"RON!" Ky called and Ron appears.

"Take this!" Ron said as he starts bashing with his club and disappears.

The Horned King creates four more dark orbs and another black barrier surrounds him and then casts more crimson lightning at Ky who avoids the lightning and starts slashing at the dark orbs with Dawn of Hope and destroys the four dark orbs making the barrier disappear but the Horned King warps away and then casts black fire at Ky who dodges the black fire and casts Blizzard and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch who Zakeruga and they disappear and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and then disappears but the Horned King warps away again and then unleashes more crimson lightning but Ky dodges and then uses Meteor Storm and then uses Hammer Quake but the Horned King unleashes more black fire to burn Ky who casts Cure on himself and then summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and then disappears but the Horned King unleashes more crimson lightning but Ky avoids and delivers two somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but the Horned King warps away again and then delivers telekinetic force to shove Ky back but Ky recovers and summons Storm who uses Skullbash and then disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and disappears.

The Horned King unleashes dark pillars from the ground to get Ky who avoids the dark pillars and Ky uses Water Raid to strike but the Horned King unleashes black fire at Ky who dodges and delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and then lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but the Horned King shoots dark magic shots but Ky dodges and then uses Crystal Edge and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Drill and then disappears and then summons Shadow who uses Spin Dash and then disappears but the Horned King summons skeletons to get Ky who defeats the skeletons and then delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash with his Keyblade but the Horned King pushes Ky back with telekinetic force but Ky summons Tails who shoots shots from his blaster and then disappears but the Horned King unleashes ten crimson lightning spells but Ky counters and then delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash with his Keyblade but the Horned King unleashes black fires but Ky summons Elena who casts Blizzard and then shoots multi magic bolts and then disappears and then summons Kim who delivers cartwheel kicks and then disappears but the Horned King unleashes more dark pillars and then casts dark fireballs but Ky delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then somersault slashes with his Keyblade and defeats the Horned King ending the battle.

After the battle a card appears before Ky and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Telekinesis)_

After defeating the Horned King the group leave the throne room.

"Well, it's over. The Horned King is defeated and so is his evil reign." Kim said.

"Yep. All's well that ends well." Ky said.

"What will you do know that this world is free?" Elena asked.

"Maybe those who have been oppressed can finally live in peace." Kim said.

"It'll be worth that, and we'll try to rebuild this place to make it even better than how it was." Ron said.

"That's good to hear." Ky said.

"Well, we'd better get going now." Sly said.

"Yeah. See you guys around." Ky said.

"Take care, Ky." Kim said and Ky nods and the group leave.

After saying goodbye Ky makes his way through the castle and he later finds the same door and so Ky makes his way for the door and later he reaches the door and so Ky goes through the door and then leaves Void Citadel.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Also, thanks you Panther J for the combination moves. More will be shown soon in other chapters.**


	28. Chapter 27: Bygone Fortress

Chapter 27: Bygone Fortress

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko return to the tower and are now in a different silver room and they search around for anything.

"Still nothin'. This is just…whatever! The sooner we find Noel's truth, the better." Ken said.

"Your impatience is still not helping." Zuko said.

"Zuko, I swear I'll…!" Ken was cut off by Grace delivering a tail whip at Ken's head.

"Arguing is not solving anything. Let's just hurry and determine just how far we are." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the silver room and then goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the dark chamber Raphael is plotting mentally.

"The time to destroy the Child of Light and Darkness is nigh, Makoto. She's really surviving the tower's traps, and that's proving to be a threat to our cause, along with the Count himself." Raphael said.

"She hasn't even bothered to unleash even a little bit of darkness within her." Makoto said.

"We must approach our plan cautiously. One false step, and we'll be doomed to perform our attempts for naught." Raphael said.

"Your plan will still be doomed to fail from the very beginning, no matter what you do." A voice said and the Count appears.

"Count Faust!" Raphael said.

"Do you fools honestly believe you can defeat the Child of Light and Darkness? Neither of you stand a chance, despite your efforts." Count Faust said.

"There must be a way to defeat her once and for all. She has already survived what this tower is throwing at her so far. She'll be a threat to you soon, Count." Makoto said.

"Do you truly wish to have a way to defeat her? You're aware of what she is capable of, yet you still seek her destruction? Very well then. You must simply catch her off guard, and then destroy her with what strength you have. Still, you will have no chance. You will never defeat Noel, no matter what attempts you may try." Count Faust said.

"Please let me prove myself." Makoto said.

"What? You want to destroy Noel, Makoto? What about MY plan? Have you not listened?! To confront the girl, and face her head-on is just plain stupidity! What hope do you have?!" Raphael demanded.

"Fool!" Count Faust said as he unleashes a small dark shot at Raphael and knocks him down. "I did not ask for your opinion of what to do against the Child of Light and Darkness! You had best learn your place, or you will put in it forcefully." Count Faust said and turns to Makoto."Should you wish to prove your worth, Makoto, then find Noel, and destroy her. Do not show ANY mercy. One careless move, and you will never again see the light of day." Count Faust said.

"Of course, Count Faust. I won't disappoint." Makoto said as she leaves the chamber.

"M-Makoto!" Raphael said but Makoto is gone.

"If you also wish to attempt to destroy the Child of Light and Darkness, Raphael, then I suggest you should make plans for YOURSELF. Disappoint me, and you will perish." Count Faust said.

"I understand, Count Faust." Raphael said.

"Good. Now, I shall make my way." Count Faust said as he disappears in darkness and leaves Raphael.

Meanwhile Noel and her friends arrive at the next floor and they look around.

"Thirteenth floor." Noel said to herself.

"Come again?" Ken asked.

"I counted how many floors we went up, and now we're on the thirteenth floor, but it doesn't really feel like we're going high up. I think we're somewhere in the lower parts of this tower." Noel said.

"Lower part of the tower, and we're on the thirteenth floor? This tower sure is strange, but we can't let that get to us now." Zuko said.

"Right. We still need to move on." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the room and goes for the door and then Noel takes out her last card which is the Bygone Fortress card and uses it to unlock the door and Noel goes through the opened door.

* * *

Noel and her friends are now on the castle gates area of the floating castle of Bygone Fortress and the group look around but while exploring Noel starts to hear some voices.

"There are people talking…" Noel said as she sees some people who are Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo talking to someone else and it's Siegfried.

"Are you sure you don't want help with facing this evil?" Paula asked.

"…Yes. If you come with me, you'll only face death, nothing more. Now, leave me alone, and don't ever see me again. I must do this on my own." Siegfried said as he walks away.

"Sheesh. What's with Siegfried?" Ken asked.

"You've forgot why we came here, did you?" Zuko asked.

"Shuddup!" Ken said.

"Let's go talk to those four." Noel said as she approaches Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo. "Um, what are you doing in this castle? Why did you want to go with him?" Noel asked.

"That? Oh, we saw him trying to get into this castle, saying something about trying to find and destroying a great evil that's ruling this castle." Jeff answered.

"We tried to convince him to let us help, but he wants to fight this evil himself." Paula said and Ness nods.

"I think I understand why, but why do you want to help him?" Noel asked.

"To attempt to free this world from this evil's horrid tyranny." Poo answered.

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell anymore. We have to find our way into the castle." Paula said as the four leave.

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

"I guess we'll go into the castle too and find Siegfried. He has to be in it by now." Noel said.

"Sounds fine to me. Let's find our way in." Ken said.

Noel makes her way through the castle gates while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going and later on the group are now in the study area of the castle and the group look around and they find Siegfried.

"There he is!" Zuko said.

"Come on." Noel said.

The group approach Siegfried who takes out the sword Soul Calibur and points it at the ground.

"Who are you?! Why are you here? Were you sent to attack me?" Siegfried asked.

"We didn't come here for that, you stupid ass…" Ken was cut off by Zuko's punch in Ken's head.

"What my dimwitted friend means is that no one sent us to attack you. We actually wanted to find you." Zuko said.

"Why?! I told those four children to leave me alone, and you must do the same! If you're here to help me, then leave now!" Siegfried said.

"But why? Why do you insist on facing against something yourself?" Noel asked.

"Anyone who goes with me only brings pain and death, for which I am held responsible for. I hate that feeling. The only way for my suffering to end is to destroy that evil sword with my own hands, and by me alone! No one can help me." Siegfried said.

"I understand your intentions, but…" Noel was cut off by something.

"Leave NOW!" Siegfried said.

"No way!" Ken said.

"No point in arguing. We'd better hide." Zuko said as the group hide and Siegfried does the same.

Someone comes into the study area and it's Nightmare.

 **"My sword senses such a terrifying energy. But, what could it be? It seems like it's that wretched Spirit Sword! Grrrrrr….! This will not stand! I must be sure no one interferes with my reign! Black Xetis, Heartless, ARISE!"** Nightmare commanded and Black Xetis and Heartless appear. **"Secure this castle! Allow no one to enter it in a foolish attempt to defeat me."** Nightmare ordered and the Black Xetis and the Heartless leave. **"That should keep any fool from coming for me. Though it would prove to be beneficial, as I can have more souls to devour!"** Nightmare said as he leaves.

"N-Nightmare…" Noel said.

"Bastard! He was right there, and should have come out and kill him and Soul Edge!" Siegfried said.

"You'll get your chance. We just need to…" Zuko was cut off by Siegfried.

"I told you! I need no help! I can do this on my own! I will find him and kill him!" Siegfried said as he leaves the study.

"Damn! There's just no convincing him!" Ken said.

"He'll come around. I know he will." Noel said.

Noel leaves the study and the group are now in the foyer area and while looking around the group see Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo fighting against Warlock Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless.

"Well, they found their way into the castle." Ken said.

"We have to help them." Noel said.

"Agreed. Let's go." Zuko said.

The group run to the scene and join the four.

"We're here to help you." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"That's great. Thanks." Paula said and Ness nods.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Warlock Black Xetis cast dark fire magic while the Wizard Heartless cast blizzard magic but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade and then uses Plasma Slash but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars while the Wizard Heartless unleash small pillars but Noel counters and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then takes out a Ken card.

"FAITH!" Noel shouted and Ken appears.

"Let's kick ass, Noel!" Ken said as he unleashes a magic musical shock wave from his guitar stunning the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then Noel and Ken start playing rocking music unleashing magic musical pillars and then Ken strums his guitar and unleashes a huge magic musical wave while Noel unleashes a huge light wave and then Ken disappears.

The Wizard Heartless disappears and then reappears and then casts another blizzard spell while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark thunder spells but Noel dodges and uses Dancing Blade to strike but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark blizzard spells while Wizard Heartless unleash thunder spells but Noel counters and then uses Bubble Storm but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash black magic pillars but Noel dodges and finds a card and it has Ness on it.

"NESS!" Noel called and Ness appears and Ness uses PK Flash and his charged psi attack unleashes a huge bang and then disappears.

The Wizard Heartless unleashes small pillar spells while the Warlock Heartless cast dark fire spells but Noel cartwheels out of the and then summons Grace who uses Bite and disappears and then uses Leaf Strike but the Warlock Black Xetis unleashes dark thunder spells while the Wizard Heartless cast thunder spells but Noel dodges and finds another card and it has Paula on it.

"PAULA!" Noel called and Paula appears.

"I got you!" Paula said as she uses PK Fire and then uses PK Thunder and then disappears.

The Warlock Black Xetis unleashes black magic pillars while the Wizard Heartless disappear and then reappear and then cast blizzard spells but Noel dodges and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Rainbow Surge but the Warlock Black Xetis cast black blizzard spells while the Wizard Heartless unleash small pillar spell but Noel strikes back with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash and defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After the fight the group are talking to Ness and his friends.

"So, you've found your way into the castle." Noel said.

"That's right. Now, we have to put an end to its ruler, who is Nightmare." Jeff said.

"Siegfried won't be too happy to hear that. He says he still wants to do this crap on his own." Ken said.

"That's not surprising." Poo said.

"Still, we'll have to hurry our way through this castle if we want to find Nightmare." Paula said and Ness nods.

"Then let's not waste anymore time. Let's get going." Noel said and the group leave the foyer area.

Noel makes her way through the castle of Bygone Fortress while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the castle and Noel is now outside the castle and is in the crest area and goes through the outside of the castle while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and Noel arrives at a high tower area and goes through the high tower and Noel is back inside the castle and goes through the inside and later on the group arrive in a dark laboratory area and the group search around the dark laboratory and later on the group find an injured Siegfried kneeling on the ground and Nightmare is here as well.

"Siegfried!" Noel cried.

 **"You are a fool, Siegfried! No matter how much you try to struggle, you will never let go of your sins! Your only sin is for you to be alive!"** Nightmare said.

"Shut up! I was a fool to take that sword! I accept my mistakes, which is why I am here to destroy that damn sword and you with it!" Siegfried said as he tries to stand but kneels down again because of his injuries. "Guh!" Siegfried said in pain.

 **"I will enjoy devouring your soul, Siegfried, while destroying that wretched Spirit Sword forever!"** Nightmare said.

"Stop!" Noel said as she gets front of Siegfried and confronts Nightmare.

"You again? Why are you here, girl? This has nothing to do with you." Siegfried said.

"You're right. This may not have anything to do with me, but I will not allow anyone to suffer and then die at an villain's hands." Noel said.

 **"So you wish to join Siegfried in death? Very well, child. All the better to devour two souls!"** Nightmare said.

"Oh, no ya don't, ya bastard!" Ken yelled.

"You have nowhere to go, Nightmare!" Paula said and Ness nods.

 **"Grrrr…! As much as there is so many souls to devour, you are all such nuisances! I shall tenderize your souls first! Black Xetis! Heartless! Destroy them!"** Nightmare commanded as Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless appear.

"Get ready, everyone! Siegfried, you can rest up, and let us handle this." Noel said.

"Very well." Siegfried said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at Noel to create dark waves while the Defender Heartless bite at Noel with their shields but Noel dodges and then slashes at the Dark Knight Black Xetis with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth to strike at the Defender Heartless but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs from their shields while the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Noel counters and uses Dancing Blade and then uses Drill Blade but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks while the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Noel dodges and takes out her Zuko card.

"PLEASE HELP!" Noel shouted and Zuko appears.

"We're strong together!" Zuko said as he unleashes his Firebending while Noel unleashes her Fire magic at the Black Xetis and Heartless and Noel and Zuko combine their firepower to strike and then the two create a huge fire dragon and it attacks the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then Zuko disappears.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks while the Defender Heartless unleash ice streams from their shields but Noel uses Rainbow Surge and then casts Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords while the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then she finds a card and it has Jeff on it.

"JEFF!" Noel called and Jeff appears.

"Lock and load!" Jeff said as he unleashes multiple missiles and they get the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then disappears.

The Defender Heartless shoot more fireballs at Noel while the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Noel counters and delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two 360 slashes with her Keyblade but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords on the ground and create darkness while the Defender Heartless bite at Noel with their shields but Noel dodges and she finds another card and it has Poo on it.

"POO!" Noel called and Poo appears.

"This battle is over!" Poo said as he uses PK Starstorm and then disappears.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords and then unleash dark slash streaks while the Defender Heartless unleash ice streams but Noel counters and uses Shadow Orb and then casts Puppet and makes the Defender Heartless attack the Dark Knight Black Xetis but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords while the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs but Noel attacks back with Radiant Salvation and then delivers four horizontal slashes with her Keyblade and defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless ending the fight.

After the Black Xetis and the Heartless were defeated the group confront Nightmare.

 **"Hmph! Is that all?"** Nightmare asked.

"No matter what Black Xeti or Heartless you send at us, we won't lose to you." Noel said.

 **"Such confidence. Very well. Try to face me in combat, but you must try to find me first."** Nightmare said.

"You serious?! You're gonna play coward while we have to find your evil ass?!" Ken asked.

"No matter how far you go, I will always find you!" Siegfried said.

 **"You are welcomed to try, Siegfried. Seek me out, and you will find your demise, while your souls feed my blade!"** Nightmare said as he disappears in fires and leaves the laboratory.

"Now we have no more time left. We have hurry and find Nightmare." Paula said and Ness nods.

"Then let's going." Noel said and then turns to Siegfried. "I understand you want to fight Nightmare alone, but…" Noel was cut off by Siegfried.

"After all I said, you still want to fight Nightmare and Soul Edge? What made you want to do this?" Siegfried asked.

"Because, I like helping people, even if some don't want my help, I still wish to try and help others." Noel answered.

"I see. Very well. I'll allow this." Siegfried said.

"You sure about that? Now you're agreeing?" Zuko asked.

"We have a common enemy, though my goals appear to be selfish, your goals of trying to stop Nightmare seem to be reasonable." Siegfried said.

"Thank you for agreeing. Heal!" Noel said as she casts Cure on Siegfried and his injuries are now healed.

"Now, let's go find Nightmare, and finish this." Jeff said.

"We'll tear this castle apart if we have to in order to seek out Nightmare." Zuko said.

"Right. Let's go." Noel said and the group leave the dark laboratory.

Noel continues to make her way through the castle while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in her way and keeps going through the castle to find Nightmare and later on Noel arrives at a hallway of the castle and goes through the hallway and later on Noel finds big doors in her way and so she opens the big doors and later on the group are now in the throne room and they search the throne room until they find Nightmare who is sitting on the throne and so the group come to confront him and prepare to fight.

 **"You wretched fools have discovered me, and now…?"** Nightmare asked.

"We intend to end both you and your reign of terror!" Noel said.

"I have come to cleanse myself of the countless sins I have committed by your damned sword!" Siegfried said.

 **"Such petty lunacy. Even if you destroy me and my sword, you will never be free from your atrocity! They will come back to haunt you. Your purpose here is futile!"** Nightmare said.

"I know that you're the cause of Siegfried's suffering! You're too dangerous, and too evil to roam free. Your time ruling here will be over!" Noel said.

 **"Such a foolish girl. You honestly believe you can defeat the Azure Knight?! Do you really think you can stand up against Soul Edge's power?! Even the weapon you wield will prove no match!"** Nightmare said as he gets off his throne.

"Tch! Get real, asshole! We haven't even fought yet, and already you're jumpin' to conclusions! Talk about arrogant! We'll kick your sorry ass, and end this damn tyranny you caused!" Ken said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

 **"So, you intend to have early deaths? Very well. I shall allow it. I have no need for weak souls! I shall destroy your bodies and send your souls into the oblivion of darkness!"** Nightmare said as he coats Soul Edge with evil energy.

"He's going to try something. We'd best watch ourselves! Get ready!" Noel said and the group nod in agreement.

 **"Drown in the cesspool of darkness!"** Nightmare yelled as he uses Soul Edge's power to attack the group.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Fight For My Friends)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against Nightmare who once again coats Soul Edge with evil energy and prepares to strike at Noel.

Nightmare uses Soul Edge's power to unleash a jet of fire but Noel dodges the fire and casts Blizzard but Nightmare delivers horizontal slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers a big vertical slash but Noel counters and delivers her own horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade but Nightmare grabs Noel with his big right hand and delivers a hilt strike with Soul Edge but Noel recovers herself and then summons Zuko who unleashes a barrage of fireballs and then disappears and then summons Poo who uses PK Starstorm and then disappears but Nightmare slams his big right hand on the ground and creates a quake but Noel recovers herself and then uses Triple Blizzard and then summons Jeff who unleashes multiple rockets and then disappears but Nightmare delivers horizontal slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers a strong kick but Noel counters and delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade but Nightmare unleashes malicious crimson energy from Soul Edge but Noel dodges and then summons Alibaba who uses Amon's fire to strike and then disappear.

Nightmare delivers a diagonal slash with Soul Edge and then unleashes malicious energy orbs around him and sends them at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and uses Rainbow Surge to strike and then uses Dark Raid but Nightmare delivers a spin slash with Soul Edge and then slams his sword on the ground and unleashes malicious energy but Noel delivers cartwheel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash but Nightmare spreads jets of fire all around the room at Noel who dodges the fire and then summons Paula who uses PK Freeze and then disappears and then Noel casts Thunder but Nightmare delivers two horizontal slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers a slamming vertical slash with his sword but Noel counters and delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two flip slashes with her Keyblade but Nightmare unleashes a malicious energy sphere and sends it at Noel who avoids it and summons Grace who uses Tackle to strike and then disappears but Nightmare unleashes more malicious energy orbs and sends them at Noel who avoids them and then uses Ether Slash and then uses Drill Blade but Nightmare delivers two quick vertical slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers two kicks but Noel dodges and finds another card and it has Siegfried on it.

"SIEGFRIED!" Noel called and Siegfried appears.

"Die, evil one!" Siegfried said as he slashes with Soul Calibur and then unleashes crystals from it striking Nightmare and then disappears.

Nightmare unleashes another malicious energy sphere and sends it at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Nightmare delivers a strong slash with Soul Edge and then delivers a big punch with his big right hand but Noel recovers herself and then summons Ness who uses PK Flash to strike and then disappears but Nightmare spreads more flames with Soul Edge but Noel avoids the fire spreading and summons Katara who throws water discs and then disappears and then summons Espio who throws four shurikens and then disappears but Nightmare multi slashes with Soul Edge and then unleashes malicious energy waves but Noel counters and delivers two slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers three cartwheel slashes with her Keyblade but Nightmare double slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers a diagonal slash with his sword but Noel counters and delivers three diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Fire and then disappears but Nightmare slams Soul Edge on the ground and unleashes malicious energy at Noel who avoids the evil energy and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dancing Blade but Nightmare delivers a big punch with his big hand but Noel dodges and uses Mystical Surge but Nightmare multi slashes with Soul Edge but Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade and finishes off Nightmare and is defeated ending the battle.

After the battle a card appears before Noel and it transforms into an ability.

 _(Obtained: Curse)_

After defeating Nightmare the group begin to leave the throne room but Siegfried slams Soul Calibur on the ground.

"Siegfried! What are you doing?" Noel asked.

"With Nightmare and Soul Edge finally defeated, now my quest for redemption is over, but now, I must use Soul Calibur one more time to end myself." Siegfried said shocking everyone.

"What?! N-No…!" Noel said.

 _(Theme: La Pace)_

"Noel, I want to thank you and your friends for helping me get this far. You helped me destroy the evil that was born from me, but what Nightmare said was true; I don't have any right to live after all I have done while becoming the Azure Knight himself. With everything over, now there is no point for me to live any further." Siegfried said.

"So, you're just gonna…" Ken stops talking.

"Yes. I ask that you don't interfere with this. This is what I want." Siegfried said.

"I'm sure about this, but if that's really what you want…" Noel said.

"We won't stop you then." Paula said and Ness nods.

"Thank you all." Siegfried said as he uses Soul Calibur's power to crystallize Siegfried until he's completely crystallized.

"All of this is over now." Jeff said.

"What will you four do?" Zuko asked.

"I guess we can help make this world more peaceful than how it was." Paula answered.

"That sounds good. We'd love to help, but we have our own path to follow still." Noel said.

"Good luck then." Poo said and Ness nods.

"Same to you." Noel said and the group leave the throne room.

After saying goodbye Noel makes her way through the castle of Bygone Fortress until she finds the same door and so she goes for the door and Noel reaches the door and Noel goes through and leaves Bygone Fortress.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Well, guys. I'm FINALLY finished with the rehashed crap for the world cards! NOW I can FINALLY do the main points of the story! Stay tuned for the next chapter and back to Ky's side!**

 **Also, once again, the other combination moves for Noel and her friends were also Panther J's idea. Thank you for that!**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 28: Requiem City!

Chapter 28: Requiem City?!

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to Tower of Remembrance and are now in a different silver room and while they begin to move confetti appears before the group and the confetti disappears revealing Quince and the group prepare to fight.

"You again?! I was WAY better off not seeing your annoying face after my test with Nixa! What do you want now, freak?!" Ky demanded taking out Dawn of Hope.

"My, my, you're still quite hostile, after not seeing each other for a while. You won't even tell me about your time here in this tower." Quince said.

"Ky asked you a question, Freak face! Answer it before we beat the living crap out of you!" Elena threatened pointing her staff.

"You don't wear mannerism well. For why I am here to see you again, I have come for my debt, Ky." Quince said.

"A…debt?" Max asked.

"Just what does Ky owe YOU?!" Sly demanded.

"You, Virtus, owe me for reuniting you with your brother." Quince said.

"What?! You don't mean…?" Ky stops talking.

"That's right! I was the one who brought Vitium to you." Quince said.

"So, that means… That means YOU'VE been controlling Vitium! You made him hate me for whatever reason!" Ky yelled.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Not for whatever reason. There is a good reason as to why he hates you." Quince said.

"Shut up! Tell me where he is NOW or I'll shred you to confetti!" Ky threatened.

"Oh, dear. Now that just will not do. I see reason to give you your brother's whereabouts." Quince said.

"You BASTARD!" Ky shouted.

"Such temper! Your face is red with anger! I think a cooling down is in order, but my way of it won't be too pleasant." Quince said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: It's Showtime!)_

Quince shoots a colorful shot at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and delivers a diagonal slash with Dawn of Hope and then uses Lethal Blade but Quince disappears and reappears and fires another colorful shot at Ky dodges and casts Thunder but Quince unleashes five colorful fireworks and fires them at Ky who tries to dodge but the fireworks get him but Ky uses Regeneration and starts healing overtime and then uses Meteor Storm to strike but Quince disappears again and creates three clones of himself and they fire colorful shots but Ky counters and uses Thunder Surge at the Quince clones and then delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash with his Keyblade but Quince disappears again and out of nowhere colorful balloons appear and they explode but Ky manages to dodge and finds Quince who reappears from afar and Ky casts Gravity to bring Quince down but Quince unleashes confetti to try and blind Ky who dodges and delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Quince fires another colorful shot but Ky dodges and summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder and disappears and then summons Shadow who throws Chaos Arrows and then disappears but Quince unleashes fireworks at Ky who dodges and takes out a Sly card.

"POWER!" Ky shouted and Sly appears.

"He won't know what hit 'im!" Sly said as he throws a smoke bomb and blinds Quince and Ky and Sly go into the smoke cloud and start attacking Quince with Ky's Keyblade and Sly's cane and they keep delivering combined attacks with their weapons until the smoke cloud starts to dissipate and Ky delivers an upper slash sending Quince up while Sly grabs with his cane and slams Quince to the ground and Sly disappears.

Quince unleashes more balloons at Ky and they explode but Ky dodges and uses Blizzard Raid and then casts Earth to strike but Quince unleashes a colorful beam at Ky who dodges out of the way and summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and then disappears and then summons Tails who shoots four shots from his blaster and then disappears but Quince creates three clones of himself and they shoot fireworks at Ky who dodges the fireworks and Ky casts Telekinesis on the Quince clones and throws them away and then delivers a diagonal slash at the real Quince with Dawn of Hope and then summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and then disappears but Quince disappears again and a colorful shot is thrown at Ky who dodges and searches for Quince who reappears and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but Quince creates two clones of himself and they unleash balloons and they explode at Ky who dodges and then Ky casts Aero to send the two Quinces in the air and then Ky uses Stealth Blade on the real Quince who fires a colorful beam but Ky dodges and takes out a Lucky card.

"LIGHT!" Ky shouted and Lucky appears.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said and Ky gets on Lucky who starts running all over the area while Ky is riding and Lucky starts laying eggs and Ky swats the eggs with his Keyblade at Quince while Lucky is still running and laying more eggs and Ky is still throwing the eggs until Lucky lays one more egg which is a giant metal egg and Ky throws it at Quince and Ky gets off Lucky who disappears.

Before Quince could attack again Ky takes out another card which is Blaze card.

"FRIENDSHIP!" Ky shouted and Blaze appears.

"Let's settle things, Ky!" Blaze said as she throws a fireball at Ky who swats the fireball with his Keyblade and it hits Quince and then Blaze throws another fireball and Ky swats it again and it goes for Quince and Blaze keeps throwing her fireballs while Ky keeps swatting them getting Quince until Blaze throws a giant fireball and Ky swats it and it hits and burns Quince and Blaze disappears.

Quince unleashes more clones of himself and then they fire multi colorful shots at Ky who dodge rolls and then uses Triple Fire to strike at the clones and then uses Vanish Slash to strike at the real Quince but Quince unleashes more confetti to blind Ky but Ky avoids the confetti and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade but Quince unleashes more balloons to explode on Ky who dodges and takes out his T.J. card.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Ky shouted and T.J. appears.

"Let's show 'im what we can do!" T.J. said as he and Ky start dashing all over the area and they get Quince and they continue to dash slash at Quince multiple times until Ky and T.J. separate from side-to-side and they deliver another dash slash and join together and then Ky and T.J. deliver quick multi slashes with Ky's Keyblade and T.J.'s knife and then they both deliver a side-by-side huge slash with their weapons and T.J. disappears.

Quince begins to strike at Ky again but Ky counters and takes out his Kiyo and Zatch card.

"TOGETHER!" Ky shouted and Kiyo and Zatch appear.

"Ready, Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"More than ready!" Zatch said and Ky coats his Keyblade with Thunder magic and then Kiyo chants 'Zaker' and makes Zatch fire lightning out of his mouth and at the same time Ky unleashes a beam of Thunder magic from his Keyblade and their lightning powers combine and they go for Quince striking him and then they unleash a big lightning bang on Quince and Kiyo and Zatch disappear.

Quince unleashes two colorful beams at Ky who dodges out of the way and then delivers a spin slash with Dawn of Hope but Quince retaliates with unleashing fireworks and they go for Ky who deflects the fireworks and uses Water Raid but Quince disappears and unleashes a colorful shot from out of nowhere but Ky dodges the coming colorful shot and delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash with his Keyblade but Quince unleashes more confetti but Ky counters and takes out his Bentley card.

"LET'S GO!" Ky shouted and Bentley appears.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Bentley said as he throws a stun dart at Quince who is now dazed and Ky and Bentley begin to plant mined bombs all over close to Quince who is still stunned and after placing enough mined bombs Ky and Bentley pull the trigger and the mined bombs begin to explode with Quince still stunned and it damaged and Bentley disappears.

Quince prepares to strike at Ky who counters and takes out his Murray card.

"THIS IS IT!" Ky shouted and Murray appears.

"Behold the power of 'The Murray' and 'The Ky'!" Murray said as he grabs Ky's legs and Murray begins spinning all over the area like top while still holding Ky who is effortlessly slashing at Quince in the way and Murray continues to spin all over until after enough spinning Murray lets go of Ky who is still spinning and going all over the area and then strikes with Quince with spin slashing like a top until Ky delivers a huge spin slash at Quince with his Keyblade and Murray disappears.

"Not bad! I think I have struck a nerve on you!" Quince said as he unleashes three colorful beams at Ky who dodges.

Quince creates three clones of himself and they unleash colorful shots at Ky who moves out of the way and then slashes at the Quince clones and then delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope on the real Quince who disappears and then out of nowhere fireworks appear and they go for Ky who casts Earth to attack the fireworks and then Ky finds Quince and Ky uses Mystical Surge to strike and then uses Hammer Quake but Quince unleashes balloons and they explode at Ky who barley recovers but Ky casts Cure on himself and then delivers two spin slashes with Dawn of Hope and then Crystal Edge to strike but Quince unleashes colorful shots but Ky dodges the shots and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers three diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder but Quince disappears and then reappears with three clones of himself and then the Quinces unleash fireworks to go for Ky who avoids the fireworks and then casts Thunder on the Quince clones and then strikes at the real Quince with an upper slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial wide slash with his Keyblade but Quince unleashes confetti to blind Ky again but Ky swipes at the confetti and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade but Quince unleashes colorful beams but Ky dodges and then delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers roundhouse slash with his Keyblade and finishes off Quince.

"Hahahahahahahaha! How fun…!" Quince said.

Quince is shoved back by Ky's attacks and Quince is laughing manically.

"Hahahahahahahaha! As expected! You were not so easy to be defeated!" Quince said.

"Like I'd ever LOSE to a freak like YOU!" Ky snapped.

"Oh, but I wouldn't be so overconfident. That could lead to your downfall. Still, you have performed splendidly. Now, your prize." Quince said.

"Prize? What prize?!" Ky asked.

"A little reward for your victory." Quince said as he takes out a blue card and throws it at Ky who catches it.

"Huh? Don't tell me this is…" Ky stops talking.

"Indeed. Another card that was created by your memory. But take a good look at it. You're in for quite a surprise!" Quince said.

Ky looks at the cover of the card and is shocked.

"No way! This is…!" Ky stops talking.

 _(Obtained: Requiem City card)_

"Correct! May you continue to enjoy your voyage through this tower! We will meet again!" Quince said as he disappears in confetti.

"Hold it!" Ky yelled but Quince is gone.

"Ky, that card. Is that…?" Elena stops talking.

"Yeah. It is." Ky said.

"So, you're gonna go forward then?" Tails asked.

"Of course. There no other way." Ky said.

Ky makes his way through the silver room and is about to reach the next floor but before Ky could reach the stairs the others hit something in front of them.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Ky asked.

"Something's in our way." Kiyo said.

"But what?" Max asked as he places his hand in front and feels something.

"I think this is a wall, but between us?" Blaze asked.

"Who is responsible for this?" Bentley asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing; if you wish to explore this card's memory, you must go alone, Ky. Your friends will be trapped until you have finished experiencing the memory of the card you're given." Quince's voice said.

"Damn that clown!" Ky yelled.

"Ky, you'll press on then." Elena said.

"Not without you guys! We've gotten this far! That freakshow's trying to separate us again, and that's the last thing I want here!" Ky said.

"Look, Ky, we hate this too, but you heard him. We have no way of getting out of this." Bentley said.

"C'mon, Ky. Just go on until we can get outta this." T.J. said.

"But…" Ky was cut off by Storm and Lucky.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Lucky said.

Ky lets out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I'll go on myself, but I promise we'll be together again. That clown's messing with us for the last time!" Ky said as he leaves the silver room and goes for the next floor.

"Be careful, Ky." Elena said.

Meanwhile in the room Nixa and Jinux watch Ky leaving his friends and going for the next floor.

"This is proving to be a problem. If Quince actually defeats Ky, then our entire plan is going to fall apart." Nixa said.

"This will not stand." Jinux said.

Just then Count Faust appears.

"Indeed, it will not. Since he has finished with creating both replicas of the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness, Quince has outlived his usefulness. Nixa, I am counting you to eliminate that wretched fool." Count Faust said.

"Wow. Getting tired of your own servants, huh? Well, sure, but only because that clown pisses me off." Nixa said as she disappears in a corridor of darkness.

"And, Jinux, I have a mission for you." Count Faust said.

"What?" Jinux asked.

"As you know, Noel has just defeated and ended Makoto. It's just as I have wanted it to happened. Now, you must annihilate Raphael, as he has no further use as well." Count Faust said.

"Whatever. See ya when I want to." Jinux said as he disappears in a corridor of darkness.

Meanwhile Ky arrives at the fourteenth floor and Ky takes another look at the card and then looks at the door.

 _"Ky, I understand your frustration of going on your own, but your friends have faith in you."_ Pax said.

 _"I know, Pax. I'll find a way to help them outta this, then we'll find out who's the big boss around here."_ Ky said mentally.

Ky makes way for the door and as he reaches the door he takes out the Requiem City card and uses it to unlock the door and Ky goes through the opened door.

* * *

Ky is now somewhere in a neighborhood and Ky looks around and is shocked.

"Unbelievable! This is…Requiem City! I mean, a figment version." Ky said.

 _"Heh. Trust me, I'd have the same reaction. It has been a while since we last saw this place."_ Pax said.

"Yeah. I'll bet the real Requiem City is restored by now after we defeated Zervik and Kaos." Ky said.

Ky then looks around the neighborhood until he looks at a house and he recognizes the house.

"This is the house I was living in." Ky said as he goes inside the house and explores around and sees a woman and Ky knows who the woman is. "Soph…I mean, Mom…" Ky said but Sophia does not hear Ky. "I understand she's a figment, but why can't she acknowledge me?" Ky asked.

 _"Try getting close to her."_ Pax said.

Ky gets close to Sophia and tries to touch her but as Ky's hand touches his hand goes through Sophia.

"What?! How is…" Ky stops talking as Sophia vanishes. "Sophia! Mom!" Ky said but Sophia is gone.

 _"I'm not sure what's happening, but we'd better take a good look at what's going on."_ Pax said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, I'll get an answer." Ky said as he leaves the room.

Ky makes his way through Requiem City and sees that everything is how it was before the city was consumed by darkness but Ky doesn't see anyone around the city which is strange to him and later on Ky arrives at the park area.

"The park. I remember where we used to group up." Ky said.

 _"Obviously Nex and Griff aren't here."_ Pax said.

Just then a hand touches Ky's shoulder and Ky turns around with Dawn of Hope in hand and points it at who touched him.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, man! It's just me!" Someone said.

Ky takes a look and then is shocked as he lowers his Keyblade as he realizes who he's looking at and it's Griff.

"G-Griff?! Wait a minute, you're probably just a figment." Ky said.

"Figment? No way! I'm the real deal here! I'm both shocked and offended you don't recognize me." Griff said.

"But, the last time I saw you, we were in an explosion after we defeated Kaos, and since then I had no idea where you ended up." Ky said.

"What? Are you okay, Ky? Did you hit your head or something? If we were in an explosion, I think we would've been dead. Did you have a bad dream?" Griff asked.

 _"Something seems off."_ Pax said.

 _"I agree. There's no doubt that's Griff, but he's either a figment or this is just another one of Quince's cruel tricks."_ Ky said mentally.

"Uh, hello? Anyone home?" Griff said.

"Huh? What?" Ky asked.

"Jeez, you're so hopeless. We're suppose to meet Pax and Nex into that old castle. We're gonna explore the place." Griff said.

"Oh, cool. I can't wait for that." Ky said.

"Don't just stand there like a log, c'mon! We got some serious exploration to do!" Griff said.

 _"The old castle?! I remember that! We went there for something, but there wasn't anything."_ Pax said.

"Yeah. He just said Nex and you. That can't possible since you're with me now, and Nex is not here, but he could be just another figment." Ky said.

 _"Well, go with Griff, and go to that old castle. Something interesting might turn up."_ Pax said and Ky nods.

Ky makes his way through Requiem City again while following Griff and they make their way for the old castle and the two make their way through the forest and later on Ky and Griff find the giant old and damaged castle.

"Here we are." Griff said and Ky looks around.

"I don't see Nex or Pax anywhere." Ky said.

"They probably got tired of waiting and went inside. Let's go join them." Griff said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"What was that?!" Ky asked.

"It's probably an earthquake!" Griff said but another shaking occurs.

"This must be one heck of an earthquake." Ky said and the shaking is getting worse and thunder is roaring.

"Now a storm?! Something is not right! I'm gonna find Pax and Nex in the castle. You go see if everyone is okay." Griff said as he goes into the castle.

"This is bad! Pax, you know this, right?" Ky asked.

 _"Yeah. It's just like how it was that night!"_ Pax said.

"No doubt. I was kinda hoping this wouldn't occur." Ky said.

"So, feeling quite at home?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see that Quince has appeared from confetti and Ky prepares to fight. "Tell me, Ky; your feelings here or your memories of the real Requiem City. Which memory is real to you?" Quince asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? The REAL Requiem City! My feeling for this one is that this is just your way to piss me off!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"But you must realize even the truest of memories are cruel. You see, this city has suffered a terrible fate, and you did not do anything to stop it." Quince said.

"Don't remind me! I wanted to do something about what happened, but I didn't know anything about the Keyblade when I had it, and Pax sent me away to protect, and I believed he would try to stop this!" Ky said.

"But that did not help, because Pax was defeated by Nex, because Nex is stronger than any of you, and has turned evil of his own will." Quince said.

"Shut up! Nex is NOT evil! He's just on the wrong path!" Ky said.

"Yes. The dark path. If you wish to see the truth inside your heart about Nex and what your true fate is, then follow me, if you can that is." Quince said as he disappears in confetti.

 _"This is not good. Ky, we should search the city and see if something can be done."_ Pax said.

"Yeah." Ky said as he leaves the old castle entrance.

Ky makes his way through Requiem City and later on he arrives at the downtown area and he looks up at the sky which is completely black with lightning flashing while thunder is roaring and in the sky is same void sphere.

"Oh, no! It's just as I've feared! This is when the city was gonna be consumed by darkness!" Ky said and then he finds Quince going for the church. "Bastard!" Ky said as he goes for the church.

Ky enters the church and searches around for Quince but then someone gets in his way.

"You're only making things worse if you go forward." Someone said and Ky looks to see that it's Vitium.

"Vitium! You still wanna fight? I don't want this! Look, you've been brainwashed by that homicidal clown, but once I deal with him, you'll be fre…" Ky was cut off by Vitium.

"It doesn't matter what happens to that freak. My hatred for you will never cease!" Vitium said.

"Why, Vitium? Why do you hate me? We're supposed to be brothers." Ky said.

"Brothers. That's not what our father viewed us!" Vitium said.

"Our…father? You mean that Lord of Light? You know him?" Ky asked.

"I know the truth about him. He thinks he's a kind ruler and a brave hero, but I simply find that a load of crap! He's not what those blind morons view him! I've learned the truth, Virtus. Did you even considered why we knew nothing about each other? He was responsible for getting rid of me. You see, we were both born to him, and that makes us princes, but it's obvious there can't be two siblings to have the throne. After deciding, the Lord of Light saw something in you. You have what it takes to be the Prince of Light, and to be the next ruler! What Father saw in me was that there is something the Prince of Light does not have: Virtue! That belongs only to you! He sees only hatred and despair dwelling within my heart! He then thought that if there is such bitter hatred within me, I would grow up to become a threat to his precious kingdom! That's why he sent me away! I was then discovered and raised by a wise man known as Count Faust. He told me everything, and taught me how to destroy anyone I oppose!" Vitium explained and Ky is shocked.

"What?! Is that really what you know?! What if this Faust was lying to you?! He could be filling your head with lies!" Ky said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"The only liar I see is YOU! My enemies…must be destroyed!" Vitium said as he unleashes what looks like a dark aura around his body and black marks appear all over his body. "With this power I've been holding for so long, I will finally spill some blood, even the same one I'm sharing with!" Vitium said as he takes out his sword.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Vice and Virtue= Ky vs. Vitium)_

Vitium charges at Ky and delivers slashes with his sword but Ky counters and slashes back with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash but Vitium unleashes dark chains to try and trap Ky who avoids the dark chains but Ky retaliates and delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers three vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Vitium counters and dash sashes with his sword and then unleashes dark waves but Ky uses Meteor Storm and then uses Hammer Quake but Vitium jumps into the air and delivers a dive slash with his sword but Ky dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and the lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Vitium retaliates with a brutal somersault slash with his sword but Ky counters and delivers a spin slash with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Strike but Vitium casts dark fireballs at Ky who dodges and then casts Blizzard but Vitium unleashes a dark slash streak and it homes at Ky who dodge rolls and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade.

Vitium strikes back with unleashing dark rocks from the ground to send Ky up but Ky recovers himself and then casts Thunder but Vitium dodges and double slashes with his sword and then delivers an upper slash with his sword and sends Ky in the air but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and Vitium aerial slashes back with his sword and they both deliver each other's slashes and they knock each other down but Ky and Vitium recover and Vitium throws his sword like a boomerang but Ky dodges and uses Leaf Raid but Vitium triple slashes with his sword and then slashes at Ky all over the area and then unleashes dark chains from the ground to get Ky who casts Cure on himself and delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers three roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Fire but Vitium slashes with his sword and then delivers an upper slash sending Ky in the air and then Vitium brings down a dark blade and sends Ky to the ground but Ky recovers and uses Mystical Surge to strike but Vitium unleashes dark waves but Ky dodges and uses Lethal Blade to strike and send Vitium back but Vitium slashes back but Ky counters and delivers a diagonal slash.

"You gotta be kiddin!" Vitium said.

Vitium jumps into the air and throws dark shots from above at Ky who dodge rolls and then aerial slashes at Vitium with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial drill slash with his Keyblade but Vitium counters and delivers a wide slash with his sword but Ky counters and delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash with his Keyblade but Vitium counters and casts dark thunder spells and they rain down at Ky who dodges the thunder spells and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a blade stand roundhouse kick at Vitium's stomach and knocks him back again but Vitium delivers another blade raid at Ky who dodges and delivers three horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Crystal Edge but Vitium unleashes a deadly edge slash with his sword and then delivers a spin slash with his sword but Ky counters and uses Stealth Blade but Vitium unleashes dark chains to get Ky who dodge rolls and then delivers an upper slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial wide slash with his Keyblade but Vitium recovers and then unleashes dark blades and sends them at Ky who dodges the dark blades and then delivers three roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade and pushes back Vitium.

"You…bastard…!" Vitium said.

Ky and Vitium are standing face-to-face and are breathing heavily but Vitium kneels down again and grunts in anger.

"I won't forget this! Next time I'll kill you!" Vitium said as he leaves.

"Wait!" Ky said but Vitium is gone. "Did this really happened? Did my father actually…?" Ky stops talking.

"Ky!" A voice said and Ky sees Griff in the church.

"Griff! You're here. We have to do something about this! This city is screwed unless we do something." Ky said.

"I already have an idea." Griff said.

"You do?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Griff said as he snaps his fingers and just then Ky is now trapped in a mystic box.

"What the…?!" Ky stops talking.

"Sorry, Ky, but if I'm gonna save this city, you'll have to die here. Sorry." Griff said.

"You…! Griff would NEVER do this! It's obvious you're a fake! I had that suspicion when I saw you!" Ky said.

"Did you now? Well, too late either way." Griff said as he walks away.

"Damn this…!" Ky said. "I'm in trouble again! What'm I… Wait! I got it! I know how to get outta this!" Ky said as he closes his eyes and the mystic box starts to explode.

"What a fool! Now I have proven my worth! I knew he'd never escape!" Griff said.

"Guess again, freak!" A voice said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Hmm?" Griff asked as he turns to see something dash through him and Griff is now in pain. "UGH! H-How?!" 'Griff' asked as he transforms into Quince who turns around to see who attacked him and it's Ky who now has his white aura, white marks on his body, pure white eyes, and his white angel wing on his back. "What?! No! How did you survive?! You were supposed to DIE when the box exploded!" Quince said.

"You think you know me, but you don't. You think you'd have me because I'm alone, but you fail to realize that my friends are with me, no matter how far we are! Oh, and also I got a gift from someone on my twelfth birthday. It was a power that I would use whenever I get in danger. The light will always save me." Ky said.

"Absurd! I will NOT stand for this! This is NO longer fun! Now you will be eliminated, no matter what you are!" Quince said.

"You can try, but no matter what you do, the results will be the same! I will defeat you, and I will determine my own fate! That's what my heart wants!" Ky said as he charges at Quince.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: It's Showtime!)_

Quince unleashes three colored beams at Ky who dodges out of the way and then delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers four light waves to strike but Quince creates three clones of him and they unleash fireworks at Ky who deflects the fireworks and then unleashes light chains and they lash at Quince striking him but Quince disappears and then reappears and unleashes balloons and they explode but Ky dodges the exploding balloons and then slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers four vertical slashes and then delivers five roundhouse slashes at Quince knocking him back but Quince unleashes colorful pillars from the ground to get Ky who avoids the colorful pillars and then unleashes light blades and they al slash at Quince multiple times until Ky unleashes a big light blade and slashes but Quince retaliates with shooting colorful shots but Ky moves out of the way and then uses his angel wing to fly up and then delivers a dive attack at Quince and knocks him down but Quince creates two clones and they fire colorful beams but Ky dodges and unleashes light waves to destroy the Quince clones and then delivers a wide slash at the real Quince with Dawn of Hope.

Quince disappears and then unleashes fireworks from out of nowhere and they go for Ky who uses his angel wing to unleash a gust of wind to push the fireworks back and then Ky finds Quince and then delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope but Quince unleashes a mystical box from under Ky who jumps over the mystic box and then delivers an aerial slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a light blade slash at Quince and knocks him back but Quince recovers himself and unleashes more balloons to explode but Ky dodges the balloons and then unleashes light orbs and send them at Quince getting him but Quince disappears again but Ky quickly unleashes light chains to grab Quince and is now trapped and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by slashing with a light blade and then delivers a strong swipe with his angel wing but Quince unleashes more colorful pillars from the ground to get Ky who dodges the colorful pillars and then unleashes light pillars from the ground and they get Quince sending him into the air and then Ky flies up and starts attacking with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a dive slash and sends Quince down and then Ky unleashes a light arrow and throws it at Quince.

"Enough of this! Come to me, Rainbow Blade!" Quince commanded as he summons a colorful blade and starts slashing at Ky who dodges.

Quince keeps trying to slash at Ky with his colorful blade but Ky counters and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial somersault slash with his Keyblade and knocks Quince down but Quince fires colorful beams and then unleashes fireworks to get Ky who avoids the fireworks and then unleashes light chains to strike at Quince and then unleashes light waves but Quince disappears and then reappears and then unleashes colorful shots at Ky who avoids the shots and then delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes light blades to slash multiple times but Quince unleashes another mystic box under Ky to try and trap him but Ky avoids the mystic box and delivers a swipe with his angel wing but Quince retaliates with exploding balloons but Ky dodges and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes light pillars but Quince fires colorful shots and then sends fireworks at Ky who dodges and keeps slashing with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes light orbs but Quince creates clones of himself again and they fire colorful pillars but Ky uses a light surge to destroy the clones and then slashes at the real Quince with Dawn of Hope and then delivers diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes light blades but Quince shoots another colorful shot but Ky unleashes a giant light orb and gets Quince finishing him off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quince screams in defeat.

Quince kneels in defeat at the hands of Ky.

"I've underestimated you. You have such strength!" Quince said.

"Now, you're gonna put Vitium back!" Ky demanded.

"Hahahahahaha! I cannot do such thing! You truly believe that Vitium is your brother?! You're not too bright for the Prince of Light." Quince said.

"Screw you!" Ky yelled as he charges at Quince.

"No, PLEASE!" Quince begged but Ky runs through Quince and delivers a slash with his Keyblade. "GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Quince screamed as he disappears in confetti and he's gone.

"That'll show you what happens when you piss me off!" Ky said as his light aura, white marks, pure white eyes, and angel wing disappear.

Ky makes his way through Requiem City and he later finds the same door and so Ky makes his way for the door and later on Ky reaches it and he goes through the door and leaves Requiem City.

Meanwhile in a chamber of Tower of Remembrance Quince appears and is weakened from his fight with Ky.

"Such power! After everything that was thrown at him, he's still going strong! How can one defeat him?!" Quince asked and just then a vine strikes Quince right on his back and is knocked down but then he turns to see Nixa. "N-Nixa…? What are you doing?" Quince asked.

"Oh, I just came here to put an end to your pathetic existence." Nixa said.

"What?! No!" Quince said.

"Sorry, but the Count no longer sees any value to you. You're nothing more than just garbage that needs to be taken out." Nixa said smirking evilly.

"No! Please tell the Count to give me another chance…!" Quince said but Nixa snaps her fingers and vines appear and trap Quince.

"Sorry. I don't seem to have a heart to care about your pleas. You understand how Nobodies are, right? You're done." Nixa said as she snaps her fingers again and the vines start to crush Quince and after enough crushing the vines reduce Quince into a pile of confetti that are dropping on the floor. "It's obvious you never stood a chance against Ky. It'll be interesting to see how well he'll handle Faust himself. It'll be worth the watch, and the completion of our assignment." Nixa said as she disappears in her corridor of darkness.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Also, once again, some other combination moves for Ky and his friends were also Panther J's idea. Thank you for that!**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 29: Shine City!

Chapter 29: Shine City?!

Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko return to Tower of Remembrance and are now in a different silver room and they look around and Noel sees someone in front of them and it's Makoto who is carrying a broom.

"Hey, you! Bitch! You workin' for that one man?" Ken asked.

"You're talking about the Count. You might say that I do. It's impressive that you're making it this far, but you have not tapped into the dark powers that lay dormant within you. Such a shame." Makoto said.

"Noel doesn't have to use the darkness if she doesn't want to! You have no right to make her do it!" Zuko said.

"But you don't understand, as a creature of light and darkness, she will have to unleash the darkness. Even if I have to use force." Makoto said.

"What if I continue to refuse?" Noel asked.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Then it's obvious; you will lose both the light and the dark, and you will disappear into oblivion." Makoto said as she makes her broom spiky and then slams her broom on the ground causing a quake. "This tower has been infested with cowards for far too long, and it's my job to clean up this trash! Now, filth, either let the darkness in, or be exterminated like vermin!" Makoto said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Breakthrough)_

Noel is standing face-to-face against Makoto who is holding her spiked broom and also prepares to fight.

Makoto delivers two swipes with her spiked broom at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Makoto delivers a spinning horizontal swipe with her broom but Noel counters and delivers vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade but Makoto strikes back with delivering multi pokes with her spiked broom but Noel counters and summons Zuko who unleashes a jet of fire and then disappears but Makoto delivers two horizontal swipes with her broom and then delivers a vertical slam with her broom but Noel recovers herself and then uses Rainbow Surge and then casts Earth but Makoto backs off for a bit and then delivers a low poke with the end of her broom but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Mystic Raid but Makoto delivers an upper strike with her broom sending Noel in the air and then Makoto places her broom and holds onto it while spinning around the broom and kicking Noel who recovers and casts Fire.

Makoto throws her spiked broom all around the area at Noel who cartwheels out of the way until the broom is standing in place on the ground and Makoto jumps onto the top of the broom and delivers a dive kick at Noel who dodges and slashes at Makoto with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade but Makoto retaliates with a spin kick and then delivers a leaping air kick and sends Noel to the ground but Noel recovers herself and then delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dancing Blade but Makoto calls for her spiked broom and it starts flying around the area at Noel who dodges the broom until it returns to Makoto who slams the broom on the ground and creates a quake but Noel becomes stable and then summons Ken who throws magic music bombs and then casts Blizzard and disappears but Makoto jumps into the air and delivers an aerial somersaulting strike with her broom at Noel who casts Thunder and Makoto is back on ground but Makoto charges at Noel and delivers a multi vertical spinning attack with her broom and then delivers a spinning diagonal attack but Noel recovers and takes out her Grace card.

"HELP ME OUT!" Noel shouted and Grace appears.

"Eevee!" Grace said as he jumps over Makoto and delivers his Tackle attack from behind sending Makoto to Noel who swings her Keyblade and sends Makoto back to Grace who tackles again sending her back to Noel and Noel keeps swinging her Keyblade while Grace keeps tackling until Grace delivers one final tackle and then quickly goes for Noel while Makoto is being sent to Noel and Noel delivers a blade stand forward kick while Grace uses Tackle one more time and send Makoto back and Grace disappears.

"You're not bad…for trash." Makoto said as she leaps at Noel and delivers a strong upper strike with her broom and sends Noel into the air and Makoto follows and delivers aerial multi kicks and then slams her broom to send Noel down but Noel recovers and tries to strike back.

Makoto throws her broom again at Noel who tries to dodge but the throwing broom gets Noel as it lands on the ground in place again but Noel cast Cure and casts Blizzard to Makoto who jumps for the top of the broom again and then dives at Noel with an aerial spinning kick but Noel counters with aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash with her Keyblade but Makoto strikes back with a leaping kick and delivers a strong palm strike to push Noel back but Noel recovers and uses Bubble Storm but Makoto calls for her broom again and delivers horizontal strikes with her spiked broom and then delivers multi pokes but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash but Makoto delivers a kick in Noel's abdomen and then Makoto delivers an upper flip kick but Noel recovers and delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two 360 slashes with her Keyblade but Makoto jumps into the air again and delivers an aerial somersault strike with her broom again and then sends her broom to the ground but Noel strikes back with slashes from Radiant Salvation but Makoto gets her broom back and delivers a swipe with her broom but Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth and finishes off Makoto.

"To be put down by filth…" Makoto said in defeat.

Noel withdraws Radiant Salvation as Makoto kneels down in defeat.

"Ha! Take THAT, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this fight is over. Please let me through." Noel said.

"How DARE you mock me?!" Makoto shouted as she delivers a huge swipe with her broom at Noel and she is pushed back against a wall.

"Noel!" Zuko cried.

"Damn you! You're such a sore loser!" Ken yelled.

"That girl you're with is too much trouble. It's time to clean up this filth for good." Makoto said as she walks over to the semi-conscious Noel.

As Makoto is approaching Noel and is about to attack something appears around Noel's body and it's dark energy.

"What's this?" Makoto asked.

As dark energy surrounds Noel the left side of her body is changing with the left hand being transformed into a demonic hand with demonic claws, a giant demonic wing appears on the left side of her back, a demonic horn grows on the left side of her head, her left eye is turned crimson, and a tail is growing.

"Wh-What's…happening…?" Noel asked while being semi-transformed.

"Noel…?!" Ken asked shocked.

"No…! This isn't…" Zuko stops talking.

"Eevee!" Grace said shocked.

"So, this is what you look like if you unleash darkness within you. No matter. You need to die." Makoto said.

Before Makoto could do anything something grabs her and it's Noel's left demonic hand.

"Whoa!" Ken said stunned.

"H-How is this…? I didn't even…" Noel stops talking.

"Let go of me, you worthless MONSTER!" Makoto shouted.

"P-Please let go of her!" Noel said as she tries to get her left hand to let go of Makoto but to no avail and the demonic left hand begins to crush Makoto.

"UGH! STOP IT!" Makoto shouted.

While Makoto is being crushed Noel's new tail transforms into a blade and it goes for Makoto.

"NO…!" Noel shouted but the tail blade impales at Makoto's chest and the tail releases itself revealing a hole in Makoto's chest and dust is dripping to the ground and then the demonic left hand drops the now dead Makoto's body to the floor next to her broom.

"Noel…" Zuko stops talking shocked.

"Wh-What…have I done…?!" Noel asked shocked as she kneels to the ground and cries. "I didn't want this…! Why did I let this happen?" Noel asked still crying and Grace comes to nudge her while Ken and Zuko comfort her.

Just then darkness appears and it's the man Count Faust.

"What a sight. You have finally tapped into the darkness within you, and this is what you have become. Such a fitting image, I will admit." Count Faust said.

"You BASTARD!" Ken shouted as he attempts to bash with his guitar but Count Faust repels Ken and shoves him back.

"Why do you trouble yourself with remorse? You already realized how weak Makoto was, and she tried to kill you." Count Faust said.

"Was she…working for you?" Noel asked.

"She outlived her services. I had no need for her." Count Faust said as he unleashes dark orb and it goes for Makoto's body and is now destroyed leaving behind only dust on the ground.

"So you sent her against us, so she could die?!" Zuko demanded.

"Oh, come now. It was only just a mere doll I created. It has no life! It was necessary in order to test your strength, and you finally submitted to the darkness. As expected from the Child of Light and Darkness." Count Faust said.

"I didn't want this power…! I don't want it!" Noel yelled.

"Whether you want this or not, it matters not. You cannot change for who you are." Count Faust said as he approaches Noel.

Before Count Faust goes for Noel a bright light flashes and out of the light comes a blue ball coming for Count Faust who attempts to repel the blue ball back but the blue ball bounces for recovery and the balls reveals itself as Sonic.

"What d'ya think you're doin'?!" Sonic demanded.

"You meddlesome rodent! Do you really believe you and your princess friend can hope to prevent me from having what I deserve?!" Count Faust demanded.

"The only thing you deserve is a class A butt whoop from yours truly!" Sonic said.

"Hmph! Try what you must, but that girl is still mine either way!" Count Faust said as he disappears in darkness.

"Come back here, asshole!" Ken yelled but Count Faust is already gone.

"What a punk." Sonic said and then turns to Noel. "Wow. That's quite a look since the last time I saw ya, Noel." Sonic said.

"Please don't see me like this! I don't like what I am! I even KILLED someone! Doll or an actual person! Now, I'm a demon!" Noel said.

"Hey! That's not true! Somehow the darkness in you made you like this. I'm sure you'd never murder anyone. That's the dark half of you." Sonic said.

"But this power I couldn't…" Noel stops talking.

"This power you CAN control if you don't let it take over you. Don't worry. Peach, Fuzz-face, and I are tryin' to find our way into this tower." Sonic said.

"So you're just an illusion thing, like Peach was?" Ken asked.

"Sure, you can say that." Sonic said.

"Th-Thank you for not being against me, despite what I am, Sonic." Noel said.

"Why would I EVER be against you, Noel? The only people I'm against are people with evil intentions, and that guy in the robes is DEFINENTLY one of 'em!" Sonic said.

"We're not against you either, Noel. I don't care what you are or what you become. I'm always your friend!" Zuko said.

"Damn right! I like bein' around ya! You bein' like this won't change a damn thing!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Thank you. All of you." Noel said.

"Well, I'd better get back and find Peach and Plumber McNosehair. See ya!" Sonic said as he vanishes.

"Let's go." Noel said and just then her left side is returning to normal with her left demonic hand being back to normal, her demonic horn is gone, her demonic wing is gone, and her tail is gone.

"Wow. So, you can change back?" Ken asked.

"I…guess…" Noel answered. "I have to find a way to control this." Noel said to herself.

Noel makes her way through the room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the dark chamber Raphael is sensing something telepathically.

"Makoto…is gone…" Raphael said and just then a dark corridor appears and it's Jinux.

"The Child of Light and Darkness Noel has just killed Makoto. I figured you don't like that very much." Jinux said.

"No. I don't! I told her not to confront Noel directly." Raphael said.

"But it's too late. One of Faust's servants is killed and Quince will be next, providing how useless he really is. Would you like to avenge her death?" Jinux asked. "It's probably suicidal, but who's to say you won't know unless you try, right?" Jinux said.

"How stupid do you think I am? Despite her fragile appearance, she has a great power in her. That proves how dangerous she is." Raphael said.

"You're right. It's too risky. You don't have to confront Noel and try to destroy her for killing your partner. I guess I was right about you being a coward how sits and does nothing." Jinux said.

"Shut up! I'm a genius! I use my brain to eradicate any threat to the Count!" Raphael yelled.

"Then why're scared of one little girl?" Jinux asked.

"I will KILL Noel! I'll make her rue the day she was born!" Raphael said.

"That's more like it. How do you intend to destroy her?" Jinux asked.

"Fortunately for me, I have a copy of Noel's foster home. Once she's given the card, she won't know what will kill her!" Raphael said.

"That sounds genius to me." Jinux said.

Meanwhile in the cell room Ami is back in the cell and is chained again after using her magic on Vitium but just then the cell door opens.

"Who's there?" Ami asked and someone enters the cell.

"Don't worry. I'm here to bust you out." A voice said and it's a young male voice.

"Who are you?" Ami asked.

"Do you not trust me?" The young male voice asked.

"You won't hurt me?" Ami asked.

"No." The young male voice answered.

"Okay. Thank you." Ami said as she leaves the cell with the figure.

"Good. Now you're free. Will you do something for me?" The young male voice asked.

"What's that?" Ami asked.

"This is something I need you to do…" The young male voice said as he starts explaining.

Meanwhile Noel and her friends arrive at the fourteenth floor and Noel looks around.

"There's the door, but I don't have any more cards. How can…" Noel stops talking as someone appears and it's Raphael.

"Oh, dammit! Just what we need! A punk in a suit!" Ken said.

"So, you're the one who defeated Makoto. I'd say that's an impressive feat." Raphael said.

"Not really." Noel said.

"You still wish to traverse through this tower, but now you have no way, which means you're out of luck." Raphael said.

"Thanks for rubbing in our faces." Zuko said.

"Still you wish to proceed, and I will grant you this wish. Use this card to find your truth to what you really are, Child of Light and Darkness." Raphael said as he takes out a blue card and throws it at Noel who catches it.

"This is… No way…!" Noel said in shock.

 _(Obtained: Shine City card)_

"Yes. This card was created by your memory like many others you used. I'll let you enjoy your experience, but you must go alone this time around." Raphael said.

"Why the hell?!" Ken asked.

"This is for Noel and Noel only. You have no other choice. Your lives will be on the line if you go with her." Raphael said.

"…Fine." Zuko said.

"Will you be okay, Noel?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry. I can handle things from here. I hope I see you again." Noel said.

"That's quite possible. Now, go, Noel. May you seek what you find." Raphael said as he disappears.

Noel goes for the door and then reaches the door and Noel takes out the Shine City card and unlocks the door and goes through the opened door.

* * *

Noel is now in a neighborhood area and she looks around and she is astonished.

"This is…Shine City. This is just how it was before it was destroyed, even if it is an illusion." Noel said.

While Noel is looking around the neighborhood Noel finds a house and she recognizes it.

"This is the house Luke and I live in. Maybe I should go inside to take a look." Noel said as she goes inside the house.

Noel explores the inside of the house and while looking around she finds a boy and Noel knows the boy.

"L-Luke…! Well, a figment anyway, but still." Noel said as she walks over to Luke and tries to touch Luke's arm but Noel's hand goes through him. "Huh? I know he's a figment, but does that really happen?" Noel asked and then Luke vanishes. "Oh, dear…" Noel said. "Maybe I should just take a look around the city." Noel said as she leaves the house.

Noel explores the downtown area of Shine City and while looking around she doesn't see any people around the city which she finds strange but she continues to go through the city and later on she arrives at the park area and looks around.

"Even if this is just a figment, I'm glad to be here, but I can't help but feel like this could be a trap set up by that man." Noel said and then she sees someone going through the city and it's a girl that Noel recognizes. "Ruby…?" Noel asked and the girl is leaving the park. "Where is she going? 'd better follow her." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through downtown Shine City while following the girl Noel believes is Ruby and while going through the city Noel sees the girl going for the direction to where the beach is.

"She's going for the beach? That's where I'll go." Noel said.

Noel follows to the direction for the beach and later on she arrives at the beach and looks around for the girl and then she finds the girl which is actually Ruby.

"Ruby…" Noel said as she walks over to Ruby but before Noel could get near Ruby vanishes. "Again…" Noel said.

"So, you're enjoying your time here in this city?" A voice asked and Noel turns to see that it's Raphael.

"You…" Noel said.

"Do you enjoy either your memories of the real Shine City or this one? You seem to be experiencing quite fine." Raphael said.

"It's obvious I like my memory of the real Shine City. This feeling here makes me think this is some sort of trap." Noel said.

"You're very perceptive. Not bad, but that doesn't matter because even this memory of this place can suffer a terrible fate. Something you didn't even do about." Raphael said as shaking occurs.

"Oh, no…" Noel said as more shaking occurs and thunder is roaring.

"Oh, yes. This is the time where your foster home has been destroyed and torn asunder! You wielded the Keyblade when this was happening, but you still did nothing! That proves how weak you are!" Raphael said as he vanishes.

"Wait!" Noel said but Raphael is gone. "I have to go back to the city and see if there's something I can do." Noel said as she leaves the beach.

Noel returns to the downtown of Shine City and she looks at the sky which is completely black with lightning flashing while thunder is roaring and in the sky is the same void sphere.

"Just like before! This city was being consumed by the darkness!" Noel said as she looks around and she sees someone going through the city. "Who is that? It looks like that person's going for somewhere." Noel said as she follows the person and then Noel finds the person going for the abandoned mansion. "That mansion! Why is that person going in there?" Noel asked.

Noel makes her way to the abandoned mansion and as she enters she looks around for the person she's following.

"Where is that person hiding? I hope it wasn't my imagination." Noel said.

"So, you've decided to follow me, Coward?" A voice asked and Noel turns to see that it's Noel Replica.

"You again? I don't have time for you." Noel said.

"Oh, you don't? What're you gonna do? You realize that it doesn't matter what the hell you do here! This world has gone into complete crap, and YOU did not do ANYTHING! You just up and left and allowed this city to be destroyed and allowed many hearts to be forever lost to the darkness." Noel Replica said.

"I'll admit, I am to blame for not stopping what was to come, but I didn't know anything about the worlds and what would've happened until the start of my journey. Now, I'm able to use my power to protect countless worlds from evil sorts like you!" Noel said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's rich! Best joke I've heard all day! You're nothing but a weak little bitch who shouldn't have been born! Even with whatever darkness you have, you'll never win against me!" Noel Replica said.

"Try me. I can defeat you WITHOUT using darkness. I've survived against you twice, and I'll survive again" Noel said as she summons Radiant Salvation.

"Oh, you wanna fight me now? You've grown a backbone? Whatever! I'll be glad to exterminate you!" Noel Replica said as she takes out her blade.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Right and Wrong=Noel vs. Noel Replica)_

Noel is preparing to fight Noel Replica who transforms her left half with her left arm turning demonic with demonic claws, a giant demonic wing, a demonic horn on her left head, and a tail growing and Noel is shocked.

"Y-You…!" Noel stops talking.

"Surprised? This is my true power! Let's see how well you survive THIS!" Noel Replica said.

Noel Replica charges at Noel and delivers a swipe slash with her blade and then delivers a slash with her demonic claws but Noel dodges and delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dancing Blade but Noel Replica delivers a tail swipe but Noel counters and delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Curse and Noel Replica is poisoned, confused, and slow but Noel Replica manages to dispel Curse and uses her demonic wing to unleash a giant ax and then slams the ax to the ground and unleashes a quake but Noel recovers herself and uses Rainbow Surge and then delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation but Noel Replica grabs Noel with her demonic hand and beings to strangle and then uses her tail to try to stab Noel who breaks free and then casts Thunder but Noel Replica retaliates with a big vertical slash with her demonic wing but Noel counters and delivers 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers three horizontal slashes with her Keyblade but Noel Replica slashes with her blade but Noel strikes back with her Keyblade.

Noel Replica uses her demonic wing to unleash giant fist at Noel who dodges the fist and uses Shadow Orb but Noel Replica flies into the air with her demonic wing and then dive slashes at Noel with her blade but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Noel Replica slashes with her demonic claws and then transforms her tail into a giant monster mouth and tries to bite at Noel who avoids the biting and tries to deliver a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation but Noel Replica strikes back with her blade and unleashes dark rays at Noel who avoids the dark rays and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but Noel Replica delivers two punches with her demonic hand and knocks Noel down but Noel casts Cure on herself and uses Triple Blizzard but Noel Replica flies into the air again and delivers a blade raid but Noel cartwheels out of the way and casts Earth to bring Noel Replica down but Noel Replica retaliates with charging at Noel to slash with her blade but Noel runs as well and tries to slash with her Keyblade but they end up striking each other but they recover and Noel delivers three cartwheels slashes with her Keyblade.

"UGH! Do you EVER DIE?!" Noel Replica asked as she flies all over the area while firing dark rays at Noel who dodges but Noel Replica keeps firing dark rays but Noel keeps dodging.

Noel Replica continues firing dark rays and then lands on the ground and unleashes dark pillars but Noel manages to dodge them all and Noel delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade but Noel Replica retaliates with unleashing a bow and dark arrows from her demonic wing and fires the dark arrows but Noel dodges them and uses Bubble Storm and then uses Plasma Slash but Noel Replica uses her tail to deliver a swipe and then transforms it into a blade and tries to slash at Noel who avoids the slashing and uses Ether Slash but Noel Replica delivers a slash with her demonic claws and then delivers four slashes with her blade but Noel counters and delivers three 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two flip slashes with her Keyblade but Noel Replica fires more dark rays and then unleashes chains to get Noel who dodges out of the way and delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Noel Replica strikes back with slashing with her blade and then swipes with her tail but Noel strikes back with vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and uses Drill Blade but Noel Replica uses her demonic wing to fly and unleash dark rays and then dive slashes with her blade but Noel delivers two slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade finishing off Noel Replica.

"This has got to be some sort of JOKE!" Noel Replica yelled in defeat.

Noel Replica kneels in defeat and is struggling to get up.

"No… NO! How is it that I lost to YOU?! You're a WEAKLING! I'm supposed to be stronger than YOU! I refuse to LOSE to YOU!" Noel Replica shouted and just then a dark hole appears from under Noel Replica. "What's this?! Am I…" Noel Replica stops talking as she begins to sink into the dark hole. "N-NO! This is NOT what I wanted! I don't want to be finished! I'm not DONE! This is not what I deserve!" Noel Replica said as she sinks completely in darkness and the dark hole vanishes.

"I'm sorry. Truly." Noel said.

"How impressive. You have defeated your own copy, and you used no darkness." A voice said and Noel turns to see Raphael again. "While it is an impressive feat, you're still nothing more than a pathetic coward who fears the dark. If you are against darkness this much, then why is it you are a creature of part of it? Perhaps you wanted this world to die in darkness." Raphael said.

"No! That's not true! I wanted to do something, but…" Noel stops talking.

"But you were too weak to do anything. You did not save your 'home', and allowed your 'brother' to be captured." Raphael said.

"St-Stop it! You lie! I couldn't do anything because I was swept away." Noel said.

"Such a pathetic excuse. You deserve to be punished. Farewell!" Raphael said as he unleashes giant gears around Noel and they begin to crush her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Noel screamed while being crushed by the gears.

As Noel is trapped in the gears Noel thinks desperately on what to do.

"I have to do something or I'll be dead…" Noel said and then she sees her left arm turning demonic again. "No…! Not now!" Noel said as her left blue eye turns red while her horn grows on her left head while her demonic wing grows on her left back and her tail is growing again. "This is not what I want to do! Don't make me do this!" Noel said as she's being crushed the gears.

While Noel is still being crushed and her left side is being transformed some is happening on the right side of her body.

"Huh?" Noel asked as she looks at her right hand which turns into a fairy hand. "What's this…?" Noel asked and then she feels that her right side of her back is growing a fairy wing and her forehead is having a small cyan diamond. "What's happening? This is…?" Noel stops talking.

While Noel is still trapped in the gears Raphael smirks.

"Looks like she's done. That should teach her for killing Makoto." Raphael said.

Just then a bright light appears in the gears.

"Hmm?" Raphael asked and just then he the light starts to blind him and he covers his eyes.

As the light dissipates the gears are destroyed and gone and so is Noel.

"What happened? Where is she?!" Raphael asked and just then something pushes him down and he turns to see someone.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

That person is Noel with is now different with her right side having a fairy hand, fairy wing on her right back, and a small cyan diamond on her forehead and her left side has her demonic hand, demonic wing on her left back, demonic horn on her left head, red left eye, and her tail.

"How can this be?! How is that you've managed to awaken that power that has been dormant?!" Raphael asked.

"I guess the time for awaking came when I was in danger." Noel answered and Raphael is shocked. "Although I still wished I didn't awaken my dark half, I realize now that there is a time I have to use this new power to protect those I love and care about." Noel said.

"This is absurd! You're a fool thinking you can best me! You think you've grown strong, but that's just fantasy, which I will gladly put an end to!" Raphael yelled.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Breakthrough)_

Noel takes out Radiant Salvation and prepares to fight Raphael who unleashes what looks like a yellow and blue puppet behind him and the puppet looks dormant.

Raphael activates his puppet and commands the puppet to lunge at Noel and deliver a straight punch but Noel dodges and slashes at the puppet with Radiant Salvation and then attacks Raphael with her Keyblade and then delivers a tail whip but Raphael strikes back with two gears and they fly at Noel who unleashes what looks like two crystal shards and they unleash light beams at the gears and then strike at Raphael but Raphael commands his puppet to unleash some strings and attack Noel who dodges the strings and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a punch with her demonic hand and then uses her demonic wing to unleash a sickle and it gets Raphael who retaliates with commanding his puppet to spin attack with its claws but Noel dodges and unleashes dark blades and they slash at both Raphael and his puppet and then unleashes a crystal pillar from the ground getting Raphael but Raphael recovers himself and throws a gear at Noel who dodges and uses her fairy wing and demonic wing to fly into the air and then dive attacks with Radiant Salvation.

Raphael commands his puppet to fire an energy shot at Noel who deflects the energy shot and delivers three slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses her fairy wing to unleash a light blade and multi slashes Raphael who retaliates with unleashing a big gear and it spins to strike but Noel destroys the gear and unleashes dark rays to get Raphael but Raphael's puppet goes for Noel and grabs Noel who breaks free by slashing at the puppet's arms and Noel unleashes dark chains at the puppet and unleashes three crystal shards in place and fires a light ray and the crystal shards deflect the light rays and go for Raphael who uses his puppet to unleash multiple hands at Noel who destroys the multi hands with her Keyblade and delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then slashes with her demonic claw but Raphael tries to trap Noel in his gears again but Noel dodges and unleashes dark pillars while using her fairy wing to create multi blades and slash at Raphael who commands his puppet to drill attack with its claws but Noel avoids the puppet and transforms her tail into a blade and starts slashing at Raphael and then uses her fairy hand to cast a light beam spell.

"Persistent little bug!" Raphael said.

Raphael retaliates with commanding his puppet to deliver multi punches at Noel who avoids the puppet and unleashes crystal pillars at the puppet and then unleashes dark waves to get Raphael but Raphael unleashes four gears around the area and the gears unleash blades and begin to fly all over the area at Noel who avoids the attacking gears but Raphael's puppet unleashes strings to get Noel who avoids the strings and Noel delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation and then grabs Raphael with her demonic hand and throws him across the area but Raphael sends his puppet to lunge at Noel and deliver a punch but Noel fires dark rays at Raphael and then uses her fairy wing to attack with a light blade but Raphael traps Noel with his gears again and sends his puppet to deliver an orb attack but Noel frees herself again and unleashes dark orbs at Raphael and then throws light discs but Raphael has his puppet to unleashes multi strings at Noel who slashes at the strings with Radiant Salvation and then transforms her tail into a monster mouth and bites at Raphael but Raphael throws three gears while his puppet slams its fist to the ground and unleashes a quake but Noel strikes at the puppet with horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers slashes at Raphael with her demonic hand and then delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation and finishes off Raphael.

"Inconceivable…!" Raphael said in defeat.

Raphael kneels to the ground while his puppet is broken down.

"You claim that you're not afraid of the dark, but fear still lurks in your heart." Raphael said.

"You're wrong. I've gotten rid of my fear." Noel said.

"How did THAT happen? Before all this, you were always afraid, and tend to run away like a coward. Now look at you, you're nothing more than a monster of the dark." Raphael said.

"Again, you're wrong! Even with the darkness, I'll use it to protect my friends! I'll still be who I am!" Noel said.

"Such a fool. In the end, you will suffer nothing but pain and heartache." Raphael said.

"I've heard enough!" Noel yelled as she throws Radiant Salvation at Raphael and it flies through him injuring him and destroying his puppet while the Keyblade goes back to Noel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raphael screamed in pain as he vanishes.

After Raphael is gone Noel returns to her normal form and her fairy and demonic wing, demonic horn and cyan diamond, demonic and fairy hand, her tail, and her left red eye disappear.

"I'm glad it's over. I hope I don't have to use this power anymore unless I need to." Noel said as she leaves the mansion.

Noel makes her way through Shine City and later on Noel finds the same door and so Noel goes for the door and as she reaches it Noel goes through the door and leaves Shine City.

Meanwhile in the dark chamber Raphael returns to the chamber and is weak from his fight with Noel.

"Damn that girl! How is this possible?! How have she already awakened that power that has been dormant?! Is she REALLY Count Faust's daughter?" Raphael asked.

Just then a crystal shard strikes Raphael in his back and is knocked down.

"Such a shame. You actually lost to the creature of light and dark?" A voice asked and it's Jinux.

"Jinux… Why are you here? Did you just…" Raphael was cut off by Jinux.

"Sorry. You forgot that I'm not very talkative. I'll cut to the chase: Count Faust has decided to fire you." Jinux said.

"What?! Why?! After all I've done for him!" Raphael said.

"He has no further interest in those who are weak and are worthless. It's established that Makoto is destroyed, and now Quince has shared the same fate by Nixa. Now, I have the pleasure of ridding this place of you." Jinux said.

"You can't do that!" Raphael yelled but Jinux unleashes a crystal and traps Raphael.

"Oh, but I can, but don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be done quick and painfully. Time for your final bow, Raphael." Jinux said as he delivers a strong kick at the crystal Raphael is still trapped in and the crystal is now destroyed into many pieces which begin to fade into nothingness and on the ground are gears, wires, and metal parts. "So long, trash. Just be happy you served your Count." Jinux said.

Just then a dark corridor appears and it's Nixa.

"Quince has been eliminated, just like what Count Faust wanted." Nixa said.

"Raphael is gone." Jinux said.

"So, does that mean…?" Nixa stops talking.

"Yes. The Count is next. Ky and Noel should be able to deal with him. All we need do is to lead them to the right direction." Jinux said and then he starts feeling something again.

"What is it?" Nixa asked.

"It seems that the 'master' of Castle Oblivion is finally defeated. Marluxia is no more. The same goes for Larxene and Lexaeus." Jinux said.

"So, they all died like Vexen, huh? Oh, well. Who needs 'em anyway. They're all good for nothing, and they knew what would happen. They brought this on themselves." Nixa said.

"Now, let's fulfill our final phase." Jinux said as he and Nixa both disappear in their dark corridors and leave the chamber.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 30: Gloam City

Chapter 30: Gloam City

Ky returns to Tower of Remembrance and is now in a different silver room and while looking around he sees something appearing and it's twelve pillars of light and they reveal to be Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"Guys! You're okay!" Ky said smiling and Elena hugs him.

"I'm glad to see you're good too!" Elena said.

"You seemed to handle things yourself." Sly said.

"Yeah, but what's better is that if we do things TOGETHER." Ky said.

"Now that we're together again, let's keep going through this tower." T.J. said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ky said.

Ky makes his way through the silver room and goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile Noel returns to Tower of Remembrance and is now in a different room and as she looks around she sees something appearing and it's three pillars of light and they reveal to be Ken, Grace, and Zuko.

"Everyone! I'm glad to see you again." Noel said.

"I'd say the same thing! You look VERY lively." Ken said.

"It looks like things turned out well for you when you were by yourself." Zuko said.

"Yes. I realized that there are times when I have to use my dark powers, but ONLY when I need to, and ONLY to protect my friends." Noel said.

"So, you're okay with your dark half?" Zuko asked.

"I know that's wrong, but…" Noel was cut off.

"Hell NO that's wrong! Look, we saw that dark half you got when you were finishin' off that bitch Makoto. That's your power. You decide how to control it. You didn't change who you are when you used it once. You're still YOU." Ken said.

"We told you, no matter what you become, we'll always be your friend, and support what you do." Zuko said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Thank you. I'm glad I'm still your friend." Noel said.

"Should we continue on?" Ken asked.

"Yes. I'm not done here yet." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the silver room and then goes for the next floor.

Meanwhile in the room Nixa and Jinux appear from their dark corridors and meet with Count Faust.

"Excellent work. I knew you both would fulfill your tasks." Count Faust said.

"Lemme get this straight; you used Quince to test Ky's strength and used Raphael to test Noel's strength, right?" Nixa asked.

"Not just their strengths, it was both of yours' as well. I would not have believed you two would have the guts to take down the ones you worked with here, but I've underestimated you two. You both have proved yourselves. I'm making you two my most trusted allies. With your help, both the power of the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness will be mine." Count Faust said.

"So, you'll lure Ky and Noel to your clutches?" Jinux asked.

"Yes. All I need do is to use both my power and Ami's power to bring the downfall of those 'heroes'. I have created a secret minion before those other fools , and I shall have him find and defeat those foolish children. I will send him against them as I go and retrieve Ami." Count Faust said as he disappears.

"What to do now?" Nixa asked.

"Wait until the time is near for our final phase to take place. We've finally gained the Count's trust. Now we need Ky and Noel's 'help' for this." Jinux said.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends arrive at the fifteenth floor of the tower and they see the same door.

"There's the door, but now we don't any more cards." Zatch said.

"How do we get through now?" Max asked.

Just then a bright light appears behind the group and they turn to the bright light and it reveals to be two figures.

"What's going on?" T.J. asked.

The two figures come out of the light as it dissipates and the two figures are Fulgur and Oswald.

"Fulgur?! Oswald?!" Ky asked shocked running to the two.

"Ky? Ky! There you are!" Fulgur said.

"Just where have you two been?!" Elena demanded.

"Well, I remember Fulgur and I following this one person who mocked Fulgur and we had to go after him, but while we searching for him, we got a little lost in the darkness, but then we encountered some strange person in a robe, which shrouded its face, and told us that a young boy and his friends are somewhere in a tower that's run by someone of a great evil. He offered us to send us to where you are." Oswald explained.

"So, this person just sent you here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, first we had to come along to this tower to free someone from this villain's prison, and then had the girl to make something." Fulgur answered.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"Here. I was told to give this to you." Fulgur said giving Ky a blue card and it has a city on it.

"Another card?" Ky asked looking at the card.

"But, we've never seen this before." Murray said.

"Oh, this card is supposed to be used like…" Fulgur was cut off by Elena.

"We know how it works! Ky's been doing that since he came to this tower!" Elena said.

"You're still mad at Fulgur for earlier?" Oswald asked.

"No! I'm HAPPY to see him again!" Elena answered sarcastically.

"Is there a reason for this?" Ky asked.

"Well, you just have to go through that door and meet with someone." Fulgur said.

"Someone?" Ky asked.

"I guess we'll find out once we open that door." Bentley said.

"You gonna come or stay or abandon us again?" Elena asked.

"We'll just stay here." Fulgur said.

"Good luck." Oswald said.

Ky makes his way for the door and as he reaches the door he uses the city card to unlock the door and goes through the opened door.

Meanwhile Noel and her friends arrive at the fifteenth floor and they find the door.

"That door, but now we can't go through because we don't have any more cards!" Ken said.

"I guess this is the end of the line." Noel said.

Just then a bright light appears behind the group and so they turn to the bright light and it reveals three figures.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

The three figures come out of the light which dissipates and the three figures are Peach, Mario, and Sonic.

"Princess?! Mario?! Sonic?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Hello, Noel. It's good to see you again." Peach said.

"What's up, Noel?! Told ya we'd come here." Sonic said.

"But how did you three get here?" Zuko asked.

"Well, Mario, Sonic, and I have decided to stay in the darkness to keep it in check, and we have been in it for quite a while, but then we encountered a mysterious figure in robes, and the face was shrouded, so we couldn't determine who it is, and offered us to take us to where you are in person, but before we could do that, that person took us to this tower, and had to free a girl from that awful Count's prison, and after that a favor was made." Peach explained.

"A favor?" Noel asked.

"Yes. This is for you." Peach said as Mario gives Noel a blue card and it has a city on it.

"What's this on the card. I don't recall seeing it before…" Noel said.

"Don't worry. Once you use that card on that door, you'll experience that city." Peach said.

"Well, okay. Will you come with us?" Noel asked.

"I gotta stay here right now. You just gotta go in, find someone and meet that person." Sonic said.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"We'll find out soon." Noel said.

"Good luck out there. We'll meet again soon." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Keep yourself strong, okay?" Sonic said.

Noel makes her way for the door and as she reaches it she uses the city card to unlock the door and she goes through the opened door.

* * *

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at what looks like a city plaza with many shops around and the sky is very dusk orange while the clouds are yellow and the sun is setting and the group look around.

"This city is REALLY new to us." Kiyo said.

"It's obvious we've never seen this place before." Blaze said.

"Let's go through this city and find whoever we're supposed to meet." Sly said.

Just then something appears and it's a bright light showing a figure and as the light dissipates the figure reveals itself as a figure wearing a black hooded cloak with silver pull strings, silver braid, silver zipper in the middle of the cloak, black gloves, black boots, and the hood is shrouding the face.

"Whoa!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"You're working with Nixa and Jinux, are you?!" Elena demanded taking out her staff.

"Let me assure you, I am not. I'm no enemy. I was the one who brought your friends Fulgur and Oswald to you." The hooded black cloaked figure said and it's a young man voice.

"Well, who are you then?" Tails asked.

Just then the black cloaked figure takes off the hood revealing a face of hat looks like a thirteen-year-old boy with slightly tanned skin, has green eyes, raven black wild hair that's spiky at the back, and what looks like a Kanji symbol on his forehead.

"My name is Jet. Jet Yoro." The boy named Jet introduced.

"Um, Jet. Are you who we're supposed to meet?" Ky asked setting his Keyblade down a bit.

"Yes and no. I came here to tell you that you are to meet a young girl by the name of Ami. I sent her to this city. Find her, and you'll understand what the master of this tower's intentions are. You'll be able to understand the truth." Jet said.

"Are you sure?" Zatch asked.

"How do you know we can trust you?" T.J. asked.

"To trust me or not is your choice, but I suggest you to seek your answer, Prince of Light." Jet said as he vanishes in light.

"What do you think, Ky?" Bentley asked.

"Well, I don't think he's lying. Maybe we should find this Ami girl and talk to her. We'll probably find out this truth of this tower's plot." Ky said as the group start to move through the city.

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko arrive at a downtown area of the city and they look around.

"No doubt about it. We've never been to this place before." Zuko said.

"Why would someone make a figment of a place we've never seen before?" Ken asked.

"Let's just try to find who we're supposed to meet." Noel said.

Before the group could move a bright light appears before the group and it reveals a figure and as the bright light dissipates the figure is a hooded figure wearing a black hooded cloak with silver pull strings, silver braid, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black boots, and the hood is shrouding the face.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"Great. Another damned bastard in our way. Hope you're ready for a beating!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"Wait! I am no enemy. Let me introduce myself." The black hooded cloaked figure said as the figure removes the hood showing a face of a thirteen-year-old boy with slightly tanned skin, had green eyes, raven black wild hair that's spiky at the back, and what looks like a Kanji symbol on his forehead.

"My name is Jet Yoro." The boy named Jin introduced. "I was also the one who brought the Princess, Mario, and Sonic to you. I came here to tell you to find and meet a girl named Ami. She was sent to this city. When you find her, you'll understand the truth behind that man's intentions, and also know the truth." Jet said.

"You mean my truth that I've been searching?" Noel asked.

"Something like that." Jet answered.

"Why should we find this Ami? Can we trust you?" Ken asked.

"You can trust me or not. That's your choice, but you should seek your answer, Child of Light and Darkness." Jet said as he vanishes in light.

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

"Let's find this Ami girl and talk to her. We'll might find this truth about myself and this tower." Noel said and the group start to move through the city.

Meanwhile Ky makes his way through the city plaza and explores the city known as Gloam City while trying to find a girl named Ami but so far there is no one around the city but Ky keeps going and later on the group arrive at an area that has a school and a field outside the school.

"Any sign of this Ami girl yet?" Kiyo asked.

"No. I don't think she's here. She has to be around here somewhere." Ky said.

"Well, let's just keep looking. This city might appear big, but we'll might have our chance to find who we're looking for." Elena said and everyone else nods and keeps searching.

Meanwhile Noel makes her way through the downtown of the city which is called Gloam City and searches for a girl known as Ami but there is no one around so far but Noel keeps going and the group later arrive at an area that has a zoo and so the group explore the zoo.

"Just where the hell is that girl? I'm startin' to think that one boy is tryin' to lie to us." Ken said.

"I don't think he's the lying type. He sounded like that trying to find this Ami is important." Noel said.

"Well, let's keep searching, and maybe we'll be able to…" Zuko was cut off by a shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Noel asked.

Just then another shake occurs and something appears behind the group and so they turn to see what looks like a giant silver statue of a knight wielding a lance.

"Oh, my…!" Noel stops talking.

"A giant statue?! What the hell is it doing here?!" Ken asked.

"I don't think we'll find out by just standing here. It looks like a threat!" Zuko said.

"Fighting it would be out of the question. Let's get away from it." Noel said as the group move from the knight statue which starts to move after the group.

"It's comin' after us!" Ken said.

"Just keep going and don't look back." Noel said.

Noel starts to move through the zoo area while trying to get away from the knight statue which keeps going after her but Noel keeps moving away and goes through Gloam City but the knight statue continues to follow Noel through the city despite Noel making her attempt to get away and keeps on trying to get close to Noel who keeps trying to avoid the knight statue through the city.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends keep searching Gloam City for Ami but to no avail.

"This is just ridiculous! Just where could that girl be?" Shadow asked.

"We'll find her. We just gotta go to a place we haven't checked yet." Ky said.

"You don't think this Jet guy was lying to us?" Sly asked.

"He sounded serious. Look, let's just…" Tails was cut off by a shaking.

"What was that?!" Zatch asked.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Huh?" Ky asked as he looks at what Storm is looking at.

From a distance there is another district in Gloam City and there are four characters running through the city.

One is a fox like creature with light brown fur, a cream colored mane around its neck, long rabbit like ears, and a bushy fox like tail with a cream colored tip.

The second is a sixteen-year-old boy with shaggy black hair, wearing a red and black short-sleeved outfit, and has a red burnt scar on the left side of his face.

The third is another boy but is just about Ky's and Elena's age and has teal eyes, messy short white hair, wearing a black jacket with four small zippers on each side of the jacket and a bigger zipper that's opened in the middle of the jacket showing a V-neck green shirt under the black jacket and a zipper on each long sleeve, dark brown knee-length pants with zippers on each side, black sandals, and black goggles with a red flexible frame wrapped around his forehead.

The fourth and last person is a girl and is also just about Ky's, Elena's, and the other boy's age and has blue eyes, short pink hair with a cyan hairband on her hair, wearing a yellow hooded sleeveless shirt with a silver zipper in the middle of the yellow shirt with orange and pink flower petals on the right side of the shirt, a dark orange short skirt with a silver rose hanging on the left side of the skirt, a pink bracelet on her right wrist, and white and blue shoes.

"They're more people in this city!" Max said.

"Just what are they running from?" Sly asked.

"Possibly that." Blaze said pointing at what looks like a giant silver statue of a knight wielding a lance going after the four.

"A giant statue?! That thing could crush them! We have to do something!" Ky said.

"What about that Ami girl?" Tails asked.

"We'll still look for her, but we have to help these guys out first! I don't like letting people suffer!" Ky said.

"Okay then. Let's go do what we can!" Elena said.

Meanwhile Noel keeps running through the city from the knight statue and later on the group arrive at a cemetery area and they pass several gravestones and while still trying to get away Noel trips on something which is a stoned piece of a gravestone and falls to the ground making Ken, Grace, and Zuko stop.

"Noel!" Zuko said.

"Hold on!" Ken said.

While they try to help Noel up the giant knight statue continues walking toward the group and is getting closer.

"There's no time! It's coming for us still!" Noel said.

"We're NOT leaving you!" Ken said.

The giant knight statue is now close to the group and prepares to crush them.

"This can't be it…" Zuko said.

"Please just don't worry about me. Go." Noel said.

"No way! We're not done yet!" Ken said.

As the knight statue prepares to crush the four something is thrown through the air.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What is that?" Noel asked.

What's thrown through the air is what looks like a key shaped sword with a blue edge with a crown shape at the top of the edge, a white angel wing for teeth, gold hilt, silver handle, white stars on the blue edge, blue and silver chain, and a gold crown at the end.

"A-Another Keyblade…?" Noel asked.

"I thought you, Peach, Sonic, that Fulgur guy, and Pax were the only ones." Zuko said.

The flying Keyblade then strikes at the knight statue causing it to be knocked back and it falls to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Ken asked.

"Take THAT!" A voice yelled and the group see someone coming and it's a young boy just about Noel's and Ken's age and has blue eyes, gold hair with a big bang covering his right blue eye, wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a white opened hoodie with black short sleeves over the blue shirt, dark green shorts with a star chain hanging from the left side of his shorts, and black and red shoes and is standing in front of the four. "I hope you learned something about trying to kill someone!" The boy said as he makes the Keyblade that was thrown at the knight statue come to his right hand.

"N-No way! He has a Keyblade too?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Who the hell is he?" Ken asked.

Just then the knight statue stands back up.

"NOW!" The boy shouted.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"THUNDER!" A voice shouted as lightning bolts come down at the knight statue and strikes it.

"Hey, that's MY spell! Who…" Ken was cut off by someone else coming.

That person is a girl just about the boy's, Noel's, and Ken's age and has blue eyes, long light blue hair, wearing a sleeveless violet top with pink trims, orange skirt, pink shoes, pink bracelet on her left arm, and a ruby amulet around her neck and is carrying a purple staff with a pink orb top.

"Hey, wait a second! I think I know that girl! She's that same bit…" Ken was cut off by something.

Something comes flying and it's a shield with a blue and orange checkered front with a mouse head shape in the center and it hits the knight statue and then it comes flying back to someone.

That character is a teenage black dog wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a grey sleeveless vest over the red shirt, blue pants, white gloves, black shoes, and yellow small goggles around his forehead and comes to join the boy and the girl.

The knight statue is about to crush the three but then a giant hand pops from the ground and it punches at the knight statue and someone comes fly to the three and it's a yellow furred fox with blue eyes, wearing white gloves, red and white shoes, and has two tails.

The knight statue recovers itself and tries to attack again but a fireball and a multi light energy spears come and attack the knight statue and two more characters come.

One is a purple furred cat with a red bindi, gold eyes, wearing a violet coat with white furred cuffs, white gloves, white tights, dark pink high-heeled shoes with white straps with white fluffy cuffs, and a gold necklace.

The other is a black hedgehog with red eyes, has red streaks on his spikes, arms, and legs, wearing white gloves with one ring around each wrist, and grey, black, and red hover shoes.

"What the hell is going' on? How're they damaging the damn thing?" Ken asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said looking at something.

From the sky comes a lightning bolt and it hits the knight statue and the lightning bolt reveals to be a small yellow mouse like creature with long ears, brown stripes on its back, red cheeks, and a tail that's shaped like a lightning bolt.

The knight statue attempts to crush the seven.

"ZAKER!" A voice shouted and another lightning bolt comes and attacks the knight statue.

Coming to the seven's side are two people.

One is a boy with untidy black and brown hair, wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans.

The other is another boy who is shorter, has short lightning blond hair, light orange eyes with lines underneath the eyes, wearing a white shirt and shorts with a blue and black cloak that has a white bow with a yellow jewel, and blue and black shoes.

The knight statue tries to attack again but just then a white and green egg comes rolling and hits the knight statue and it reveals to be a green dinosaur with a red saddle, wearing red boots, and has a white underbelly.

Before the knight statue could crush the nine someone comes dashing and delivers a slash at the knight's statue and it's a boy with brown hair, has freckles on his face, wearing a white T-shirt with a green jacket over the shirt, blue pants, red tennis shoes, and a red cap backwards.

The knight statue attempts to retaliate but then a smoke bomb appears and then bombs are thrown and they explode and then someone delivers a giant punch and joining the ten are three characters.

One is a grey furred raccoon with yellow eyes, wearing a black mask, blue cap, blue long sleeved top, blue gloves, blue boots, a red bag on his left leg, and a belt with a raccoon icon on it.

The other is a green turtle wearing glasses, yellow gloves, a blue helmet, and is in a wheelchair.

The third is a big pink hippo wearing a red mask, a light blue short-sleeved shirt, red gloves, black boots, and a white scarf around his neck.

"Just who and what are they?" Zuko asked.

"Whoever they are, they're really good…" Noel said.

"Here's something you oughta know; against us, you don't stand a chance." The gold haired boy said but the knight statue attempts to attack. "I don't think so!" The gold haired boy said as he throws his Keyblade again only this time it's coated in light and it strikes at the knight statue causing an explosion.

Ky and his friends cover their eyes from the explosion and smoke appears.

"Stay sharp. I don't think it's over yet." Elena said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Um…" The pink haired girl said and Ky turns to her.

"Hey. You okay?" Ky asked.

"Um…" The pink haired girl was cut off.

"So, you've destroyed my precious statue! Not bad, loser!" A voice said.

"What?!" Max asked.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

The smoke clears and it reveals to be a giant grey and red four legged knight toy like robot and is carrying a sword and mace on the left side and carrying a hammer and a lance on the right side and inside the robot is what looks like a boy who looks ten-years-old and has short dark purple hair, crimson eyes, wearing a red shirt with blue and black overalls, black shorts, and black shoes.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Elena demanded.

"I am Zappa! I was havin' FUN tryin' to crush those four people, and you RUINED it! I HATE killjoys! I'll make you pay for it!" The boy named Zappa said.

"Bring it, you little brat!" Ky said preparing to fight.

"You wanna have fun? We'll show you a good time!" T.J. said.

"Let's play my game! It's called 'Death of a Keybearing loser'!" Zappa said while laughing and snorting.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Breakthrough)_

Ky is standing face-to-face against Zappa who is controlling his four legged knight toy robot.

Zappa's knight toy robot begins slashing at Ky with its sword and then delivers a double stab with its lance but Ky dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but Zappa's knight toy robot delivers a whack with its hammer and then delivers a swing with its mace but Ky counters and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge to strike and then casts Thunder but Zappa's knight toy robot retaliates with firing what looks like soccer balls and they explode but Ky dodges and delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash with his Keyblade.

"Oh, you stupid…! You're NOT winning MY game!" Zappa yelled as he uses his knight toy robot to deliver a slash with its sword.

"I don't think so, brat!" Ky said as he prepares to strike back.

Before the two could strike each other something strikes the knight toy robot and it's the pink haired girl and she's carrying a key weapon with a yellow edge that has a heart at the top of the edge, a clear fairy wing for teeth, silver hilt, bronze handle, pink flowers on the yellow edge, and bronze and yellow chain with a silver heart at the end.

"Ky! Does she have…?" Elena stops talking.

"Yeah! She's got a Keyblade too!" Ky said shocked.

"I won't let you hurt this boy and his friends!" The pink haired girl said.

"You stupid girl! You'll pay for that!" Zappa has his knight toy robot to attack.

"Piss off!" The white haired boy said as he takes out a green guitar with blue flame designs and grey six strings and unleashes magic music waves.

"Hey, that boy! I think it's that stupid bast…" Elena was cut off.

"You're in for this!" The other boy said as he unleashes flames.

"Isn't that my power?" Blaze asked.

"Eevee!" The fox creature said as it delivers a tackle and strikes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! You're not playing fair!" Zappa whined.

"Hey, nice attack." Ky said.

"Th-Thank you…" Noel said.

"Hey, idiots! We're still not done playing my game! I'm gonna win!" Zappa said.

"Oh, yeah?! Hey, what's say you and I give this brat a spanking?" Ky offered.

"Sounds good to me." Noel said.

"Guys?" Ky asked.

"I'm with that!" Elena said.

"Let's do this!" Max said.

"Let's work together!" Tails said.

"I agree. Let's settle this." Blaze said.

"Hmph. This should be fun." Shadow said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"You bet, Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"A warrior fighting with new people? I'm in!" T.J. said.

"Let's show 'im what we can do!" Sly said.

"New partnership? Let's try that!" Bentley said.

"'The Murray' is willing to fight with others!" Murray said.

"What about you?" Noel asked.

"Hell YES!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Let's work together!" Zuko said.

"Together or not, you'll die!" Zappa said.

"Hope you're ready!" Ky said.

"I am." Noel said.

Zappa has his knight toy robot slash with its sword and then delivers a whack with its hammer but Ky counters and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Zappa's knight toy robot fires exploding soccer balls but Ky dodge rolls out of the way while Noel cartwheels out of the way and the two deliver vertical slashes with their Keyblades and Ky uses Blizzard Raid while Noel uses Fire Raid but Zappa's knight toy robot swings its mace and then delivers stabs with its lance but Ky summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire and disappears and then Noel summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Blizzard and then disappears but Zappa's knight toy robot fires razor hula hoops at Ky and Noel who dodge and Ky uses Crystal Edge while Noel uses Poison Edge to strike and they both deliver diagonal slashes with their Keyblades but Zappa's knight toy robot charges at the two but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a 360 slash.

Zappa's knight toy robot unleashes small toy soldiers and they start firing from their guns but they dodge and Ky summons Storm who uses Skullbash and disappears while Noel summons Grace who uses Tackle and then disappears but Zappa's knight toy robot whacks with its hammer and then swings with its mace but Ky uses Vanish Slash while Noel uses Ether Slash but Zappa's knight toy robot fires exploding soccer balls but Ky summons Lucky who uses Egg Throw and disappears but Zappa's knight toy robot shoots more razor hula hoops but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dancing Blade but Zappa has his knight toy robot unleash more toy soldiers and fire from their guns but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and they disappear and then summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and disappears and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and disappears while Noel delivers two vertical slashes and then delivers a swing slash but Zappa's knight toy robot unleashes a ray gun and fires laser beams but the two dodge and Ky slashes at the toy robot with Dawn of Hope and then uses Quake Hammer while Noel uses Shadow Orb and strikes.

"You're spoiling my FUN!" Zappa yelled as his knight toy robot multi slashes with its sword and multi stabs with its lance and mega swings its mace and then slams its hammer on the ground but Ky and Noel both slash with their Keyblades.

Zappa's knight toy robot fires lasers from its ray gun but the two dodge and Ky summons Tails who shoots lasers from his blaster and disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Tornado and disappears and then summons Shadow who uses Chaos Spears and disappears while Noel summons Zuko who unleashes a jet of fire and then disappears but Zappa's knight toy robot unleashes small toy soldiers and they fire from their guns but Ky uses Meteor Storm while Noel uses Bubble Storm but Zappa's knight toy robot but Ky uses Mystical Surge while Noel uses Mystical Raid but Zappa's knight toy robot slashes with its sword and whacks with its hammer but Ky summons Sly who uses Cane Spin and disappears and then summons Bentley who throws bombs and disappears and then summons Murray who uses Flame Punch and then disappears but Zappa's knight toy robot charges at the two and then swings its mace but Noel cartwheels and delivers cartwheel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Zappa's knight toy robot fires exploding soccer balls but Ky delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers spin slashes while Noel summons Katara who throws water discs and disappears and then summons Morgiana who delivers a leap kick and then disappears and then summons Espio who throws four shurikens and disappears but Zappa's knight toy robot fires lasers from its ray gun but Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash and the two finish off Zappa's knight toy robot.

Zappa's knight toy robot begins to explode and is now destroyed and Zappa himself flies out of the toy robot and lands on the ground.

"It's not fair! It's not fair, it's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR!" Zappa shouted as he pounds on the ground while whining.

"Jeez, and I thought PORKY was the brat!" Ken said.

"Quit your crying, and get lost!" Elena said.

"Just you wait! I'm gonna tell the Count! He's gonna be REALLY mad!" Zappa said as he leaves.

"We'll look forward to that." Ky said.

"Um, thank you for defending me, from that statue before. I owe you." Noel said.

"Oh, no problem. I hate seeing innocent people suffer. Also, I should be thanking you. You delivered that attack before that brat could attack." Ky said.

"Oh, I was just trying to help." Noel said.

"And you did help. I didn't think you got a Keyblade too." Ky said.

"When I first saw you wielded that Keyblade that attacked the statue, I was shocked myself, because I didn't think you have one too." Noel said.

"Talk about unexpected surprises. I'm Virtus by the way, but my friends call me Ky. These are my friends, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm the Pikachu, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky the Yoshi, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"It's nice to meet you, Virtus." Noel said.

"I said my friends call me Ky." Ky said.

"You mean we're friends…?" Noel asked.

"Well, sure. I mean, we worked well together against that no good brat and his toy." Ky said.

"Oh, well, I'm glad. My name is Noel and these are my friends, Ken, Grace the Eevee, and Zuko." Noel introduce herself and her friends.

"Wait a minute! You just said 'Ken'?!" Elena asked as she sees Ken. "Well, well, well. I didn't think you'd be here, Kenny!" Elena said.

"Dammit! Don't call me THAT, you evil, blue-haired, cold-hearted BITCH!" Ken yelled.

"Watch that mouth or I'll cast a spell that'll zip it!" Elena said.

"Ha! You can't cast that spell!" Ken yelled.

"What do you know?! You're too damn stupid as all hell to know magic!" Elena yelled.

"Hey! I know magic!" Ken yelled.

"Not as well as I do! You've always been the worst student in our city!" Elena yelled.

"Um, Elena, you know this boy?" Ky asked.

"You know her, Ken?" Noel asked.

"Yes I do. That's Ken, the most stupidest dunghead from Platinum City. I never stood him." Elena said.

"And meet Elena, Noel. She's the most EVIL witch I've ever met! I HATE her!" Ken said.

"WHAT?!" Elena demanded as she charges at Ken and starts attacking him and Ken begins to fight back and the two start fighting each other much to the groups' shock and fear.

"Um, with that outta the way, nice to meet you all…" Max said.

"Likewise." Zuko said.

"So, wait, did you guys end up in that tower too?" Tails asked.

"We did actually." Noel said.

"Wow, what brings you here?" Ky asked.

"Oh, long story…" Noel said.

"C'mon. Let's hear it." Zatch said.

"If you like, I can tell you how my friends and I ended up here too." Ky said.

"Okay then, but we should get out of here first." Noel said.

"Good enough for me. Let's go." Ky said.

"Um, what about those two?" T.J. asked pointing at Elena and Ken still fighting.

"Noel?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Noel said.

Elena and Ken continue to fight until Ky and Noel break the two up with Ky holding Elena back while Noel holds Ken back.

"Okay, you two. Stop it! We're going together. Try your best to get along." Ky said.

"You shut your damn face, Pretty boy!" Ken snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Elena yelled.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to offend your boyfriend!" Ken mocked.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Elena screamed as she charges again and delivers a kick and strikes at Ken's face.

"YOU BITCH!" Ken shouted.

"Ken, calm down." Noel said.

"Elena, stop it." Ky said.

"I'm sorry, Ky. When that moron is around, I lose my temper." Elena said.

"Sorry, Noel." Ken said.

"Now that's done, let's get going." Ky said and everyone nods and they leave the cemetery.

Ky and Noel make their way through Gloam City and Ky and Noel begin telling each other about their experiences throughout Tower of Remembrance and also telling about Ky trying to look for what's important and encountering his fate while Noel seeks her truth for who she really is and they also tell about their previous adventures ever since wielding their Keyblades and meeting new friends while trying to find the people they care about and what they were going through while defeating their enemies such as the Deadly Alliance and the Fearmongers along with Black Xetis and Heartless and Zervik and Rixla and while Ky and Noel were talking to each other everyone else in their group is getting along well except for Elena and Ken who keep on arguing and fighting each other.

"Wow. That's quite an adventure you had." Ky said.

"I should say the same to you. You must gotten through a lot." Noel said.

"So have you. You found your brother, though, right?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I have, but I told Luke that I wasn't ready to go home yet." Noel said. "What about you? You said you've found your mother and your friends?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, but it turns out Sophia wasn't my real mother, Nex is on the dark path, Griff ended up in whp-knows-where, and now Pax is dead, but his heart is in me now." Ky said. "Speaking of Pax and Nex, you said you met them?" Ky asked.

"That's right. I met Nex, but he wasn't friendly, and he tried to kill me back at Silver Town." Noel answered and Ky is shocked. "I also met Pax when Rixla tried to kill me, and I was in a coma, and he took my place for a while until I was recovered, but now he was separated from me." Noel said.

"And your other friends who joined you on your quest were sent back to their now restored worlds?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I figured they would be happier." Noel answered.

"Wow. I wonder why we never met during our past adventure." Ky said.

"I don't know, but it's good that we have now." Noel said

"Yeah. That's something. So, have you found your truth yet?" Ky asked.

"Not yet. All I know is that… never mind. I don't want to talk about it." Noel said.

"Oh, okay." Ky said.

"So, now I was told that I have to find…" Noel was cut off by Ky.

"Ami?" Ky asked.

"Yes. How did…" Noel was cut off.

"Because that's what I was doing. Some guy named…" Ky was cut off by Noel.

"Jet Yoro?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Him. You saw him too?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"One problem; we have no idea where she is." Zuko said.

"Join the club because we haven't found her either." Sly said.

"We'll keep trying." Ky said.

"We shouldn't be too far. Let's keep going." Noel said and everyone nods.

Ky and Noel keep going through Gloam City and continue to search for Ami and the group later on the group arrive at a creepy looking yard and they see an abandoned and ruined castle.

"Whoa! Who died here?" Max asked.

"This is one place we have not looked yet." Kiyo said.

"Well, now we can. Let's go see." Zuko said.

Ky and Noel open an old gate and they make their way for the ruined castle and while they go for the entrance they see someone standing near the entrance doorway and it's a silver haired girl Ami.

"Hello. Are you…Ami?" Ky asked.

"Yes. It's nice to finally meet you both, Ky and Noel." Ami said.

"We were told to find and meet you." Noel said.

"Yes. Jet sent me here, and he told you to come find me. Now, I will be able to tell you all what I know here." Ami said.

"Explain away. We're willing to listen." Ky said.

"Let me start with saying sorry. I'm sorry for…" Ami was cut off by a voice.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut!" The voice said and the group see that it's Vitium.

"Vitium!" Ky said.

"What is he…" Elena stops talking as Vitium grabs Ami.

"This is you'll get for screwin' with my mind!" Vitium said.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ky said.

"You shut up! I'll deal with you later, Ky! Right now this bitch'll be first to suffer!" Vitium said.

"Why?! What'd she do to you?" Ky asked.

"You wanna know? Come find me at the tower, and you'll get a nice run down before I kill both of you!" Vitium said as he leaves the ruined castle area.

"Wait!" Noel said but Vitium and Ami are gone.

"Dammit! Things just don't go easy, do they?!" Ken asked.

"Now what?" Zatch asked.

"We have to find them! We gotta help Ami and see what we can do about Vitium!" Ky said and everyone nods and they leave the yard.

Ky and Noel make their way through Gloam City and they later find the same door and so Ky and Noel go for the door and they later reach the door and they go through the door and they leave Gloam City.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Well, it finally happened. You guys wanted this, and now there you go.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 31: Labyrinth Nirvana

Chapter 31: Labyrinth Nirvana

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to Tower of Remembrance and are in a different silver room and they chase down Vitium who is also in the silver room and is preparing to slash at Ami with his blade.

"Stop!" Ky yelled.

"Why waste your time trying to defend this witch who screws with people's minds? I'm giving her what she deserves!" Vitium said.

"Whatever Ami did, not even she deserves death!" Ky said.

"Please just let Ami go." Noel said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"I've had it with you! I'll be glad to kill you before I kill this witch!" Vitium said pointing his blade.

"Noel, I'll take care of Vitium. You watch for Ami." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Okay. If you say so." Noel said.

"Die, Ky!" Vitium said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Vice and Virtue=Ky vs. Vitium)_

Vitium charges at Ky and delivers dash slashes with his blade but Ky counters and delivers three horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Lethal Blade but Vitium strikes back with delivering rush slashes with his blade and unleashes gust of wind to send Ky upward but Ky aerial recovers and casts Thunder and then casts Earth but Vitium jumps into the air and delivers a dive slash with his blade but Ky summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and then disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Ground Pound and then disappears but Vitium delivers two spin slashes with his blade but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade but Vitium unleashes dark fireballs and they go for Ky who dodge rolls and summons Sly who uses Dive Attack and then disappears and then summons Bentley who shoots electric darts and disappears and then summons Murray who uses Turbo Charge and disappears but Vitium delivers a blade raid but Ky counters and uses Blizzard Raid to strike.

Vitium retaliates with slamming his blade to the ground and unleashes dark shock waves but Ky moves and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and delivers a spin slash with his Keyblade but Vitium multi slashes with his blade and then delivers a blade stand kick at Ky and knocks him back but Ky strikes back with Crystal Edge and then uses Fire Strike but Vitium unleashes dark chains to get Ky who avoids the chains and summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and they disappear and then summons T.J. who uses Multi Slash and disappears but Vitium delivers multi dive slashes with his blade at Ky who tries to move but Vitium's final dive slash unleashes dark pillars from the ground but Ky dodges and summons Max who uses Shield Missile and disappears but Vitium unlashes a beam of darkness and gets Ky who avoids the dark beam and uses Thunder Surge and then delivers a diagonal slash with Dawn of Hope but Vitium delivers four slash streaks at Ky who moves out of the way and casts Blizzard to strike but Vitium fires dark shots from his blade but Ky dodge rolls and aerial slashes at Vitium with Dawn of Hope and delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade.

"Dammit! You can't be this stronger than me!" Vitium said.

Vitium unleashes multiple blades around him and then sends them at Ky who tries to avoids the blades but they start slashing at him while sending him into the air and then Vitium unleashes a giant blade and sends Ky down but Ky recovers and casts Cure on himself and delivers a slide kick and delivers a lower horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope but Vitium delivers two slashes with his blade and slams his blade to the ground and unleashes shock waves but Ky dodges and summons Tails who unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch and disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Flame Waves and disappears and then summons Shadow who uses Spin Dash and disappears but Vitium slashes at Ky multiple times with his blade and then slams his hand on the ground and unleashes a stream of darkness but Ky uses Regeneration to heal over time and uses Meteor Storm but Vitium wildly slashes with his blade and then unleashes rocks around Ky and sends him to the air but Ky recovers and casts Fire but Vitium dash slashes at Ky with his blade but Ky summon Elena who throws magic bombs and then casts Thunder and disappears but Vitium uses his blade raid but Ky counters and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a charging stab with his Keyblade and finishes off Vitium.

"Am I…being defeated…?" Vitium asked.

Vitium kneels in defeat by Ky who withdraws Dawn of Hope and runs to Noel and Ami.

"You two okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"All of this…is my fault…" Ami said.

"How? What wrong have you done?" Ky asked.

Just then something comes slashing at Ky's back from behind and he kneels down.

"ARGH!" Ky said in pain.

"Ky!" Noel said.

"You think I'm done?!" Vitium asked now standing.

"What's your problem? How mad can you be from the past?" Ky asked.

"You're FINISHED!" Vitium said raising his blade to slash at Ky.

"No! Don't…!" Ami said.

Just then something strikes at Vitium's chest making him stop and he kneels to the ground and then lies down not moving.

"What? What happened? Who did this?!" Ky asked.

Just then darkness appears and it's Count Faust and with him is Zappa.

"I was wondering where my rebellious little puppet was. You thought you could just run away and have free will, you wretched worm?!" Count Faust asked as he grabs Ami's arm.

"Wh-Who're you?!" Ky demanded.

"You again?! We've had enough of you, bastard!" Ken said.

"You met him before?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. He's the one causing Noel trouble." Zuko said.

"To think you escaped from your prison and hoped to commit treason against your master. It's a crime before me! I should just end you." Count Faust said.

"Please, Count Faust! Don't…" Ami stops talking.

"What?! Y-You're Count Faust?! That means you…" Noel stops talking.

"Hahahahahahaha! You have figured it out, have you, Noel? Yes, it is I, Count Faust. The searcher of the nature of life. The one who wanted to study everything." Count Faust said.

"Rixla told us about you! How you were once a respected ruler, but now your obsession with studying Kingdom Hearts and every heart drove you to insanity!" Zuko said.

"You serious? This guy?" Elena asked.

"No wonder. He does look like a bad guy." Zatch said.

"I'm so glad you realized." Count Faust said.

"Just what're you gonna do to Ami?! What'd she do to deserve this?! Were you the one truly brainwashed my brother?!" Ky demanded.

"Hahahahahahaha! You are too much enjoyable to witness. You actually feel worry about this thing? If that is the case, then stop that. Because you truly have no brother of the sort." Count Faust said.

"What d'ya mean?" Ky asked.

"I have no intention of explaining to fools." Count Faust said.

"Start talking!" Ky yelled as he charges at Count Faust and tries to deliver a slash but Count Faust repels Ky and sends him back with force and is knocked down.

"Very well then. You are bound to understand the truth sooner or later. I honestly do not care if it kills you to hear this. In truth, I'd rather have you heartbroken. That thing on the ground was never your brother. It was ruse in an attempt to break your feeble mind. It is nothing more than a doll I had Quince to create. We have been using means to have him pick fights with you over nonsense that have never happened." Count Faust explained as he unleashes a dark hole under Vitium's body and disappears in the dark hole and Ky is shocked along with his friends.

"So all this time, you've been sending a doll to just mess with Ky's head?!" T.J. asked.

"It was an attempt to make him feel weaker. I wanted to see if to opposite powers could pit against each other. One of light and one of dark. Oh, and how we made him think he was your 'brother' was the combination of my magic an Ami's." Count Faust said.

"What?!" Ky asked shocked looking at Ami who is feeling guilty.

"Yes. This girl you have just met is nothing more than my slave." Count Faust said.

"That's a lie!" Ky yelled.

"Why would she work for you?" Noel asked.

"Because I have discovered her, and what powerful magic she wields. You may think she's innocent, but behind that face lies a manipulative demon who shackles the minds and hearts of others." Count Faust said.

"Ami?" Ky asked.

"Still so simple-minded. You should understand this by now. When you entered this tower, Quince told you that you would go to places you were familiar with while also meeting the people you have met throughout your adventure, but have you stopped to wonder why they did not know or remember you?" Count Faust asked.

"They were figments. We know that much." Bentley said.

"Yes, but you failed to understand that the one who created those cards of worlds you have been to was my and Ami's doing, and the creation of those figments was our work." Count Faust said.

"B-But how…?" Noel asked.

"Simple as it is. During both of your separated adventures to worlds while saving them from the Black Xetis and the Heartless, and meeting new people along the way, Ami and I have been watching you from the very beginning." Count Faust said.

"Huh?!" Ky and Noel asked at the same shocked while everyone else was shocked.

"Since your worlds met their ends by the darkness, and since you ended up in different cities, I had Ami watch over Ky while I had the pleasure of spying on Noel, and no matter what worlds you went to, we have obtained every bit of what we could use for our plan in this tower." Count Faust explained.

"So, during our adventure, you…" Ky stops talking.

"Yes. We combined our magic to create the cards of worlds you have been to, and used them for you to experience the illusions of memories, which was central to my plan." Count Faust said.

"You evil manipulative bastard!" Elena said.

"So, you wanted to just mess with our heads for your amusement?!" Shadow demanded.

"Not just for amusement, but also for my plan, in an attempt to obtain the powers of the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness. This was my chance to finally have what I desire, but that foolish meddling bastard, Jin Yoro, along with those other meddlesome Keybearers of Light! They freed Ami, and had her betray me! Now, I shall have the pleasure of eliminating this wench, as I have no further need for her." Count Faust said.

"No! Leave her alone!" Ky yelled standing up.

"What? You still wish to defend this demon? After all she has done to you, you would rather fight for her safety?" Count Faust asked.

"I don't care what she did! YOU made her do all this! It's all YOU!" Ky yelled.

"You've been forcing and manipulating her to do these unspeakable things you have been doing! To think, my own father…" Noel was cut off by Count Faust.

"Silence you tongue, you wretched worm! I am still master! Your father was nothing more than weakling king of that worthless world." Count Faust said.

"What? But aren't you…" Noel stops talking.

"Hmph. Rixla still failed to mentioned some truths about your origins, girl. Your father, your true father known as Nago was once the true ruler of the world you were born in to him and Rachel. HE was the one everyone respected. He was the true wise man and respected scholar. Despite having darkness in his heart, Nago was still not evil and desires peace for all. Your foolish mother, Rachel loved him and they married, and thus later, they gave birth to a foolish girl they named Noel." Count Faust explained and Noel is shocked along with Ken, Zuko, Grace, and Ky and his friends. "I, a former subject of that wretched world, have grown jealous of what he had while I did not. It was then I have decided to play advisor to Nago and served him, while waiting my perfect moment to end him. When time has come, I finally killed and overthrew the bastard, and I have seized the throne for myself, and ruled the world for myself. It was then I have become the new respected wise man, and I forced Rachel to marriage, thus you have became my wretched daughter." Count Faust explained.

"You…sick BASTARD!" Ken yelled.

"The replica I had Quince create was the true daughter to me. More of a daughter than you, Rixla, and Millia ever were." Count Faust said.

"And then that was when your downfall came in…" Noel said.

"Yes. Do you know why you are called the Child of Light and Darkness? Because, your father, Nago had darkness within him, and he only used it to protect his kingdom while your mother, Rachel was a pure maiden, who only used her light to protect her loved ones. You are their daughter. You should be able to connect the dots." Count Faust said.

"It's no wonder why…" Noel said.

"I can't believe you! How EVIL are you?!" Ky demanded.

"Silence yourself, boy. Do you want to end up like your father when Malus killed both your parents?" Count Faust asked.

"M-Malus?" Ky asked.

"But Zervik was the one who…" Tails was cut off.

"Again, you are naïve! You don't know anything about what your past was, because you're too ignorant. Zervik was just a gentle soul." Count Faust said.

"Then why did he…" Ky was cut off.

"The Zervik you and your foolish friends called is not like the Zervik your father took care of along with Fulgur. Even he's too foolish to understand a thing." Count Faust said.

"Wanna another guess?" A voice asked and someone appears and it's Fulgur who tries to deliver a slash with Sky's Volt but Count Faust repels the attack.

"Fulgur!" Ky said.

"What do you know about Zervik?! What really happened to him?!" Fulgur asked.

"Should you wish to know, perhaps you should ask Jet yourself, as he knows more." Count Faust said.

"Just what do YOU know about my father?! What do YOU know about…" Ky was cut off.

"More than I wish to. Even as the Lord of Light and Keyblade Master, he is nothing more than a foolish and soft weakling. That led to his demise." Count Faust said.

"I can't believe we were played into the hands of a madman. Just what do you want with Ky's and Noel's power?!" Sly asked.

"If it's more answers you seek, then come find me if you can. I shall be taking Ami along with me." Count Faust said.

"Like hell you will!" Ky said.

"Ky, please don't. You don't have to protect me." Ami said.

"Not true! You deserved to be defended! Look, I don't care what you did to me. You're helping us and was going against this guy, and that's good enough for me!" Ky said.

"Oh, you wish to help Ami? Then come find us. We will be awaiting for you two." Count Faust said as he, Zappa, and Ami vanish in darkness.

"Man, what a creep." Kiyo said.

"I can't believe what I was hearing from him." Murray said.

"Just how mad is he?! How low can he go to satisfy himself?" Max asked.

"Noel, you wanna let this bastard get away with this?" Ky asked.

"Absolutely not! After hearing what happened to my real father, even not knowing him, I still can't let him have his way. He must be dealt with." Noel said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

"That evil bastard." Fulgur said.

Just then something appears and it's five pillars of light and they reveal to be Jet, Oswald, Peach, Mario, and Sonic.

"Oswald!" Max said.

"Princess Peach and Mario." Zuko said.

"Sonic?!" Tails asked.

"Hey, Tails! Long time, no see! Haven't seen you since what happened to our world!" Sonic said and looks at Shadow. "What's up, Shadow?" Sonic said.

"Not you again…" Shadow said looking away.

"Glad to see you too!" Sonic said.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Long story." Sonic said.

"So, I take it you know each other?" Sly asked.

"Yeah. That's my best friend, Sonic." Tails introduced Sonic.

"Jet!" Ky said.

"What happened? Did you find Ami?" Jet asked.

"Yes we did, but Count Faust knew what you were doing and took her away." Noel answered.

"Damn him." Jet said.

"He can't get away with what he's doing. He has to be found and stopped." Peach said and Mario nods.

"We're on that!" Ky said.

"Let's go and find Count Faust." Noel said and everyone nods.

"We'll join you." Fulgur said.

"No. We can handle this. Trust me. It about time we show the real villain what happens when he messes with us!" Ky said.

"Please, let us go and deal with Count Faust ourselves." Noel said.

"Well, if you insist…" Oswald said.

"Just be careful." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Don't worry. I promise, we'll be fine and meet together again." Ky said as the group start to move through the silver room but Ky and Noel stop and look down at the ground and see something which is a blue card with a labyrinth on it.

"Another card?" Elena asked.

"But it's something we've never seen before." Zuko said.

"Hold on… I think this was where Ami was standing before Count Faust took her away." Ky said.

"Did she just leave it here or was she willing to give this to us?" Noel asked.

"Either way, it's our ticket now to find Count Faust, so we'll take our chances with this." Bentley said and everyone nods.

Ky and Noel then arrive at the sixteenth floor of the tower and they find the same door and so they go for the door and Ky and Noel use the labyrinth card to unlock the door and Ky and Noel go through the opened door.

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at an entrance to a labyrinth but they stop.

"Just what the hell's the point of this?" Ken asked.

"I think Count Faust created this place just to try and get away from us." Tails said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Eevee." Grace said in agreement.

"This is gonna be tough. Um, Ky, before we go, did you hear what…" Noel was cut off by Ky.

"Yeah. I heard what Count Faust said. I don't care. You may be this Child of Light and Darkness, which there is darkness in you, but that doesn't mean you're evil like him. I don't care what darkness you have. All I know about you is that you're kind, good, innocent, and friendly." Ky said.

"Thank you, Ky. I'm glad you feel that way." Noel said.

"Yeah. Let's make a promise. No matter what happens to us, we'll always be friends." Ky said and Noel nods.

"Everyone?" Noel asked.

"I agree!" Elena said.

"Hell yes!" Ken said.

"Like Dad said: 'All for one, and one for all'!" Max said.

"Friendship above the wicked!" Tails said.

"I am with you, no matter the circumstance." Blaze said.

"We're tough when together." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Zatch and I won't leave your side!" Kiyo said.

"Yeah! What Kiyo said!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"True warriors NEVER turn their backs!" T.J. said.

"We've been strong when separate, but now together, we're stronger!" Zuko said.

"A new band will overcome hardship!" Sly said.

"Count Faust won't stand a chance against our odds!" Bentley said.

"I'm so PUMPED! Let evil know our destruction!" Murray said.

"Okay! Let's get going and finish what we got into as a TEAM!" Ky said and everyone nods and the group enter the labyrinth.

Ky and Noel start making their way through the labyrinth known as Labyrinth Nirvana and begin searching where Count Faust has gone to but while Ky and Noel go through Labyrinth Nirvana various Black Xetis and Heartless are around and so Ky and Noel have to fight them off and keep going but the two start to get a little lost due to the labyrinth and find their way of going for the right direction while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in the way and later on Ky and Noel find a door but as they go for the door it leads the two into a dead end room and so they go back and find the right door to lead them to the next place of the labyrinth while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and later on Ky and Noel find another door and open it.

Ky and Noel arrive at new area in Labyrinth Nirvana and go through the area for anything but there are more roaming Black Xetis and Heartless and so Ky and Noel fight them off and keep going through the area while trying to find another right way to lead them through the labyrinth and they find another door and so the two go for the door and open it.

Ky and Noel are led to a different room in Labyrinth Nirvana and they begin exploring around for anything that will take them to the right direction of the labyrinth and they encounter more Black Xetis and Heartless and the two fight them off and continue on and they later find a new door and so the two go through the door but as they enter a new area they find another dead end.

Ky and Noel return to the last two areas and are back to the second area and make their way to find the right door and later on they find a new door and so they open it and it leads them to another room.

Ky and Noel arrive at a new room of the labyrinth and begin going through to continue searching for Count Faust and while exploring Ky and Noel deal with more Black Xetis and Heartless in the way and try to find the next door to send them to another right room and as they continue to look around the room for any right doors Ky and Noel find another door and they go for it and open the next door and they hope it will lead them to the next area of the labyrinth.

Ky and Noel are now in the fourth room of Labyrinth Nirvana and keep searching for their way through it while still looking a little lost but they keep going to find Count Faust while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep going through the room and they find another door and so the two open it and it leads them to another room but it looks like another dead end and so they go back to the previous room and find the next door and they hope it will lead them to the right way and so Ky and Noel open the next door and they're led to somewhere else.

The group are now in the fifth room of Labyrinth Nirvana which is a squared chamber with many pillars and they look around for anything such as the right way that will take them through the labyrinth but while still going Ky stops and hears something making the others stop.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Someone's coming." Ky said.

"Is it Count Faust?" Shadow asked.

"I don't think so… MOVE!" Ky shouted as something which is what looks like a giant teddy bear's foot comes and tries to stomp on the group who dodge.

"That was close. Who…" Noel was cut off.

"Hello, bullies!" A voice said.

"Oh, no! Don't tell it's that stupid kid again!" Elena said.

The group look up to see a giant robotic teddy bear and it's very metallic with claws and has a glass cockpit for eyes and in it is controlled by Zappa.

"I see you've already met my new toy that I made!" Zappa said.

"Move it, brat! We don't have time to play!" Kiyo said.

"You dummies! The only reason why I'm here is to get in the way! You think I'd just let you walk around and find the Count?! No way! You'll never find him here! You'll be lost before you know it! Let's play a new game called 'Beat up the Bullies'! My teddy's itching to play!" Zappa said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"You wanna play again? Fine! We'll give you another spanking! Just don't cry when you lose!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"You could have just walked away from this, but you've brought on yourself." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Breakthrough)_

Zappa's robotic teddy bear stomps on the ground at Ky and Noel who dodge out of the way but Zappa's robotic teddy bear delivers a lower swoop with one of its claws at the two who move and Ky starts slashing at the robotic teddy bear's leg and Noel does the same but Zappa's robotic teddy bear jumps away and then fires what look like exploding basketballs but Ky and Noel dodge them and Ky uses Quake Hammer causing an earthquake and causes Zappa's robotic teddy bear to fall down to the ground allowing Ky and Noel to slash with their Keyblades and then Ky summons Lucky who uses Headbutt and disappears and then summons Storm who uses Iron Tail and disappears but Zappa's robotic teddy bear fires lasers from its ears but Noel uses Rainbow Surge and then uses Ether Slash but Zappa's robotic teddy bear keeps firing lasers but Ky summons Bentley who throws bombs and disappears and then summons Murray who uses Thunder Flop and disappears and then summons Sly who uses Cane Push and disappears while Noel summons Grace who uses Tackle and disappears.

Zappa's robotic teddy bear stands back up and then starts slashing with its claws but Ky and Noel dodge and Ky uses Thunder Surge and then uses Water Raid to strike at one of the legs while Noel summons Aang who unleashes rocks and throws them and disappears and then summons Knuckles who uses Drill Punch and disappears but Zappa's robotic teddy bear fires more exploding basketballs and then unleashes miniature teddy bears and they go for Ky and Noel and explode but Ky summons Max who uses Cyclone and disappears while Noel uses Shadow Orb and they strike at the legs enough to make Zappa's robotic teddy bear to fall allowing Ky who aerial slash at the head with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Zappa's robotic teddy bear fires lasers from its ears but Ky summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga and they disappear while Noel summons Zuko who unleashes a barrage of fireballs and disappears but Zappa's robotic teddy bear attacks with its claws but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and disappears while Noel uses Dancing Blade and strikes.

Zappa's robotic teddy bear stands back up again and tries to stomp on Ky and Noel who dodge and they attack the legs with their Keyblades but Zappa's robotic teddy bear unleashes more mini teddy bears and they explode but Ky summons Blaze who uses Fire Drill and disappears and then summons Shadow who throws Chaos Arrows and disappears while Noel delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Zappa's robotic teddy bear fires exploding basketballs and attacks with its claws but Ky casts Blizzard while Noel casts Earth but Zappa's robotic teddy bear delivers another lower swoop attack with its claws but Ky summons Tails who fires shots from his blaster and disappears while Noel uses Drill Blade but Zappa's robotic teddy bear fires lasers from its ears at the two but Ky uses Lethal Blade while Noel uses Dark Raid and after enough strikes on the legs Zappa's robotic teddy bear falls to the ground allowing Ky and Noel to strike with their Keyblades but Zappa's robotic teddy bear unleashes mini teddy bears and they explode but Ky summons Elena who fires magic shots and then casts Fire and disappears while Noel summons Ken who shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder and disappears but Zappa's robotic teddy bear fires lasers but Ky delivers somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers flip slashes with Radiant Salvation and the two finish off Zappa's robotic teddy bear destroying it.

The robotic teddy bear is now left with a head and Zappa comes out of the robotic teddy bear head.

"Ow! That hurt! You're not heroes! You're just a bunch of meanies!" Zappa said.

"Oh, shut your face, brat! You know you'd lose." Ken said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a Count to take down." Ky said.

"I won't let you! Besides, you don't stand a chance against him!" Zappa said.

"Maybe alone we couldn't, but maybe together, we'll defeat him." Noel said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Zappa said crying.

"UGH! I can't stand this kid!" Sly said.

"Ignore him. Let's keep going. It's not like he can just get in our way now." T.J. said and the group start to leave the room and are now out of the room.

"I HATE them! They're bullies!" Zappa said.

"Oh, what's wrong, kiddo? Did they wound your pride again? Did they demolish your new toy? Well, what's say we put you outta your misery?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Zappa asked as he turns around and sees what look like vines wrapping him and begin to crush him into dust which drips into the ground and a giant crystal appears above the wrapped vines and strike at them with Zappa still in them and a pile of dust is on the ground.

"Another doll has bitten the dust. Now, the Count is next." Another voice said as two dark corridors appear and then disappear.

Meanwhile in the silver room Fulgur, Oswald, Peach, Mario, Sonic, and Jet are waiting on Ky, Noel, and their friends going through to find Count Faust.

"ARGH! This is taking too long! We have to help them NOW!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, be patient." Peach said.

"You don't trust them, do you?" Oswald asked.

"What?! No! I'm saying that we can't just sit around and do nothing! I'm gonna go help 'em!" Sonic said.

"No!" Jet said but Sonic is gone.

"That blue idiot! Doesn't he know when to stay put?!" Fulgur asked.

"Come on. I guess we have to go too." Peach said as they start to leave the silver room.

Meanwhile Ky and Noel are now in the sixth room of Labyrinth Nirvana and start going through the room while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and search the room for any more doors and while searching they find a door and so they open the door and Ky and Noel go through it but as they enter the next room they see nothing and so they go back to the sixth room and find the next door and when they do they open it and leave.

Ky and Noel are now in the next area of the labyrinth and explore around while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and keep searching for more doors and when they find a door they open it and they arrive at a room that's full of Black Xetis and Heartless and so they fight them off but there is nothing else and so they go back and find another door and open it leading them to a new room but the room is also a dead end and so they return to the room and search around for the right door and later on they find another door and Ky and Noel open it sending them somewhere else.

Ky and Noel are now in the eighth room of the labyrinth and search around while still feeling a little more lost but they keep going to search for the right way and they fight off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and try any doors they find but the doors they find lead them to the wrong room with dead ends and Black Xetis and Heartless and so they keep finding the right door and when they find another door they find another dead end and so they go back and keep finding the right way until later on they find another door and open it and they hope it takes them to the right place.

Meanwhile in a spiral chamber with many stained glass windows Count Faust is making his way through the chamber.

"Hmm… I should consider a different tactic of obtaining the power of the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness. Even without that treacherous witch Ami, there are other ways of reaching my goal." Count Faust said.

Just then a swipe from behind strikes at Count Faust who disappears into mist and it shows Nixa carrying her hookswords and with her is Jinux.

"Oh, dear me! Did I do that? So sorry, Count!" Nixa said turning to Count Faust who is levitating in the air.

"You two are all too predictable simpletons. Did you truly think I had not anticipated your betrayal from the very beginning?" Count Faust asked.

"You're clever than you look. You're so right. Our real purpose was to destroy you." Jinux said as he unleashes his rapier.

"Was that an order from the Organization? Those wretched, heart-lacking worms do not know how to learn their place." Count Faust said.

"It's YOU who does not know your place. You realized this tower is another base for the Organization, yet you stole it for your means for your pathetic plan." Jinux said.

"Hmph. When I ordered you to eliminate Quince and Raphael, was that your way of trying to get close to me after earning my trust, or was pretending to follow those orders?" Count Faust asked.

"Hey, that was your order, remember? In case you don't know, we follow orders." Nixa said.

"Now, we'll fulfill this order." Jinux said as Count Faust delivers a diving stomp at the two who dodge.

"Those who dare to defy me meet their end." Count Faust said.

"You talk big, Count. Let's see how well you can back it up!" Nixa said.

"Time to finish this assignment!" Jinux said.

Meanwhile Ky and Noel arrive at the ninth floor and they begin searching for the right way of moving through the labyrinth while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and search for which right door will lead them to the right room to move and while finding a door they open it and it leads them to a room with lots of Black Xetis and Heartless and so the two fight them off but there's nothing and so they keep searching while not trying to get lost and they find another door and enter a room where there is nothing but stoned walls and water around and so they go back and keep finding the right door until later on Ky and Noel find another door and they try opening it and go through it hoping it will lead them to a next room.

Meanwhile in the spiral chamber Nixa and Jinux begin fighting Count Faust.

"Your dolls were nothing more than just pawns in our mission of getting rid of you. Now that they're gone, you're next!" Nixa said as she attacks with her hookswords while Jinux attacks with his rapier but Count Faust dodges each strike and then backs off.

Nixa then unleashes leaf blades while Jinux unleashes crystal daggers and they throw their respective powers at Count Faust who blocks them with his dark barrier.

"You are an obstacle and a nuisance to the Organization. In that name, you must be destroyed!" Jinux said.

"How sad that when there are powerful members, they had to send members like you against me." Count Faust said.

"Hey, we're just as strong as anyone. We're special members for crying out loud." Nixa said.

Count Faust smirks and then disappears and then reappears behind Nixa and Jinux and attack with dark magic but Nixa and Jinux dodge and try to strike back but Count Faust delivers another dark attack from his dark magic coated hands and then unleashes dark waves at the two but Nixa blocks with her hookswords while Jinux blocks with his rapier but the dark waves were strong that they're pushed back.

"Bastard!" Nixa said.

"Hurry up and disappear!" Jinux said.

"I think not." Count Faust said as he uses his magic to make someone appear and it's Ami who appears in front of Count Faust.

"Are you serious? You even have a shield? You forgot that it won't work." Nixa said.

"Let's finish this." Jinux said.

"Oh? You do not care for the safety of the girl? What they think of you? Wouldn't you say, Ky, Noel?" Count Faust asked.

Nixa and Jinux then turn to see Ky, Noel, and their friends have arrived at the spiral chamber.

"Well, well." Nixa said.

"How shocking." Jinux said.

"Nixa and Jinux are threatening to harm Ami in order to destroy me. What would you think of this?" Count Faust asked and Ky, Noel, and their friends prepare to fight.

"Are you serious? So you're fighting us over Faust?" Jinux asked.

"Just whose side are you on?" Nixa asked.

"We're on our own side! After we defeat you, Faust is next!" Ky said.

"Oh?" Count Faust asked.

"Now, if you know what's good for you, you'd better get out of our way." Noel said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"I see, but Ky, Noel. We have a common enemy than you might think. Do we REALLY have to fight? I'd rather not do such a thing, including you, Ky." Nixa said.

"But that would just dishonor the Organization! We can't just go around and be disloyal, now can we? You two already how this'll turn out." Jinux said as he readies his rapier and unleashes crystals around him while Nixa readies her hookswords and unleashes vines and leaves around her.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: 13th Struggle)_

Nixa begins slashing at Ky and Noel with her hookswords while Jinux slashes with his rapier but Ky and Noel counter and Ky delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth while Noel delivers vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Nixa retaliates with unleashing vines and lashing at the two with her vines while Jinux unleashes crystal spikes from the ground but Ky uses Crystal Edge at Nixa while Noel uses Leaf Strike at Jinux but Jinux delivers triple graceful slashes with his rapier and then unleashes a crystal but Ky summons Sly who uses Cane Spin and disappears and then summons Murray who uses Flame Punch and disappears and then summons Bentley who shoots electric darts and disappears but Nixa unleashes leaf blades at Ky but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Grace who uses Bite and disappears but Jinux delivers left and right slashes with his rapier while Nixa attacks with one hooksword and then attacks with another and then unleashes wooden pillars from the ground but Ky summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and disappears while Noel uses Rainbow Surge.

Nixa unleashes more leaf blades and go for Ky and Noel while Jinux slashes with his rapier and then shoots two crystal daggers but Ky counters and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Lethal Blade while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Shadow Orb but Jinux disappears and then reappears and slashes with his rapier but Ky counters and slashes at Jinux with Dawn of Hope and then spin slashes but Nixa unleashes vines to try and trap Ky but Noel slashes at the vines and then casts Fire at Nixa but Jinux jumps into the air and thrusts his rapier to the ground and unleashes crystal spikes from the ground but Ky summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and disappears and then summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and disappears but Nixa unleashes wooden hammers and strike at Ky who counters and summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and disappear while Noel summons Zuko who uses Flame Whip and disappears but Jinux unleashes crystal needles from the ground and go for Ky and Noel who dodge the crystals and Ky uses Thunder Surge on Jinux but Nixa unleashes razor grass spikes from the ground to impale Ky and Noel who dodge and slash at Nixa with their Keyblades.

"They're tougher than I thought." Jinux said.

"No matter. This is getting fun." Nixa said.

Jinux disappears and then reappears and start slashing with his rapier while disappearing and reappearing over and over but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and casts Blizzard but Jinux strikes back with two slashes with his rapier and then unleashes two crystal pillars from the ground but Noel triple slashes at Jinux with Radiant Salvation and then deliver cartwheel slashes but Nixa slashes at Noel with her hookswords and lash with two vines but Ky summons Blaze who uses Fire Tornado and disappears and then summons Shadow who throw Chaos Spears and disappears but Jinux unleashes four crystal daggers and throws them while Nixa unleashes wooden pillars but Noel counters and uses Triple Blizzard and then uses Plasma Slash while Ky summons Tails who shoots lasers from his blaster and disappears but Jinux delivers a somersaulting slash with his rapier and then unleashes crystal spikes from the ground while Nixa throws leaf blades but Noel summons Ken who throws magic music bombs and then casts Earth and disappears but Nixa tries to trap Noel in her vines but Ky slashes at the vines and then summons Storm who uses Skullbash and disappears and then summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder and disappears but Jinux multi slashes with his rapier and then unleashes crystal pillars while Nixa slashes with her hookswords and then unleashes two giant leaf blades but Ky delivers a slide kick and lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel cartwheel slashes with Radiant Salvation and finish off Nixa and Jinux.

"Is this it…?" Nixa asked.

"Impressive…" Jinux said.

Nixa and Jinux withdraw their weapons and they stumble back from their fight.

"You two are stronger than we thought." Jinux said.

"I guess it was worth helping you after all…" Nixa said.

"Helping us…?" Noel asked.

"What's that mean?" Ky asked.

"Instead of worrying about that, shouldn't you be worried about something else?" Jinux asked.

"Besides, it's really bad to kill the suspense…" Nixa said as the two disappear in darkness.

"Hey! Wait! Nixa, Jinux!" Ky said but they're both gone.

Ky and Noel look around the chamber and there is no one.

"Dammit, Faust escaped while we were fightin'." Ken said.

"Oh, really? Nice observation, Detective, even on your standards." Elena said sarcastically making Ken growl and glare at Elena.

"We can't waste anymore time here! Let's go!" Ky said and everyone nods and leave the chamber.

Ky and Noel are now in the eleventh room of Labyrinth Nirvana and they go through the room but while going through they see what looks like a chessboard and they see many chess pieces come to life and attack the two but they avoid the moving chess pieces and keep going to find the right path to go through the labyrinth and later on they find a door and so they for the door and open it and it leads the two somewhere else.

Ky and Noel are now in a different room and it has lots of stairs which are upside down and sideways and all over around and so they go through many stairs and they fight off Black Xetis and Heartless in the way and they try to find the right door to take them to the right path and they find a door and go for it and they open it and it takes them somewhere which is another dead end but they go back and search another door and while going through the chaotic stairs they find another door and then open it and takes them out of the room.

Ky and Noel are now in the thirteenth room and it has a bridge with water below and so Ky and Noel cross the bridge but it begins to crumble and its pieces fall into the water but Ky and Noel keep crossing the bridge which is really long while the past pieces fall but later on Ky and Noel are almost out of the bridge and keep going across and they finally reach the end and they see a door up ahead and so they go through the room to get to the door and they open the door leaving the room.

Ky and Noel are in a different room and they look around and they find another door near the end and so the two walk to it.

"This must be it. I can feel it. I think he's through there." Ky said.

"I can feel it too…" Noel said.

"If so, then we'd better hurry and go through the door and take on Faust." Elena said.

"You two think you're ready?" Zuko asked.

"Noel?" Ky asked.

"I'm not turning away." Noel said.

"That's what I thought. I'm not either. This is gonna be very intense. We'd better pull together and work together if we're gonna defeat Faust. Winning is the only option now. We'd better be prepared." Ky said and everyone nods.

Ky and Noel open the door and the two begin to breathe hard than ever and the two and their friends go through the opened door ready to face what will come of them when confronting Count Faust and they leave the room.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time, Count Faust battle.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 32: Count of Darkness

Chapter 32: Count of Darkness

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at a silver hallway and go through the hallway leading them to another silver room of Tower of Remembrance and they are now in the sixteenth floor and after going through the silver hallway they arrive at the silver room where they find Count Faust who has Ami held hostage and the group confront Faust.

"You've defeated Makoto, Quince, and Raphael. Defeated your replicas. Defeated Zappa. Now you've defeated Nixa and Jinux." Count Faust said as he small laughs. "How remarkable. The power of the Keyblades. The powers of the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness… How I've longed to make them all my own." Count Faust said smirking evilly.

"Let Ami go!" Ky demanded.

"You have nowhere else to run." Noel said.

"You've no chance of winning against me. No matter what you do, it's useless." Count Faust said and turns to Ami. "Ami, destroy the hearts of Ky and Noel." Count Faust ordered shocking not only Ami but Ky, Noel, and their friends.

"B-But if I do that…" Ami was cut off by Count Faust delivering a back slap at her knocking her down.

"Do not speak back to me, you foolish wretch! I gave you an order!" Count Faust yelled.

"If you destroy their hearts, then that means…" Elena stops talking.

"They'd be destroyed themselves!" Bentley said.

"No way!" T.J. said.

"Destroy…them along with their hearts?!" Max asked shocked.

"Can she really do that…?" Zuko asked.

"That's just…too extreme, even on your standards!" Shadow said.

"I'd really rather to have them unmarred, but I am left with little option. The good thing is that they can be restored, but to my liking with time. Now, Ami, this is your only chance for redemption. Do it now." Count Faust ordered.

"No…" Ami mumbled.

"What?" Count Faust asked slightly angry.

"No. Ky and Noel are doing everything they can to help me, even when I used my magic to trick them. That shows that they forgave me, and that I'm their friend. So, how can I destroy their hearts?! There's no way I can do that! I don't care what you do to me! I don't care what happens to me! I will not use my magic to hurt them anymore!" Ami said.

"Insolent girl! You've forgotten your place! You will…" Count Faust was cut off.

"Ami, do it!" Ky said shocking everyone.

"Ky!" Elena said.

"Why the hell'd ya say that?!" Ken asked.

"Because, I don't like seeing someone getting hurt over me." Ky said.

"Neither do I. Please, Ami. Go ahead and use your magic to end us. Destroy our hearts." Noel said.

"We don't care what happens to us! Just as long as no one can hurt you anymore!" Ky said.

"Ky, Noel…" Ami stops talking.

"Besides, I don't need my heart to deal with a madman like Faust!" Ky said.

"That's right! I don't need it either!" Noel said.

"You know what, you're right! Even if Ky and Noel are gone, I wouldn't allow a madman to win that easily!" Elena said.

"Hell yeah! You've already forgotten us, ya bastard!" Ken said.

"Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said in agreement.

"That's right! We can fight for Ky and Noel! You still have US to deal with!" Sly said.

"Yeah! It's like we said, we're stronger together, and we can break your ugly evil face!" Murray said.

"No matter how powerful you are, your arrogance will prove your downfall." Blaze said.

"Even if you bring us down, we can still try and take you!" Tails said.

"You think that because if Ky and Noel are gone, we won't have a chance against you? That just shows that you're only kidding yourself!" Kiyo said.

"Yeah! We won't know unless we try!" Zatch said.

"Don't you see? We have our friends with us, and our feelings for each other, it doesn't matter if we're gone, because our friends' feelings for us and how much they care for us while we care for them can bring us back." Ky said.

"I agree! The strong feelings will be more than enough to save us either way." Noel said.

"Ignorant fools! If Ami or I destroy your hearts, you two will be nothing but empty husks! You will vanish and be forever lost in darkness itself with no way of escaping. What hope could mere fools have of attempting to return to the light and defeat a master of the dark?" Count Faust asked.

"Like THIS!" A voice shouted as a blue ball rushes in and delivers a rolling attack at Count Faust who repels the blue ball back and it's Sonic with his Keyblade in hand.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

"Looks like I've just made it." Sonic said.

"How is this possible?! How did you escape from the darkness?! How did you get through my labyrinth?!" Count Faust demanded.

"You think darkness can hold me?! Better think again!" Sonic said.

"It makes no difference. You and your other Keybearing comrades have no chance." Count Faust said.

"Take another guess, you awful count!" A voice said and someone appears and it's Peach who delivers a slash with her Keyblade while Mario appears and delivers a punch but Count Faust repels the two.

"Princess! Mario!" Noel said.

"We can't let you get away with what you're doing!" Peach said and Mario nods.

"Bah! You are all fools! No matter how many of you arrive, you still have no chance against my might!" Count Faust said.

"Wanna bet?" Another voice asked and it's Fulgur who appears and strikes with Sky's Volt while Oswald appears and delivers a slash with his sword but Count Faust repels them back.

"Fulgur!" Ky said.

"Oswald!" Max said.

"We're not too late. That's something good." Oswald said.

"What do you have to say now, Count?" Fulgur asked.

"You are fools to ever come and try to strike me! No matter what power you wield, death is always inevitable." Count Faust said.

"Heh. There you go, overestimating yourself. You're too arrogant to see true potential in others." Fulgur said.

"We believe in our own strength, and all you do is just believe in your own demented plot just to satisfy yourself!" Oswald said.

"We determine our own fates, and not just because of what you say. You're not the wise man like Nago was, and your bloated ego will be your own fault." Peach said and Mario nods.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"You pathetic fools!" Count Faust said as he coats his hands in dark magical aura. "You think because you've overcome the illusions of memories born of lies, you'd actually survive against me?!" Count Faust asked and Ky and Noel take out their Keyblades while their friends prepare to fight. "You are risking your hearts' destruction, and believe victory will come upon you?!" Count Faust asked and Fulgur, Oswald, Peach, Mario, and Sonic prepare to fight. "Your hearts are weak, that you turn from what the truth lies! That weakness will be your undoing, which is why you will NEVER defeat me!" Count Faust said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Usurper Count)_

Ky and Noel are standing face-to-face against Count Faust whose hands are still coated with dark magic and Count Faust smirks evilly.

Count Faust fires two orbs of darkness at Ky and Noel who dodge the orbs of darkness and Ky starts vertical slashing with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Surge and then uses Vanish Slash while Noel uses Ether Slash but Count Faust retaliates with unleashing dark waves but Noel uses Fire Raid while Ky uses Blizzard Raid but Count Faust unleashes a dark barrier around him to protect himself and then unleashes three dark swirling pillars around Ky and Noel who avoid the dark pillars and Ky casts Blizzard while Noel casts Thunder but Count Faust disappears and then reappears and fires a small dark hole shot at Ky and gets sucked in but Noel manages to get him out and Ky uses Leaf Raid while Noel uses Leaf Strike but Count Faust unleashes a cyclone of darkness around Ky and Noel and they go for the two but Ky summons Storm who uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle and disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Throw and then disappears while Noel summons Grace who uses Tackle and disappears and then summons Carmelita who shoots electric shots from her shock pistol and disappears but Count Faust unleashes more dark waves at the two but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then spin slashes with his Keybalde while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then swing slash with her Keyblade but Count Faust fires more orbs of darkness but Ky and Noel counter and slash with their Keyblades.

"Slow down!" Count Faust said as he casts a slow spell on the two making Ky and Noel become slow.

Count Faust charges at Ky and Noel while covered in dark magic but Ky and Noel try to dodge but because they're slow Count Faust gets them but the slow spell wears off and Ky and Noel casts Cure and Ky uses Crystal Edge while Noel uses Rainbow Surge but Count Faust pushes them back with telekinetic force but Ky and Noel recover themselves and they both cast Earth to strike but Count Faust disappears and then reappears and fires multiple dark shots at Ky and Noel who both cast Aero to protect themselves and Ky delivers three diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust unleashes three swirling pillars around the two but Ky and Noel avoid them and they both slash at Count Faust with their Keyblades and Ky summons Sly who uses Cane Push and disappears and then summons Bentley who throws bombs and disappears and then summons Murray who uses Flame Punch and disappears but Count Faust lifts Ky with telekinesis and throws him but Noel helps Ky and then summons Zuko who unleashes a jet of fire and disappears and then summons Katara who throws ice daggers and disappears and then summons Aang who unleashes whirlwinds and then disappears but Count Faust unleashes multiple dark discs but Ky and Noel dodge them and Ky uses Lethal Blade while Noel uses Dancing Blade and they both strike at Count Faust who disappears.

"Face judgment!" Count Faust said as he reappears and unleashes dark shock waves on the ground at Ky and Noel who dodge the dark shock waves but Count Faust keeps unleashing dark shock waves and then unleashes a final dark shock wave getting Ky and Noel who recover.

Count Faust unleashes two waves of darkness but Ky and Noel dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Meteor Storm while Noel delivers a 360 slash with Radiant Salvation and then uses Bubble Storm but Count Faust charges at the two and unleashes a dark surge but Ky counters with Mystical Surge while Noel uses Triple Blizzard but Count Faust unleashes another dark barrier to protect himself and then unleashes more cyclones of darkness but Noel uses Shadow Orb while Ky uses Triple Fire but Count Faust fires a dark hole shot and sucks Noel in but Ky frees her and then uses Quake Hammer while Noel uses Plasma Slash but Count Faust unleashes another slow spell and slows down Ky and Noel again and Count Faust unleashes dark shock waves to get the two and keeps doing so until he unleashes a final dark shock wave but the slow spell wears off and Ky summons Shadow who throws Chaos Arrows and disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Flame Kick and disappears and then summons Tails who unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch and disappears but Count Faust unleashes dark pillars around the two but Noel summons Knuckles who uses Uppercut and disappears and then summons Cream and Cheese who spin together to strike and disappear and then summons Espio who delivers multi ninja kicks and disappears but Count Faust slams his hands to the ground and unleashes dark spikes but Ky delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation.

"Scatter to nothingness!" Count Faust said as he unleashes meteors over Ky and Noel and they begin to rain down at the two who dodge but more meteors keep going down and they keep dodging the raining meteors.

Count Faust fires more dark shots at Ky and Noel who dodge the dark shots and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust lifts the two with telekinesis and toss them aside but the two recover and Ky uses Rocket Slash while Noel uses Mystic Raid but Count Faust dashes through the room while covered in darkness but Ky and Noel dodge and Ky delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust slams his hands to the ground and unleashes more dark spikes but Ky and Noel avoid the dark spikes and Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust unleashes another dark barrier around him and unleashes dark cyclones around the two but Ky and Noel dodge and slash with their Keyblades but Count Faust unleashes dark waves but Ky summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and they disappear and then summons T.J. who uses Knife Throw and disappears and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and disappears but Count Faust unleashes meteors on Ky but Noel summons Banjo and Kazooie and Banjo has Kazooie eggs and they disappear and then summons Alibaba who delivers roundhouse slashes with his knife and disappears and then summons Morgiana who uses Battle Cry and disappears but Count Faust unleashes dark discs at the two but Ky casts Earth while Noel casts Fire and they strike at Count Faust.

"Disappear unto oblivion!" Count Faust said as he unleashes a giant dark hole in the room and begins to suck Ky and Noel who do their best to avoid the giant dark hole but the sucking is too strong but they're still avoiding the giant dark hole until it disappears.

Count Faust casts another slow spell and then unleashes another giant dark hole and sucks Ky and Noel into it and as they get into the giant dark hole it unleashes a dark shatter severely injuring Ky and Noel but they both cast Cure on themselves and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then slide kicks and lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers a cartwheels kick with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust unleashes dark waves but Ky retaliates with two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust unleashes swirling dark pillars and then shoots two orbs of darkness but Noel delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers an upper slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade but Count Faust disappears and reappears and unleashes meteors down at the two but Ky and Noel dodge the meteors and they strike with their Keyblades and Ky casts Blizzard while Noel casts Thunder but Count Faust unleashes telekinetic force to repel the two back but Ky delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash with his Keyblade while Noel delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a 360 slash with her Keyblade but Count Faust unleashes dark spikes but Ky summons Elena who unleashes magic concussive blasts and then casts Earth while Noel summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Fire and disappears but Count Faust unleashes dark pillars but Ky delivers one diagonal slash with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers another diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation and they both strike at Count Faust.

"Hmph! You two are more powerful than I have ever imagined!" Count Faust said.

Count Faust stumbles back and then he falls to the ground and disappears into a dark hole and everyone return to their normal stances.

"Guess that bastard's finished. He got what he deserved." Ken said.

"That was it? I figured he'd be much of a challenge." Shadow said.

"What matters is he's gone, so…" Ky was cut off.

"You might think that." A voice said and the group look around to see where the voice came from.

Someone appears and it's Count Faust.

"You've fought well, but what you've just destroyed was nothing more than an imitation I have created." Count Faust said.

"So, we were tricked?" Noel asked.

"Who cares!" Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope at Count Faust who disappears. "Damn. It was another fake!" Ky said and the group look at a giant silver door.

"Ami, is he in there? The real Faust?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Ami answered.

"I had a feeling. I can already feel his power." Ky said.

"I can too. I feel it's trying to destroy our hearts." Noel said.

"Hey, don't worry! We can deal with him together." Max said.

"Yeah!" T.J. said.

"We'd better get going and settle this." Elena said and Ky and Noel nod.

"Guys, watch over Ami, okay?" Ky said.

"Got it. Just to make sure…" Fulgur delivers a punch on Sonic's head and knocks him unconscious.

"Sonic! Was that necessary, Fulgur?" Tails asked.

"I didn't want him to be goin' off again. Besides, he'll be okay." Fulgur said.

"Anyway, you all be careful and should be prepared for what will come." Peach said and Mario nods.

"No problem." Ky said and he turns to Noel. "Noel, hope you're ready." Ky said.

"Trust me, Ky. I am. I'm not running away." Noel said.

Ky and Noel walk over to the giant silver door.

"Well, this is it. Our final battle against Faust." Elena said.

"Finally! I get to wrap my fingers 'round that bastard's damned neck!" Ken said.

"This is gonna be tough, but I know we'll pull through." Max said.

"Count Faust might have something up his sleeve. Let's watch ourselves." Tails said.

"Our only chance is to win against Faust. It's either victory or oblivion." Blaze said.

"His own arrogance will bring forth his own destruction. Let's give it to him." Shadow said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Zatch, let's give it our all." Kiyo said.

"I'm ready, Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"With all of us together, Faust won't stand a chance." T.J. said.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Zuko said.

"There won't be any escape or mercy for him." Sly said.

"Let's not get too overconfident. We'd best be careful." Bentley said.

"I'm more than ready to break his ego face in!" Murray said.

"Noel?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Let's do this together." Noel said.

Ky and Noel nod at each other and go for the giant silver door and they open it and Ky and Noel walk through the opened door to go for the next area and are ready to fight against Count Faust.

Ky and Noel are now on what looks like the outside of Tower of Remembrance and the sky is orange and has yellow clouds and while looking around they find that they are at the top of Tower of Remembrance and the top of the tower is silver and it has multiple statues carrying various weapons such as swords, axes, hammers, maces, staffs, shields, knives, and scythes around the top and at the bottom of the top has two symbols which one is a key shaped sword and a heart.

"Faust has to be here." Ky said looking around.

"Let's find him and finish this." Noel said.

"So, you continue to follow your demise." A voice said and Ky and Noel look up to see Count Faust levitating in the air above them. "The emptiness shall shatter both your hearts, here in this world of oblivion!" Count Faust said as he raises his hand and unleashes darkness around the sky and then surrounds him making Ky and Noel cover themselves and later on the two see what looks like a giant silver dragon shaped creature and on top of it is Count Faust. "A world without light is upon you both! As nothingness devours you, spend an eternity in the voids of darkness!" Count Faust said as his giant silver dragon unleashes two blades and roars.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Reign of Demise)_

Ky and Noel take out their Keyblades and they prepare to face against Count Faust again.

Count Faust's dragon creature flies to the two and delivers slashes with its blades but Ky and Noel dodge and Ky slashes at one blade with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes at the other with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust's dragon creature crosses its blades together and unleash a crossed slash streak but Ky and Noel dodge and they keep slashing at the blades with their Keyblades but Count Faust has his dragon creature fly into the air and then dives at Ky and Noel to land on the ground and at the two but Ky and Noel dodge before the dragon creature could touch the ground and it unleashes a quake but Ky and Noel recover and Ky casts Thunder while Noel casts Fire but Count Faust's dragon creature slashes with its blades again but Ky slashes at one of the blades with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash with his Keyblade while Noel slashes at the other blade with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade but Count Faust's dragon creature backs off and then charges at the two who dodge but the dragon creature charges again but Ky summons Storm who uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail and disappears while Noel summons Grace who uses Growl and then disappears but Count Faust's dragon creature crosses its blades again and then unleashes another crossed slash streak but they dodge and Ky summons Lucky who uses Ground Pound and disappears but Count Faust's dragon creature slashes with its blades but Ky and Noel slash with their Keyblades at the blades.

"Be gone!" Count Faust said.

Count Faust's dragon creature unleashes tiny versions of the dragon creature and they unleash lasers but Ky and Noel destroy them and keep attacking the dragon creature's blades but Count Faust's dragon creature flies into the air and unleashes giant lasers but Ky and Noel dodge and they both cast Earth to strike but Count Faust's dragon creature slashes with its blades again but Ky and Noel slash at the blades with their Keyblades and then they cast Fire at Count Faust himself but Count Faust's dragon creature unleashes more mini dragon creatures and fire lasers but Ky destroys them while Noel slashes at Count Faust with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust's dragon creature flies into the air again and dives at the two but Ky and Noel dodge out of the way before the dragon creature could land on the ground and creates another quake but Ky aerial slashes to get Count Faust but the dragon creature slashes with its blades but Noel casts Blizzard at the blades but Count Faust's dragon creature charges at the two who dodge but the dragon creature keep charging but Noel aerial slashes at Count Faust with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers aerial vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Count Faust's dragon creature crosses its blades again and unleash crossed slash streaks but the two dodge and Ky summons Max who uses Shield Boomerang and disappears and then summons T.J. who uses Dash Slash and disappears but Count Faust's dragon creature unleashes more mini dragon creatures to fire lasers but Ky destroys them and summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and they disappear while Noel summons Zuko who unleashes a barrage of fireballs and disappears but Count Faust's dragon creature slashes with its blades but Ky slashes at one blade with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes at the other blade with Radiant Salvation and they successfully destroy the blades.

"You are foolish to oppose me!" Count Faust said as his dragon creature unleashes a giant cyan laser at the two who dodge the giant cyan laser.

Count Faust's dragon creature flies around Ky and Noel and fires lasers at the two who dodge out of the way and Ky casts Thunder while Noel casts Blizzard but Count Faust's dragon creature flies into the air again and then dives at the two who dodge and the dragon creature lands and unleashes a quake but Ky slashes at Count Faust with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade while Noel also slashes at Count Faust with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a barrage slash with her Keyblade but Count Faust's dragon creature unleashes its mini dragons and fire lasers but Ky casts Fire to destroy them and then delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust's dragon creature charges at the two who move but the dragon creature continues to charge again but Ky counters and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope at Count Faust while Noel also aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation at Count Faust but his dragon creature fires another giant cyan laser but Ky and Noel dodge and Noel delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope but Count Faust's dragon creature fires lasers but Ky summons Bentley who shoots electric darts and disappears and then summons Murray who uses Turbo Charge and disappears and then summons Sly who uses Cane Spin and disappears but Count Faust's dragon creature fires more lasers but Ky and Noel keeps slashing with their Keyblades and strike at Count Faust.

"Behold! The void to darkness!" Count Faust said as his dragon creature unleashes a dark mist and surrounds the entire top of the tower and Ky and Noel are trapped but they manage to use their Keyblades to break through the darkness and are back to the area.

Count Faust's dragon creature flies all over the top of the tower and fires lasers at Ky and Noel who dodge but the dragon creature flies into the air and then tries to land on the two but they dodge before it could land and Ky aerial slashes at Count Faust with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Thunder but Count Faust's dragon creature unleashes more mini dragon creatures and fire lasers but Ky slashes at them and destroys them and then casts Fire at Count Faust but his dragon creature fires another giant cyan laser but Noel retaliates with aerial slashing with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial flip slash with her Keyblade but Count Faust's dragon creature unleashes dark mist and traps Ky and Noel but they use their Keyblades to break free and Ky summons Shadow who uses Home Attack and disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Tornado and disappears and then summons Tails who fires lasers from his blaster and disappears but Count Faust's dragon creature charges again at the two but Noel counters and slashes at Count Faust with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust's dragon creature unleashes more mini dragon creatures and fire lasers but Noel casts Blizzard at the mini dragons while Ky delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope at Count Faust but his dragon creature stomps on the two who avoid the stomping and Ky delivers diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash while Noel delivers a 360 slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a cartwheel slash.

"There is no hope for you!" Count Faust said as his dragon creature thrusts itself on the ground and then unleashes giant cyan lasers from the ground around Ky and Noel who dodge the rising cyan lasers but the dragon creature keeps unleashing cyan lasers from the ground no more appear.

Count Faust's dragon flies into the air and dives at the two again but Ky and Noel dodge and the dragon creature lands on the ground causing a quake but Ky slashes at Count Faust with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers a horizontal slash with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust's dragon creature unleashes another dark mist and traps Ky and Noel into darkness but they break free with their Keyblades and they start to attack Count Faust with their Keyblades but Count Faust unleashes mini dragon creatures and fire lasers but Ky and Noel destroy them and attack Count Faust with their Keyblades but Count Faust's dragon creature charges at the two but they dodge and Ky casts Earth and strikes the dragon creature who fires a giant cyan laser but Noel counters and slashes at Count Faust with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust's dragon creature thrusts itself to the ground and unleashes giant cyan lasers from the ground around Ky and Noel who dodge the giant cyan lasers and Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers a 360 slash with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust's dragon creature flies all over and fires lasers at the two but Ky summons Elena who shoots multi magic shots and then casts Thunder and disappears while Noel summons Ken who shoots magic music notes and then casts Fire and disappears but Count Faust's dragon creature charges at the two but Ky and Noel both leap at Count Faust and they both deliver a cross slash at Count Faust and his dragon creature which is being destroyed.

Count Faust's dragon creature is now destroyed and Count Faust is levitating in the air again looking down at Ky and Noel.

"You know how this fight will end, Faust. Stop this now." Noel said.

"No matter what power you have, we won't stop until you're defeated!" Ky said.

"Pitiful maggots. Your hopes are doomed from the very beginning. I shall see to that the supreme darkness will take you and devour your very beings!" Count Faust said as he unleashes a dark spell and surrounds the entire area while Ky and Noel cover their eyes ready to see what will come to them.

As darkness dissipates Ky and Noel find themselves in what looks like a blue and yellow ethereal place with a giant white crystal in the center between blue and yellow and a black orb shape is hovering over the white crystal and while looking around they find themselves standing on what appears to be similar to the top of Tower of Remembrance but what they're standing on is crystallized and in the center are two orbs with one being white while other is black.

As Ky and Noel continue to look around they see something in front of them and it's Count Faust.

"This place shall be your grave! You fools will not leave this place alive! Let the power of darkness and the power of the oblivion sink into your hearts and your souls!" Count Faust said as he unleashes dark magic aura around his hands and behind him appears to be a silver and red knight with red eyes and is carrying a large black double-edge sword.

"Noel!" Ky said preparing to fight.

"Right!" Noel said preparing to fight.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Master of the Tower)_

Ky and Noel prepare to fight against Count Faust who is smirking evilly confident he will win while his silver and red knight is preparing to fight and attack at his master's whim and Ky and Noel grip their Keyblades determine to win and not let fear or doubt stop them from having this battle.

Count Faust's silver and red knight begins to slash at Ky and Noel with its double-edged sword but Ky and Noel dodge and they go for Count Faust and they attempt to slash with their Keyblades but Count Faust unleashes a dark barrier to defend himself and then repels the two back but Ky makes his way to Count Faust but Faust's silver and red knight delivers a huge vertical slash with its double-edged sword but Ky dodges the slash and tries to for Count Faust again but Count Faust unleashes dark magic lasers at Ky who avoids the dark magic lasers and delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers two roundhouse slashes with his Keyblade striking at Count Faust who retaliates with having his silver and red knight deliver two slashes with its double-edged sword and then delivers an impale with its double-edged sword but Noel quickly comes for Ky's help and then delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two flip slashes with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust unleashes a dark gale spell and pushes the two back but they skid to stop and Ky uses Thunder Surge while Noel uses Rainbow Surge and they get Count Faust who has his silver and red knight deliver a downward slash with its double-edged sword but Ky and Noel counter and Ky uses Blizzard Raid while Noel uses Fire Raid but Count Faust unleashes dark daggers and sends them at the two but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation.

"This is the meaning of despair!" Count Faust said as he unleashes dark thorns at the two who dodge the dark thorns.

Count Faust has his silver and red knight slash at the two with its double-edge sword and then slams its double-edged sword on the ground but Ky uses Stealth Blade while Noel uses Drill Blade but Count Faust unleashes a dark cyclone and sends it at the two but Ky and Noel dodge and Ky delivers a spin slash with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash while Noel swing slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Count Faust unleashes a dark spiked pillar from the ground to get Ky and Noel who avoid the dark spiked pillar and Noel uses Triple Blizzard while Ky uses Triple Fire but Count Faust's silver and red knight stab the ground with its double-edge sword and unleashes a dark shock wave but Ky and Noel dodge but the silver and red knight keeps unleashing dark shock waves from its double-edged sword but Ky uses Rocket Slash at Count Faust while Noel uses Plasma Slash but Count Faust sends his silver and red knight after the two and delivers two slashes followed by a spin slash with its double-edge sword but Ky and Noel recover themselves and Ky delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then slide kicks and lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but Count Faust unleashes cannons at Ky and fire dark lasers but Noel destroys the cannons and then strikes at Count Faust with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust unleashes dark holes and they unleash dark shots at Ky and Noel who move away and Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation.

"No use! Struggle for me!" Count Faust said as his silver and red knight appears behind Ky and Noel and unleashes a severe slash with its double-edged sword and Ky and Noel have received heavy damage but Ky and Noel cast Cure to heal each other.

Count Faust unleashes dark thorns to get Ky and Noel who dodge the dark thorns and Ky uses Crystal Edge while Noel uses Poison Edge but Count Faust unleashes cannons and they fire dark lasers and then Count Faust has his silver and red knight deliver two slashes with its double-edged sword and then throws it around the area at Ky and Noel who dodge the throwing double-edged sword and Noel delivers three diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Ky delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth but Count Faust unleashes another dark cyclone at the two but Ky and Noel avoid the dark cyclone and they attack Count Faust but he has his silver and red knight deliver a wide slash with its double-edged sword and then slams its double-edged sword to the ground but Ky delivers a vertical slash and then delivers a stab and then delivers a wide slash with Dawn of Hope while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two 360 slashes with her Keyblade but Count Faust unleashes a dark force that sends Ky and Noel back but they recover themselves and Ky uses Meteor Storm while Noel uses Bubble Storm but Count Faust unleashes a giant dark orb and sends it at Ky and Noel who dodge it but Count Faust's silver and red knight unleashes another severe slash with its double-edged sword but Ky and Noel counter and Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation.

"Enough of this farce!" Count Faust said as he casts a spell on Ky and Noel and they're both covered with dark magic and they're being drained by Faust's spell but Ky and Noel manage to save themselves with the use of their cards and the spell ceases.

Count Faust slams his hands on the ground and unleashes dark flame waves but Ky and Noel dodge and they try to attack but Count Faust's silver and red knight stabs the ground with its double-edged sword and unleashes dark shock waves but Ky and Noel dodge and Ky uses Lethal Blade while Noel uses Dancing Blade but Count Faust unleashes dark thorns but Ky and Noel avoid the dark thorns and Ky uses Quake Hammer while Noel uses Shadow Orb but Count Faust's silver and red knight slams its double-edged sword but Ky slashes at Count Faust with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Count Faust has his silver and red knight and deliver a wide slash with its double-edged sword but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then somersault slashes with his Keyblade while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then flip slashes with her Keyblade but Count Faust unleashes a dark spiked pillar from the ground but Noel delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers a horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope but Count Faust unleashes a gale spell to push the two away but they recover and Ky tries to slash with his Keyblade but Count Faust has his silver and red knight slash with its double-edged sword but Noel counters and delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash while Ky delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash but Count Faust unleashes dark lasers but Ky delivers a blade stand kick while Noel delivers a downward spin slash.

"You two just do not know when to cease!" Count Faust said.

"We told you, we're not stopping until you're defeated!" Ky said.

"It's already the end. Just save yourself the trouble and stop this." Noel said.

"It is the end. The end of you!" Count Faust said as he unleashes a giant dark hole. "There is NO escape. Your grave awaits you!" Count Faust said.

"This isn't over!" Ky said.

"No, it's not!" A voice said and Ky and Noel see a light sphere appear before them and it's an astral form of Ami.

"You!" Count Faust said.

"Ami?! What're you…" Ky was cut off by Ami.

"Doing what I've should've done from the beginning." Ami said as she casts a spell and takes the friend cards of Ky's and Noel's and then Ami casts another spell and Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray all have appeared.

"Everyone?!" Ky asked shocked.

"You meddlesome witch! How DARE you bend my laws of this tower!" Count Faust yelled.

"Your twisted laws have ended here and now, Count Faust! Good luck, all of you." Ami said as her astral form leaves.

"Thanks, Ami." Ky said.

"Yes. Thank you." Noel said.

"Looks like we're back in action again, Count Faust! What do you have to say about that?!" Elena asked.

"Time to pay, bastard!" Ken said.

"Never! I will NOT be defeated by petty fools!" Count Faust said.

"This is it! Let's end this!" Ky said and everyone nods.

Count Faust unleashes dark cyclones at the group and then has his silver and red knight slash with its double-edged sword but Elena uses her magic to freeze the ground and Ky and Elena begin skating around while Ky slashes with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts at Count Faust and they keep skating and attacking until they finish and combing their attacks while posing like dancers but Count Faust unleashes dark lasers and then has his silver and red knight slash with its double-edged sword but Ken uses his guitar to unleash magic music shock waves stunning Count Faust and Noel and Ken combine their attacks with Noel attacking with her Keyblade while Ken unleashes magic music notes until Noel strums her Keyblade while Ken strums his guitar and unleashes magic music pillars and an explosion but Count Faust unleashes dark thorns but Max delivers an upper attack with his shield sending Count Faust into the air and Ky delivers an upper slash with his Keyblade and sends Faust further up and Max delivers a down slam with his shield sending Faust back to the ground but Count Faust has his silver and red knight stab the ground with its double-edged sword but Tails uses his two tails to fly and Ky carries on and while Tails is flying Ky is dropping bombs on Count Faust and this keeps happening until Ky drops a bigger bomb but Count Faust unleashes cannons and they fire dark lasers but Blaze unleashes a fireball at Ky who swats the fireball at Count Faust and Blaze keeps throwing her fireballs while Ky swats the fireballs at Count Faust until Blaze throws a giant fireball and Ky swats it at Count Faust but Count Faust has his silver and red knight deliver a severe slash with its double-edged sword but Shadow uses Chaos Control and freezes time and Ky starts slashing at Count Faust with Dawn of Hope while Shadow multi punches and kicks and they keep attacking until time is restored to normal and Count Faust receives damage but Count Faust unleashes a dark spiked pillar but Ky coats his Keyblade with Thunder magic while Storm coats himself with electricity and they jump into the air and Ky throws his Thunder coated Keyblade at the ground while Storm follows and creates an electric explosion but Count Faust unleashes dark lasers but Grace jumps over Count Faust and uses Tackle and sends him at Noel who swats at Count Faust back to Grace who uses Tackle again and Noel swats with her Keyblade and this keeps going until Grace delivers Tackle again and goes back to Noel and while Count Faust goes for Noel she delivers a blade stand kick while Grace uses Tackle one more time but Count Faust has his silver and red knight unleash dark shock waves but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ky fires a lightning beam from his Keyblade and they combine their lightning rays at Count Faust and creates a big bang but Count Faust attempts to cast his dark drain spell but Ky gets on Lucky's back and Lucky starts running around while laying eggs and Ky swats the eggs at Count Faust and this keeps going until Lucky lays a giant metal egg and Ky swats it but Count Faust unleashes orbs of darkness but Ky and T.J. dash all over the area and get Count Faust and they keep dashing all over the area until Ky and T.J. deliver slashes and then deliver a huge slash but Count Faust has his silver and red knight slam its double-edged sword but Noel unlashes her Fire magic while Zuko uses his Firebending and they combine their fire attacks and they form a giant fire dragon and gets Count Faust but Count Faust unleashes cyclones of darkness but Sly throws a smoke bomb and Ky and Sly go in and start attacking Count Faust until as the smoke dissipates Ky sends Count Faust into the air while Sly grabs him with his cane and slams Faust down but Count Faust unleashes dark flame shock waves but Bentley throws a stunning dart and Faust is stunned and Ky and Bentley plant mined bombs and they pull the trigger and the mined bombs explode but Count Faust has his silver and red knight unleash a severe slash but Murray grabs Ky by his legs and starts spinning around the area while Ky is spin slashing at Count Faust and later Murray throws Ky and while spinning still gets Count Faust.

Count Faust growls in anger by Ky's and Noel's survival against him.

"This ends NOW! I have grown weary from this!" Count Faust said as he unleashes another giant dark hole.

"No way!" Ky said.

"We won't let this end!" Noel said.

Ky's and Noel's Keyblades begin to coat in light and Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray grab hold of the Keyblades with Ky and Noel and the light is growing stronger.

"What?!" Count Faust asked shocked.

"This is it!" Ky said.

"You're finished!" Noel said.

Ky and Noel then slam their light coated Keyblades on the ground and the ground begins to light in a white aura.

"These…" Count Faust stops talking as the light coated Keyblades begin to emit more light around in the air. "…are the hearts…" Count Faust stops talking again as Ky and Noel grab hold of their light coated Keyblades. "…of the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness…" Count Faust finished.

"HOLY!" Ky and Noel shouted at the same time and the light their Keyblades unleash delivers a severe strike at Count Faust.

"I've underestimated them…" Count Faust said as the light damages him while his silver and red knight is destroyed.

As the light dissipates Ky and Noel are back at the top of Tower of Remembrance and Count Faust is severely damaged with his clothes torn and damage marks are all around him and he kneels down.

"This cannot be! How is it that I could have been defeated?!" Count Faust demanded.

"Because we have our destinies. We determine our fates." Ky answered.

"Now you know this is the end." Noel said.

"Fools! This is NOT the end of me! I am immortal! I will be the one to unlock the truth of EVERYTHING! I will not be stopped by children!" Count Faust said.

"Enough!" Ky yelled as he and Noel charge at Count Faust and deliver a dash slash at Faust and they're now behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Count Faust screamed in pain. "You think you've bested me, but you're still far from what will come to you! You will still never defeat the power of Malus and his darkness! No matter how much you struggle, you will perish by power you've yet to comprehend! I will make sure of that!" Count Faust said as darkness appears around him and another giant dark hole appears and takes Faust and begins to go for Ky and Noel.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"Brace yourself, Noel!" Ky said as the giant dark hole takes the two.

Ky and Noel are now trapped in the dark hole and are trapped in darkness but just then lights shine within them and they make their way out of the darkness and are free from the giant dark hole which disappears into nothingness.

"Is it over?" Tails asked and Ky responds with a thumbs up, his right eye winks, and grins and everyone nods.

"Count Faust… He's nothing but a pitiful man. Trying to gain what he wants by just committing unnecessary sacrifices. The way he said to us was just…sick and wrong…" Noel said.

"He got what he deserved, right?" Elena said.

"Yeah. You're right." Noel said.

Ky and Noel then leave the top of Tower of Remembrance since Count Faust is gone and is defeated.

Ky, Noel, Ekena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to the sixteenth floor and the silver room and Ky and Noel close the giant silver door and lock it with their Keyblades and they turn to Fulgur, Oswald, Peach, Mario, Sonic, and Ami.

"Thanks for the help, Ami." Ky said.

"I figured I should have done something for you." Ami said.

"Hey, about what Count Faust said about you, y'know you using your magic to trick us. I'm not mad at you for it." Ky said.

"Neither am I. You were forced by Faust." Noel said.

"Thank you both for not doubting me when you knew the truth." Ami said.

"So, does that mean you're free now?" Ken asked.

"What will you do now?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been stuck in this tower for too long ever since I was discovered. I don't when to begin." Ami said.

"You can start by coming with us, if you want to." Ky offered.

"Yeah. We'd never treat you like a slave." Elena said.

"Thank you for offering, but what if…" Ami was cut off.

"Hey, c'mon. We know you can use your powers for good. We trust you." Ky said.

"Um, shouldn't we focus on finding our way out of here first?" Noel asked.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't think of that while we moving forward, but that was worth the trouble." Ky said.

"We can ask Jet if he can get us out." Fulgur said.

"Sounds good. Let's go…" Ky was cut off by something intense in his chest and he kneels to the ground and then falls to the ground.

"Ky!" Elena cried.

"Pika!" Storm cried.

"Yoshi!" Lucky cried.

"What the hell?!" Ken asked shocked.

"Oh, no!" Bentley said.

"Wh-What was just happened…?" Noel then feels something intense in her chest and she kneels to the ground and then falls to the ground.

"Eevee!" Grace cried.

"Noel!" Zuko said.

"Oh, my! Who could have done this?" Peach asked.

"Is this Faust's doing?" Sly asked.

"I would say not." A voice said and the group see the same black hooded robed figure with the scaly green mask.

"Who the hell are you?!" Elena demanded taking out her staff.

"I am Malus." The black hooded robed and masked figure known as Malus introduced.

"Wait, so you're that bastard Faust mentioned?!" Ken asked shocked.

"Oh, no. You can't be…!' Peach stops talking.

"Hey! You the one took Zervik's name?!" Fulgur demanded.

"Zervik. Ah, yes. The foolish bastard that was under the care of that petty tyrant Fortitudo, along with you, Fulgur. His body suited me just fine." Malus said.

"WHAT?!" Fulgur demanded in rage.

"The Zervik that we were against this whole was…" Shadow was cut off.

"Yes. He was nothing more than my puppet for my sate for darkness and power. All the things you've dealt with was my doing. All for the sake of destroying innocent hearts and worlds." Malus said.

"You're nothing but a Heartless, are you?" Peach asked.

"Very perceptive, Princess. Yes. I happen to be a Heartless that stole Zervik's body and his name just so I can make people think he's the enemy just for fun while at the same time gather strength and my own physical appearance." Malus said.

"What have you done to Ky and Noel?!" Zatch demanded.

"Oh, I just used my power to damaged their hearts. It seems Count Faust was wise to cast a spell to curse their hearts, and allowed me to use my dark powers to bring them to an end myself. I didn't even realized how strong my power is, so how knows how much they took." Malus answered.

"You bastard!" Elena yelled as she shoots magic shots but Malus effortlessly deflects them.

"There is nothing you can do now. Their hearts are shattered along with the memories that are in their hearts. You say I have destroyed them." Malus said.

"Unforgivable!" Kiyo yelled.

"Is messing with others' lives get you off that…" Max was cut off by Malus.

"Their lives are over." Malus said.

"Take another guess!" A voice said as something leaves Ky's body and it's an orb of light and another light appears and it's a spiritual form of Pax who delivers a strike at Malus who backs off.

"Pax?!" Elena asked.

"What are you…" Fulgur stops talking.

"How DARE you damage Ky's heart! You have no RIGHT to do that to my friends!" Pax's spirit yelled.

"Hohohoho. So, you housed yourself inside Virtus? How interesting, but at the same time, worthless. What can you do to help?" Malus asked.

Just then the gold version of Dawn of Hope appears and it strikes at Malus who backs off again.

"Damn!" Malus said and the gold Dawn of Hope goes to the same white cloaked hooded figure.

"You." Elena said.

"This stops now, Malus. I don't know how long you've survived, but even as a Heartless you have no chance here. Be gone." The white cloaked hooded figure said.

"Very well, then 'Hero'. Juts know this: If you stand in my way, no mercy will be brought upon." Malus said as he disappears in darkness.

"Just who're you and what're you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"There is no time. What has happened?" The white cloaked figure asked.

"Ky's and Noel's hearts are damaged." Elena answered.

"I see." The white cloaked figure said as he examines them. "They're not completely damaged, but their hearts have still suffered a great deal of damage. Because of this, the two are now in a comatose state." The white cloaked figure said.

"Do you know when they'll wake up?" Blaze asked.

"That even I cannot determine. It will take a miracle to restore their damaged hearts." The white cloaked figure.

"Wait! I can use my magic to try and restore their hearts and the put the memories that were taken away from their hearts as well." Ami said.

"You? Are you certain, child?" The white cloaked figure asked.

"Yes. Ky and Noel tried to help me when they figured out what was happening. It's my best interest to help them." Ami said.

"You'd seriously do that?" Pax's spirit asked.

"Yes." Ami answered.

"Okay. I trust you." Pax's spirit said.

"And you, young man, because your heart is unable to house Virtus any further due to his heart's current condidtion because of Malus, I think I will use the same method I used to bring Virtus back to bring you back." The white cloaked figure offered.

"Seriously?!" Pax's spirit asked.

"Yes. Your heart is here, and you, the soul has arrived here. It's time to bring you back." The white cloaked figure said as he takes Pax's heart and places it on the ground and casts a spell on the heart creating a bright light that covers Pax's heart and his soul and as the light dissipates it reveals to be the newly restored Pax.

"N-No way! I'm alive again." Pax said.

"Wow. Great to have you back again, man." Ken said.

"Thanks." Pax said.

"Gratitude is unnecessary. It is up to me now to find out about Malus' plot and try to stop him. Until we meet again." The white cloaked figure said as he vanishes in light.

"Welcome back, Pax." Fulgur said.

"Thanks, Master." Pax said and he turns to Ky. "Ky…you've helped me more times than I can count. Thanks." Pax said and turns to Noel. "Noel…I wish we could've met again, but I think we will." Pax said and he turns to Ami. "You said you can try to restore their hearts. That's your power?" Pax asked.

"I can use my magic to even restore something that's damaged. It's worth trying." Ami said and Pax nods.

"I trust you, Ami." Elena said.

"So do I." Ken said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said in agreement.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said in agreement.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

"But, what're you gonna do to restore them? How will you do this?" Sly asked.

"I think I have an idea." Ami answered.

"Well, whatever it is, we're with you on this." Fulgur said.

"Agreed." Peach said and Mario nods.

"I know a great place where I can get to work on saving Ky's and Noel's hearts. Now, when I do this, it'll take a lot of time. Who knows when their hearts are restored and when they'll wake up, but I promise to do everything in my power." Ami said.

"So, it could take years to restore them?" T.J. asked.

"And it could take years for them to wake up after their hearts are restored?" Zuko asked.

"No one knows how long it will take, but it will be worth it." Ami said.

"Okay. Take us to what place you have in mind." Elena said.

"Got it. Where we'll go is right this way. Follow me please." Ami said as she leads the group out of the silver room while Fulgur takes Ky's body and Pax takes Noel's body and leave the silver room.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go. That was the final battle against Count Faust! I hope you enjoyed that and then entire chapter itself. I'm almost finally done with this story and I can finally move on. I'm so happy right now! See you guys in the epilogue! Take care, and see ya around!**


	34. Epilogue: Until Next Time

Epilogue: Until Next Time

Ami, Pax, Fulgur, Oswald, Peach, Mario, Sonic, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at what looks like a large silver room and in the center of the room are two silver capsules.

"So, you intend to save Ky and Noel in this room?" Elena asked.

"Yes. All you need to do is just place them into these capsules, and I'll handle the rest." Ami said.

"Okay then." Fulgur said.

"We have no idea how to thank you for this, Ami." Tails said.

"Please, you don't thank me. Even after hearing the true purpose of the tower, Ky and Noel never showed any hostility towards me and wanted to help me. I feel like I owe them. It's my turn to help them." Ami said.

"Still, thanks a lot." Pax said.

"What're we gonna do while you try to restore Ky's and Noel's hearts?" Ken asked.

"Well, Ky and Noel are safe in the capsule, so I don't think there's anything for you to do." Ami said.

"If you say so." Shadow said.

"I guess we'll have to wait until they both wake up." Kiyo said.

"And we don't know WHEN this'll happen." T.J. said.

"It's our best interest to trust Ami. We all agreed." Peach said and Mario nods.

"I trust you'll take care of Ky." Pax said as he puts Noel into one of the capsules and Fulgur places Ky into the other capsule.

"Now, I will begin to use my power to heal and fix everything Faust and Malus has done to them. It'll take a long time, but it will be worth it." Ami said.

"Thanks, Ami." Pax said.

"I guess we'll start waiting for the process." Bentley said.

"Good luck, Ami." Sly said.

"We're all counting on you." Blaze said.

"Thanks for everything!" Zatch said.

"I can't wait for Ky and Noel to wake." Max said.

"Pikachu." Storm said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Yoshi." Lucky said.

Just then Pax starts to leave.

"Where're you going, Pax?" Murray asked.

"I'm doing Ky a favor. I'm gonna start looking for Nex for him." Pax answered.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Zuko asked.

"Ky and Noel need you guys to with them. It's the least you can do. I'll do the finding." Pax said as he leaves.

"If you're gonna go, then I'll help you with that." Fulgur said.

"You sure?" Pax asked.

"Yes. I want to because you're my student. I also want to find the truth of what really happened to Zervik, and find out about what Malus' intentions are." Fulgur said.

"If Fulgur's gonna go, then so will I." Oswald said.

"Mario, we should go too, and determine to seek what Malus wants." Peach said and Mario nods.

"I'll go too. That creep could've been responsible for everything." Sonic said.

"Okay then. Thanks, guys." Pax said.

"Be careful, Pax." Elena said.

"Yeah. Until we meet again, everyone." Pax said as he, Fulgur, Oswald, Peach, Mario, and Sonic leave the large silver room.

Pax, Fulgur, Oswald, Peach, Mario, and Sonic have left Tower of Remembrance and are now going through a forest area and it's nighttime and while going through they find Jet who is leaning against a tree.

"You must be Jet Yoro." Pax said.

"Yes. I understand what happened to Ky and Noel. Ami is starting to use her powers to help the two?" Jet asked.

"Yes." Pax answered.

"Jet, what exactly do you know about Zervik? What do you about Malus? Do you know anything about Lord Fortitudo and Lady Amora?" Fulgur asked.

"You encountered Malus himself, and I'm sure he told you that the Zervik you were against is not the Zervik you knew." Jet said.

"Just what are you doing here? What do you want?" Pax asked.

"You have been brought back, Pax. I take it you want a second chance?" Jet asked.

"Yeah. I want another chance. I want to be able to save a friend of ours from the dark path he's treading on." Pax said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it. Whatever path you'll take, always realize that you cannot allow weakness to get to you." Jet said.

"I understand. The path I desire is the way to peace." Pax said.

"That's what I thought you'd say. How do you intend to bring peace?" Jet asked.

"By helping my friends everything in my power." Pax said.

"Very well said." Jet said and then takes out five black cloaks. "Here. You five need these. While you seek your answers, be sure to keep them on you at all times, because what you seek lies in darkness." Jet said and then takes out a crimson hooded cloak with a black trim in the middle and has multiple black stars on the crimson cloak. "This is what you will be wearing, Pax While you're off to try and save a friend, I also need your help, and this cloak is your best chance for this favor." Jet said.

"Name it." Pax said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the island known as Destiny Island it's sunset and Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are chasing each other across the shore area but Selphie then stops and turns to see Griff who is sittong near the end of the dock and he's looking up in the dusky sky.

"You've been sitting there for almost three minutes. Is everything okay?" A voice asked and Griff turns to see Kairi.

"It's been a while, and still no sign of Ky. I have a bad feeling that something terrible has happened to him or he's forgotten about me." Griff said.

"I don't think that's it. I'm sure Ky is doing his best to find you." Kairi said.

"You're probably right, Kai. Thanks." Griff said smiling.

 _"That smile. For some reason, it's reminding me of another boy, but who…?"_ Kairi asked in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shine City at the beach area it's sunset and Luke is standing near the shore and looks up at the sky still thinking about Noel.

"Noel, when will you be back? I hope nothing terrible happened to you. No matter where you go, I'll always think of you. Just please try to come back soon." Luke said as he starts down at the water.

* * *

Meanwhile in a town with dusky sky known as Twilight Town two dark corridors appear in the trams common area and they reveal to be Nixa and Jinux.

"FINALLY, we got done with that tower! Count Faust has been defeated thanks to Ky and Noel. That means our mission is over." Nixa said.

"Good. Now, we should report back to the Organization and inform of our success." Jinux said.

"Well, well, well. Look who managed to survive their mission!" A voice said and Nixa and Jinux turn to see someone behind them and it's a young man with spiky back red hair, has green eyes, purple markings on each side under his eyes, and is wearing the same black hooded cloak with the silver zipper in the middle, silver braid, black gloves, and black boots. "Y'know, I had a feeling you two would handle yourselves quite well." The red haired young man said.

"Axel. Haven't seen you since you've left on your mission for Castle Oblivion. In all honesty, I thought you would've fell too." Nixa said.

"Oh, so you realized that Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Zexion have all disappeared." Axel said.

"We knew Marluxia would fall at the hands of Sora. We also knew that Vexen, Larxene, and Lexaeus have fell too, but Zexion?" Jinux asked.

"Well, I had something to do with that. He just knew too much." Axel said.

"Did you also have anything to do with the others being gone?" Nixa asked.

"Well, I had to eliminate Vexen in order to earn Marluxia's trust. Larxene's defeat was her fault, and Lexaeus fell because Riku was dangerous." Axel said.

"I see." Jinux said.

"So, how was your end at Tower of Remembrance? I'm sure I don't need to ask that Count Faust was defeated. At the same time, did you have fun messing with the other Keyblade masters?" Axel asked.

"We had fun destroying the Count's minions. We might have taken our beating from Ky and Noel, but they think we're done for good." Nixa said.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Jinux asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just out to see a friend is all. Hey, shouldn't you two pay your friend a visit too?" Axel asked.

"After we talk to the Superior." Jinux said.

"Fair enough. I guess he wouldn't too happy if he doesn't get his information." Axel said.

"Glad you see it my way." Jinux said as he disappears in his dark corridor while Nixa does the same and so does Axel.

* * *

Meanwhile in downtown city of Gloam City a boy with blue eyes, messy and shaggy light brown hair with a big bang covering his right eye, wearing a shirt with the top half being black along with the short sleeves while the bottom half of the shirt is azure and at the back of the shirt is a four bladed star, azure pants, white and black tennis shoes, green fingerless glove on his right hand, has white crossed thorns on the left short sleeve while the right sleeve has crossed angel wings, and a necklace with what looks like a strange sun like symbol at the end is walking down the streets of Gloam City but then he stops and he sees a group of four people coming his way and they run down the downtown past the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the wilted flower garden area of Void Citadel five figures are looking at the castle and the figures are Fulgur, Oswald, Peach, Mario, and Sonic who are all wearing the black cloaks Jet gave them and they start moving through Void Citadel.

* * *

Meanwhile in a room that is completely black and crimson and has dark crimson fog being spewed all over, has a giant demonic statue with four eyes and seven arms, a giant black orb in the center of the room, and around the black orb are seven figures who are wearing crimson hooded cloaks with black trims in the middle and black stars around the cloaks and the hoods are covering the faces of the figures.

"It seems things are going a bit smoothly for us." One of the hooded crimson cloaked figures said and it's a cold and deep male voice.

"Count Faust was blinded by vanity. I knew he'd be the one to fall." The other hooded crimson cloaked figure said and it's a sadistic female voice.

"Yet, those two Keybearers are still alive, even though their hearts are shattered." Another hooded crimson cloaked figure said and it's a cocky male voice.

"No matter. Nothing will stand in our way. Our time of taking the worlds and plunging everything into hell is yet to be within our reach. None will oppose us, not even Virtus and that Child of Light and Darkness." A hooded crimson cloaked figure said and it's a calm and calculating male voice.

"Besides, even there was, I'd beat the crap outta them with my power!" A voice said and it's Odium who is wearing the same crimson hooded and black star cloak and he's smirking evilly.

"You are correct, Odium. You were wise you join our cause. You and our special member." The calm and calculating hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

Just then the door to the chamber has opened and it reveals to be a hooded figure wearing the same hooded crimson and black star cloak.

"Who're you?! The hell do ya want?!" A hooded crimson cloaked figure said and it's a snarky and angry male voice.

"At ease, No. IV. State your intentions." The calm and calculating hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"I have come to join your cause." The hooded crimson and black star figure said.

"Is that so? Who are you?" The calm and calculating hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure asked.

"I…am Pavor." The hooded crimson and black star figure known as Pavor answered.

* * *

 _The End._

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go. That was the epilogue of Kingdom Hearts: Illusions of Memories! That's right! I'm FINALLY done with this story! Now I get to move on with the rest of the series! Lemme know what other KH stories I should write. I'll have to make some decisions of what to do for my next KH story. It might be a while, but I'll think of what I can. Anyway, that's it from me. I will see you guys around and I will see you in the next KH story! Goodbye and take care! See ya!**


	35. Bonus Chapter: Tension

**Hi, guys! Before I end this story, I've got a request/force from a fellow writer known as bopdog111 to do a bonus chapter involving one of his OCs. You'd better be grateful and happy for this, bopdog111.**

 **On with this.**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Tension

Ky and Noel make their way through Labyrinth Nirvana and arrive at a room where they fight off against Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep going and later on they come across a door and they think it will take them to the right room and so they open the door and they go for what room they'll see.

Ky and Noel arrive at a room that looks like a small bridge and water is below it and the group look around to see anything.

"This labyrinth is so damn stupid! How the hell can we get the hell out?!" Ken asked.

"This looks like nothing more than a dead end. Let's just get out before…" Ky was cut off by Noel.

"Ky! Look out!" Noel said.

"What?" Ky asked as something comes slashing from behind but Ky instantly dodges the slash attack.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"I see. So you've dodged my attack well. No wonder Malus views you as an enemy." A voice said.

"Show yourself!" Ky demanded.

A corridor of darkness appears and it reveals to be a man with blue hair, wearing blue and sky blue lining clothes that look like capes hanging from shoulder pads, a blue royal suit with a white under shirt, blue belt, black pants, and blue boots with blue ribbons sticking from the top and in front of them.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Elena asked.

"Are you working for Count Faust?" Zuko asked.

"Faust you say? I have a little affiliation with him, but I was told by Malus that a boy and a girl have survived long against darkness. I wish to see for myself." The man said.

"Just who are you?" Ky asked.

"I am Tension, and I would like to test your strengths." The man named Tension said.

"Test out strength…?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Prepare yourselves." Tension said as he takes out a katana with a strange symbol on its hilt. "There is no escape from me." Tension said.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

 _(Boss Theme: Tension Rising)_

Ky and Noel are standing face-to-face against Tension who prepares to fight the two Keybearers.

Tension starts moving at great speed to slash at Ky and Noel with his katana but the two dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Vanish Slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ether Slash but Tension retaliates with unleashing what looks like psi powers and unleashes a black version of PK Flash getting Ky and Noel but they cast Cure and Ky casts Blizzard while Noel casts Thunder but Tension strikes back with three slashes with his katana and then delivers a down slash with his katana but Ky counters and delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a leap slash with his Keyblade while Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a 360 slash with her Keyblade but Tension backs off and begins running with his katana's top to the ground and then swings his katana upward and unleashes a wave of white fire at Ky and Noel getting them and they are severely damaged but Ky casts Cure on Noel who cast Cure on Ky and Ky summons Storm who uses Volt Tackle and disappears and then summons Lucky who uses Egg Roll and disappears while Noel summons Grace who uses Growl and disappears but Tension unleashes psi sparks at Ky and Noel who dodge and they strike with their Keyblade.

Tension strikes back with fast slashes with his katana and then unleashes dark versions of PK Fire but Ky uses Thunder Surge while Noel uses Rainbow Surge but Tension swings his katana and his sheath like crazy and then turns into a tornado and strikes at Ky and Noel who try to dodge but Tension's attack gets them and they are again severely damaged by the attack but Ky and Noel recover and Ky uses Regeneration and they start healing overtime but Tension delivers two slashes with his katana and then spin slashes with his katana but Ky counters and delivers three diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Crystal Edge while Noel delivers two cartwheel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Plasma Slash but Tension unleashes black versions of PK Love but Noel counters and delivers a leaping slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth while Ky summons Sly who uses Cane Spin and disappears and then summons Murray who uses Turbo Charge and disappears and then summons Bentley who throws bombs and disappears but Tension lifts Ky with telekinesis and toss him but Noel saves Ky and then uses Triple Blizzard but Tension delivers two downward slashes with his katana but Ky counters and uses Triple Fire but Tension strikes back with his Nobody Trail attack but Noel uses Dark Raid and then uses Shadow Orb to strike while Ky uses Leaf Raid and then uses Meteor Storm.

"You're both impressive, but in the end, your efforts will prove to be pointless." Tension said.

Tension delivers upward slashes with his katana and sends Ky and Noel to the air but they recover and Ky uses Quake Hammer while Noel uses Bubble Storm but Tension unleashes psi beams and go for Ky and Noel who dodge and Ky delivers two slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade while Noel delivers two slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade but Tension uses his Swinging Doom attack but Ky summons Kiyo and Zatch and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga and they disappear but Tension moves at great speed again and then delivers up and down slashes with his katana but Noel counters and delivers three swinging slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Tension lifts Noel with his psi powers and unleashes psi sparks but Ky saves Noel and then summons Max who uses Cyclone and disappears and then summons T.J. who uses Multi Slash and disappears but Tension retaliates with unleashing the strange symbols and then begins to batter up the symbols and they go for Ky and Noel who move away and Ky and Noel both cast Fire but Tension delivers a dash stab with his katana but Ky dodge rolls and delivers a roundhouse slash with Dawn of Hope and then slide kicks and lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Leaf Strike but Tension fast slashes with his katana and then uses his Upward Slash attack but Noel summons Zuko who unleashes a jet of fire and disappears while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Lethal Blade.

"He's tough…" Ky said.

"But we can't give up now! We have no intention of dying here." Noel said.

"You're right. I don't care how strong he is. He's goin' down!" Ky said.

"Try that if you can, boy." Tension said.

Tension uses his cape like clothes to create tornadoes as he spins around and sends the tornadoes at Ky and Noel who move out of the way but the tornadoes get them but Ky and Noel manage to get out of the tornadoes and Ky uses Fire Strike and then uses Stealth Blade while Noel uses Dancing Blade and then uses Drill Blade but Tension uses his Nobody Attack but Ky counters and delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash with his Keyblade while Noel delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a graceful vertical slash with her Keyblade but Tension uses his Nobody Trail again but Ky and Noel recover from the attack and Ky summons Shadow who uses Chaos Spears and disappears and then summons Blaze who uses Fire Drill and disappears but Tension delivers up and down slashes with his katana and then delivers two black versions of PK Flash but Noel strikes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two diagonal slashes with her Keyblade but Tension grabs Noel's throat and tries to strangle her but Ky slashes at Tension to free Noel and then Ky casts Earth to strike and then summons Tails who shoots shots from his blaster and disappears but Tension retaliates with his Swinging Doom attack at Ky who dodges while Noel delivers two 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation but Tension uses Blue Tornado to get the two and they get severely damaged but Ky and Noel recover and cast Cure and Ky delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash sending Tension into the air and then delivers an aerial wide slash with his Keyblade but Tension delivers a psi pull and pulls Ky in but Noel delivers a leaping slash kick at Tension and saves Ky who uses Blizzard Raid.

"This is no game, you foolish children. Know evil's wrath." Tension said as he glares at Ky and Noel and the two become paralyzed.

"Crap! We can't move!" Ky said.

"This is bad…!" Noel said.

"Feel THIS!" Tension said as he delivers fast dash slashes with his katana at Ky and Noel and after a few fast dash slashes Ky and Noel become severely damaged again.

"Ugh!" Ky said in pain and just then Ky and Noel are back to movement.

"We're back. Heal!" Noel said as she casts Cure on herself and Ky.

"We know your power, Tension, but your mistake is underestimating us!" Ky said.

"Then prove to me your power." Tension said.

Tension uses his Nobody Attack again but Ky and Noel move out of the way and Ky uses Water Raid and then uses Mystic Surge while Noel uses Mystic Raid and then uses Poison Edge but Tension strikes back with his katana but Ky counters and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel leap slashes with Radiant Salvation but Tension uses his Blue Tornado attack again and the tornadoes get Ky and Noel and then Tension uses his Nobody Trail attack but Ky and Noel recover and Ky casts Thunder while Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade but Tension unleashes psi bolts but Ky and Noel deflect them but Tension unleashes fast slashes with his katana and then unleashes psi slashes but Ky delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash with his Keyblade but Tension tries to strangle Ky but Noel delivers a wide slash with Radiant Salvation and casts Blizzard and saves Ky but Tension uses Evil Glare again but Ky and Noel dodge the glare and Ky and Noel deliver two slashes with their Keyblades but Tension uses dark PK Flash and then uses dark PK Love but Ky counters and summons Elena who shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Earth and disappears while Noel summons Ken who unleashes magic music waves and then casts Fire and disappears but Tension uses Upward Slash and then uses Swinging Doom but Ky counters and delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Tension fast dash slashes with his katana but Ky and Noel dodge and they both deliver slashing strikes with their Keyblades and Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation and strike at Tension.

Tension stumbles back but Tension quickly recovers.

"Impressive. I did not expect such power from you. Which is why I cannot allow you two to live. You'll only prove to be threats to Malus. I must end you." Tension said.

"Like hell! Noel!" Ky said.

"Right!" Noel said as they both concentrate hard and later on their Keyblades begin to coat in light.

"I cannot allow that!" Tension said as he charges at the two.

Ky's and Noel's Keyblades are now coated with enough light and they both hold on to them while Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray also hold onto their Keyblades.

"JUSTICE OF LIGHT!" Ky and Noel both shouted at the same time and their light coated Keyblades fire a huge light beam at Tension.

"Damn…! I won't be able to withstand this…! Forgive me, Malus… These two are more dangerous than imagined…" Tension said as the huge light beam gets him and the light begins to damage Tension severely and is now disintegrated.

Ky's and Noel's Keyblade return to normal and they see that Tension is now gone.

"Well, that's that for him." Ky said.

"Who was he anyway?" Noel asked.

"I don't know, but he said something about being affiliated with Malus." Elena said.

"Who gives a crap about him anyway?! He's done, and that's all that matters!" Ken said.

"Well, whatever. Let's just get outta here, and find Faust and take 'im down and save Ami." Ky said and the others nod and they leave the room to continue on through Labyrinth Nirvana.

"How impressive. To think they have defeated Tension." A voice said and someone appears and it's the black hooded and cloaked and scaly green masked figure that Count Faust talked to before. "I did not think that they'd be THIS powerful to actually destroy him. They are proven to be threats as I have imagined since those poor fools were born. I think it's about time they begin to suffer. They're time will come as they confront Faust. I will look forward to seeing how this will play out in the end." The black hooded and cloaked and green masked figure said as he disappears in darkness and leaves the room.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go. That's the bonus chapter of this story. The OC, Tension belongs to bopdog111, and he apparently wanted his OC into my story. There you go, bopdog111. Like I said, you'd better be grateful for this. Next time you have an idea, _I_ make the final decision of what to do with MY story. That is all from me. NOW I'm done with this story for good. I'll be making my KH II story soon. I'll also still be doing Nex's story as well. See you guys around, and take care. Bye.**


End file.
